Life Is So Unfair
by LoveRob
Summary: A brief pre-term encounter with a beautiful unidentified brunette over a pint and a pool tournament rocks Professor Cullen's world. But will the fact that she shows up for one of his classes as his student at the new term deter a budding taboo romance?
1. Intro Edward

_**Welcome! This story will be rated M for a reason, bad language, sexual innuendo, and sexual content to the extreme. If you don't like it, move on now. I will not be offended. **_

_**Thanks to Dollybigmomma for her wicked beta skills!**_

**Life is So Unfair**

**Chapter 1 – Wanting it All**

**EDWARD**

Damn, it was raining again.

Well, it was Washington after all, so I shouldn't have even noticed it as much as it happened here.

I grabbed my mail and then huddled under my umbrella as I darted across the campus toward my office. I reached my door and righted my name plaque again. My name, _Edward__Anthony__Masen__Cullen_, was finally displayed right side up. Someone had a really silly sense of humor around here.

I made my way around my desk and sat to go through my mail, rolling my eyes at the cute cushion my mother, Esme, had made for my chair. At twenty-five years of age, you would think she would stop babying me, even if I was the baby of the family. She and my dad, Carlisle, always did spoil us rotten. I had two older brothers, Emmett and Jasper, who our mother also babied about as much. Our parents were proud of us and told us so regularly.

Oh, and my brothers constantly told me I was boring.

I made myself a cup of tea as I watched the rain pounding the windowpane of my office. I held a Masters in Music and English Literature and lectured in Music at a small college in Washington State just outside of Port Angeles. I had been on staff here for two years now. The first year I lectured only in Music while continuing to work on my Masters in English Literature. Occasionally, I got the opportunity to stand in and teach the odd literature lesson. My full-time Music timetable still left me with ample spare hours to stand in for anyone absent in the English department. I jumped at the chance when they offered it to me. I loved music; writing it, playing it, and listening to it. I also loved literature; teaching it, reading it, and studying it. I couldn't have picked a more enjoyable career path and I was more than happy with my current position.

My father had been terribly disappointed when none of his sons had chosen to follow in his footsteps as a doctor. Emmett was a natural sportsman and so when he was offered a scholarship with a high-flying California-based college athletic team, he couldn't really refuse. Jasper's chosen profession was to go into the service. He had always had a morbid obsession with war and politics. After he had achieved a first in History, he applied to West Point and was accepted straight away. Right now he was away in Iraq. He loved what he did, and he thrived on keeping his men safe. Being so far from home, they both drove our mum mad with worry.

I chose to stay closer to home. I had my own apartment just three streets away from where my parents lived. My mum was always on hand to help me out should I need it; usually in the cooking department. Several times a week, I arrived home to find my freezer full of freshly-made food. Yeah, I had my mum cooking for me, so despite no wife or live-in girlfriend, I still ate well for a single man.

I was getting tired of being single, though. At twenty-five, I was ready to give myself to the right woman, fall in love, and see where life took us. I'd had a couple of relationships in the past that were nothing more than sex, or what my brothers liked to call 'fuck buddies', but now I was ready for more. I needed more.

Yeah, I really needed to sort out my private life.

I was a decent-looking guy, or so I had been led to believe. In high school, I had girls hanging on my every word, so I learned then that I had something women liked. I was never without a choice of dates. There was never anyone serious, though. I suppose you could say I was a bit of a "love 'em and leave 'em" kind of guy back then. However, I always made sure they knew exactly where they stood, as I wasn't ready to commit to anyone in particular. I enjoyed my freedom too much. I also had a plan: Uni, a year or two out to travel, play, and listen to music, and then get my career off the ground. No girl fit into that plan.

I liked my own company and tended to spend more time with my brothers than anyone else before they up and left home. Sometimes we would go out on dates together, but that stopped after a rather embarrassing dry humping session between Emmett and his then-girlfriend, Kate, in the back seat of my car. Yeah, I made him detail my car after that.

My experiences with the opposite sex had just gotten started back then. I had lost my virginity in a drunken fumble with a girl in high school. I think we were both embarrassed by the whole thing and never spoke of it after. Since then, I had played the field. I was not exactly a player, but I did not have a steady girlfriend; I just dated as much and whenever I wanted to and if that date resulted in sex, then all the better. Love never came into it.

My last relationship had lasted just under three months. Tanya Denali had great looks and a figure to kill for, but talk about shallow. All she did was preen and whine. Not a sensible conversation to be had with that one. When I'd asked her what her favorite book was, she had looked at me like I was crazy.

"A _book_, Edward, really? I don't do books. Vogue and Cosmo are my favorite things to read."

At first I had thought she was joking, but sadly no. Granted, she looked good on my arm, but what was the point in that when I couldn't talk to her about anything of consequence? I'd persevered, though, wanting to give her a chance. I was lonely and wanted someone in my life. I wanted to fall in love and be happy, share my life with a partner.

She had thought it strange that after I had learned about her distaste for books that I had not tried to have sex with her. I just couldn't feel any connection with her. Sure, I could have fucked her senseless and moved on, but I didn't want that sort of relationship. Even her hot body did nothing to get me in the mood after that. I guess I had matured past the "fast blondes with big tits" stage and had moved on to appreciating the "naughty nerdy librarian" types. I didn't think my dick ever forgave me for turning Tanya down, though. It was getting fed up with the same hand over and over again, but I wasn't settling anymore.

Emmett had surprised us recently by announcing that he had begun seeing Rosalie Hale, a girl we had grown up with and whose family were old friends of our family. They seemed so happy and I for once was envious of him. She was beautiful, funny, and, she loved cars. Apparently, she and Emmett had nothing in common these days other than 'mind blowing sex', his words not mine, and she could fix his car if it broke down. She was feisty and had balls of steel, and I loved the fact that my oldest brother had at last met his match. They were great together.

My tea had grown cold as I stood staring out the window. I really was lonely, not to mention feeling pretty sorry for myself. The decision not to settle for anything less than something real had left me with no one and I felt like just going home and wallowing in my pity party for a while. I finished what I needed to do and headed home to my empty apartment.

I wanted someone like my brother had for my own and I really hoped I found her soon.

The new school year was almost upon us and I was looking forward to taking over some more English Literature classes. At the end of last year, I had been approached to not only stand in for absences, but also to take one class as my own on a regular basis. I would also still cover the lecturer's absences where my timetable allowed. It meant I would teach two Literature classes each week. Each lecture lasted ninety minutes so I would still have plenty of spare time to do my own planning and conduct team meetings for my Music classes.

The extra pay would come in handy, as I was saving to buy myself a house. I didn't need anything big or fancy, just a small house with a garden, and if at all possible, a garage so I had somewhere safe to keep my beloved Volvo. It also wouldn't hurt that my mum could come and go without my nosy neighbors hanging their heads out of their flats observing her visits and assuming I had a cougar on call, wiggling their brows at me in passing. Cheeky gits.

Today, all the college departments were heading back in and setting up planning and team meetings. I needed to be in two places and needed to make sure their planning meetings did not clash. Mrs. Cope, the college's elderly bursar, knew everything there was to know about the college and would help me with my timetabling. I had made sure to email her during the break to let her know I needed to be included in the English Literature Department's staff rota as well of that of the Music Department.

When I walked into the staffroom, several people were already there and I stopped to speak to a few colleagues I already knew before collecting my mail. My pigeon hole was already full of papers. As I took them out, I noticed paperwork for both my Music and Literature classes. My schedule for the fall was looking full, with the exception of a few breaks for consults and the like. In Music, I would teach four separate classes twice a week. For Literature, I had one class twice a week. My timetable looked as busy as I had anticipated. I would also be expected to plan my lectures, meet with students needing support, and attend staff meetings from both curriculum areas. It would be a challenge, but I was capable and enthusiastic, and I loved a good challenge.

The Literature class was an undergrad first year group with twelve names on the class list. I smiled as I saw that all but three were girls. Not unusual in a Literature degree course. Even my own had been the same.

This year I was going to offer the more able musicians a chance to do some composing as well as playing and studying all aspects of the music curriculum. It was an area I had a special interest in and one I had excelled in myself. I was looking forward to seeing if it sparked any interest in some of my students.

The lecture theatres for English Literature were not teacher-specific. We tended to move around from room to room. The music rooms were different, each member of the staff having their own specific room. My music room would offer me some peace and quiet during my busy schedule. With only having one Literature class, all my lessons with this group were in a lecture theatre in the Priestley Building. It was a room I had not worked in before so I thought I'd take a peek before I started in earnest. It would, after all, be my first lesson. Next Monday could not come soon enough for me. I was dying to get my teeth into the new college year.

The curriculum for Literature excited me; well, some of it did. We were studying classic English Literature such as the Bronte's, Austen, Hardy, and Shakespeare to name but a few of my favorites. Unfortunately, I had lost my argument on the poetry. I had wanted to look in-depth at the romantics, but First World War poetry had won the vote. I found Wilfred Owen and Siegfried Sassoon a little depressing and found that they did little to inspire students' creative writing skills. I would have to think of ways to get them on board.

Back in my music room, I felt at home. Instruments adorned all corners of the room. I had requested a piano, and the upright I got was adequate I suppose, but the sound was nothing like a grand could create. I would have loved having a grand like I played when I visited my parent's house.

I hoped some of the students I was going to be teaching were real musicians and not all pop-idol wannabes. I was sure every so often a real talent came along, but I had yet to find one. Last year, I had a girl who was convinced she was the next Celine Dion. She must have been tone deaf because after just a few weeks, I could not stand to listen to her ruin anymore songs. I told her the truth in my opinion.

After many tears and me feeling guilty as hell, I found out from a colleague that she had been a bit of a laughing stock. They had all tried and failed to convince her she had no talent. They had hoped I would get through to her. I did, but at the expense of losing a bright student who could, with the right guidance, have achieved a good degree in Music. Her strength in the subject lay not in her singing or playing ability, but in her talent for writing the most incredible lyrics. No amount of cajoling and praise got her to stay. She transferred to a degree in Media Communications. I lost several nights of sleep wondering if I could have handled the situation better.

The rest of the staff thought I was mad for worrying over the loss of a student. I saw it as a failure on my part. I was encouraged that at least she seemed to have forgiven me for delivering the bad news. If I saw her around, she would smile and say hello. It made me feel at least a little better. One of the things I worried about the most in my position was being good enough to make a difference in the students' results. I was assured I could and did, but I had yet to believe it.

Orientation was tomorrow and all staff members were expected on campus to answer questions and be available for the extracurricular groups they were going to run. I had signed up to run two; one in Music and one in Lit. The music group would be easy. I was looking for talented musicians, not necessarily music student, just artists who wanted to form any kind of band or group. I played both the piano and guitar and could write music and lyrics. With the right sort of people, I hoped we could enter a few competitions.

In English, I had said I would be interested in a reading group where we could read then study a book and talk about it in groups. This was a popular type of group when I was studying and I hoped I would have a good response. I was open to the content of what we read and would leave that to the students.

Emptying my car of books, shopping, and newly-washed clothes, I made my way back into my apartment building. I would head to school early tomorrow. I wanted to be around in case there were questions and I was excited to meet my new students. As I walked into the apartment block's lobby area, a shiver ran down my spine. I got the feeling I was being watched. I turned quickly to look back outside, but I could not see anyone.

Of course, that did not mean they were not there.

**So, let me know what you think now that this story has a whole new feel!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay readers, You all need to go back and read chapter one again. This story has had a an overhaul and is unrecognisable. You need to start from the beginning to get to full effect.**

_So, you've met Edward, now it's time to meet Bella. In this story, she'll be shy and awkward but amazing and beautiful, although she's unaware of it. Enjoy!_

**Life is So Unfair**

**Chapter 2 – Settling Into the Lioness' Den**

**BELLA**

Well, that was embarrassing.

I hadn't originally planned on giving the neighbors a demonstration of my mad cabbage patch dance skills, but when I pulled the acceptance letter to Port Angeles College in Washington State out of the post box, I could resist busting out some moves. I just hadn't been counting on Mrs. Kowalski stepping out at that moment to retrieve her own mail. Her laughter startled me, causing me to jump and fall in a tangle of my own feet, landing squarely on my arse in a puddle of cold early September rain. Bloody cow. See if I babysat that little monster of hers again without teaching him to do something totally obnoxious like peeing in her umbrella urn.

I rubbed my arse as I made my way back into the house, shaking the near-constant Forks rain from my hair as I went.

Damn, Washington was a rainy place.

I couldn't help my smile as I looked at the envelope in my hands again. My name, _Isabella Marie Swan_, looked so official, grown up even, printed under the name of the college. I would be going for a BA in English Literature. I had always loved books and reading, so this was a natural choice for me. My twentieth birthday was coming up on the thirteenth and I knew exactly what I wanted; a new leather satchel for classes.

I started dinner for Charlie and myself, dancing around the kitchen happily as I worked. Charlie deserved a great dinner for all the help and support he had been getting me ready for this next step in my life. I couldn't have done this without him. I couldn't say the same for my mother, Renee.

I had been dragged away from my dad with Renee when I was a small child after they split up, and I had spent sixteen years with her in Phoenix, Arizona. I loved the sun and hot dry weather, but I had quickly come to love the cool, green climate of Washington more. And at least I was loved and wanted here.

It was a bit unusual that I was only just now getting around to starting my college career, but I had my reasons, or actually, my mum's reasons, I suppose. To cut a long story short, my mum was a bit of a hair-brained schemer; she had no self-control, and she had grown highly dependent upon me to keep her sorted. In order to guarantee my continued availability to be at her beckon call, unbeknownst to me, she had taken it upon herself to destroy all of the college applications I had filled out and prepared for post back when I was a senior in high school, swearing that she had posted them. She did this because she wanted me to stay at home and take care of her. I suppose some might be tempted to call her a bitch for doing such a thing, and in retrospect, I didn't resist the temptation myself once I had figured it out.

She had told me she couldn't manage without me around, proving it by showing me her unpaid bills, and jutting out her ribs and sucking in her cheeks to make herself look emaciated. She claimed she needed me to remind her to eat, not to mention provide said food, and to keep her on an even keel. Then she would suddenly start twitching and acting weird, which I later figured out, was all part of the act. She begged me to stay and get a job locally so she wouldn't have to go through her horribly traumatic life alone. Of course, being the naïve, people-pleasing child I was, I fell for her sob story hook, line, and sinker, doing as she asked. Once I finished up high school, I stayed with her and got a job in a local bookstore to support us. I loved books so I guess that and my second job working in the library were natural choices for me.

So I stayed and supported her and I gave up on my dream of college and a degree in English Literature. Then a year ago, she announced out of the blue that she had met someone. He was much younger than her, not much older than I was, actually, and she declared she was in love with him and didn't want me around cramping her style, or in other words, she didn't want to risk having him turning his attention toward me. Not that I would have been interested, men were off my agenda for at least the next five years. That was a story I would save for another day.

I came home the next evening to find the locks changed and all of my things that she hadn't claimed as her own shoved into two rubbish sacks and left on the stoop. I had been unceremoniously evicted from the house and she had moved Phil in. Through the door he told me to call before I dropped by in the future. Prick.

I picked up my rubbish bags of belongings and hauled them next door where the neighbor let me use their phone to call my dad, Charlie. He still lived in Forks and served as the police chief there. He was happy to let me move in with him, offering to sort a bus ticket for me straight away. He was appalled when I told him what mum had done, promising to arrest her sorry arse if she ever set foot in Washington again, even if he had to make something up.

Charlie was easy going, unlike my mum. He treated me with respect and not like a servant. We were awkward at first, with there being long silences and even more embarrassing meetings with me half-naked coming out of the bathroom. God, would I ever get used to it? Living with a man?

Charlie had immediately encouraged me to apply to all the colleges I had applied to before, and so I did, not really anticipating any positive responses since I was beyond the normal uni starting age. My grades had been excellent in high school, though, so Charlie reassured me that any college would be lucky to have me study at their school, patting my shoulder proudly as he made a show of posting the applications properly. He was going to be so happy for me.

I was right. Charlie congratulated me warmly and we danced around the kitchen together, if not somewhat awkwardly. He was about as graceful as I was, but neither of us cared since we had something to celebrate. I could barely contain my excitement over having been accepted. Orientation was soon, and so I would be moving into a shared student house with three other girls. The housing assignment letter had been included in the envelope and I saw that Jessica Stanley, Angela Webber, and Lauren Mallory would be my housemates. All three girls were from Forks and Charlie knew them all. He was unsure of Jessica and Lauren (I think the phrase he used was airheads and floozies, but I couldn't be sure) but he spoke highly of Angela. She was the local vicar's daughter and he liked the fact that she had been brought up well, had perfect manners, and her parents were well-respected within the town.

I had chosen to move out of my dad's and into a shared house to save time commuting. Forks was around an hour out of Port Angeles. The rent between us was reasonable. I would have to work to support myself, but my grants would cover the rent. I had sent out job applications to all the local bookstores and libraries. I hoped to hear something from somewhere soon.

Moving day came and my dad helped me move my stuff into the house. I could tell he was sad to see me move out. We had really just started to get to know each other again. I promised to visit at least one weekend every month, and we would coordinate so that it coincided with his weekends off. I would miss him so much. Even in our short time together, I had felt more secure and loved than I had in all of my previous sixteen years with Renee.

I was the first to be moved in, and that was more by luck than anything else. It meant I actually got to choose the bedroom I wanted. All four rooms were a good size, two faced the front and the other two faced the rear. I chose carefully and went not for the largest room, but the one I felt would give me most peace and privacy, and feel the most like home. The room facing the rear of the property was painted a soothing sage green and cream and I immediately felt a sense of peace and calm. Yes, this room would be perfect. The bed was larger than a single, but not quite a double. A small but adequate en-suite led off and housed a shower cubicle, toilet, and sink.

As I placed my cases and bags on the bed, Charlie brought in my boxes of books and the rest of my personal belongings. Thanks to him, I had acquired a few more possessions than my original two rubbish bags I had arrived to Forks with. He didn't stay long once his car had been unloaded, just giving me a quick hug and kiss goodbye and congratulating me again before shuffling out the door. I think he was quite emotional and lingering would have only meant tears and neither of us wanted that.

I was busy hanging my clothes, having already stacked my books on the small bookshelves. My laptop sat proudly on the small wooden desk under the window. I heard the door open and footsteps as well as noisy chattering echoed from the lounge. My roommates had arrived.

Always a little shy, I took a deep breath and headed out to say hello.

They were stood in the center of the lounge hugging. I stood and watched, not wanting to disturb their obvious camaraderie. They noticed me and pulled apart.

"Hey, you must be Isabella," the tall dark-haired girl with glasses said.

"Hi. Yes, I am, but please, call me Bella. It's nice to meet you all."

They introduced themselves and all chose their bedrooms. They didn't seem to care that I had chosen first. The rest of the day, we all kept pretty much to ourselves, unpacking and getting ourselves comfortable. As darkness began to fall, we all seemed to migrate back into the lounge.

"Is anyone hungry?" Jessica asked, "Because I'm starving and could eat a horse."

The rest of us laughed, but we all agreed we were hungry. Two family-sized pizzas were ordered and then we sat down on the oversized sofas to get to know each other.

"So, Bella, tell us your story," Jessica probed.

"Oh...um...there's not much to tell really. I was brought up in Phoenix by my mum. We moved there when I was four after she and my dad got divorced. After graduating high school, I worked for a couple of years before deciding to come back to college and get my degree. I moved to Forks to stay with my dad about a year ago, so I'm a little surprised we've never actually met. I'm going for a BA in English Literature along with a side study in teaching. The teaching thing is actually more part-time."

"So, do you want to teach English someday then?" Lauren asked, not really sounding interested as she continued to file her nails.

"That's possible, if it all works out."

A loud knock at our door by the pizza delivery guy interrupted our getting to know each other. The pizza was hot and delicious and I ate my fill. I was absolutely stuffed, so I lay back on the sofa and closed my eyes, listening to all the chatter around me. Tired, full, and content, I dozed off.

It was quiet in the house when I finally opened my eyes again. I was all alone; the others must have gone off to bed. They had left on a small lamp for me so I wouldn't be disoriented when I woke up. Sitting up, I looked around and smiled. I was glad to be here. It was beginning to feel like home already.

I wasn't overly sure about all my housemates, though. Angela was great. We had hit it off straight away. She had chosen the other back bedroom next to mine and I was sure we would become firm friends. I could see us spending more time in each other's rooms than our own, telling each other secrets, sharing our wants and desires. She was like me, a little shy, just the sort of person I would choose to be my friend.

I was undecided about Jessica. She seemed okay on the surface, but I got the strong feeling that underneath, she was shallow and vindictive. I had noticed the long looks and the questioning glances, wondering if there was more to my story than what I was willing to share with them. I got the distinct impression she could not be trusted so I made a decision to keep my cards close to my chest where Jessica was concerned.

Lauren was another story altogether, sort of. I would definitely be keeping my distance from her. There was no pretense from Lauren, only blatant animosity seeping from her pores. God only knew why she had taken such a dislike to me, but it was obvious that she had. I mean look at me; I was nothing to look at in comparison to her. She was tall, blonde, beautiful, and had a huge, perfect set of tits I would die for, so why she hated me when I was so petite, plain, and awkward only God knew. Maybe it was my brains she craved. Geez, that made her sound like a zombie. Eh, worked for me.

On that thought, I went to bed. For it being the first night in a new place, I slept like a baby. When I woke up, I felt great, refreshed, and raring to go. Today I wanted to get my bearings for where we lived in relation to the campus. The advert for the house said it was well within walking distance.

So after a breakfast of yogurt, fruit, and toast with peanut butter, I set off on foot to find the campus and my home for the next three years.

The buildings were magnificent. I loved the architecture and stood transfixed by the beauty. I wandered around looking at the signs on each building, memorizing them so that I could find my way back to them next week. The English block was named after JB Priestley and it was perfect. I was so looking forward to the Lit curriculum. It had been mailed to me over a week ago. I had eight session of Lit throughout the week with three different lecturers, Mr. Cullen, Mr. Brown, and Mrs. Crowe. Each would deal with a different part of the Lit degree. I was most looking forward to the English classics, the Bronte sisters, Jane Austen, and Shakespeare. I suppose I was really just a romantic at heart.

Tomorrow, I would enroll formally onto my courses and hopefully meet my lecturers and maybe some fellow students. I would get a better feel for the next three years. The classes didn't start officially until next Monday so we had a week to sign up for various study groups. I secretly hoped someone would be setting up a romantics study group.

The rest of Sunday I spent with Angela. We talked and really got to know each other. We laughed and laughed at stories of our misspent youth. Angela had laughed until she had cried when I told her about my so-called relationship with Mike Newton.

Mike had finally worn me down after two years of flowers and poems and asking me out. I had relented, much against my better judgment. My mother had also had a hand in my finally accepting his request for a date. She had gone on and on about how I needed a boy and how he would complete me, bring out my personality, and it didn't hurt in her eyes that his family was loaded.

What a mistake that had been. We had dated for almost our entire senior year. At first, he was sweet and loving. I almost fell for him. I say almost because fortunately for me, I didn't. Something was just not right, and after a while, he started to become possessive and controlling, and I became wary of him. There was also no pull between us, no deep attraction that drew me to him, everything was forced. When he kissed me, there were no tingles, no light-headedness, or any throbbing in my nether-regions for that matter. I made myself respond, fearing he would be hurt, or hurt me, if I didn't.

He tried unsuccessfully to get into my pants. He argued that we should, I argued that I wasn't ready. I didn't want to have a sexual relationship with him. I didn't even feel that way about him. When I finally got up the courage to end things, he had acted devastated, and then he got angry. He began stalking me, following me for weeks, declaring his undying love for me in so many disturbing and improper ways. My mum begged me to get back with him, and besides the money thing, I realized now that it had gotten me out of the house so she could network her list of men friends. I stood firm and refused both Mike and my mother, finally reporting him to the authorities and his parents.

Every time I stepped out of the door, he was there, or if not him, hundreds of flowers of all kinds, huge bunches of balloons, planes flying over with banners trailing saying things like _'I love you, Bella Swan, please come back to me,'_ or, _'I'm nothing without you, Bella Swan.'_ Those were the sweet ones. There were also the scary things like lynched dolls, the angry graffiti, and the knife marks on our front door when he was having a bad day. Eventually, he finally stopped, thank god. I had to get a restraining order and threaten to drag his family in front of the media before they finally shipped him off to boarding school to make him leave me alone. I hoped they got him some psychiatric help while they were at it. The boy was seriously mental.

Yeah, I tended to attract the nut jobs and idiots like Mike Newton. No normal men gave me the time of day. I didn't interact well with people of the opposite sex anymore. I used to have male friends, but as soon as we hit sixteen, all that changed. Now I rarely made new friends of either sex. It felt good to tell Angela my story, even if she had laughed.

Angela was in a relationship and in love with a guy named Ben Cheney. He had gone off to UCLA so they were only spending the holidays together. She glowed when she talked about him. Her eyes sparkled and the love she felt was clear for all to see. I hoped one day that I could feel that way about someone. I was beginning to think there was no one out there who could make me feel like that. I ached sometimes to feel the things others had told me they had felt when their boyfriends kissed them or made love to them. I had fantasized about what it would feel like.

I had pleasured myself endlessly to pictures of the latest heartthrobs or my favorite member of the latest boy bands. Even doing that in the privacy of my own room had gotten me so embarrassed. I even blushed when I was on my own and thought about what I did. Oh, well, it looked like that was the only kind of action I was going to be getting anytime soon.

Before turning in, I decided to take a walk, clear the cobwebs from my brain. As I walked along not far from the park, I saw him. He was an absolute vision and took my breath away. He was unloading the boot of what looked like a silver Volvo, but it was hard to tell its exact color in the dark. I salivated at the sight of him. He was tall, around six foot two inches I would guess, with a lithe Olympian-like body, and hair so messy he looked like he had just fallen out of bed after having had the hottest, most incredible sex ever. The color I found hard to describe. From the distance I was away from him and the time of night, I would describe it as a rich copper with hints of a darker brown perhaps. I licked my lips in reaction to him, my body responding to the sight of this man like I had never experienced before.

The tingles I had previously longed for coursed through me and I staggered back a little in shock. My panties were now feeling decidedly damp and an unfamiliar throb ached between my legs. Good job no one was near me or they would have thought I was mad. Good job also that he did not see me standing there with my mouth open ogling him. He walked toward the apartment block with several bags in his hands. Even his walk had me groaning from my observation post.

I hurried back home after he had disappeared inside.

"Angie! Angie? Are you up?" I shouted as I rushed through the door.

"Bella, are you alright?" Angela asked rushing into the lounge.

"Angie, you won't believe me when I tell you. I can't believe that after only telling you today about how I am with men, I go out for a walk and bang, the man of my dreams pulls up right in front of me."

"Where?"

"I saw him just a couple of blocks towards school, in front of the nice-looking apartment block overlooking the park. Oh, Angie, he's glorious, tall, so handsome, and hair to die for. He had me reacting like I never have before."

"What do you mean about his hair?"

"The color of a copper penny, but with hints of a darker brown I think, and so messy it was positively sexy. I almost wet my pants just looking at him."

"What? Are you telling me that this guy got you going by just standing in front of you?"

"Yup, dripping wet and I loved it," I pronounced the 'p' heavily for effect.

"So, the real Bella Swan has finally been awakened. What do you intend to do about him?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, with a reaction like this, you definitely need to meet him. How will we do this?"

"I have no idea. Wait, we? I mean he looked older than us so I'm guessing he's not a student. If he doesn't go to the college, maybe I'll never get to meet him."

"We'll have to go to the local pubs and see if he hangs out at any of them. We'll also have to keep this from Lauren and Jessica, those two are like raging harpies; they would take over straight away and steal him from you given the chance, Bella. No, we have to keep this project just between us. I'll think of an appropriate name so we can talk in code." God love Angie and her nerdy ways.

"Angie, I may never see him again. He may have just been visiting; he might be married with ten kids. God, that would be so just like my luck."

"No, Bella, I have a good feeling about this. Ooh, how cool would it be if he was a teacher at the college?"

"No, that would be the worst thing ever. It'd mean I'd get to see him every day and couldn't have him, not ever. I'd be a frustrated mess for the next three years!"

"Who says?"

"Angie!"

"Bella, don't be such a prude. Hey, I thought of a great name for our plan."

"You did?"

"Yeah, Project Volvo Man," she said excitedly. I rolled my eyes at her and headed for my room. She came into my room giggling behind me. "Or in your case, Project Vulva Man." I spun around shocked to see her mimicking taking off her panties and wringing them out and I lost it.

Vicar's daughter or not, Angie had a wicked, naughty sense of humor sometimes and god, I loved her for it!

**This chapter had me giggling like a school girl. Hope you enjoyed it.**

**Until next time.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Life Is So Unfair**

**Just FYI, m****ost of my writing is done in the early hours of the morning when I should be in bed sleeping, so be nice and show me some love for my sacrifice for your reading pleasure! ****Actually, once I get into a story, I tend to not want to leave it, hence looking like death at work most days. LOL! **

**As usual****, a grateful thanks to SM who owns all that is Twilight.**

**DollyBigMomma is Beta extraordinaire. **

**Chapter 3 - ****Orientation Day**

**Edward**

Orientation launched this morning in its usual chaotic manner. The start of the fall semester was always my favorite because I got to sit back and watch as all the new freshmen came in, looking scared out of their wits but excited as they navigated the choppy waters of getting settled into uni life. Ah, to be a fish again…

Students could register from ten o'clock on, so I arrived early, around half eight. I put up posters advertising my study groups and placed them at strategic points all over campus. Happy that I had put plenty out, I headed back to my office.

I loved having my own space. My office would have to double for my meetings with both my Music and Literature students. Both curriculums had their own meeting times so I should not be overrun or too busy at the same time to be effective for my students.

My office was small, but it was more than adequate. My desk was sat in a central position just in front of the window and there were two armchairs for students. Under the side window sat a small sofa that I used to relax on my free periods. I had decided to split the room into two halves, the right side was everything to do with Literature; books, posters, leaflets, and the like, and on the left was my music books, CD's, and instruments.

The desk was made from an old-looking heavy wood, it was solid and sturdy and I liked it. I soon had my laptop set up and open in the center. I had brought a few personal things from home to make the room homier. A photo of my parents along with one of my brothers and me on a ski trip a couple of years ago in Aspen was sat on the corner of the desk. My mum promised she would pot me up a couple of plants so I could put them on the windowsills. They would make it feel more like mine, like I belonged. Last year I'd had to share an office space so I never got to add personal items to make it feel more comfortable. Not that old Professor Taylor had ever observed that limitation. I'd had to stare at a plethora of pictures of his wizened old wife holding their equally wrinkled-up Shar-Pei's, Beauregard and Beatrice, all year. It was damned hard to tell in some of those pictures which ones were the dogs and which one was Mrs. Taylor. The memory made me shudder.

An email informed me I would be sharing a new secretary with two other professors. She would be able to deal with both my Literature and Music correspondence, and her name was Victoria Samples. Her office was three doors away from mine. A brief memo from her gave me her working hours and my allocated timeslots for her to do my correspondence and any paperwork I required. Initially, all I required was all my students to get a copy of the curriculum syllabus and their timetable. Later on, I would issue a list of reading material for Literature and a study plan for Music. I much preferred corresponding with my students via email. It was more direct and it guaranteed they received it.

I thanked Victoria for her update and advised her that I would ensure that my correspondence would be with her in plenty of time. I hoped she was more intelligent and efficient, and maybe a bit less mental, than the last woman who had been employed in the department previously. Her main concern had been the unauthorized use of her stapler and hole-punch. I thought she would bite my hand one day when I reached to use them as they sat next to the copier. Last I heard she was sharing a room at the Padded Cell Hotel with a nice lady who thought her bodily fluids could cure others' illnesses and so she shared them liberally. Good times.

Students had started to arrive so I made my way outside to be available and visible if anyone wanted to talk. Some of my Music students were from last year now going into year two. It was good that I knew them and they knew me. I said hello to several familiar faces and stopped by the Music study group stand. The sheet had several names on it already. Some I knew and I was glad to see that some of them were my students and others weren't. I had asked the non-music majors to add their area of expertise. I had a cellist and a bass, a couple of guitarists and violinists, a drummer, some woodwinds, and a keyboardist. I grinned to see that I even had a mandolin player and a banjo picker signed up. That should prove interesting. I nodded my head, happy with the response so far. There was a good mix of male and female students, too.

I decided to head over to the reading study group table. There were no names as of yet, which was disappointing. Maybe I had not made it sound exciting enough. I would need to rethink things if by the end of the day the situation was still the same. Or I suppose I could wait until classes started and then recruit from my Literature class.

Walking around with the place teaming with students, I felt proud that I was here to help them achieve their potential. Most people had smiles on their faces; others looked confused, lost, or generally overwhelmed. I had stopped to direct two girls to the business studies department. I could feel their eyes glued to me the whole time I was explaining where they needed to go. They seemed disappointed when they asked what I taught. I think they said their roommate was a music major. I didn't catch their names. As they walked away, both turned back to stare some more, their faces a picture of wanton lust which I found repelling. I was quite intimidated. Jesus, if new students were happy to act so forward, I stood no chance with those in their third year.

Last year, a PhD student had come on to me really strongly, and whilst I liked her as a person, I was not attracted to her one iota. It was a difficult situation for me to manage. In the end, I'd had to get some guidance from a more experienced colleague. I did not want my career put at risk by being inappropriate with a student. Together we had talked to the girl and fortunately she understood my position. It had not stopped her trying her luck again one night, though, when I was out with my brother in a local bar. She seemed to think that off-campus cavorting was game on. I shuddered remembering how she had pushed her body up against mine as we passed each other.

Jasper, bless him, had come swooping in to my rescue. I had told him all about the incidents at school. He was great, he flirted outrageously with the girl and she soon transferred her affection from me to my brother. I think he actually dated her when he was home for a while, which of course was not often. Now she was cool but polite towards me as she finished her studies.

Things were quieter now. Everyone seemed to have registered early. Some classes were fully signed up. My Literature class was one of the ones fully registered already. A Lit senior handed me the registration forms so I could look through them. All the names were there from my earlier class list.

Making my way back to my office, one of my Music seniors passed me the Music list, too. All my year one students were back and I now had two new classes, a good mix of males and females I noted.

In my office, I already had several emails from students requesting appointments to discuss various things. I set up a calendar and diary on my laptop and added the times and names, emailing each student with a date and time.

At the end of the day, I headed out to my car. My hands were full with books and my laptop. As I walked towards the car park, I stopped short when someone shouted my name. I turned to face the person who had shouted and found myself face to face with a leggy redhead. She was probably a little older than me, maybe late twenties, tall and slim. Her legs seemed go on forever and the short tight skirt she wore left nothing to the imagination.

"Good evening, Mr. Cullen, I'm Victoria Samples, your new secretary. I just wanted to say hello. Touch base really. I'll come in to see you sometime on Wednesday this week before your classes start so we can hash out what you'll need from me." Her eyes admired my form as she spoke and it made me uncomfortable.

If I didn't know better, I would have sworn she had chosen her words very carefully. I noticed a wedding ring on her left hand so I was surprised by her clear flirtation.

"Hello, Mrs. Samples, please, call me Edward, it's nice to meet you. I think you'll find me pretty easy going in regard to what I require. I tend to do all my correspondence myself via email, that way I know my students have received what I need them to. Wednesday will be fine. Drop by anytime."

I could still feel her eyes on me as I got into my car and closed the car door. A shudder ran through my whole body. I could not deal with horny secretaries and even hornier students. All I wanted was to be left alone to do my job. I hoped I would be allowed to do exactly that.

**Bella**

I was so giddy I couldn't keep still. I dragged poor Angela to the college as soon as registration was open. I was the first one to register in both of my courses.

Angela was a Music major doing a BSC in the subject. She signed up and we headed off to look at all the study groups available. Angela signed up for a Music group. She played the cello as well as guitar and clarinet. She wanted to join an orchestra, but she did not know how many other students would be of that caliber. I told her time would tell. She was excited when she saw the names already on her study group list.

After receiving her timetable, she squealed, "Bella, I think we got the same prof. Mr. Cullen is my new Music professor; isn't that the name you said for the prof in your English Literature class?"

"Yeah, he was the first name on my list. He teaches my class on Monday and Thursday, so I'll be able to tell you what he's like. I just hope he's not too weird if he does both Music and Lit."

"What are you saying about Music grads, Isabella Swan?"

Just then Jessica and Lauren came giggling by.

"Ladies, you look like the cats that got the cream, what gives?" Angela asked sounding half-interested.

"Oh, nothing much, we've just chatted up the dreamiest professor you've ever set your eyes on. We had to ask him for directions to the Business Studies unit. Oh, my god, he's so gorgeous, I wish he was taking my subject," Jessica said with a sigh.

"What's his name? We'll have to look out for him won't we, Bella?"

"Don't know his name, sorry. He didn't have a name badge on. He's young, though, tall, and so handsome. Is it illegal to date professors once you're in college?" Jessica asked Lauren sounding really serious.

"Who knows or cares," Lauren added viciously. "You have no chance, if he's not taken already, he'd never go for someone like you, Jess, but me, I can tell I'm just his type."

Angela and I rolled our eyes and walked away. All the way back home, we laughed at how delusional Jessica and Lauren were. We talked about how some people could have such high opinions of themselves. It would be fun watching them both crash and burn as reality set in.

"So, how long have you been friends with Jess and Lauren?"

"I wouldn't call us friends exactly, we sort of tolerate each other and we kind of needed to stick together to get a decent place to stay while we're here at college. I guess you could say now that we're really just using each other. But, hey, it gets the job done."

"Do you trust either of them?" I asked her.

"No, not with anything, never, they're both so shallow and hateful, not to mention vain, spoiled, and self-serving. Lauren would trample her own grandmother if it got her ahead. She's a man-eater and I actually pity the next poor guy she gets her claws into. I really hope this professor she was talking about doesn't fall for her oh-so-obvious charms." Angela motioned exaggeratedly at her rack as she jutted it out and jiggled it, mimicking Lauren's obvious assets. "I hope he ignores her, blanks her. She'd go ballistic. It'll be so funny to sit back and watch from the sidelines."

"Damn, Angie, tell me how you really feel," I laughed. "Oh, can you just imagine the fallout? God, I've only known her two full days and I can just imagine her reaction. Surely someone intelligent enough to lecture at a college would not be interested in someone like her. They'd surely know the rules anyway about student-teacher fraternization wouldn't they?"

"God only knows, Bella. I suppose it'll depend on what kind of man he is. If he loves attention and is as drop dead gorgeous as Jess and Lauren say he is, he may revel in the attention of young women, or maybe he's a decent guy and attached already, or just not interested in all the attention. I suppose time will tell," Angela said with a sigh.

Tomorrow we would go back into college and get our college security passes and finalize our timetables. I was hoping to meet my English Lit professor and discuss the reading list as well as the possible reading list for the reading study group. I had not signed up at orientation because there were no titles offered and before I signed up, I needed to know the material. I was bitterly disappointed when I returned to the reading study group to find no one else had signed up, either. The young man behind the desk explained that Mr. Cullen wanted the students to choose the reading material. He apparently felt that he would get a better response if the students were already bought in. I could certainly offer a few titles to the list which I felt would be good to read and explore.

Tuesday came all too soon. Angie and I had stayed up late watching old black and white movies. We had both cried at _Brief Encounter _and spent another couple of hours berating the modern day rom-coms in comparison. Angela was not going in today; her campus pass would not be ready until Thursday so she had to wait if she wanted to go in without having to sign in as a visitor. My pass would be ready for collection today and I fully intended on picking it up as soon as I could. The pass would give me access to my email account and all the security areas I needed to access as part of my teaching degree.

The pass had a photo ID on it. Yuck! I hated having my photo taken and hated even more that I would have to have this particular photo on show every day on campus. They were strict about security and all students were asked to keep their passes visible at all times while on campus.

I entered the computer suite using the pass as a swipe card, allowing me access to the state-of-the-art room housing row after row of PC's. They all looked brand spanking new. I sat down at the very end of the furthest row, wanting to keep to myself, although there were few people around today. I used the security information I had been given and logged on to my new email account and then changed my password to something I would remember. As soon as I had accessed my email address, my inbox showed me I had several emails already, including one from my prof outlining my timetable for my teaching degree. The timetable for this course seemed to compliment my English Literature classes, giving me plenty of spare study time.

The next email was a generic one about rooms and lecture theatres for each class. The next one from Mr. Cullen listed all the reading material for the first year. My heart swelled as I saw some of my very favorite authors; Emily Bronte, Charlotte Bronte, Jane Austen, and Shakespeare. I was not so thrilled when I saw the poetry reading list. First World War poetry was so not my cup of tea. I sat back in the chair and wondered how someone who could pick so many great authors and their novels could also choose First World War poetry instead of say The Romantics like Keats and Wordsworth. Maybe it was because he was a man or felt that as the novels and plays were heavily loaded with romance, the poetry should not be.

I decided to be brave for once and email him and ask if there was any way the poetry content could be changed. Would he think me cheeky? I didn't want to start off with a bad reputation as a trouble causer. I was sure once I actually handed some work in, he would see I had potential and that I worked hard in class and on assignments

A message flashed up in front of me telling me I had new mail.

**Sender****: Edward AM Cullen**

**To: Isabella Swan**

**Subject: Poetry **

**Miss Swan, I regret to inform you that I am unable to change the curriculum for poetry, as it was mandated by the powers that be. I totally agree that the genre does not inspire, and yours is not the first email I have received expressing concern over the subject matter. I hope we can as a group overcome any misconceptions and concerns and strive to conquer the subject matter.**

**Regards**

**Edward Cullen**

**PS: Any reason why you did not sign up for my reading study group?**

So he did not choose the war poetry. That was good to know, and he wondered why I had not signed up for his study group. I decided to take the bull by the horns and reply while he was obviously still working.

**Sender****: Isabella Swan (Bella)**

**To: Edward Cullen**

**Professor Cullen, t****hank you for the clarification. Let us hope we can persevere, and help keep each other awake in the process ;) I did not sign up for the reading group because there was no list of titles and I did not want to be stuck with books I do not/did not enjoy. Your senior advised you were looking for student suggestions.**

**Regards **

**Bella Swan**

His reply was almost instantaneous.

**Sender****: Edward AM Cullen**

**To: Bella Swan**

**I would welcome any suggestions for our reading group. I like my groups to suggest their own reading material I think it makes for more open, frank discussions. Do you agree? Have you any suggestions I can add to the list, and will you be joining us?**

**Regards**

**Edward Cullen**

I decided to buy myself some time and give my suggestions some serious thought. I didn't want to appear shallow or flighty. What a person read said a lot about their personality.

**Sender****: Bella Swan**

**To: Edward Cullen**

**Let me think about it and get back to you. I have some ideas, but they may be too much for a reading group.**

**Regards**

**Bella Swan**

I wondered what he would think of my final response. Thinking about it now, I hoped that I had not gone too far. Another flash let me know he had replied.

**Sender****: Edward AM Cullen**

**To: Bella Swan**

**I look forward to hearing your suggestions, Miss Swan. You have me intrigued. **

**Regards**

**Edward Cullen**

I could not help the very smug grin crossing my face. I supposed I might just enjoy my Literature classes this year despite the depressing poetry.

I headed back home, happy with my achievements for the day. I could not resist walking past the apartment block by the park. The silver Volvo was not there and my heart sank a little. It lifted again, though, when I realized it was during the day and of course he would still be at work. With a spring in my step now, I hurried the rest of the way, wanting to tell Angela what I had done today.

I couldn't wait to meet my professors in person and get this semester started!

**So? Comments?**

**Show me the lurve...**


	4. Chapter 4

**Life Is So Unfair**

**Thank you to DollyBigMomma for working her magic on this story. You rock girl!**

**Chapter ****4**** – ****Stirring ****the ****Pot**

**EDWARD**

After my last email from Ms. Swan, she did not respond again. I was intrigued to know just what she meant by some of her suggestions might be too much. I wondered if her reading list content would be outrageous, or perhaps a little risqué. That though had me oddly, and quite inappropriately, excited for what that could entail. I pulled her file and reviewed her application, looking over her high school record. She had not come to college straight out of school and I wondered why. Her qualifications were exemplary; she had studied Literature in Phoenix, reading Shakespeare's Hamlet and Macbeth. EM Forster's _A__Room__with__a__View_was her favorite novel. Her personal statement stated her love of the English classics as well as Romantic poetry. So that was what she wanted to study. She sounded like a kindred spirit and I would look forward to meeting Ms. Swan next week.

I was able to answer all the emails I had received early so I decided to head on home a little after three o'clock. This week had no formal timetable and providing we were around to answer queries, staff could come and go as we pleased.

My house phone was ringing as I opened my door and I quickly made my way inside to answer it.

"Hey, bro, are you busy?" Jasper asked.

"Never too busy to talk to you, Jasper, you should know that by now. What can I do for you?"

"You up for a few beers? I'm in town overnight and could do with a bit of light relief."

"Sure, what do you have in mind? I didn't even know you were home."

"It's just a flying visit so I'll pick you up at eight, then we'll head into town and have a few beers, play pool and catch up. You know the drill."

"Sounds like a plan. Just you and me?" I asked.

"Nah, Em's with me. I'm dropping him off tomorrow before I head back to the base."

"It'll be great to see you both. We don't get together often enough nowadays."

After I put the phone down, I arranged my laptop and books on the small table in my kitchen. It would do me good getting out for the night with my brothers. Letting my hair down so to speak before the semester started was just what I needed to help me relax.

I dressed casually after my shower in black jeans and a plain black shirt. A horn sounded bang on the hour and I made my way out to meet my brothers.

We shared hugs and handshakes before we set off in Jasper's jeep for town. We headed to McCaffrey's, a welcoming Irish/American bar that served good food as well as good beer. The atmosphere was almost always friendly and they had two pool tables as well as a huge screen showing all the latest sport. It was just the sort of place I could relax in.

Being mid-week, it was not overly busy when we arrived. We were seated quickly and chose our food. We all decided on pizza and while we waited for our order, we played our first game. The conversation was light and I suddenly realized how much I had missed spending time with my brothers. When our food was delivered, we headed back to our booth where we talked casually while eating.

They teased me endlessly about my lack of 'action' as of late, both offering to set me up on blind dates. It took some persuading to get them to leave me alone to find my own girl. As the evening wore on, the bar filled up I assumed with more and more students, although nowadays it was hard to tell how old some of these people were.

The pool tables were busy now and we had to add our names to an ever-growing list. The barman decided to set up a knock out competition.

"Are we in, brothers?" Emmett asked looking like the kid that got away with the cookie.

We all added our names to the list and paid the ten dollar entry fee. The list was then passed around to the rest of the busy bar. We were called to attention by the barman who explained the rules.

It was a knock out one-shot competition. The person who potted successfully over their rival won and moved into the next round. If both potted, you played until someone missed. Sounded like a doddle. We played a lot when we got together so we were all confident of going far.

A crowd of about thirty gathered around the two pool tables. Names were drawn and people moved to the table they would be playing on. I was drawn in the same pot as Jasper, but Emmett was in the opposite side of the draw. I nipped to the loo before we started while Jasper went to sort some more drinks for us.

Walking back to the tables, I noticed two girls, one tall with long straight dark hair and glasses. She was dressed casually and holding onto a cue for dear life. The other girl was smaller, long dark hair to her waist that fell in soft curls down her back and a perfectly-curved backside. As she turned toward me, I could see her face and she was absolutely beautiful, with big expressive brown eyes and her skin was flawlessly clear and the color of ivory. She blushed as she noticed me staring at her, her skin then becoming a perfect peaches and cream.

A little embarrassed at being caught staring, I rushed past. Emmett gave me the eye when he saw I was avoiding looking up.

"What's up with you?"

"Nothing, let's just play, okay."

"Well, something happened because you look all embarrassed and shit. Spill."

"It's nothing really, I just saw a girl who was really attractive and she caught me looking at her. I guess I was embarrassed at being caught."

"So which one is she? Where is she now?" Emmett asked looking around.

"Em, can you make it any more obvious? I think she's in your side of the draw. She's over there by the pillar, see, two girls, one tall and one not so tall. Well, the not so tall one is her."

Emmett craned his neck to see over the group of heads surrounding the pool tables, grinning when he had spotted her.

"Are you going to talk to her?"

"No, of course not."

"Why? You know, it isn't a crime to talk to members of the opposite sex. You'll never get laid if you don't even talk to them."

"Em, how many times do I have to tell you it's not all about getting laid? I'd like to meet someone and have a relationship with them. Is that too much for you to understand? I'm not like you and Jasper; I can't just bang anything that offers and move on. I'm just not like that."

"I know you're not, but Edward, you need to be able to at least talk to someone, even if it doesn't lead to anything else."

"I'll work on it, I promise."

We split up as the competition started, and soon it was my turn to play. I potted the ball plum in the center of the pocket. I moved into the next round. Jasper won his round as well so we headed over to see what Emmett was up to. He was about to take his shot and whooped for joy as he potted the shot. The guy he was playing potted his ball, too, so they kept going until someone missed. Five balls were potted before Emmett's opponent finally missed.

I noticed from the corner of my eye that the girl from earlier kept glancing in my direction. Her friend was more open at ogling me. I tried to appear casual and not look their way.

The numbers were dwindling and all three of us were still in with a shout. Emmett's next opponent was the beautiful girl's friend. I stood and watched, mesmerized as she cheered on her friend. When she potted the ball, they hugged and laughed loudly, obviously enjoying themselves. Emmett looked pissed off that a girl had potted a ball against him. He potted his own shot confidently and eventually won.

Jasper and I were also down to the final ten. We all moved onto one table now. The beautiful girl was still in, too. She looked nervous but excited as her friend egged her on. Emmett and Jasper were drawn against each other, being number one and four. I was number six and was drawn against number eight. I had to play the beautiful girl. Great, just fucking great. I was sure to make an ass of myself in front of her. How was I supposed to concentrate with her leaning over the table like that? Shit!

We were the last to play. I noticed each pair was shaking hands. It meant I would get to touch her. Shit, that made me even more nervous.

"What's up with you? You look like you're about to be sick," Emmett asked.

"Our little brother has the hots for his next opponent. I think he'll find it difficult to concentrate when she's over the table taking her shot. He might just be unable to play his own shot if he can't get near the table due to an oversized boner," Emmett teased. "She's a looker, cute, and just look at that mouth, built for..."

"Don't you dare, Emmett Cullen, you know nothing about her. Please don't disrespect her like that."

"Pussy."

Emmett knocked Jasper out and soon it was my turn to play. The girl and I moved forward a little and my brothers pushed me even closer to the pool table.

"Hi, good luck," I said holding out my hand to shake hers.

"Hey, you, too," she replied shyly.

When our hands touched, I felt like I had been struck by a bolt of lightning as sparks shot straight up my arm, down my torso, and straight to my dick. How I stopped the moan coming out of my mouth I would never know. She looked up at me wide-eyed, obviously feeling the same thing I did. We both pulled back like we had being burned.

Emmett and Jasper sniggered behind me, but mercifully, they did not say anything. For that I was thankful. We both potted each of our first balls. My shots were not as clean as they ought to have been, my nerves getting the better of me. Three balls down and still we were evenly matched. I dared not look as she leaned over the table to take on a risky shot. My dick throbbed inside my jeans just from being near her, but when she hitched her leg over the table to get into better position, I almost fainted.

Jasper leaned in and whispered in my ear, "Down, boy, your face is telling every single person in this room what you want to do to her right now. Damn, I doubt there's anyone who hasn't noticed that tent you're pitching in your pants. Calm down, Edward, for god sakes you are going to blow if you don't."

I knew he was right so I took a deep breath and a deeper pull on my beer. She made her shot and the crowd went wild. I had to tap the side of the table in recognition. She smiled at me shyly and I was done. My hands were shaking so much I made a right hash of my shot and lost. I knew I was going to have to touch her again in congratulations.

"Well played, great potting there," I said trying to sound casual.

"Bad luck you seemed to get a little nervous for that last shot," she offered.

"Yeah, I don't really know what happened. So, good luck in the next round."

"Thanks. Well, bye."

"Yeah, bye," I said lamely.

The smirks on my brother's faces were ridiculous. After this tournament was over, I was going to be teased within an inch of my life. Emmett had to play his next round and came through it to be a semi-finalist. He would play the girl I had just lost to.

As we watched, I got the impression Emmett was taking his shots so that she had to lean over the table as much as possible just to torture me some more. It was tight, as they were both good. She obviously played a bit and knocked Emmett off his perch with a blinder of a double cushion pot. She deserved to win on that shot alone.

"Let's go home," Emmett grumbled, sulking now that he had lost.

"I want to watch the final, Em, just a few more minutes then we'll go."

"You just want to watch that girl lean over the table some more," Emmett said sulkily.

"Yeah, right, do you think you can keep your voice down a bit or are you intent on telling the whole of McCaffrey's that I fancy one of the finalists?"

"So you're admitting it, are you? You fancy her?"

"I suppose I must, seeing as Jasper told me my lust was written all over my face."

"What about your boner? I saw that, too."

I groaned at my brother's obvious exuberance over my embarrassing reaction.

She lost in the final, but she seemed happy with how far she had gotten and bowed deeply when she was handed a check for one hundred dollars. As I looked at her, I noticed she wasn't as young as the girl she was with. Everything about her told me she was older, maybe early twenties. She held herself differently, drinking like an adult while her friend downed pint after pint of what looked like cider. Beautiful stuck to what could have been either vodka or gin and tonic.

My brothers were ready to go and as we made our way towards the door, the beauty crossed our path.

"So you're going then?" she asked quietly looking up at me from under thick dark lashes. "It was really nice to meet you." She held out her hand again for me to shake.

"Yeah, we have to head off; things to do, places to go. You played a great tournament by the way, well done. It was great to meet you, too. Goodbye," I answered reaching out to take her hand in mine.

We did not shake hands this time; we both just seemed to hold the others' hand. I could not resist sweeping my thumb over the back off her hand in a gentle caress. I was looking down at our joined hands when I realized she was looking at me. When I looked into her eyes, the bottom fell out of my stomach. God, she was so beautiful and we obviously had some sort of connection. Her eyes bore into mine, almost willing me to say something, anything.

"Bro, are you coming?" Jasper shouted now at the door.

"Yeah, I'll be right there." Looking at her again I said, "Well, I'd better be going before they leave me here. Goodbye again, it really was very nice to meet you."

"You, too. Goodbye."

I could feel her eyes on me the whole way to the door and I almost turned back around and went to her, but I didn't. What would I have said anyway? I was sure I was reading too much into this. You could not feel like this about someone you had just met, could you? God, I was an idiot, but then my heart sank when I realized something important.

I realized I hadn't even gotten her name.

**BELLA**

Angela was laid on the sofa when I got in. We talked a little about what I had done today. She had laughed at my email interaction with Mr. Cullen. She said he sounded like a stuffy old man. I wasn't sure, but in some ways I thought he sounded older, and in others I thought he might be young.

"Do you fancy going out this evening for a bit? We could check out a few places in town, grab a bite to eat," Angela asked.

"Sure, it'll be good to have a look at the nightlife in Port Angeles; nothing too posh, though. I don't fancy getting all dressed up."

"No, I was thinking more along the lines of a few drinks, maybe a game or two of pool? You do play don't you?"

"Does Forks have anywhere to socialize apart from around the pool table at the diner? Jesus, girl, I think everyone brought up in Forks can play pool before they can walk."

We laughed then when I told her some of Charlie's tales of badly-behaved teenagers at the diner. Too many pool tournaments had gone awry. They often ended up with guys fighting, and my dad, god love him, usually had to sort out whatever happened, making him curse some of our neighbor's abilities to reproduce, and him warning me to stay away from boys because they were idiots. I had to agree, but Forks really was low on amusement opportunities, so I got mine where I could.

I had always been a bit of a tomboy in my early teens, preferring to spend time with my male friends rather than shopping with my girlfriends. I always found boys more entertaining. It fascinated me how they constantly readjusted themselves thinking no one noticed. A monkey flossing its butt crack with a violin bow would have been less obvious, but as I said, it was free entertainment.

I thought it funny how I never felt awkward or shy around the boys I grew up with and considered my friends, even if they did grow up to be pros at junk reorganization. Eric and Tyler were like brothers to me and we did everything together before we hit sixteen. At sixteen, though, that all changed. Hormones kicked in and they both discovered girls and new reasons to adjust themselves. Thankfully for Charlie, they still saw me as another one of the boys and left me to find other forms of recreation.

As we were getting ready to go out, we both decided to stay casual. Angela was dressed in jeans, a white blouse, and a pair of peep-toed heels, and I went with skinny jeans, a blue vest, and comfy black ballet pumps. Angela insisted on doing my makeup, so I let her to keep the peace. Besides, it was kind of fun doing the girl thing with someone else. I did draw the line on the fake beauty mark, though. Some might consider it sexy, but it just looked to me like I had a stray boogie.

Town was fairly quiet, I suppose because it was a weeknight and college had not started in earnest yet. We ate at a small Chinese place, and then from there we moved on to a bar where we were the only people inside. We stayed for only one drink before moving on to McCaffrey's. Angela had heard it was quite the place, with students regularly holding pool tournaments and quizzes. It sounded right up my street.

It was quite busy when we got there, and we had only just gotten up to the bar when we were passed a couple of sheets of paper asking for our names for a pool competition. The winner would get two hundred dollars and the runner up one hundred. It was only ten dollars to enter so we quickly signed up and ordered our drinks. I was sticking to gin and tonic tonight. Angela was downing cider like apples were on the endangered list.

The competition would start in about fifteen minutes so we made our way over to a less-crowded area to wait. We were talking and laughing casually when I felt like I was being watched. Looking up, I glanced around, trying to appear casual and that was when I saw him. My lady bits immediately came to attention and I was suddenly aware my high beams were on and shining right at him.

It was him, the man with the silver Volvo, he was here. He was looking toward me while I stared back at him. I felt my blush rise up my neck and cheeks as my hormones went on the offensive. Before I could even move, he dashed by and went to stand with another man and I found myself praying hard that he wasn't a poof that I had just creeped out by drooling over him like a dog at a butcher shop window.

The guy he was standing next to was huge. He must have been at least six foot six inches tall and built like a brick shit house. His hair was dark and curly, and he scared the crap out of me. I wondered what their relationship was and if it was inappropriate that I was fantasizing about stealing Volvo man from him. The curly-haired giant looked over at me suddenly, Volvo man obviously having told him about me ogling him. The look on his face made me even more embarrassed. They were probably laughing about my misguided lust, not to mention the line of drool on my chin. Getting Angela's attention, I grabbed her arm.

"Angie, he's here, Volvo man is right here. He's with a tall behemoth of a guy over there. God, it would be just my luck if he was a Nancy."

"Point him out then, or will I be able to spot...oh, my god, I can see him, he's exactly as you described. Bella, he's hot with a capital 'H'. You were so right about his hair, too. How the hell does a mess like that look so sexy? Hey, I wonder who that is he's talking to. If I didn't have Ben, I'd be interested. So, what do you intend to do?"

"Nothing, why?"

"What do you mean nothing? He's your Volvo, or Vulva man," Angela giggled. "Don't you want to know what it is about him that turns on the faucets?"

"I don't even know if he's straight, Angie!"

"My gaydar isn't going off, girl, so I'd be willing to bet you're good to go. Are you going to pass up on a chance to meet him, talk to him, maybe get his number or at the very least find out if he's single?"

"Angie, I can't just go up to him and say, 'Hey, I'm Bella. Did you know you're the first man to get my panties wet? He'd probably laugh right in my face; that is after he stops for a kiss from the Jolly Dark-and-Handsome Giant next to him."

"He's straight, I just know it. Look, who said anything about telling him your underwear woes? But surely a little flirting wouldn't hurt anything. Maybe you can gauge his level of interest, see if there's anything there to work with."

It was time for the pool tournament to start. I noticed straight away that he was on the opposite table to us. Another guy had joined them and it appeared he was in our league. I watched carefully to see if Volvo man looked over at me. He did and I blushed furiously every time I saw him looking. Maybe Angela was right and he was really straight. He was so cute as he, too, looked embarrassed about being caught.

One by one, the numbers reduced. Angie and I did well and went through to the next round. When Angie had to play the mountain of a man, I caught my breath a little, realizing that the other two would probably be over to watch.

"Angela Webber, will you please stop openly watching him? Jesus, could you be any more obvious?" I complained. I couldn't blame her for looking, but my panties and I were feeling just a little territorial at the moment.

Angela lost to the man mountain and now it was my turn to play. Volvo man stayed to watch and I was more than a little self-conscious when I had to hitch my leg over the table to get into position for my next shot. I caught Angela's eye and nearly missed when I saw her smirking face.

Once I had potted the ball, I walked over to her annoyed and asked, "What?"

"Bella, if you only could have seen the look on his face when you hitched your leg over the table, I think he nearly came in his jeans!" she giggled. "His expression was priceless and I'm betting he was pitching a serious tent, too, because his friends surrounded him like a cloak and he looked mighty embarrassed for a few minutes. If you play you're cards right, girl, I think he's in the bag."

Bright red now from what Angela had told me, I dared not look up. Was he really interested? Surely I was not so lucky. Yes, he looked like a dream, but there had to be some kind of flaw. Maybe he had the personality of a toad, or he had halitosis or was a serial killer. Or Angela was wrong and he was grimacing because his lace thong was riding up. I just wasn't that lucky when it came to men so he being interested in me wasn't likely.

"What shall I do?"

"Just play it cool, flirt a little if you can. Be nice, smile. You're gorgeous, Bella, even more so when you smile."

"Flirt? How the hell do I do that?"

"Just go with whatever happens, girl. See, you've drawn him in the next round. Come on; it's fate. Just don't faint or anything like that, and for god sakes don't drool on him. Ooh, you'll have to shake his hand! Will you be okay?"

"Shit, I don't know. What if I react like I did the other night? Oh, my god, Angie, what will I do if my body reacts like it did before when we touch? The tsunami in my knickers will be so embarrassing when it soaks down my legs for everyone to see and assume I'm incontinent. What if he can tell I'm in lust with him?" I panicked.

"Bella, calm down. Look, the other two are playing each other first. Take some deep breaths and have another drink."

"I won't be able to see the fucking ball if I have any more to drink." Hell, maybe that wouldn't be so bad come to think of it.

Thanks to a couple of shots of tequila, I think I had calmed down a little by the time our numbers were called. When he shook my hand, however, how I remained upright was a mystery to me. I was hit full on with a wave of something strong enough to knock my feet out from under me, stopping off at the very places I didn't want it to and I suddenly needed a change of knickers. From the look on his face, I would have to say he felt some of what I had felt, too.

Our match was close and I would have sworn I heard him moan when I had to once again hitch my leg over the table. When I made the pot, the crowd went wild. He played his shot nervously; I could see his hands were shaking. He missed and I won.

The rest of the tournament went quickly and I ended up losing the final, but I came away in second place and a hundred bucks better off than when I had started, and that would certainly come in handy to help with future bills.

My Volvo man was leaving the bar, and I willed him to turn around so that I could move towards him, maybe offer him my number or even be so bold as to kiss him. He did not turn around, though. He was gone through the door and I suddenly felt bereft, like something big had gone from my life.

"Hey, are you okay, Bella?"

"I suppose so, but he's gone, Angie, and I didn't even get his name."

"Chin up, girl, and let's head home," Angela said smiling. "I have a funny feeling you two are going to be seeing each other again very soon."

**A/N: So what do you all think? Soooo much better than the original. I'm loving the humour and often find myself giggling when I proof read through it.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Life Is So Unfair**

**Thanks for the lovely comments. I'm glad you all think this has potential. We'll see. I liked writing the last chapter. It gave me a good giggle, especially when Em and Jazz teased Edward about his reaction to Bella and the leg hitch. (Sorry, I couldn't resist putting that in.)**

**SM owns the Twilight playground, I just play in her sandbox.**

**DollyBigMomma has revamped this in something that is looking wonderful. Thanks Dolly**

**Chapter 5 – Sweet Misery**

**EDWARD**

After Jasper dropped me off, it took me ages to finally drop off to sleep. Every time I closed my eyes, I saw her, her eyes looking into my very soul, her hair falling over her face as she leaned over to kiss me with her sweetheart lips. Emmett was wrong about them, those lips were not meant for...what he had in mind (although I would bet they would be perfect at that)…they were made for kissing me.

My sleep that night was disturbed in the most erotic way I had ever experienced. I tossed and turned and when I eventually woke up, I had a huge smile on my face. It was not the only huge thing I had to face this morning. The cold shower I took had no effect, so I resorted to a good old-fashioned wanking session. My inner teenager gave a fist pump to this idea, literally. However, my hand was having no affect whatsoever until I thought about her and that was all it took.

It was over and I collapsed against the shower wall. Jesus, if I carried on like this and I didn't even know her name, only God knew what I would be like if I saw her again and got the chance to actually ask her out.

I suddenly felt really bad for thinking about her when I was knocking one out. I did not want to cheapen my memory of her. It was all I had of her. No name, no address, nothing. I still remembered how she looked, how she felt when I touched her. Great, now I was miserable. How was I going to find her again? For the first time in my whole life, I felt a real connection with someone. I knew that if we could find each other again, it could be the start of something really special.

I drove to the college campus, and as I parked in the faculty car park, I heard my mobile phone ring. My mother's number flashed up at me.

"Hey, Mom, what's up?"

"Nothing, dear, I was just calling to ask you over to dinner tonight. I thought before the semester started might be better for you, and you're dad is off at six, so all three of us will be here."

"Okay, I'll come straight after I'm done here today. It'll probably be after four o'clock if that's okay."

"That's perfect, see you then. I love you, honey."

"Yeah, me, too, Mom."

My room offered me little solace today. Even the email from Bella Swan could not raise my mood. As I read it, I wondered what she would be like as a student. Her list of suggestions raised an eyebrow or two as I read them.

**Sender: Bella Swan**

**To: Edward Cullen**

**Suggestions for the reading list:**

**On the Road – Jack Kerouac**

**Gone with the Wind- Margaret Mitchell**

**Frankenstein- Mary Shelley**

**Bronte's – any that we're not doing in class**

**Austen- any that we're not doing in class**

**Interview with a Vampire - Anne Rice.**

**I am, of course, open to any other suggestions. **

**I would appreciate your comments on these titles and an indication if any/all could be included in the reading study group.**

**Regards**

**Bella Swan**

I thought long and hard before I responded. I did not want to lead her into believing that all her suggestions could be included. It would be unfair of me. I was looking for suggestions from all interested parties and I thought that our first session could be thrashing out which titles we would include.

**Sender: Edward Cullen**

**To: Bella Swan**

**Thank you for your suggestions. Your list is full and varied. I am unable to indicate at this moment in time if all/any would be included in the study group. It is my intention for the first session to be a debate over the titles put forward. **

**I suggest you put together your argument so that when we meet to discuss potential titles, you are well prepared. **

**The first meeting will be held on Monday of next week from 5:00pm till 7:00pm in the library reference room. Thereafter, it will be every Thursday at 5:00pm in the same venue.**

I hoped she would not be put off by my idea of putting the titles up for debate. If she was reluctant, maybe I could talk to her in class and see if she could be persuaded.

Emails from other students suggested the usual choices of reading materials. It might be nice to study something different, especially out of the classroom where we had more freedom to express ourselves. Time I supposed would tell.

I answered all the student emails, as well as one confirming my presence in meetings and planning sessions. An email from Victoria explained various college rules and regulations for having paperwork signed and completed and lodged in the correct place by set dates. I noted all that I needed to in my online calendar. I checked and double-checked that I had done all that was required so far. I was up-to-date and almost done when another email message popped up.

**Sender: Bella Swan**

**To: Edward Cullen**

**I am unable to commit to the reading group just yet as I would like to get a feel for my workload.**

**It is an area I would love to be involved in, but it cannot be at the expense of my degree subjects.**

**I should be able to let you know on Monday in the Lit class. I hope that is satisfactory.**

**Regards**

**Bella Swan**

I smiled. So, she was conscientious, I liked that. I had a feeling that this girl was going to be a credit to my literature class. She had a sharp, inquisitive mind and I was looking forward to listening to some of her ideas and debates. She was obviously well-read and from quite a varied range. I liked that, too, someone who was willing to try different genres, different authors, expand their mind.

**Sender: Edward Cullen**

**To: Bella Swan**

**I am glad that you are so committed to your education, Miss Swan. Next week will be fine.**

**Regards**

**Edward Cullen**

Driving towards my parent's house, I wondered if Jasper and Emmett had told my mother about my reaction to the girl last night. God, I hoped not. Not only would that be embarrassing as hell, especially if Emmett mentioned the circus in my pants, but dinner would be like an interrogation.

As I opened the front door, the smell of something delicious hit me. My mom never failed to tempt my taste buds. She was an avid viewer of the cooking channels and took all she saw onboard. I could smell the herbs, but could not place the main ingredient.

"Hi, Mom, I'm here. Can I do anything to help?

She walked out of the kitchen wiping her hands dry on a brightly-colored tea towel.

"Edward, darling, come in and sit down. I don't need any help; it's all under control in there."

"It smells delicious, what is it?"

"Lamb marinated in mixed herbs and roasted with a mint-infused oil baste. We're having roasted parsnips and sautéed potatoes, too, and strawberries and cream for dessert."

"Tell me again why I left home?"

Flattered, she laughed lightly. Joining me on the sofa, I could see her eyes were full of questions and I knew now that my brothers had told her about last night. Bloody big-mouths. I was so going to have to make them another batch of Ex-Lax-laced sweets in retaliation for their running off at the mouth. They fell for it every time and their mouths wouldn't be the only thing running off...

With a groan I said, "Go on then, get it over with. What did they tell you? Not the truth, of that I'm sure."

"Now, Edward, you know they both love you and only want the best for you. Jasper said he'd never seen you like that before. So tell me, who she is?"

"I can't."

"Why?"

"Because I don't know myself. She's perfect, Mom, so beautiful, her hair, her eyes, and she plays a mean game of pool. I just saw her last night and bang, I'm smitten. I don't even know her name or anything about her other than knowing she goes to McCaffrey's and can play pool. I suppose I could always move into the bar and wait until she comes in again."

"Edward, you're much more resourceful than that. Goodness me, you work at a college, surely you can ask around, someone must know her. I'm sure she'll turn up when you least expect it. You'll see I'm right. We'll all laugh about it someday in the future, you mark my words."

"I hope you're right, Mom, I really do. If we're able to find each other again, I'm pretty sure it could be the start of something really special. I really liked her and we definitely had a strong connection. She's so beautiful." I shook my head, realizing I was opening my heart to my mother about a girl I had only met once and whose name I didn't even know.

My mom left me on my own while she went back into the kitchen. When I eventually came out of my trance, I got up and wandered into the music room. It had always been my most favorite room in the house. Sitting down at the grand piano, I lifted up the lid and let my fingers run along the keys. It felt so good, like coming home, to be sat here in this room playing this piano.

I warmed up a little before I concentrated properly and played Debussy's Claire De Lune. The beautiful piano sounds filled me with a sense of peace and belonging. It made all the pain of the day seem like a hundred years ago. When I heard the door open and close, I looked at my watch. My dad must have gotten home since it was nearly seven o'clock.

The dining room was set out for three and I took my place and waited for my parents to join me. I knew at this time to keep out of my mom's way as she plated up the food. She was like a well-oiled machine and the kitchen was her domain.

Dad joined me and I stood up to give him a hug.

"How are you, Son?"

"Good, busy time of year."

"So, what's this I hear about you and some girl playing pool and you bottled it and about split your zipper when she hitched her leg over the table to get a better shot? Is that true, Edward? I thought I taught you to play better than that," he said with a laugh.

"Dad, don't always believe what Em tells you. He does tend to exaggerate, I thought you knew that."

"I do, I do, but when your other brother also says it's true, I guess I tend to believe them. So, who is she and when do we get to meet her?"

I could not stop a loud laugh escaping then.

"Dad, I only met her last night, I don't even who she is. Yes, I'm hoping we bump into each other again because at the very least, I'd like to know her name. We definitely had a connection. If I do see her again, I'll make sure I don't walk away before knowing who she is, where she lives, and if she wants to see me again."

"It's good to know you can react to the opposite sex like this, Son. I know you've always been reluctant to have casual relationships like your brothers, but you're twenty-five now and you've never brought a girl home. I was worried you were working and studying yourself into the ground. You know what they say, Son, all work and no play makes for a boring Edward. I'm glad this girl has got you interested. I hope we get to meet her at some point in the future if things progress between the two of you."

"Leave him alone, Carlisle. I've already grilled him; I would've told you all about it later."

Mercifully, the inquisition was over and we settled down to eat. Dinner went by with light conversation, and the food was wonderful. The lamb was succulent and the herbs finished it off to perfection. I could not eat another thing and pushed the remainder of my strawberries away from me. I hugged my parents goodbye and headed off home just before ten o'clock.

The rest of the week flew by in a flurry of emails and meetings. At the weekend, I ventured back to McCaffrey's in case my beautiful girl was there. She wasn't, so I did not stay long. A tentative inquiry at the bar gave me no more clues. She was obviously new in town or maybe even just visiting. Maybe the girl she had been with was her younger sister or a cousin who she had dropped off for college and she was now making her way back to wherever. Chances are I would never see her again.

Dejected, I headed home. Now the only thing I had to look forward to was the start of the new semester.

**BELLA**

I was miserable. I had met the most amazing man, touched him more than once, and now he was gone and I knew nothing about him. No name or anything. I sort of had an idea where he lived or was at the very least staying, unless of course he was just visiting someone, a booty call on a girlfriend maybe.

That couldn't be it. He just didn't seem like the sort for that type of relationship. When we had touched at the pool tournament, I knew he'd felt it, too. He didn't look the sort to cheat and we'd definitely had a couple of 'moments'. Now I was none the wiser and thoroughly miserable. Even Jessica had asked if I was okay. Angela had rolled her eyes, but much to my relief, she had not said anything.

At college, I had exchanged emails with my English Lit professor over the reading list and the study group. I hoped I didn't come across as being awkward. I really wanted to join the reading group, but I wanted to be enthused by the material. I would try to explain that to Mr. Cullen when I finally met him on Monday.

Angela and I had ventured back to McCaffrey's midweek, but he wasn't there and neither were either of his companions. We did not stay long. Angela tried to talk me into going to the apartment block and knocking on his door. She did not have an answer when I had said, "Which door would that be, Angie? There must be ten if not more apartments in that block. Do I knock on all the doors in hopes that he answers one of them?"

"I was only trying to help. You look so sad, Bella. I hate to see you like this. I got the feeling this guy was possibly going to be really special to you."

"Angie, I can't even begin to tell you how it felt when we held hands. Feelings like that just don't happen to me. Never have I felt that kind of spark. You said you had a good feeling about me seeing him again, so maybe I should just be patient and let it happen."

"That's the attitude I love. So, what are you up to this weekend?"

"I promised my dad I'd spend the weekend with him. I want to stay here when classes start, so it's better to go home now and then concentrate."

"Okay, when are you leaving?"

"Dad's picking me up around nine o'clock on Friday night. I'll come back Sunday. He said he's got a surprise for me. God only knows what it'll be."

The rest of the week went by without incident. I had managed to pick up several of the books on my Lit reading list cheap at a local bookstore that offered secondhand books at reasonable prices. I started reading, but I could not concentrate.

Friday evening, I was ready and waiting for my dad. He'd already phoned to say he was on his way. He sounded like a little boy wanting me to guess what his gift would be. I had no idea. I really didn't want to be bothered with guessing. I was tired and grumpy and still missing my mystery man. I had walked past the apartment block each day hoping to see him again, but I hadn't.

I saw the Volvo once, though, and wondered if it was his car. Dare I leave a note on the windscreen? No, what if he didn't own it, what if it belonged to a woman, his mother, or his aunt, how would they feel with some random girl leaving a note on their car for a man whose name I didn't even know? How did I address the note? Sex god, man of my dreams? No, I would take comfort in the fact that if it was his car, he was still here nearby and that meant we could bump into each other again soon.

Charlie arrived a little after nine o'clock. He was buzzing and I hated to rain on his parade.

"Hi, Dad, how are you?"

"All the better for seeing you, my beautiful daughter," he said hugging me close to him.

He was still in uniform and I cringed to think about when the jacket was last washed. He carried my bag to his cruiser and we set off back to Forks. I must have fallen asleep on the drive. I knew I was happier when I woke up and that was because once again, I had dreamt of him.

"You okay, Bells? You sure are mighty quiet over there."

"I'm good, Dad, just tired and worried about next week is all."

"If you're sure, you know I'm here if you ever need to talk. So, how are you getting on with Angela, Lauren, and Jessica? Are they behaving themselves?"

"Angela's great. She's already a good friend. I'm still undecided about Jessica, but I don't like Lauren one bit. She's something else."

"Hmm, I know what you mean. She was involved in a few things in Forks, but she always managed to slime her way out of it or find someone else to take the rap. Don't get involved with the likes of her. It's a shame she's there at all with you. I get the feeling Jessica Stanley feeds off her. On her own she's not a bad kid, but she's easily influenced by Lauren."

"Yeah, well, I only share a place with them; it doesn't mean we're joined at the hip. Angie's good, though. We've been out a couple of times. I like her and she's a good girl."

Outside my dad's house was a pillow-box red truck. It looked like it had seen better days and I wondered who it belonged to. Then a feeling of dread dawned on me. Was this my gift? Had he bought me a truck? While I loved the idea of a truck instead of a car, I would have preferred one that actually ran and was made in this century.

I did not say anything as we walked inside. I headed straight upstairs since it was getting late and I was already shattered with not sleeping since my encounter with my mystery man.

"Goodnight, Dad, I'll see you in the morning."

"Are you going up already? You just got here."

"Yeah, I'm really tired, Dad, but I'll see you bright and early in the morning if that's okay?"

"Sure it is. Goodnight, Bells, it's great to have you home."

In bed, I lay on my back looking at the ceiling. Would I ever be able to find him? I sure hoped so because if this sleeplessness continued once classes started, I was in real trouble. I couldn't concentrate on new things when all I saw every time I closed my eyes was him. This really wasn't healthy or productive. I had promised Angie that I would just get on with things until I saw him again. It was a good idea in theory, but in reality, impossible.

That night, I touched myself while thinking about his hand in mine. I got my release quicker than I ever had before. Move over George Clooney and Robbie Williams, there was a new man in town. I felt embarrassed when my dad knocked on my door and asked if I was okay. Oops, busted.

"Sorry, Dad, just singing, I didn't realize I was so loud."

It was such a good job he did not come into the room. I was beetroot red and it wasn't fading anytime soon.

I woke to the smell of what could have been bacon. Burning bacon to be exact. I rushed down the stairs to rescue what I presumed was my breakfast. The clock read half eight. I had slept better than I thought I would. Maybe the release had helped. I grimaced to myself now remembering how I had gotten off.

"Dad, are you trying to burn the house down?"

He was removing the burning bacon from the griddle and putting it on a plate that already had two fried eggs on it and a couple of hash browns.

"Sit down and eat, Bells. See, I made breakfast for us," he points at the plates proudly. I smiled, doing my best not to mention the smoke in the room. Chef Gordon Ramsey he wasn't.

I did as I was told and ate. It actually tasted quite good, even the burnt black bits. It all added to the flavor. I cleared my plate and swilled the food down with a cup of hot sweet tea.

"So, what's the plan for today?"

"We're painting, Bells."

"Painting what exactly?"

"Your new truck, it's the one outside. I'm guessing you saw it last night. Well, you remember my old friend, Billy Black, from down on the rez? Well, his son, Jake, is pretty handy around cars and he's rebuilt the engine and made sure the bodywork is sound. All it needs now is a new coat of paint then it's yours. I thought you could choose the color today before we got started. So, what do you think?"

"Wow, Dad, I'm stunned. So, how old is the truck actually?"

"Well, I don't know for sure, but Billy must have had it at least twenty-five years and it was a good few years old when he got it. That doesn't matter, Bella. With the newly-rebuilt engine, it'll be like new. So, what color were you thinking?"

"I haven't even had time to digest that it's mine, never mind what color I want to paint it. I'll decide when we get to the paint shop and see what choices there are."

"Okay, so do you want to take it for a spin now? I'll show you the ropes."

"I think I'll wait till later if that's okay. Will I be driving back to college in it?"

"That was the general idea. Do you think it'll be safe parked up outside campus?"

"I'm guessing it will, though I think even if I left the keys in and the door wide open, it'd still be there when I got back."

"You don't like it do you. Now I wish I'd gone for something fancier."

"Dad, its fine, really, I'm sure it'll grow on me. Thank you." He walked off grumbling. Now I had gone and upset him. Great.

At the paint shop later, I pondered over all the different colors. Eventually, I decided on a deep red, or more like a maroon or burgundy. Back home, Charlie threw me a set of overalls and gestured for me to put them on.

It took four hours to paint the damn thing, but I had to admit, it looked like a new machine. Dad had already painted the open flatbed black, so that complimented the new deep red very well. No rain was forecast, so it would dry overnight. We had pulled it under the carport just in case.

There was some good bonding done during our painting session. We had laughed and talked and it was really nice. I had never spent this sort of quality time with my mother. He asked me if I'd heard from her. When I told him no, he had apologized. As if it was his fault. I hugged him then and we both cried a bit.

Saturday night saw us head to the diner. I had challenged him to a game of pool. The tournament the other night had whetted my taste buds again in more ways than I relayed to my father. He seemed chuffed that I got through to the final. He wasn't so chuffed tonight, though, when I beat his arse in every game. Exhausted but happy, we headed home. I slept a dreamless sleep that night, I think, or at least I could not remember.

Sunday dawned dull but dry. The forecast was for heavy rain later. He wanted me home before the bad weather set in. The truck was dry, and the paintwork looked okay. At close quarters, you could tell it was not a professional job, but who was going to be getting up close and personal with my truck?

Before I set off, we took the truck for a test drive. The gears were smooth, and even if it did not travel at high speeds, I felt safe and secure in the old-fashioned cab. The thing was built like tank. The red leather bench seat was now obsolete, but I kind of liked it. It would be great on dates since you could get really close to your date without anything getting in the way. I probably shouldn't have voiced that particular thought out loud. When I saw my dad cringe, I knew I had embarrassed him.

"Drive carefully please, and don't push it too fast. The truck will get you there safe and sound at her own speed. Now promise to ring me when you get back, okay?"

"I promise, and I also promise to drive safely. Love you, Daddy, and thanks again for the truck. Thank Billy's son for me for rebuilding it, too."

"Okay, I'll speak to you soon."

The drive back to Port Angeles was nothing if not interesting. The truck's old radio had poor reception, so I decided the next time I got some money I didn't need for bills, I would pay to have a decent sound system installed in her. It took me probably half an hour more to drive back than it would have in an ordinary car. I had to smile to myself. I decided I liked the truck after all. It was kind of like me; flawed around the edges and a little quirky, but tough and dependable. Besides, it was all mine and I didn't care what people thought.

"Hey, Angie, are you in?" I shouted as I walked through the door.

"She isn't here. I think she went out with Jess to some bar in town. They said they needed to relax before tomorrow. I didn't fancy going so I stayed here and took a hot bath," Lauren said, telling me more than I really needed to know.

"Okay, thanks."

I went into my room and locked the door. I didn't want Lauren wandering in thinking she could be all friendly because no one else was in. I still didn't trust her as far as I could throw her. Well, I wouldn't mind trying really hard to see how far I could get her, I snickered to myself.

I rang my dad and we talked about the truck for a while. Apparently, Jacob Black had not been impressed that I did not like his truck. I told dad I had changed my mind, but I think he felt I was just being polite.

I never heard Angela come back in and I was up and out before her the next morning. A note on the kitchen table said she had something to tell me and she needed to talk to me and would catch up with me when she could. I had teaching lessons all morning and then was free after lunch until my Lit class at 3.30pm. I tried to recall Angela's timetable for today. I was sure she had classes when I didn't, so I doubted I would see her unless we could meet up for lunch.

Once again, I wondered what was so important in her note. Whatever it was, it couldn't have been too important, right?

**So you know the drill. Press the little button and leave me a review.**

**Until next time...**


	6. Chapter 6

**Life Is So Unfair**

**So here is another chapter magically transformed by the talented DollyBigMomma. Thank you for your time, patience and for just putting up with me and my ramblings.**

**Thanks to all who continue to read and especially to the small number of you who take the time to review too. It means alot. **

**Chapter 6 – Shedding Some Light on the Fire**

**EDWARD**

I decided to get to school early on Monday morning. I had already jogged around the park several times to burn off some of my excess energy. The faculty car park was deserted and I wondered if I would be able to access the inside of any of the buildings at this time. Then I spotted one of the college's many superintendents, he was systematically unlocking all of the access doors so that anyone with a swipe card could get in.

Taking my laptop and some reading material out of the back seat, I headed off towards my office. My mother had insisted I have a kettle and mini-fridge in my room so that I could make tea or coffee and keep my lunch fresh. I had fit them both into the small space last week after going through countless safety checks to do with having an electrical item on college premises.

Once inside with the door firmly locked, I set about making myself a strong hot coffee. I was a little nervous and I did not have a class until 3:30pm. Yes, I had a couple of my music students booked in for appointments after lunch, but until then, I had nothing.

As time went on, I could hear the hustle and bustle outside my door. I was glad I was inside, safe from all the throngs of young people looking for where to go. Crowds were never my thing; I much preferred solitude or at the very least, just the company of a few. I was so used to it being just me and my two brothers.

I was deeply engrossed in a new book I had bought on composing when the sound of a bell startled me. Where had time gone? It was the lunch break already. Today I had no need to go to the college's cafeteria; my mom had supplied me with a sandwich and a box of salad as well as several pieces of fruit.

When a knock upon my door a little later broke my concentration on my book again, I got up from the sofa and opened the door to one of my promising violinists. We exchanged pleasantries before getting down to work, and then a while later, the next student on my schedule, who was having a fit of the jitters about his performance, stopped by. We talked for a while and I counseled him reassuringly. He left in a lighter, more confident mood. Being so busy helped pass the afternoon and for some reason, I was feeling particularly antsy. I scanned my emails once more to check for anything I needed to handle quickly, smiling when I reread Miss Swan's email. Meeting her today should prove interesting.

My English Lit class was looming so I made my way over to the lecture theatre that was going to be our home for the next year. I was writing on the board as the students started to come in; just my name and a brief description of what we would be studying this year. Once I had finished, I turned to greet the rest of the students as they entered.

Then I saw her. The beautiful brunette from McCaffrey's walked through my door and into my Literature class. She looked up just as I saw her and our eyes met. With a look on her face of pure shock and panic, she turned on her heel and was out of the door before I could stop her. Damn it! What was I to do now? So she was a student after all. Fuck, she was one of my literature students. I had to calm down before the rest of the class suspected anything was wrong. Feigning normality, well as much as a guy whose whole life had just been set on its ear could, I turned and addressed the class as best I could.

I introduced myself and the subject we would be studying and took a register. Everyone but one person was present. My beautiful girl was none other than Isabella Swan. I should have known. Wasn't there something about her emails that should have hinted, given me a clue even? At least now I knew her name. Hell, why was I even thinking like that when she was a fucking student! Now she had panicked and run and was missing the first class. A very important class, one she needed to be here for to get an understanding of the curriculum. I managed to get through the ninety minutes, discussing our reading schedule and assignment topics. I answered questions where I was able, keeping my answers brief and to the point.

I felt sick to my stomach, all kinds of thoughts drifting through my head when I least expected them. Where was she? Was she okay? What were we going to do? Never mind we; what was I going to do? How should I handle this? I could not affect her education, her future, and I could not let something like this ruin what could be my very promising career. I needed to talk to her, get her back in class, and try to act as normal as possible.

_Yeah, Dickward, and how the fucking hell do you propose to do that?_

I just needed her to be okay and to come back to class. I was sure we could sort it out. I was, after all, a twenty-five year old adult, not a teenager out of control. I also knew Bella was twenty, turning twenty-one on September 13th. Surely between us we could handle this like the adults we were. But first we needed to sit down calmly and talk things through. I could handle that, couldn't I?

After the class was over and my students started to make their way out, a couple of the students asked about the reading study group. I told them where to go and that I would be along a little later, I just had something else I needed to take care of first and they should start without me. The study group was due to meet straight after this class, but I needed to find her, talk to her. How the hell could I do that when I didn't even know where she had gone, and I was supposed to be somewhere else leading a study group in the library?

With my head in my hands, I slumped down onto my desk. Fuck, could I really handle any more crap? Yes, my love life was pretty much non-existent, but suddenly just when things started looking up, BANG, she was a fucking student. What was I going to do? I decided I needed some advice and pulled out my phone. First, though, I got up and locked the door before I sat back down at my desk. No one needed to overhear this conversation.

I dialed the familiar number and let it connect. He answered on about the fourth ring. Thank God.

"Jasper, can you talk?" I asked my brother quietly.

"Edward, are you okay? You sound upset. I always have time for my baby brother. So, what is it, are you alright?"

"The girl, Jazz, the beautiful brunette from the pool tournament, she turned up in one of my classes today. She's my fucking student, Jazz. She bolted as soon as she saw me, but I have to find her. I can't let this thing between us, whatever it is or could have been, ruin her degree. What do I do, Jazz? Please tell me."

"Bloody hell, what a mess you've gotten yourself into, Edward. Where do you think she went? What will you say to her when you find her? It's okay you pretending you don't feel the things you feel, but you wanting to fuck her isn't going to go away just because she's a student, little brother. In fact, it may get worse the more time you spend together," he sighed sounding like he was a little unsure of what to say next. "So, Edward, an eighteen year old, huh?" he spoiled his concerned brother speech by adding the final sentence.

"Jazz, please, and she's not eighteen; she deferred a while, she's twenty, twenty-one the middle of this month actually. I checked her file before I knew who she was because I've had some interesting email conversations with her. Shit, Jazz, what do I do? For the first time, I think I've met someone I could have something real with and she turns out to be my fucking student. When are you next home? I need to see you."

"Edward, calm down, just talk to her. Neither of you knew who the other was. Talk it through so she doesn't fuck up her degree and try to move on. I mean, from what you said, she felt it, too, and if she bolted like that, then she was just as shocked as you were. I'll ring you later tonight before I turn in to see if you've managed to find her and talk to her, okay? Oh, by the way, Edward, if you do find her and get to talk, please keep your dick in your pants. Fucking her right now is not a good idea; no matter how much you want to, you can't. We need to understand the implications of what a relationship like this will mean for both of you before you go ahead and do something about it. Understand me, Edward?"

"Yeah, I wouldn't do that, Jazz. Yes, she turns me on big style when I look at her, but knowing what I know now changes everything in a massive way. Thanks for listening, and please don't say anything to Mom, Dad, or Em until I know what I'm going to do about this whole mess, okay?"

"Sure, little brother. I'll speak to you later and good luck when you do get to talk to her."

As I prepared to head off to the library, I noticed out of the corner of my eye the handle of my door turn. The door was still locked so it didn't open. I really just wanted to be left alone right now so I could think, but duty called.

**BELLA**

Classes were full and exciting and my morning teaching classes were totally enthralling. I received a list of assignments and work placements. I was lucky; here, the college sorted out your placements. Some schools left it up to you to arrange. It was one less thing to have to worry about. My school was pretty local so I would be able to drive there each day. The placements did not start until after Christmas. We had four assignments due before then and I needed a minimum of a grade 'B' to be allowed to go into a classroom situation.

I did not see Angela at lunch, even though I looked for her. I wondered again what her note was all about. Surely if had been that important, she would have woken me up last night when she came in or found me at lunch. My Lit class started at 3:30pm so I had a little time before I needed head over. I checked out the library to see where the study groups would meet before I headed on over to the English block.

The door was open and a small number of students were still going in so I quickly rummage in my bag, wanting to get my stationery ready before I sat down. I looked up just as I walked through the door and it was then that I saw him. My mystery man. He was stood at the front of my Literature class which could only mean one thing. He was my professor, he was Mr. Cullen. Fuck!

As I saw him, he turned to greet the rest of the students entering. He saw me and recognition filled his eyes. Shock and confusion were clear on his lovely face.

No…no…no! This could not be happening. Without another thought, I bolted. I turned and ran, though not before I took one last look at him. Sadness was now clearly evident across his face. He did not follow me out of the classroom, thank god. I realized he could not really; he had a class of students who would wonder what was going on if he chased me down and that could end badly.

I found myself in the ladies' restroom on the floor sobbing. Huge racking sobs came from deep within me. How long I was there I didn't know, but Angela found me a while later and pulled me into her arms.

"Bella, I'm so sorry. I wanted to tell you, but you were gone when I got up this morning, and last night when I got in I tried your room door, but it was locked. I knocked, but you must have been asleep or had your earphones in," she said trying to comfort me.

"I found out by accident last night. Jessica and I were at McCaffrey's and one of the guys I've been emailing was in year two music. Well, he saw me and came over to say hello. He mentioned he'd seen our music professor, Mr. Cullen, playing my roommate at the pool tournament last weekend. He also said you then went on to play his older brother, Emmett Cullen. You remember the man mountain? By the time the penny dropped, it was too late for me to talk to you. Have you seen him? Is that why you're here? Talk to me, Bella."

"Angela, he's so perfect. I should have known he'd be special from his emails. Damn it! I finally find him only to find out he's my fucking Literature professor. Now I can't do this part of my Literature degree; I can't spend ninety minutes in a classroom with him twice a week without going crazy. I just can't, Angie. I can't go back to class today. I need to go home and think things through. I'm okay, I think. Thanks for coming to find me. You're a true friend."

She helped me up off the floor and I walked away from her. I could feel her sympathy as I headed on out towards the car park.

When I reached my truck, I did not have the energy to move anywhere else. I just sat and cried. Why me? Why us? What had I ever done to anyone to have this happen? Had I not spent the last sixteen years doing things for everyone else?

When I was all cried out, I glanced at my watch. I started up my truck and drove out of the college parking lot. I drove with no particular destination in mind. Long clear roads swept by as I pushed the old truck far harder than I should have. Loud static-riddled music from the antiquated radio helped me push what had happened to the back of my mind.

When I looked at my watch, I could see it was almost five o'clock. The class would soon be over and the reading study group was due to start right after. I wondered if he would be there. I wondered what he was feeling. Then I wondered if it wasn't all just me. We had, after all, only just met briefly over a pool table. I felt like something had passed between us, but did he? I knew I needed to talk to him, but what did I say? Would he even listen to me? Suddenly, running away like I had seemed childish and immature. I needed to handle this like the adult I claimed to be. I decided to drive back to college. I needed to face this, face him, or at the very least try. With a deep breath, I got out of the old truck.

I headed back into the English building. His door was closed. When I tried the handle, it was locked. I could see through the barely-open blinds on the door window that he was talking on his cell phone. He looked upset and his hand was raking through his glorious hair as he hung up. He seemed to notice someone trying the door, but he didn't move. I decided to knock softly. He slowly got up and came to open the door.

As I finally came face to face with the man who had been haunting my every thought and dreams as of late, I suddenly realized I had no idea what the hell I was doing.

**Sorry to leave this like this but I wanted to add more tension. Initially, I was going to add the follow up onto the end of this chapter, but it seemed natural to end it here and leave you all begging for more. Yeah, I know, I'm evil, but you love it. LOL!**

**Please take the time to tell me if you like it or even if you hate it.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Life Is So Unfair**

**SM owns Twilight.**

**DollyBigMomma rocks as Beta. You own me girl, thanks for all your hard work, time and patience. It means the world to me.**

**LOL, you didn't like the cliffies did you. I wanted to assure everyone concerned that the Jacob stuff happening later is necessary to this story. I am and can only ever be Team Edward. It actually hurts to write this stuff with Jacob, but I feel with this story it really is necessary. I can assure you there will be no sex between Bella and Jacob. I hope you understand. **

**Chapter 5 – Rendezvous with Reality**

**EDWARD**

I walked over slowly and unlocked the door, opening it shocked. "Bella?" I asked and she nodded. "Come in, please. Are you all right?"

I could see that she had been crying. Her beautiful big brown eyes were now rimmed red and bloodshot. I pulled her inside and closed the door, relocking it and tightly closing the blinds. Given what we needed to discuss, we did not need to be disturbed.

She did not respond to my question as she walked past. She smelled wonderful, fruity and floral, like strawberries and lilacs and fresh sunshine. _Shit, there I go again with the inappropriate thoughts about one of my students._ She sat down slowly and I sat across from her. The silence became uncomfortable as we seemed to be waiting for each other to say something.

Looking at her, I finally got up enough courage to speak. "Please talk to me, Bella. I'm really struggling here, too."

"You felt it, too?" she looked up shyly and asked.

I nodded. I knew exactly what she was referring to. "I haven't been able to think of much else," I confessed.

She sighed in relief, but then looked so sad. "It's been the same for me. Damn it, life is so unfair! We've only just met, and we hardly know each other at all, but here we are, feeling things we can't even fathom, or act upon since I'm your student. We need to talk and figure this out because I don't know what to do and I'm so confused."

"I feel the same, believe me. I've just gotten off the phone with my brother and I said pretty much the same to him. Look, Bella, we really do need to talk, but not here. Can we meet up later somewhere? I really need to be at the reading group right now and I'm already late. You should come, too. I liked your suggestions; they were ballsy," I tried to lighten what I knew would be an extremely difficult conversation, even though we really did not know each other at all.

"I think I'll pass for now, maybe later after we talk if that's okay?"

"Of course, whatever you feel is best. But please don't let whatever this may be between us affect your education, Bella."

She nodded and looked at her feet. "Where shall we meet?" she asked quietly.

"Will you come to my apartment, or do you not think that's a good idea? I was just thinking we wouldn't be seen or heard there and we wouldn't be disturbed since I live alone. But if you don't feel safe with me, I fully understand."

"Mr. Cullen, it's not that I don't feel safe with you, but those were some pretty intense feelings we shared last week and I'm wondering if we'll be able to stop ourselves from it happening again, or be able to keep it from going even further this time if we're alone."

I swallowed a huge lump in my throat at her words. I wondered for a second if she wanted things to go further. I knew I certainly did, but it was impossible now. But god, would I love to kiss those delectable lips of hers.

"It's Edward, please, call me Edward. I live in the apartment block opposite the park."

"I know where you live, Edward, just tell me which apartment number."

"Number six, and how do you know where I live?"

"I saw you from afar there one day before the pool tournament. I stood and watched you; I was attracted to you even then. I wondered if you lived there or if you were just visiting. What time shall I come by and when?"

"Tonight, as soon as possible, we need to clear this up so we can both get back to what we need to be doing. I don't want this to affect you getting your degree, Bella. I will not let that happen."

"Okay, seven o'clock at your place. I'll see you then I guess."

She walked out of my office and this time I was a lot calmer. I knew I would be seeing her again. Just how we were going to be able to sort this out god only knew, though. As I made my way to the library, I was glad that I had brought her reading list with me. She should be able to put forward her suggested titles.

"I apologize for being late, everyone," I said as I entered the small reading room.

Five students were sat around the table; three girls and two guys. If I could persuade Bella to come back, it would definitely help the small group size. In the center of the table was a list of titles they had offered up. I added Bella's list to the pile.

One by one, we talked about the titles. We discounted several as too run-of-the-mill, too depressing. The other students all liked Bella's list, apart from _Gone with the Wind_. We were all agreed that the first book would be Anne Rice's_ Interview with the Vampire_. We would start to read it at the next session and discuss it as we went along. It was a productive session, although my mind was obviously elsewhere.

I hurried home, wanting to be ready when she arrived. I needed to think over what I was going to say, it was going to kill me telling her we were student and professor and that was all we could ever be to each other. I refused to be responsible for her degree being affected or for ruining her future. I had to get her to agree to come back to my class. No matter how much it affected either of us, she had to do it.

I showered and dressed carefully in jeans and a casual shirt. I tried my best to look ordinary and not give her any reason to want me. I wore a path back and forth across my lounge in front of the window. I was a nervous wreck and at seven o'clock on the dot, I saw an ugly-looking ancient truck pull up outside and I wondered whose it was. Much to my surprise, Bella got out and walked toward my building.

Nervous as hell, I opened the door, ready for her arrival inside. I waited for her to come in. She didn't; instead she hovered on the threshold looking nervous and I wanted more than anything to pull her into my arms and tell her everything was going to be okay. I would sort everything out so that we could be together.

"Please, come in and sit down. Can I get you something to drink?" I closed and locked the door behind her and then wondered if she would be intimidated by my actions. I looked closely at her and she looked about ready to faint. "Are you alright?"

"I'm okay, but just…give me a minute, no drink, thanks, I'm fine, but just let me take a deep breath or two. This is kind of hard for me."

"I know it is, believe me, I know." I took a seat opposite where she had perched and gave her the minute she requested. "So, are you going to tell me where you went to this afternoon?"

"Well, first I ran to the ladies' room, then I went and sat in my truck and thought about things, then I drove for a while to clear my head," she said with her hands wringing in her lap. She looked up at me sadly then. "I can't be in your class, Edward. I just can't do it. I can't be so close to you and not…act on what I'm feeling. Do you know what I mean?"

"I do, and I feel exactly the same about you, but I refuse to be the reason your degree is ruined. Please, let us see if we can work this out. If we can't, I'll get you a transfer out of my Literature class, but first I'd like to see if we can work it out together. I'm willing to try to go back to how it should be between us. Okay?"

"How? I can't be near you, Edward, I just can't. I actually ache with what I'm feeling and believe me, that's not normal for me. I've never reacted to anyone in this way before. I can't quite believe I'm saying this to you. I don't do relationships, I never have. I'm a virgin, Edward, but if you asked me to sleep with you right now, I wouldn't hesitate; that's how strong this is for me. I actually hurt all over."

Her words went straight to my dick. My brain sent me images of us making love. Of us both naked on my bed, legs and arms entwined, both of our bodies sleek with perspiration from our lovemaking. I needed to get a grip for god's sake.

"Shit, Bella, you just can't say things like that and expect me to keep my sanity. Jesus, I want you so bad right now it's killing me sitting over here," I groaned. "Ever since that night at McCaffrey's, I've ached for you, too. God, I can't sleep without dreaming about you. I go about in such a constant state of arousal I'm surprised I haven't been arrested for indecency. Bella, I want to kiss you so badly right now it hurts. Please, help me here; tell me what we're going to do. Tell me it's wrong and that we should just ignore these feelings."

"I really don't know if I can do that, Edward. Do you honestly think if we just pretend we're nothing to each that it'll get any better? Somehow, I don't think so. In fact, I'd go as far as to say I know so, at least for me. I know being around you is only going to make me want you more."

"Please, Bella, don't do this, we just can't be what we want to be to each other. It's against the law. I will not compromise you or your future. Even though we barely know each other, you mean too much to me already. I'll do whatever is necessary to make sure you finish your degree and pass with flying colors. I'll be responsible about this, responsible enough for both of us."

"I'm twenty-one years old in just a few days' time. I know my own mind; please don't make my decisions for me. I lived like that for sixteen years with my mother making those decisions for me. I'll not allow it to happen to me again. So, Edward Cullen, English Literature professor, you need to know that, as crazy as it sounds being we barely know each other, I'm pretty certain that I'm falling in love with you and I can't stop it. I don't know if I even want to. When I see you, I feel wonderful, I get butterflies in my stomach, I ache for your touch. I've never experienced these types of feelings before and I like it. I hate the fact that you're my professor and that you want to ignore these feelings, but I still love how being near you makes me feel."

I sat shaking my head. Who would have thought that after she bolted today, she would sit here as bold as brass and declare her feelings to me. To admit she was falling for me. I longed to admit exactly the same to her, too, but I knew I could not. After all she had said, I knew giving her one glimpse of any hope and I would be undone. I would not be able to resist her charms. God, she wouldn't even have to try very hard.

"Bella, we really don't know each other. I think you're mistaking lust for love, although I must admit I want more than just a physical relationship with you. I feel we've somehow already connected on a much deeper level. But how do we get through three years of college keeping our hands off each other, keeping our eyes off each other? Others will notice, Bella, and I'll lose my job and you'll lose your place in college and I can't allow that to happen."

"So that's it? We just go back to being nothing, pretending we haven't really found each other and ignoring our feelings, or I transfer out of your class and probably forgo my English Literature degree. That's all you have to offer me, Edward?"

"I'm sorry, Bella, I truly am. I know this is not what you wanted to hear and I really didn't want to be saying it, but you finishing your degree means a lot to me, more than my own selfish desires. It must be a teacher thing. I can already see your potential from just seeing your reading list."

"I don't care about my fucking education, Edward, I care that you're rejecting me without even considering that there may be a way through this. I can't spend the next three years sitting three hours a week in a classroom with you pretending I'm not dying inside. I don't believe you can just let this go, either. I know I certainly can't. I want you. Please, Edward, don't throw this, us, away before we have a chance to see if it could be more."

When she stood up, I panicked. What was she doing, where was she going? I didn't want her to leave, we still needed to talk some more.

"Bella, what are you doing? Please don't go. I don't want you to walk away like this. Please."

She did not leave, though. Instead, she walked over to me slowly, looking right at me seductively and stood on her tiptoes and wrapped her arms around my neck. I tried to stop her, well, a little bit, but as soon as I touched her, the current between us sparked again and I was powerless in her arms. She felt so good and I longed for more.

As a last resort to make her see some sense, I had to say something. "Please don't do this, Bella; I won't be able to stop. Oh, god, help me..."

Rising even further onto her tiptoes, she brought her face almost level with mine. Her tongue swept out moistening her lips and suddenly I was rock hard. She had to have felt it. Her lips were on mine in a flash, gentle and coaxing, inviting me to respond, and when I did, she took full advantage. Our lips were molded into one, and when I felt her tongue tentatively lick my bottom lip, I almost came in my jeans. I tried to resist harder, I swear I did. I knew that if we started this, there would be no stopping, not tonight, possibly not ever.

She deepened the kiss even more, asking for entrance to my mouth. She felt incredible as my arms now snaked around her waist. She was tiny, much smaller than I had originally thought. When she ground her body into my throbbing erection, I could not stop a groan escaping from my lips and my hands dropped to her arse, pulling her hard against me as we continued to move together. She felt so good, and she tasted even better. I never wanted to let her go. The kiss was mind blowing and I was an eager participant. My mouth moved with hers in rhythm to our hips, exploring, tasting, feeling everything she was feeling and more. I never wanted it to end. I had never been kissed like this before, and I knew I would never be kissed like this again.

Then as soon as it started, it was over. She was gone from my arms and out of the door before I could really understand what the hell had just happened. I was left stood feeling like I was missing something. Something really important.

**Bella**

He wanted me, I could feel it. All of it, firm and long against my stomach. I was certain I could push him now and he would surrender, but I wouldn't do that to him, or myself. He had to want this as much as me. So I removed myself from his arms and walked quickly out of his door. I hoped my actions proved to him that we had something that would be worth fighting for.

It took all that I was to walk away from him. My loud sobs echoed off the apartment corridor walls as I ran out towards my truck. I cried all the way home and I did not immediately go inside. I sat in my truck and let the tears fall freely. I did not want anyone, even Angela, to see me like this. I needed to calm the fuck down and get a grip. I had to decide how I was going to play it at college. Could I attend his classes and act like nothing was wrong? Could I really ignore the kiss between us tonight? Could he? I knew I wanted a relationship with him. I got that he wanted a relationship with me, too. I refused to be driven out of my class and fail to get my degree over having romantic feelings for my professor, however.

What the fuck, I was nearly twenty-one and I knew my own mind. I hoped Edward was strong enough to deal with his feelings. My moves tonight were a big gamble. I knew I might have sent him running scared, but his reaction to me gave me hope that maybe he did care enough to fight for us. Time I supposed would tell.

Eventually, I went inside and it was all quiet. They must all have either been out or in bed. Once inside my room, I logged onto my emails. Sure enough, there were several already. I was not sure this was the most secure way in which to communicate with each other.

**Sender: Edward Cullen**

**To: Bella Swan**

**What the fuck was that all about? Are you trying to kill me? I need to see you again. If not now, when?**

**Edward**

Ten minutes later, he had sent another email.

**Sender: Edward Cullen**

**To: Bella Swan**

**Do not fucking ignore me, Bella! You started this shit tonight, now answer my emails.**

**Edward**

Five minutes later, he had sent another email.

**Sender: Edward Cullen**

**To: Bella Swan**

**I'm sorry, I'm calmer now. I guess you aren't coming back tonight? I need to see you, Bella, please don't do this. Please don't ignore me. We still need to talk some more. **

**Edward**

I decided to reply to him.

**Sender: Bella Swan**

**To: Edward Cullen**

**Apology accepted. I think you said enough tonight, don't you? Maybe I'll see you around, Edward.**

**Bella**

Lying in bed a little while later, I wondered if I had really made him realize how much he meant to me, or if he would chalk it all up to just lust. He seemed to like kissing me; I knew I liked kissing him, a lot. Now all there was for me to do was wait for him to figure out if we were enough for him to fight for. Did he want us badly enough to make it happen, come hell or high water? I seriously doubted it given how stubborn he was acting about it all. He seemed driven by the fact that I needed to finish my education, and he needed to keep his position.

I needed to work out if I could attend his classes and interact with him on a normal student and professor basis. I supposed I had to at least try. I would go to his class on Thursday and try to act normally; well, as normally as one could when you just wanted to rip off the professor's clothes and have your way with him on the desk, classmates be damned. It would hurt enormously to see him, but I had to try, at least until he came to his senses, if he ever did.

Why did life have to be so damn complicated!

**So what'd you think? Let me know. **

**Later...**


	8. Chapter 8

**Life Is So Unfair**

**Can I stress at this point that E&B are not just going to get it on in this story. Edward is adamant that he will not impact on Bella's education. Our sassy gal is going to have to give him a hard time over the coming chapters, hoping to make him see that they need to be together.**

**SM owns the Twilight chess set, I'm just playing with her pieces.**

**DollyBigMomma owns me as Beta. She waves her magic wand and all my drivel starts to make sense. Thank you Dolly.**

**Chapter 8 – At the Candy Store Window**

**EDWARD**

After receiving her acceptance of my apology, I did not hear from Bella again. She'd said that I had already said enough. I assumed she had meant that what I'd said about us needing to go back to having nothing more than a student and professor relationship had not been what she'd wanted to hear. Why could she not see that I was being sensible? I did not want to have an impact on her success, even if it was at the expense of my own happiness.

I wondered if she had really thought through what it was that she wanted. How would she really feel if we were sneaking around, deceiving people, and hiding what should be celebrated and shouted from the rooftops? She might have thought she would be able to do it, but I didn't think she could when she really considered it. I knew I wouldn't be able to.

God, after just one kiss, though, I was hers in every way; body, soul, and heart. There would be no way I could act like she was nothing more to me than one of my students. Even now, I wanted to have her back in my arms, kissing her until neither of us could breathe. How was I supposed to ignore my body telling me to take her and make love to her thoroughly?

No! Being nothing more to each other than student and professor was the only solution. It wouldn't be easy; I knew that. Oh, who was I trying to kid. Seeing her every Monday and Thursday in class, getting to know her more through her work in Literature, maybe running into her at McCaffrey's again from time to time, it would be torture. I'd be lucky if I didn't rub the flesh completely off my dick wanking just so I could stand to be in her presence without exploding in my trousers.

I'd spoken to my brother, Jasper, for about an hour last night. After he had teased me mercilessly about my perpetual boner, he had offered an impartial opinion and what he'd said made sense. He'd looked up how a relationship with a student would affect my career. I would be suspended pending a full investigation and then summarily dismissed and not be allowed to teach again. This would also be the case even if Bella was no longer in one of my classes since she was studying in my department. It meant that we could not be together for at least three years or until she graduated. I knew for certain that I would have to buy larger underpants by then because the blue balls I would have by that point would make me look like I kept bowling balls in my pockets.

Jasper had agreed with me that it was extremely unlikely that either of us would want to wait for three years. Seeing each other twice a week or more would only add to our misery. He'd said quite rightly that if she wanted a physical relationship now, she surely was not going to wait. I knew this and it hurt like hell. I wanted her, too, so badly, but like I had told her last night, I would not do that.

My office at the college seemed cold and unwelcoming this morning. Even a strong coffee did nothing to bring me out of my black mood. Fortunately for me, I was in class all day today and my music students would not allow me time to dwell on my private life.

One of the girls in my music group was Bella's flat mate, so I was expecting a few harsh glares and maybe even a little dissent. Angela Webber came to my class with excellent recommendations from her high school. She played several instruments to an advanced level and I was looking forward to challenging her even more. I had high hopes for her going on to be a remarkable musician. I hoped she would not use her knowledge against me. I wondered now how much Bella would have told her.

My first class was a returning class from last year. They were enthusiastic and eager to progress. They liked my idea of looking at writing some music and lyrics as well as playing. The ninety minutes flew by. The second class was a new set of first year students; they, too, were eager and keen. Some of them were a little too keen. One boy, I had to look down my register to find his name, challenged me from the offset. Joshua Lithe seemed to think he should be up here teaching and not me. I let it slide at first, not wanting to come across as being hard line on the first day.

On and on he pushed, and I swear I did everything I could to ignore his grumbles and heckles. The other students looked uncomfortable due to his continuous lack of respect. After one quite loud verbal assault, I had had enough.

"Mr. Lithe, is there something you want to share with the rest of us?"

"No, I was just saying that maybe there's a better way of looking at this particular subject."

"Okay, then please feel free to come on up here and teach this class for us. Maybe I'll learn something."

I moved away from my desk and took a seat off to the right hand side of the room, taking out a writing pad to make notes. He ambled down towards the front of the class looking extremely embarrassed. Now he spoke quietly and stuttered a bit. He kept looking over at me, his eyes pleading for me to put an end to his misery.

"Have you had enough, Mr. Lithe? Can I go back to doing what I'm paid to do and teach you music now?"

"Yes, Mr. Cullen, sorry."

He did not give me another bad word. His suggestions were well thought out and appropriately addressed from then on. I was glad. I had enough on my mind right now without having to deal with this brand of rubbish.

At lunch, I went back to the sanctuary of my office and locked the door. This was a lot harder than I thought it would be and I hadn't even seen her yet. I logged on to my laptop in the hope she would have emailed me. Not a word. She was obviously punishing me for wanting to keep things to how they should be. If we had been able to talk it through more, I was sure I would be in a much better place right now instead of here hidden away, locked in my office.

My first class after the break was another first year music group, only this one had Angela Webber in it and I was unsure how to play it. Should I ask her how Bella was or should I wait and see if she mentioned her to me? The decision was taken out of my hands as soon as she entered the room.

"Mr. Cullen, I'm Angela Webber, we met at the pool tournament last week. I share a house with Bella Swan."

"Angela, I've heard a lot of really good things about you and your music. I look forward to working together over the next three years. How is Bella? Is she going to come back to college?" I still didn't know anything as Bella had been silent so far.

She didn't get a chance to answer me as other students were coming in now, so she made her way to an empty seat not far from the front, smiling at me apologetically. I once again went through the usual opening, explaining the class and our curriculum. They were a breeze to work with. I did not think I had ever had so many questions from a first session. Their enthusiasm made me smile. This was why I did what I did and why I could not let my feelings for a woman ruin it.

On her way out, Angela stopped to speak to me. "Can I come by your office after the end of the day to finish our conversation?"

I simply nodded and passed her a card with my office number on it.

The next class was a three-hour third year class of very talented musicians. It was easy to work with them and even easier to get them thinking and doing things for themselves. At five o'clock, I closed up for the day and headed back to my office. Angela was already waiting, leaning against the wall just by the side of the door.

"Come in please, take a seat." She did as I asked and seemed at ease inside my small office. "So, you wanted to talk to me?"

"I did, I mean, I do. So, you talked to Bella yesterday, after your initial meeting in your Literature class? I found her on the bathroom floor crying. Did she tell you that?"

"She did. We met later for a talk, but it wasn't very successful I'm afraid." I didn't think I should mention we had met at my apartment. I knew exactly how that would have looked and I couldn't risk anyone knowing she had been that alone with me.

"Did she tell you why she ran?" Angela asked. I could tell by the way she was looking at me that she knew what was going on.

"She did, but I made it quite clear to her that we can never be anything more than professor and student. I'm in a position of high standing, Angela. It's wrong, not to mention illegal, and I will not put her education and my career at risk. She only thinks herself in love. It's more likely lust if her actions are anything to go by."

"Did she try to seduce you? I can believe it if she did, even though she's still a virgin. She really does love you, Mr. Cullen."

I cringed a little at Angela's reminder that the woman who had stolen my heart was still a virgin.

"I wouldn't say seduce exactly, and I'm trusting you as her friend to not speak of this to anyone, not even Bella. She would be even more upset if she knew I was talking about her like this with someone else. I care about her deeply, far more than I should, and I don't even know her. I hate that I've had to do this to her, but it has to be this way. Will you help her to see that, please? I want her to come back to my class, see if we can get on like a professor and his student should. I know it'll be hard for her, but Jesus, it'll be just as hard for me, too."

"I think that would be for the best, but I'm not sure she'll agree. She came to college today, but she only had a couple of classes. She looked terrible when I saw her this morning. Her eyes were red, raw, and swollen from crying. I'll talk to her, try to encourage her to move on, but just so you know, she's stubborn and persistent. Don't say I didn't warn you."

"Thank you, Angela. I'm glad Bella has a real friend here for her like you. Take care of her for me. Please let me know if there's anything more I can do."

I showed her out and then slumped back into my chair. I had hoped after speaking to Angela that I would feel better, but hearing how upset Bella obviously was and how her beautiful eyes were all swollen and red made my heart rip in two.

At home that night, I spoke again to Jasper. I told him I had not seen her, but also what I had found out from her roommate. He advised a wait and see strategy. My mom rang after the conversation with my brother and she offered me her company. I declined, telling her I was going to get an early night.

Wednesday dawned grey and damp. School was slow as I only had one class, so I spent most of my day locked in my office.

A knock at my door startled me. When I opened the door and saw Victoria standing there, I remembered I had agreed to this meeting. She was dressed even more provocatively, if that were possible, than the last time I saw her. She was stood there in a pair of skyscraper-tall stilettos, and her blood red leather skirt was extremely short and skin tight. Her nearly see-thru white blouse was also tight, her barely-there bra underneath clearly visible. Between all that and her overdone hair and makeup, I thought she looked more than a little tarty. I hoped she had not dressed this way to impress me because she clearly knew nothing about me if she had.

In order to leave her with no doubt of my disgust, I looked her up and down disdainfully and tutted loudly, shaking my head.

"Victoria, come in please. What do you want to discuss? I forwarded you all my classes' paperwork. What else do you need?"

"Well, nothing more in the paperwork department. You're very well-organized, Edward, it makes a nice change not having to chase professors up. However, it gives us an opportunity to get to know each other a little better, do you not agree?"

"I don't, actually. I don't think we need to know each other in order to do our jobs. I'll do what I need to do in order for you to do your job to the best of your ability, but there's nothing else required. I told you before, I tend to email my students myself with any information they may need. Oh, and I do not want you logging onto my emails, not ever, under no circumstances. I've changed my log-in details and password anyway. There's no need for you to have them. I'm still contactable if you need to do so via email or text message during college hours."

"Well, if that's how you want us to work, that's fine, but you'll not get the best out of me that way, Edward," she winked at me.

"Victoria, I don't know if this get-up," I gestured to her clothes, "is for my benefit, but if it is, you need not have bothered. I'm not interested now or ever, and if anything, I would prefer you dress more appropriately for work in the future. If that's all, you may go, goodnight."

With an annoyed harrumph, she turned and stormed out, slamming the door behind her. I needed to remember not to utilize her clerical services as much as I could manage. I wanted as little as possible to do with her.

Thursday morning, I woke up with the headache from hell. I knew it was down to stress and tension over what may or may not happen this morning. I dressed carefully in casual but smart black trousers and an equally smart white and grey pinstripe shirt. I needed to be seen as totally professional at all times. I knew also that I could not give Bella one iota of a hint that I had changed my mind. She would take full advantage of any weakness and I also knew I would not need much persuading. I needed to keep things professional and distant at all times.

First up was a planning meeting for Literature. The other professors had all met opposition to the poetry curriculum. We were going to decide at the next staff meeting if it was appropriate to change it.

"Mr. Cullen? Mr. Cullen!" I was brought out of my trance by someone calling my name more than once.

"Sorry, miles away, you were saying?"

"I can see one of your students in year one was a first day no show. Any idea why? Is she dropping out?"

He was asking about Bella's absence from class on Monday. I needed to think quickly and give an explanation.

"No, she isn't dropping out. Her roommate came to see me and explained about a family emergency. She should be back today."

"Fine, fine, it isn't good to have someone dropping out so soon."

As the time fast approached for my Lit class, I felt physically sick. I could have easily thrown up my breakfast. I got to the room a few minutes early, knowing it would take a few minutes for the students to arrive from their previous classes. One by one, they filed in. She wasn't among them. I was bitterly disappointed for two reasons. One, I expected her to come back and challenge me, and two, I missed her and I really wanted to see her. I was just about to start when the door opened again and there she was.

Now I wished she wasn't. Jesus fucking H. Christ, what the hell was she wearing? Actually, not wearing was far more appropriate. Unable to take my eyes off her, she apologized for being tardy and took a seat at the front.

Her hair and face were done to perfection, and her dress was short, very short, barely covering anything. It was an off-shoulder type that hung loosely halfway down her arms and draped provocatively around her hips, showcasing her perfectly round arse. It was clear she did not have a bra on and it was only held up by her ample breasts. It was a flimsy material in black and looked quite dramatic against her pale white skin. She did not have on tights or stockings, but she was wearing high stiletto boots in black patent leather. When she slowly crossed her legs to dramatic effect, my stomach sank.

What had I been saying before about being challenged? How the fuck was I supposed to survive three years of this? I could always hope she would get bored and lose interest in me, but until then, I would have to get through two ninety minute sessions a week of her flirting and showing me what I had rejected.

I tried my best not to look, I really did. She must have crossed and uncrossed her legs about fifty times in the ninety minutes. I about came undone with every cross and uncross. She knew how she was affecting me. She was surely a witch and she had cast a spell on me.

She even joined in the lesson, offering her opinion at appropriate moments, but also taking the time as I looked at her to lick her lips seductively. I really needed to speak to her about this. I would be old before my time at this rate, or have gone completely mental.

At the end of class, I stopped her before she could head off to lunch.

"Miss Swan, can I please have a word with you before you go?"

"Sure, Mr. Cullen."

As all the other students filed out, I noticed that all the males were ogling her hungrily, just like I was. I was no better than them.

"You wanted to see me, Mr. Cullen?" she asked demurely.

"What the hell do you think you're playing at?"

"I don't know what you mean."

"Cut the crap, Bella; the way you're dressed? Jesus, are you really trying to make this more difficult than it already is? I was so looking forward to seeing you today, to being able to enjoy having you in my class as a student. Then you do this. Why? Are you trying to punish me for rejecting you? I thought more of you."

"Not everything is about you, Mr. Cullen. You said your piece and I respect that, now I've moved on. I'm here to learn from you, nothing more, I can assure you. If you don't like the way I choose to dress, that's your problem, not mine. Do I need to request a transfer to another Literature class, Sir? If you're going to do this and call me out after every class, I will."

"Don't be stupid, we both know what you're up to and it won't work. I'm really sorry I hurt you, I hurt myself, too. I want us to be together just as much as you do, but it's just not possible, so please, help me here. Please behave."

"Thank you for your input, Mr. Cullen. Can I go now?"

With a sigh, I realized I was not getting through to her. She had shut down, and now hearing this coldness in her voice, I wondered why she had even bothered coming back to my class.

"Of course. Goodbye, Bella. Please be careful dressed like that. Men today don't need a lot of encouragement and I'd hate for something bad to happen to you. Please, if not for me, then for you."

She walked out of the room with her head in the air. Her dress was flouncing behind her, showing all who looked at her the sexy little black lace boy shorts she was wearing. I could not suppress a groan coming from deep within me.

She really was going to kill me.

**So, our girl gets the last word, or look in this case! Thanks for your reviews!**

**So the updates have been pretty regular this week, I can't promise it will continue but we will try our best. Maybe we could be persuaded by the amount of lurve we receive in reviews. hint hint.**

**Until next time...**


	9. Chapter 9

7

**Life Is So Unfair **

**DollyBigMomma is Beta and once again has worked her magic.**

**Chapter 9 – Getting it Wrong**

**BELLA**

After I left Edward's apartment, I was a mess. The next two days were hard and I cried so much I felt like my eyes were on fire from the rawness. Angie didn't know what to do with me. But Thursday was something else altogether. I felt physically ill when I woke up, knowing that today I would be seeing him again should I decide to actually go to college. Did I go to his class and act like nothing had happened? Well, I decided I would try at least. I could do it, I was a strong woman and I would show him just what he was missing. What he could have had.

I dressed carefully, not like me at all. I didn't even like the clothes I had borrowed from Jessica. I felt awkward and ridiculous. Looking in the mirror, I almost took it all off and put on my skinny jeans and a t-shirt, something I would feel comfortable in, but today I needed something that would give me the courage to face him, to sit through ninety minutes of having to look at him, listen to him, crave him, ache for him even, and make him feel the same.

Did I really want to do this, though, to torture him? I knew being in his class today would be difficult enough without me being dressed like a two-bit whore, but I had to do it. My wounded pride demanded I do it, even though the sensible, normal Bella was shaking her head at me in disgust.

Sat in the college parking lot, I replayed in my head over and over our meeting at his apartment; his harsh words, his pleading with me to understand, his reaction to my kiss. I could still feel his lips on mine, his tongue, tentative at first, before he grew in confidence and took control of my mouth. Oh, God, I wished I could relive that kiss over and over for real right now. It would surely make all the bad go away. It would make everything all right. I would happily give up school or transfer to somewhere else if he insisted I keep up my studies. He wouldn't have it, though; he wouldn't give us the chance.

It was time to go. The Literature class would be starting soon so I made my way across the campus and into the English block, cringing the whole way at how men were staring at me. I hesitated a little before going in. The evil Bella wanted to make an entrance, something I would never do. Normally, I was far too freaked about being the center of attention to do that. Today, however, I thought I might have been taken over or possessed by an evil temptress.

I could hear his voice bringing the class to order as I opened the door, and I could see all the males' eyes on me as I stepped into the room. Edward turned toward me and once again I very nearly bolted. The look on his poor face, hurt, confusion, and possibly disgust, made my stomach churn. Making a small apology for being late, I sat at the nearest free seat which happened to be on the front row to the right of center.

He looked in pain as he tried his best to ignore my legs and teach. Knowing that I was having an effect on him, I could not resist tormenting him a little more and I crossed my legs slowly, making sure all of my bare legs were on show.

Swallowing deeply, he lost his train of thought and stumbled through the next few minutes. Seeing that I now had his attention, I did it some more and each time he seemed to lose a little more ground. He seemed to be more and more miserable as the minutes passed and I almost hesitated in making his pain worse.

His class was interesting, though, apart from my antics. He had an enthusiasm for the subject that was clearly evident as he talked. He got a good response from the students and even me. I kept my answers sensible and well-structured. He seemed relieved that I was not causing him even more problems. I wouldn't do that, though. I, too, loved this subject and that was the one thing we did agree on. I knew if he would only give us a chance, we could be great together.

However, he called me over after class and he acted like I had slapped him. I was afraid my stunt had backfired, and as I walked out of his room, I wondered if I had made him hate me.

Tears fell down my cheeks as I walked out to my truck. Sat in the cab, the tears continued to fall. My phone pinged with a message. It was from Charlie.

**Hi Bells**

**Hope classes have been good.**

**When are you coming home next?**

**Hope the truck is running okay**

**Dad**

I had been there only last weekend; it would be at least another couple of weeks before I would drive to Forks again. We had agreed upon once a month, but now I wondered if maybe I shouldn't go home more. I would be less likely to run into Edward if I was in Forks. Would that be classed as running away? I certainly wasn't going back this weekend because I needed to do some work. I wouldn't be going out, either. I couldn't face the slightest possibility of running into Edward or his brothers. I texted my Dad back telling him I would see about coming home next weekend. He seemed happy with that.

At home, Angela was sat working at the kitchen table. "Hey, Bella, so how was Lit today? Did you go?"

"Yes, I went. Apparently, he wasn't impressed with my dress sense," I rolled my eyes, "The lesson was good, though, I enjoyed that. It'll be a good class for me if we can get past...well, you know."

Looking me up and down, she sighed. "I'll bet he wasn't impressed with the dress. Geez, girl, what were you thinking? You look like a vamp on the prowl. I'll bet every male in the vicinity noticed you and poor Edward will have hated that, too."

"Poor Edward? I thought you were _my_ friend?"

"I am, Bella, but he's only trying to do the right thing here. He feels exactly the same as you, he told me. I spoke to him after class the other day. He's hurting, too, and you dressing like this will have plunged the dagger into his heart a little further."

"What do you mean you talked to him? And what about his heart? I thought it was my heart that was the only one being plundered here."

"We only spoke briefly, so don't worry. And it didn't look like yours is the only heart hurting from where I'm standing. He didn't say it, Bella, but I get the feeling he's falling in love with you, too. He really is a very nice person. It's so sad you're in this situation. You'd have been perfect together."

"I know, Angie, that's what I'm trying to show him."

Laid on the bed, I let the silent tears fall. I did love him; I knew that for certain now. His further insistence that we remain student and professor only broke my heart even more.

I did not see or hear from Edward until class on Monday.

Dressed this time in skinny jeans and a tight red top, I got to class early. I was the first one there. Even he hadn't arrived yet. However, he was the next person through the door.

"Hello, Bella, how are you?" he asked quietly.

"Fine."

"What does that actually mean? Please talk to me."

"There's nothing else to say, Mr. Cullen. It's all been said."

"Is this what it's going to be like, Bella? You've shut down on me and I hate to see you like this. Is this all my fault?"

Before I could answer, other students started coming in and the class began. The ninety minutes flew by and all too soon he was handing us all an assignment to be completed by next Monday. Great, that put paid to me going home this weekend.

I walked out of the room, his eyes on me all the way. I could feel them boring into my back. He did not speak to me again.

**Sender: Edward Cullen**

**To: Isabella Swan**

**I know I shouldn't be doing this, especially not like this, but I need to see you. I think we need to talk through our predicament once and for all. Would you be willing to come to my place again? I could make us something to eat.**

**I know we haven't really been together, Bella, but I miss you.**

**Edward**

His email was not what I wanted. Those words did not help me one iota. How was I supposed to get past this if he was inviting me to his place for a talk and something to eat? Did he not realize what would happen if we were to be in the same place together alone again? It took all that I was not reply straight away with the word yes.

I was quite proud of the fact that I didn't just throw myself at him again. I guess I was learning to control my urges, at least a little bit. I really had to in order to guard my heart. He could so easily break it even worse than he had already. I looked at the email for hours. His words gave me hope that he really did care, but what more could he really say that he hadn't already if he was still hell bent on us not seeing each other? Maybe he wanted us to be friends in secret. I refused to do that. I would not hide what I felt for him. I wanted all or nothing. He could not have it both ways. Again, I did not respond.

In class on Thursday, he did not speak to me. I was glad. His class was subdued; he was subdued, sad even. The students picked up on his mood and just got on with their reading.

He reminded us on the way out of the assignment that was due to be handed in on Monday.

"Don't forget all of you. I have an office for student interviews if any of you want to ask any questions or talk to me. Just email me and we'll arrange a time."

Had he added this for my benefit? Without even looking at him, I walked out of the room and off to my next class.

Weeks went by; my birthday came and went nearly unnoticed. I received an unsigned card that I thought was from him. Although it was unsigned, the picture and the theme told me who it was from. We did not interact outside of the classroom. In class and about the subject, Edward was nothing but professional. He seemed to like all the work I had done so far. His comments were constructive and helpful. I never mentioned the card to him. I continued to dress to kill, no more slutty dresses, though. The evil that had possessed me seemed to have moved on. Now I stuck to skin-tight jeans and figure-hugging shirts or fitted sheer tops with plunging necklines; definitely sexy, but still classy.

I had been home only once; with so much work to do, it was easier to stay here and get the work done. My grades were important to me. It was, after all, why I was here.

Angela and I went out occasionally. We avoided McCaffrey's in case he was there. Angela never suggested going there. Everyone told us about up and coming pool tournaments, but we did not go. I could not make myself go there. I was a coward. I never responded to Edward's email. I had kept it, though, and I read it at least once a day. My heart swelled when I read the sentence about him missing me. I had kept the card, too, a small piece of him. God, I missed him so much. My heart ached for him every single day and it killed me to ignore him and not reply to him, or even ask for an appointment to see him. I could not be in his office alone with him. I was not strong enough to do that.

Thanksgiving was fast approaching and Charlie had been nagging me to come home and spend the long weekend with him. He was having dinner with friends from the reservation and wanted me to meet them all. Apparently, I needed to convince one Jacob Black that I loved the truck.

I actually considered going this time. Angela was going home, too, so we could drive back together and she would be able to act as my get-out clause for Charlie's matchmaking. Recently, all I had heard was Jacob this and Jacob that. Anyone would think Jacob was Charlie's son he went on about him so much. My words of not interested now or ever fell on deaf ears. Angela had laughed when I told her she needed to be available to rescue me if necessary.

As college ended for the holiday, I ran into Edward in the corridor.

"Do you have another class, Bella?"

"No, I'm just on my way home. I'm driving back to Forks tonight."

"Oh, I was just wondering, will you please come with me for a few minutes?"

The look in his eyes nearly had me giving in to his request.

"I can't, I'm sorry; I just can't be that close to you. I have to go."

I hurried away from him, leaving him standing stunned and open-mouthed. As much as I still wanted him, I just couldn't let him break me anymore.

**So, I hope you enjoyed the chapter. As you can see, the angst is building. Bella wants to be with Edward desperately, but he's sticking to his initial decision. However, with her ignoring him, it's driving him mad and what's to come will really get to him. Bella loves him, but she realizes that if he means what he said, she has to move on, even if it means it'll break her heart.**

**Next chapter is Thanksgiving back in Forks for Bella while Edward stays at home and stews.**

**Let me know what you all think!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Life Is So Unfair**

**SM owns the Twilight meadow; I'm just a lamb happily grazing…**

**Thanks DollyBigMomma for turning these around so quickly. You are a star.**

**Chapter 10 – Suffering the Silence**

**EDWARD**

I waited for days for her to respond to my email, but she never did. My heart broke all over again. I kept checking every hour, but there was nothing. I could not believe that she would ignore me. At the very least, I expected some sort of reaction, maybe anger even, or a knock on my door. Nothing, nada.

She didn't talk to me outside of class, and in class, she never said a word to me unless was it about Literature. Her assignments were good, no, in fact, they were excellent, but I made sure to not go high when marking her. I hated denying her the marks she rightfully deserved, but I did not want her thinking I was showing bias. She didn't look at me when I was looking at her which, by the way, was a lot.

She was good, I'd give her that, or she was just a fucking good actress. Maybe she was holding her shit together for three hours each week only and the rest of the time she was a raving lunatic like me.

She still didn't respond to my email.

I was in hell. Although Bella didn't wear any more short or revealing dresses, she still dressed in such a way that I was constantly hard, agonizingly so. I finally got a chance to try and get her to speak with me, but she walked away once again, leaving me stunned. My mouth was open with the shock of her rejection. Now I knew what she must have felt like when I had rejected her at my apartment. What had I done? Would she ever forgive me, ever trust me again?

In my office, I locked the door and made myself a coffee, strong and hot. Sitting on the sofa, I went over the whole mess, right from the first time I had set eyes on her at McCaffrey's. I saw every single second of our short time together. I even gasped when I remembered touching her hand for the first time. The feel of her skin on mine, god, I was such a fool.

My job and her education were just so important. I could not be untrue to myself. I suppose a lot of it had to do with my upbringing. I was taught the difference between right and wrong at an early age. I knew that my profession meant that Bella and I could not be together, but god, how I wanted her, needed her even, how I loved every single little thing about her.

I was spending the holiday weekend at my parent's. I knew it was only a few streets away from my own place, but I really could do with the company. Emmett was coming home and Jasper was trying to get at least two days leave. We would be able to spend some time together, maybe even go out and get wasted. I could do with getting wasted, maybe then I would be able to forget all about Bella Swan.

Dinner was the usual crazy affair when all three of us boys were home. I knew my mom loved having us all here and I saw the tears in her eyes as we teased and laughed our way through the day.

In my old room a day or so later, I logged on to my email in the vain hope she would have sent me a message. She hadn't of course. I wondered why I even bothered looking anymore.

A knock at my room door as I was logging off startled me a little.

"Come in, I'm decent."

"So, what are you up to in here, Edward?" Emmett asked as he walked in casually and sat down on the edge of my bed.

"Just checking my emails."

"Anything from Bella?"

"No, of course not."

"Did she ever respond to the email you sent weeks ago when you shouldn't have? You know; the one when you asked her round for a 'talk and food' that night?"

"Jazz told you about that, huh?"

"He did, even I'm not that stupid, Edward. What'll you do if someone on the faculty finds it?"

"They won't, I changed my log-in details and passwords. Anyway, I haven't done anything since. Not even subject-related. She doesn't talk to me unless it's about Literature."

"You look like shit by the way. Do you sleep at all?"

"Not really, I never believed it would be this hard. I miss her terribly and we never even really got to know each other. How can that be?"

"It's what love does to you, idiot. God, you've got a lot to learn, Edward, even if it isn't with Bella."

"It can't be Bella, and even if it could, she isn't interested anymore. She avoids me like the plague. Before the holiday, I bumped into her and asked her to talk to me for a few minutes. She wouldn't, she can't even bear to be in the same room as me."

"And you think that's because she isn't interested? God, you really are thick for a college professor. She can't be near you because she still wants you, you fucking idiot. Did you not tell me she kissed you? Well, I'm guessing she's scared you'll reject her again."

"Really? You think she still wants me? "

"Yes, now come on, let's go play some pool. She won't be there making you all googly-eyed and stuff will she?"

"Nah, she's back in Forks for the holidays visiting her dad."

As we all walked out to my car, I felt lighter, happier than I had in weeks. I really was stupid. She was avoiding me because she still liked me, not because she hated me. Fancy me not knowing that. I had been feeling rather sorry for myself, though, so I suppose it was okay.

Pool was good and the place was packed as there was a tournament tonight. Even though it was a holiday weekend, the number of students still present meant the stakes were high.

I noticed two girls from orientation day that I had directed to the business unit. I now knew they also shared a house with Bella and Angela. I stuck close to my brothers as they both licked their lips whilst looking and smiling at me.

"I think you're being eyed up, brother," Jasper said nodding toward the two girls.

"I know, and whatever you do, do not leave me alone with either of them. They scare me to death. They also share a house with Bella and I don't want them telling any untruths within her earshot."

"They both look a little...how can I say this and be polite… rough?"

"Exactly, Jazz, not even you wants to go there. Rumors at school are rife about those two and believe me, they aren't good. I was going to talk to Bella and Angela about sharing with them, but as you know, that hasn't happened yet."

All three of us got through to the semifinals. I would play Emmett and Jazz would play a student who looked familiar, but I didn't know why.

I ended up winning. I actually kept my nerve and won the whole thing. I pocketed two hundred dollars in prize money and bought the drinks for the rest of the night.

All three of us were a little worse for wear when an even drunker Lauren and Jessica made their way toward us.

"Hello, Mr. Cullen," Lauren practically purred in a slurred drunken way.

"Ladies, should you not be going home? I think you've both had quite enough to drink."

A series of giggles followed before Jessica looked at me with an evil gleam in her eyes. "We're trying to avoid our house, seeing as our roomies are due back today, and one of them, princess Bella, well, I overheard her saying that she's bringing her boyfriend back to stay. We really don't need to be in the house to hear all that, if you know what I mean." They both burst into fits of giggles again.

Her words sank in to my slowed, alcohol-ridden brain. Emmett and Jasper caught me before I fell over at Jessica's revelation. I stumbled toward the men's room with both my brothers at my sides.

"Did I hear her right? Did she say Bella was bringing a fucking _boyfriend_ back with her?"

"Edward, she's drunk. I wouldn't believe anything she says. Bella's not like that, you told me so," Jasper added.

"How the fuck would you or I know that, huh? I know nothing about her other than the fact that I love her and I can't have her. Fuck, where the hell did a boyfriend come from? Jesus, guys, I can't stand by and watch her with someone else; it'll kill me. Either that or I'll kill him, whoever the fuck he is."

"Look, we can't do anything about it tonight, so let's just go home and forget about it for now. Come on, Jazz, bring him out and let's go," Emmett said sounding pissed off that our good night had been spoiled.

Back in my old room, I contemplated sending her another email. Jasper must have read my mind because he walked in just as I started to type.

"Edward, don't do it. What's the point? You said yourself that you can't be with her, so why spoil her chances with someone else?"

"I love her, Jazz, and I want it to be me. I meant what I said about not being able to deal with seeing her with someone else. What do I do? I love her and I miss her so fucking much." I broke down then and my brother looked almost embarrassed as he tried to console me. I was drunk and crying over a woman that didn't appear to want me, even though I loved her.

God, I was pathetic.

**I know it's short, but hey its good and if you drop me a line maybe I'll let you have another later on. What do you think to that?**


	11. Chapter 11

**Life Is So Unfair **

**DollyBigMomma you own me and this story would suck without your magic fingers.**

**Chapter 11 – Hung by the Grapevine**

**BELLA**

How I had managed to walk away from him I would never know. He had given me another chance to be alone with him, in his office I presumed, and I had turned him the fuck down. Was I mad? No, I was scared he would just tell me the same old thing and reject me all over again. I couldn't deal with that kind of embarrassment, not when he had already done it before. He'd already broken my heart; I could not allow him to rip it clean out of my chest and stomp all over it.

I had to get out of there before I broke down in front of him, before I showed him just how weak and pathetic I really was. I practically ran to my truck.

At home, my bag was already packed and Angie gave me no argument when I said I wanted to get off straight away. The journey was mostly quiet. Angela had her iPod in and I chose not to put on the ancient radio. We made it back to Forks in good time and I dropped Angela off before heading home to face my dad and whatever aggravation he had planned for me. He must have heard the truck and came rushing out to meet me.

"Bella, you're early. I expected you a lot later than this. I only just got in myself. Have you eaten?" he asked pulling me in for a big bear hug.

"Hi, Dad, we set off in good time and avoided the traffic. I haven't eaten and you can put me down now, please."

"Oh, sorry, love, just pleased to see you."

"Yeah, I know, come on let's get inside."

He carried my weekend bag in, tittering on all the while about random stuff. I didn't listen. My thoughts were still with Edward and him asking me to go with him. Now I wished I had, even if for just a second to see if he'd had second thoughts or could resist me no longer. It was too late now, though, so I was just going to have to deal with the consequences when I got back.

I cooked us up some chicken pasta bake and we talked as we ate. Charlie seemed genuinely interested in my studies, something I was not used to while living with Renee for sixteen years. There was only one person on Renee's planet and that was her. I was there only as a skivvy and someone to make her feel good about herself. This was different; Charlie really cared about me. I wished I had come to Forks a lot sooner. Maybe I would have ended up a more level-headed person now.

Before I went to sleep, I logged on to my college email, hoping he'd written to me. He hadn't, and I suppose I couldn't blame him. I mean, I never even responded to his last email so why should he have tried again. I considered writing to him, telling him why I couldn't go with him today. Telling him why it was still so hard to be near him, around him. Would he think me mad if I told him I was in love with him still and the more I saw him, the harder and deeper I fell. Yes, he would think I was mad. Pride made me forget that idea.

That night, I dreamed of Edward. We were together, happy and in love, and when I woke up, I felt so much better, even knowing it was only a dream.

"Bells, you up? We're supposed to be down at the rez at noon so mind the time," dad shouted.

"Okay, I'm getting up now. Can I get in the bathroom?"

"Yup, I'm already done in there. You sleep like a log, kiddo. I bobbed my head in earlier and you were out cold. Snoring away like a navvy," he said laughing loudly.

"Yeah, right."

November in Forks was wet; cold and wet. The whole state of Washington really was like that, it just seemed more so here. I dressed warmly in a new pair of jeans and a thick blue jumper. I pulled my hair into a ponytail and pulled on a woolly hat as we left.

"Now, Bella, we'll be at the Clearwater's, there's Harry and Sue and their kids, Leah and Seth. Also, there'll be Billy Black and his son, Jacob. He has two daughters, too, but they're away studying. Sam Uley will also be there. He's engaged to Leah. Jacob is the one who rebuilt your truck."

"I remember you telling me. So how old are all these kids?"

"Well, I think Leah is close to you, Seth is seventeen, Jacob is nineteen, and Sam is about twenty-five I think."

When we pulled up outside the brightly-colored reservation home, I got out of the car, full of nerves. Apparently, I had met Jacob Black before when I was little. I couldn't remember him, though.

Inside, introductions were made as we took off our outside clothes.

"Hi, Bella, I'm Leah, glad you could come. Charlie's been going on and on about you coming home for weekends. It's nice to finally be able to put a face to the name."

"Hello, Leah, good to meet you, too. Thanks for today."

"Bells, this is Jacob, he's been dying to meet you." The poor guy looked positively mortified at my dad's words.

"Jacob, this is my Bella. Isn't she beautiful? I told you she was."

"Dad, please stop now," I said blushing bright red. "Sorry, Jacob, I can't take him anywhere. It's good to meet you, and thank you for my truck, I love it."

"Really, you like it? Charlie said you hated it at first."

"Well, he doesn't know shit," I said staring my dad down.

He scowled at me for using bad language. Everyone was really friendly and we got along great. The meal was good and the conversation even better. They invited me back tomorrow for lunch, well, Leah and Sam did. I accepted happily. I liked spending time with them. They were good fun and easy to talk to. God only knew I could do with a little distraction right now.

Tired and full to the brim, we went home. I fell asleep in front of the TV and when I woke up, dad had covered me up with a thick afghan so I didn't catch my death. I dragged myself up the stairs to bed, knowing I still had another five hours before I needed to get up. I dreamed about Edward, his hands on my body, his lips on mine, his tongue fighting for dominance over mine. His groans as we made love. He was perfect and if he could not make me happy for real, then at least he could in my dreams.

Exhausted when the alarm went off, I lay a while staring at the ceiling. Dad had gone to work so I was alone until I headed down to the rez. I had said I would be there around noon, just in time for lunch. We were going to the rez's exclusive eatery. I was led to believe that their burgers and fries were to die for.

I was surprised to see Jacob with Sam and Leah when I arrived. It looked like there was not only my dad on matchmaking duty. I needed to remember to have a word in Leah's ear so she knew better for next time.

Lunch was a blast. I could not remember when I had laughed so much. We talked and laughed about anything and everything. I could not believe how much in common Jacob and I had; music, the love of travel to far-away places, and my dad. I did not miss the nudges between Sam and Leah, but I couldn't bring myself to spoil the day.

Jacob walked me back to the truck and when he got in, I was a little surprised.

"Just want to check what she sounds like, Bella. Make sure you're taking good care of my baby."

He turned her over and listened intently for a few minutes.

"So does she pass muster? Am I looking after her alright?" I asked amused.

"I don't know about that. I'll have to do a series of spot checks to see how you're treating her. For all I know, you're just being nice because I'm here."

"Yeah, right. Well, if you ever fancy a change of scenery, feel free to come for a visit to Port Angeles. We can go play some pool, I'll show you around."

"I might just do that. You do realize now you've invited me that you'll never get rid of me, right?"

"Maybe I don't want to get rid of you, did you consider that? Maybe I like being around you."

"Hmm, are you drunk, Bella? Because if you are, I can't let you drive home."

"I haven't touched a drop, I swear. I just enjoy you're company. You're nice, and I think we could be friends. Even though we just met yesterday, I feel like I've known you my whole life."

"Me, too. When do you go back?"

"I'm heading back the day after tomorrow, why?"

"Want to go on a picnic with me tomorrow if the weather's okay?"

"Well, that depends on whose cooking will be in the picnic basket."

"Are you casting a slur on my cooking skills, Miss Swan?

"Would I do that, Mr. Black?" I drove away still laughing at our easy banter.

When I got home, the Forks radar had already been sending signals out thick and fast. When the phone rang, Charlie told me it was Angela for me.

"So, what's this I hear about you and a handsome Indian?"

"How the fuck did you hear about that already? I've only been back an hour!"

"The Forks grapevine is faster than text or email. How did you not know that?" she said laughing.

We arranged to meet at the diner a little later to catch up. Ben had gone back to California already, spending only one day at home. Angela was already there when I arrived. I ordered a coffee and sat down. She looked fed up.

"Are you okay, Angie?"

"I can't believe he only stayed for one day. We haven't seen each other since August and he stayed one fucking day! What does that say about our relationship?"

"Angela Webber, you know how he feels about you. Even I know he loves you. There must have been a good reason for him to go back so early. Did you ask him?"

"No, I was too mad."

"Well, you've made yourself miserable over nothing I'll bet."

"So, what about you, Swan? You're a dark horse; Jacob Black, eh? Last time I saw him was a couple of years ago, but even then he was a looker and so tall. So come on, spill."

"He's just a good family friend, like Leah and Sam, nothing more. Yes, he's attractive, but mostly he's just fun and he made me forget...well, almost forget Edward, at least for a little while."

"So, you're not going on a date with him tomorrow?"

"No, not a date, we're going on a picnic, but it isn't a date."

"Does he know that? Have you told him you're in love with Mr. Cullen?"

"Well, no, I came here to forget him and to see my dad and meet his friends. Do you think I need to tell him it's not a date?"

"I think you should before he gets the wrong idea totally."

"Shit, I never even thought about that. I guess because we had a laugh and there was no pressure, I just assumed we'd be friends only. Oh, crap, Angie, I invited him to come and visit me in Port Angeles. What will he think? Looking back now, I think our fun and laughter today may have come across as flirting. Shit."

"You have some serious explaining to do before your picnic then, girl."

A few minutes later, the diner door opened and closed with a series of giggles. I glanced up just in time to see a group of high school-aged girls walking out, glancing back at me as they left.

"Yuk, that was Lauren's little sister, Melissa, and her cronies. I'll bet they were earwigging into our conversation. Lauren will probably know all about what we've been up to here before we get back."

"Shit."

"Shit is right. So, Swan, how's your heart really?"

"Terrible. I dream about him every night. Don't get me wrong, those are the best bits, but I'm exhausted they're so real. I miss him like mad, even just seeing him in class. It's not getting any easier, Angie. That was why it was so nice to spend time today with Leah, Sam, and Jacob. I was too busy laughing and talking to think about Edward. As soon as I got home, though, he came back to me."

"You two need to talk. If it'd fizzled out, I would say leave it alone, but you're both so miserable. Just talk to him, Bella."

"He asked me you know. The day we left, I ran into him in the corridor. He wanted me to go with him for a few minutes. I panicked and bailed on him again."

"He looks so sad when he looks at me. Even my heart goes out to him. He's such a nice guy and I know he was only trying to do the right thing. His job obviously means an awful lot to him and he's so good at it. It'd be terrible if he lost his job and the students lost him, Bella, surely you can see that," Angela pleaded his case.

"I do, but I'm selfish, I want him for me, too. I ache for his touch and his kisses. I love him, Angie, I can't help it."

"I know you do. Please consider talking to him when we get back. At least try, clear the air, tell him how you still feel about him. I'm sure he'll tell you he feels exactly the same. It's written all over his face."

In bed that night, I mulled over what Angie had said. I knew she was right; we did need to talk, even if only to end things once and for all. I also needed to speak to Jacob before he got any ideas about him and me.

I felt like I had only been asleep a while when the alarm sounded. Showered and ready, I waited for Jacob to pick me up. I wondered how I could start this particular conversation. When he beeped his horn, I walked out of the door and got into his VW Rabbit, another car he had rebuilt from scratch.

"So, where are we going for this picnic, Mr. Black?"

"It's a surprise."

"I don't like surprises."

"Tough."

We drove out of town and headed out into the hills. When we pulled over, I glanced over at him because we were not on a road.

"Don't worry; you'll be safe with me. I know this great little spot up here by the river. You'll like it."

"Oh, okay."

He was right, I did like it. The small clearing led directly to the river and had a small flat bank where Jacob placed the blanket and picnic basket. He sat down and motioned for me to join him.

"Jacob, can I ask you something?"

"Sure, anything, within reason of course," he said laughing.

"Well, you're not considering this picnic as a date or anything are you?"

He looked a little taken aback, but he soon recovered to answer. "It's whatever you want it to be, Bella, no more, no less."

"It's just that back in Port Angeles, there's kind of..."

"Hey, don't sweat it, Bella. It's cool."

"I just didn't want you to think...I like you, Jacob, like a friend. You make me laugh, and believe me, I haven't done a lot of that since starting college. I think we could be really great friends if you'll let us."

"Can I ask why? You haven't laughed that is," he asked.

"It's complicated. I don't want to bore you."

"You won't, and I'd like to know why you're not smiling."

"Okay then, well, before college started, I met this guy, Edward, at a pool tournament. I didn't even know his name, but we connected in a very personal way. Turns out he's my Literature professor. We're both devastated, we had no idea. He won't let us be together now. He wants me to move on, but I can't. I've fallen for him in a big way."

"Wow, a professor, how old is he?"

"He's only twenty-five, but he looks even younger."

"Did you sleep with him?"

"What? No! And you can't ask me stuff like that. You're not that good a friend yet. If I'd had my way, though, I would have, but he knocked me back."

He muttered under his breath and I think I caught, 'What, is he mad?'

"He refused to take our relationship any further on the grounds of it being wrong with me being his student."

"So, what are you going to do if he doesn't want a relationship with you?"

"I never said he didn't want me or a relationship with me. We just can't because it's against the law."

"Are you going to move on? Date other guys?"

"No, I'm not ready. I need to talk to him when I go back. Clear the air. These last few weeks have been awful for both of us. I hate it, I miss him terribly. This is what's been so nice about meeting you, Leah, and Sam; no pressure, just good fun and easy laughter."

"It could be like that all the time if you let it."

"Please, Jacob, don't. I like you; I really do, but not like that. I'm in love with Edward. It'll always be him."

"I'm sorry, Bella, but it just seems like you're going to waste your life on someone you can't have when you could have someone who's here and you can have."

"No, Jacob, I can't. Seriously, I don't see you like that. Not to be rude, but even without Edward in the picture, I don't see you as potential boyfriend material."

"Why?"

"I don't know why, I just don't."

"You're lying, you're attracted to me and it scares you. You've put this Edward jerk up on a pedestal and now you don't know how to let someone else in."

"Shut up, Jacob, you're talking crap. For all intents and purposes, we've really only just met. You have no idea what I'm feeling. I don't want anyone else. Not you, not anyone. Will you please just…take me home now?"

"Of course, come on."

The drive home was totally silent. As I got out, he grabbed my hand. There was no spark between us whatsoever, more proof that Jacob could only ever be my friend, but I did stop and turned to face him.

"What, Jacob?"

"Think about what I said when you go back, please, Bella?"

"There's nothing to think about. I told you, it's friendship with me only or nothing."

He looked crestfallen, but he plowed on. "Is the invite still open to come and see you in Port Angeles? I might come to visit you soon, to see how you're doing and if you've given any thought to what I've said."

"You're welcome to visit as a friend, but what you said has already been forgotten and I don't want to talk about it again. Goodbye, Jacob, see you around."

"Fine, Bella, but you think about what I said on those cold lonely nights once you're back in Port Angeles and all you have to hold onto is hope."

He drove off and I walked inside. His words went round and round in my head. Maybe he was right and I had put Edward up on a pedestal. It didn't matter, though. He would always be my shining light. I did not want anyone else. Jesus, he was the first and only man I had ever reacted to like this in twenty-one years. Touching Jacob just now confirmed there was nothing there between us, at least for me. He was nothing more than a friend.

Angela and I were heading back early after the morning rush was over. I picked her up and could see her mind was full of questions. I rolled my eyes and nodded my permission for her to ask.

"So, did you talk to Jacob?"

"I did, I told him about Edward. It was a disaster, Angela. He sort of declared himself available, practically tried to glue himself to me. I told him I didn't see him like that and he didn't believe me. He wants me to think over his offer."

She laughed.

"It's not funny. I thought I'd made a good friend and now I find out he wants more. And he's damned insistent about it to boot."

"So what about Edward, are you going to talk to him?"

"Yes, I'm going to try. He may not agree, though, because I've refused him twice now, but I do agree we need to sort this out and have some closure."

"That sounds so final."

"What am I supposed to do, wait for the next three years to go by? Stay alone and a virgin on the off chance he's still single in three years' time? I would do it in a flash if he asked me to. If I knew he'd be waiting, I wouldn't hesitate, but you and I both know he'll never ask me to do that, he's much too self-sacrificing. No, I think after our talk, things will be a lot clearer, or at least I hope they are."

There was no one in when we arrived home. I was glad. I really couldn't face the evil twins tonight. I thought about emailing Edward now, but I decided speaking to him in person was probably going to be best, or at least asking for an appointment.

Lauren and Jessica were sat at the table when I entered the kitchen the next morning.

"Morning."

"Bella, where is he then?"

"Who?"

"Your boyfriend, Jacob."

"Jacob, as in Jacob Black?"

"We presume so, so where's he hiding?"

"At home I presume, back at La Push, and he's not my boyfriend. Why do you ask?"

"You mean you didn't bring him back with you?" Lauren asked sounding incredulous.

"No, I didn't, why would I? And like I said, he isn't my boyfriend. He's just a family friend."

"That's not what we heard," Jessica sniggered into her coffee. Angela entered then looking half asleep.

"These two heard Jacob Black was my boyfriend and I was bringing him back with me. Do you have any idea where that information came from, Angie?" I asked knowing it wasn't her.

"I assume it's off the Forks grapevine, most likely being propagated by Lauren's baby sister, Melissa. She was, after all, rudely earwigging into our conversation in the diner."

"Yes, I remember now," I glared at both girls, scowling at them, "He's not my boyfriend!" I shouted at them.

"Please, don't shout, Bella, we're both a little delicate this morning. You see, we spent the evening at McCaffrey's playing pool. We had a little too much to drink. Neither of us wanted to come back here since we figured you'd have…company…so we stayed and talked to none other than Professor Edward Cullen and his brothers. God, they're so hot."

My ears pricked up hearing his name and I could not help going a little green with envy knowing the two vile twins had spent the evening in Edward's company. I turned away so that they would not see the look of pure hatred on my face.

"Why wouldn't you want to come back here, girls?" Angela asked them both.

"Well, like we told Mr. Cullen and his brothers, we didn't want to be listening to Bella and her boyfriend doing the horizontal tango all night."

The bottom dropped out of my stomach as it sank in what they had said. I spun around and screamed at the top of my voice, "What the fuck! You told him _what_?"

**Nasty drunken twins, and in the next chapter, Jacob is heard from again…good times.**

**You know the drill, push the button!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Life Is So Unfair**

**C**hapter 12 – Welcome to the Circus

SM owns Edward Cullen. I just make him a dirty boy…

**DollyBigMomma is Beta, she makes this worth reading. Thank you Dolly.**

**EDWARD**

It was Sunday, the day before we were due back to college. I still felt physically sick when I thought about what Lauren and Jessica had told us. Over and over, I wondered where the fuck a 'boyfriend' had come from. I was like a bear with a sore head most of the time. I went back to my apartment and stewed. I slammed cupboards and doors and was generally acting like a spoiled brat.

At night, I was more subdued. I broke down several times and I was not ashamed to say that I was heartbroken. It had been years since I had cried so much. I had cried like a baby over the loss of something that had never really been mine in the first place. My moods shifted from being hopping mad over the sudden appearance of a boyfriend to sad for the loss of what could have been, to sullen and sulky because I hated not getting my own way.

Emmett had initially come back with me to mine, but he soon moved back to our parent's when my moods got to be too much for even him to deal with.

He'd called me an awful lot of really bad names, some of which actually made me laugh. He was right, though. It was better to leave me to wallow in my pity party alone.

My eyes were sunken in and ringed with dark purple rims. I knew I looked like shit, like I had been on a seven day bender or in a drug-induced coma for a week. No amount of rinsing or rubbing my eyes made me look any better. I really doubted I was going to get through her Literature class today without making a fool out of myself. At least I had until class time to try and get a grip on myself.

When her class started to file in, she was among a group of three so I couldn't speak to her. At this point, I did not know if I really wanted to, or if I simply wanted to strangle her. She looked down at the floor as she walked in, almost like she was embarrassed.

The lesson went okay, better than I had expected. She did not join in today and I was somewhat grateful. Hearing her voice would only have sent me into a tailspin. As the end of the lesson drew closer, I reminded them all about the reading group. I'd had to change the night to Mondays because it clashed with some of the students doing other stuff, so it was now straight after the Literature class on a Monday. She hadn't joined which initially disappointed me, but now I was kind of glad. Too close, too personal.

Packing up my laptop and books, I made my way over to the library. The reading rooms were to the rear in a quiet area. When I opened the door, I saw she was sat there looking beautiful, and a little nervous.

"Hello, everyone, sorry I'm late. Bella, it's nice to see you here."

"Yeah, sorry I haven't been before, I just wanted to get settled and stuff."

"No worries, now shall we get on? Where were we?"

The hour was like pure torture. Today there were only four of us and that included Bella and me. I cursed the absence of the others who would have at least made her presence less obvious.

At the end of the hour, she seemed to hang back and I was intrigued. She was usually out so quickly in case I wanted to speak to her. The other two said goodnight and took their leave. I was putting my book away when she spoke.

"Can I have a word?" she asked quietly.

"Sure, fire away," I said trying to sound cool and calm.

"I was kind of hoping we could go somewhere more private, your office perhaps, or maybe we could meet later at your place? That is if you don't mind, of course."

I think she added the last bit when she saw my face. To say that I looked shocked would have been an understatement.

"I don't think that's wise. You can make an appointment to see me during the allotted time for Literature if you need to, but other than that, I don't think it's a good idea."

"Why? You never worried about that before when you asked me in the email and again in the corridor before the holiday."

"Yes I know, and I'm sorry, but things change and I really do think it's a bad idea."

"So you just want to carry on as we are. Jesus, you're bipolar. First you ask me over to talk and offer to make me something to eat, and then you approach me in the college corridor, but now you don't think it's a good idea. Well, fuck me sideways, Mr. Cullen. I just can't seem to win because when I try to get on with things like you said, you want to talk, and when I can't get on and need to talk to you, you blow me off once again. You're unbelievable."

"Bella, stop being so dramatic, I'm sure you have much better things to do than thrash out old news with me."

"What does that mean?"

"Nothing, we should go. This room might be booked for another study group and I don't want anyone coming in here and reading more into this than what there is."

"So there's nothing going on here? Is that right, Edward?"

"Please, Bella, let's just go. I'll see you in class on Thursday."

"You're a fucking coward, Mr. Cullen, and I really don't know why I even bothered."

Clenching my fists to my side, I turned to look at her. She took my breath away and it took all that I was, every ounce of my self-control, not to pull her into my arms and kiss her senseless. Through gritted teeth, I hissed quietly, "I suggest you go on home to your boyfriend, Miss Swan."

With that, I walked away before I stayed and begged her to be with me no matter the consequences.

I did not go straight home. I needed a drink. I rang my dad and asked him to join me before going home. I got there before him and ordered a double Jack Daniels on the rocks. I downed it in one shot. It was strong and caused me to catch my breath as it went down. I was on my second when my dad entered the small bar.

"Anything you want to talk about, Son?" he asked sitting down and ordering himself a beer.

"Lots, but we don't have time. I'm a fucking mess, Dad, and I don't know what to do."

"Is this about Bella Swan?"

"Who else, she's killing me, Dad, and I don't know what to do about it. It's been over three months now since I first met her and it's only getting worse if anything. I did the right thing and told her we couldn't be together and it hurt us both. The feelings didn't go away, though, they're still there, perhaps even stronger. Then last week when I heard she'd moved on and got herself a boyfriend, I died a little more inside. Now today she asks me if we can talk somewhere private. Dad, I can barely be in the same lecture theatre with her, never mind just her and me in private."

"How did she react to that?"

"She called me a fucking coward. She's right, though, isn't she?"

"You did well to walk away, Son. I'm very proud of you and I know you're hurting, but you know it has to be this way."

"I told her to go home to her boyfriend. I didn't want her to know that I knew. How petty is that, huh?"

"You're just trying to preserve your feelings, Edward, she knows that. It sounds to me like she's doing exactly the same. Now come on, Son, let's go home. I think you've had enough JD for one night."

The bar I had chosen was well within walking distance of both our homes. I chose it on purpose knowing that I would be drinking hard.

"Goodnight, Dad, and thanks for listening."

"Anytime, Son. Now you go on home and get some rest. You look like shit you know. I just thought I'd mention that because if your mother sees you looking like this, she'll be moving in with you."

I collected my college stuff out of my car as I walked passed and headed up to my apartment. My head felt all sorts of fuzzy. In a way, it felt kind of nice, like I didn't have a care in the world. Once inside, I dropped my bags just inside the door and headed into the kitchen to make myself another drink.

I must have dozed off because when I woke up to the sound of knocking on my door, the room was pitch black. I struggled to my feet and walked over to open the door, if for nothing else but to stop the noise. My head could not stand the thudding sound of the knocking. I assumed it would be my mother. My dad must have told her and she had come over to check that I was okay.

However, when I opened the door, a very angry-looking Bella stepped past me and into my apartment. I was too stunned and still a little too drunk to stop her.

"You, you do not walk away from me after saying something like that, Edward Cullen. You stay and listen to what I wanted to say. Are you all right? You look kind of sick."

"What are you doing here, Bella? You should go."

"I'm not going anywhere until we've talked. Or I talk and you listen. Are you drunk? Have you been drinking, Edward?"

"What I am or do is nothing to do with you. Now please leave, you shouldn't be here."

"Edward, we need to clear the air if nothing else. Maybe tonight is not such a good idea to do that if you're drunk. Come and sit down, shall I make you a strong black coffee?"

"No, just go."

"Not happening, so stop complaining. Now sit there and wait while I get you a coffee."

"There's whiskey in the fridge, fetch me that."

"Not a chance, I think you've had enough."

"Had enough, I haven't even started. You better go, Bella, it isn't safe for you here. I'm a little intoxicated and I'll not be able to control myself around you. Please go, Bella, before I do something we both regret," I said as I followed her into my kitchen.

"Edward, please, I know what I'm doing. I just want to make sure you're okay then I'll go and we can talk another time," she said as she set up the coffee.

"You're bossy for a girl, you know that?"

"So I've been told." We stood there in silence as the coffee brewed and it took every ounce of willpower I had left not to pull her to me. It finally finished and she poured a cup for me. "Now come on and drink this"

She stood next to me in my kitchen and she was too close. I could smell her scent; strawberries and lilacs, she smelled divine. I close my eyes, hoping to control my thoughts.

Bad idea. It was worse now, as I could see her naked and on top of me, riding me, her breasts bouncing in my hands and her face a picture of ecstasy as we made mad passionate love.

_Pull yourself together, Cullen! Okay, so you've had a few JD's straight and on an empty stomach, but you can't lose control with her._

"Edward, do you want me to help you get to bed?"

"NO!" I shouted rather loudly.

Jesus, I couldn't let her go anywhere near my bedroom. Just imagining her and my bed in the same thoughts had me pitching a tent the size of a circus big-top in my trousers, which I suddenly realized she had just looked down and noticed.

Shit.

**I love this end bit, let me know if you do too.**

**Until next time, you know what to do...**


	13. Chapter 13

**Life Is So Unfair**

**DollyBigMomma is Beta extraordinaire. Without her magic fingers this story would be on Hiatus. You rock Dolly.**

**Reviews are picking up so I guess more people are reading. Welcome to you all, feel free to join in the fun and frolics.**

**Chapter 13 – Sweet Trouble **

**EDWARD**

We finally moved into the lounge and sat there quietly. She didn't talk and I sat with my eyes closed, pretending to be asleep. I didn't think I had dozed off, and I knew I hadn't when she started to speak softly, practically in a whisper, obviously thinking I really was sleeping.

"Oh, Edward, how did we get here? I miss you so much it hurts. I know you probably think I'm crazy, but I really do love you. These last three months haven't changed that. If anything, I love you even more now. I hate us fighting and ignoring each other. I don't want to be just your student, Edward; I want to be with you in every way humanly possible. I'm sorry I came here like this tonight. You just got me so angry. I've been by several times earlier, but now I know where you were. Oh, and by the way, I don't have a boyfriend. I know what Jessica and Lauren told you and it's not true. There's no one but you, I'm in love with only _you_."

I swallowed a huge lump in my throat. Shit, she did love me. There was no boyfriend, and even after all I had put her through, she still wanted to be with me. I kept my eyes closed, knowing she would be embarrassed if I let her know now what I had heard. We did need to talk and I knew now, the sooner the better. Not tonight, though; tonight I was too drunk, my actions and thoughts were slurred by the JD. I needed to be in full control when we talked. I needed to lay my cards on the table and tell her how I really felt.

Pretending to stir, she looked over at me. "Feeling any better?"

"Not really, but thanks for staying and making me coffee, I needed it."

"I've put a bottle of water and a couple of aspirin there on the table for you. I'm guessing your head will need them sooner rather than later. I'd better be going, it's getting late. Are you sure you're okay?"

"I'm fine, really. Thanks for being here, it means a lot."

We both stood up and walked over to the door. I ran my hands through my hair trying to distract myself. The look on her face as she watched my hands brought me to my knees.

"Bella…"

I could not stop myself from reaching out to her. My hand caught her and the familiar surge ran up my arm and down my body right to my groin. A groan escaped before I could stop it. The look on her face told me she felt it, too. I pulled her slowly closer.

"I really shouldn't be doing this, but fuck, Bella, when you look at me like that all the other stuff fades into insignificance."

Our lips met and she wasn't fighting me off or telling me no. She was an active partner and it felt fucking great. Barely touching at first, the tension was palpable. When we did fully touch, it just felt so wonderful I could feel tears stinging my eyes. We felt so right together, we just fit. She knew exactly how I wanted to kiss her and responded in kind. I knew it was wrong, but I was powerless to be able to do anything about it. We stood kissing, nibbling and biting each other's lips and mouths, our arms wrapped tightly around each other holding on for dear life.

After what seemed like hours, I pulled back and looked at her. Her eyes were still closed and she swayed delicately towards me, a serene smile on her face.

"Bella, I shouldn't have done that. I'm not sorry, though, it was wonderful. It's just, I'm under the influence and before any more kissing happens, I think we really do need to have that talk."

My hand caressed the back of her neck as she nodded in agreement. "I'd better go. Goodnight, Edward, and I agree, the kiss was perfect. I always knew it'd be like this. How could it not be when we both feel this way?"

I closed the door behind her and slid down it onto the floor. Fuck, what had I done now? I could not even blame the alcohol. Nope, it was the look on her beautiful face as she watched me open-mouthed as I ran my hands through my hair. Shit, I did it all the time. Why did she have to go and look like that, like she wanted to devour me? It would be my undoing.

With my head in my hands, I replayed our kiss over and over. The drunkenness forgotten, I was now high on Bella Swan's kisses and I could not wait to do it again and again. What the fuck, kissing her again? I should not be thinking about that. Yes, we needed to talk, I agreed that we needed to clear the air, but tonight proved we could not be alone and control ourselves.

A wry smile crossed my lips when I took the tablets she had left out for me. I took the bottle of water to bed with me in case I woke up dehydrated during the night. I slept the best sleep I'd had in three months.

The next day had me in classes all day and I did not get a minute to myself. A text from my dad enquired after my head. A quick response told him I was alive and well, probably an awful lot better than he imagined.

At the end of the day, when I finally get a few minutes to myself, I locked myself in my office and breathed a sigh of relief for getting through the day. 'You've got mail' flashed across my computer screen.

I must have had a hundred messages seeing as I hadn't logged on all day, and I was in no fit state to last night, either. Faculty messages, students wanting to see me, team meeting minutes, agendas, and then there it was; a message from Bella.

Nervously, I opened it and took a deep breath before I read it.

**Sender: Bella Swan**

**To: Edward Cullen**

**Hi,**

**I hope you're feeling better this morning. A bit more like your normal self, hopefully. **

**When and where shall we meet to talk? Your office or apartment? Either is okay with me, but your office may be a bit public. Oh, I know the door locks and all, but this will not be a quick five minutes and I think we both have to do this properly once and for all for the sake of both our sanity.**

**Let me know. Only time I cannot do is Friday, I have a friend coming to stay for the weekend.**

**Bella**

So she still wanted to talk things through. After our kiss last night, I half expected her to just expect us to pick up where we had left off. At least she knew it was not that simple. What we would or would not be discussing was not going to be easy or straightforward. Checking my diary before I replied, I eventually typed up my reply.

**Sender: Edward Cullen**

**To: Bella Swan**

**I am much better, thank you. The tablets worked a treat. **

**I agree my office is too public, but my apartment, Bella, after last night, is it such a good idea? What about a drive out of town somewhere?**

**Wednesday after six is good for me.**

**Edward**

Her reply was instant.

**Sender: Bella Swan**

**To: Edward Cullen**

**No to the drive, too many distractions. I'll behave if you will!**

**I'll come over Wednesday after six. Shall I bring pizza?**

**Bella**

I waited until later to reply. I didn't want her thinking I hung on her every word, even if I did. I missed her lips on mine, her smell, even her bossiness.

**Sender: Edward Cullen**

**To: Bella Swan**

**You are so bossy!**

**Pizza is fine, pepperoni with onions on my side. We'll go dutch.**

**Behave, you? I seriously doubt you know how!**

**Edward**

Relaxing tonight was not a problem. I actually felt like a ton weight had been lifted off my shoulders. When we talked, I needed to let her know that I knew how she felt. I wanted to let her know I felt the same. I loved her, I truly did, and it felt wonderful, even if it was complicated and illegal.

The telephone ringing brought me out of my daze. "Edward Cullen."

"Do you have to sound so sexy even over the phone?"

"Bella? I can't help how I sound. How did you get hold of this number, young lady?"

"I made a note of it last night in case I needed to stay with you and let Angie know where I was. Is it okay to ring you, you don't mind, do you?"

"No, I don't mind, but I thought we were talking tomorrow night?"

"We are; I just missed hearing your voice today, that was all."

Sighing at her admission, I decided to tell her the truth for once "I was just sat thinking about you, too. I miss more than the sound of your voice you know. I miss everything about you. This is wrong and we both know it, but I can't seem to stop it any more. But I'm worried, Bella, about so much."

"I know. Me, too, but let's wait until tomorrow to talk about all that, eh? I did really just want to say hello. I can go now and sleep. Hearing your voice settles me. I'll miss you until tomorrow, Edward."

"Same here, Bella."

"Really?"

"Yes, really. Thanks for ringing; it was lovely to hear your voice, too. Goodnight."

"Goodnight, Edward."

I held the phone in my hand, realizing she was right again. I did feel more settled after just hearing from her, just like she had said she felt.

Bloody hell, I was in trouble.

**Short I know but I think it ends at the right place. **

**Let me know what you think**

**Until next time.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Life Is So Unfair**

**Grateful thanks to SM who lets us play with her characters from time to time.**

**DollyBigMomma rocks as Beta thanks Dooly for totally transforming this story.**

**Chapter 14 – Denial Runs Through Here, Too.**

**EDWARD**

I slept surprisingly well for a change. Maybe Bella really was right and hearing each other's voices calmed us. Whatever it was, I was grateful. I needed to have a few more nights like that to get back on track.

It was Wednesday already and I was as giddy as a six year old on Christmas morning about my meeting with Bella later. I really hoped we could talk things through sensibly, like the grownups we were. I needed to remember to keep my distance. Getting too near to that wonderful scent would put paid to all my resolve.

I only had one class to teach today. It was a music class straight after lunch. My morning was free so I did not rush in. Getting ready leisurely, I made sure the apartment was spick and span for tonight. I had even put clean bedding on, not that the condition of my bed was going to be an issue for tonight, but it was better to be safe than sorry. My sheets from when I was drunk the other night were fairly ripe with the odor of stale Jack Daniels and un-showered bloke smell, not a particularly pleasant combination.

Arriving at my office a little after ten o'clock, I set about bringing up to date all my marking and planning. I was pretty good with things like this. I believed it made a better teacher. I was also a bit of a control freak so I liked everything well-planned and thought out. Last minute types drove me insane; both my brothers were a bit like that, although with Jazz, I think it was because his job was so regimented.

All my emails were answered or dealt with and I still had a good half hour before lunch. I decided to email Bella. Risky, I knew, and I had promised my brothers that I would not use this form of contact, but what the hell; after our kiss the other night, who cared.

**Sender: Edward Cullen**

**To: Bella Swan**

**Re: Pizza**

**I like mine hot! Make sure you do not dawdle! Six sharp. I'll be waiting.**

**Edward**

She must have been on a free period because her quick reply surprised me.

**Sender: Bella Swan**

**To: Edward Cullen**

**Re: Pizza**

**Hot, eh? Are you sure you can handle hot? I won't be late. You had better be ready and waiting...with knives, forks, and warm plates!**

**Bella**

She was sure to be the death of me, although on this occasion, it was me who first used language that could have been misinterpreted. Laughing at her ballsy attitude, I took a wander to the canteen to pick up a sandwich. Just as I was leaving, she came in through the swinging doors. No one was within earshot so I decided to speak to her.

"Hey, Bella, I'm going to eat this sandwich back in my office if you want to join me? You know where it is don't you?"

"Is that such a good idea, Mr. Cullen? Will you behave?" she added with a sexy smirk.

"Suit yourself, it was just an idea. I thought you missed me."

"I do. Okay, I'll be there in five."

With a grin from ear to ear, I hurried back to my office and tidied the desk up a bit. Putting away books and papers, I cleared all my shit from the small sofa, hoping we could sit side by side. Nervously, I put the kettle on and put a spoonful of coffee into two cups. As the kettle came up to boil, I heard her small knock at my door. I opened it quickly and ushered her inside. With it being lunchtime, the corridor outside was empty, but I did not want to tempt fate. I closed and locked the door behind her when she was inside and I could have sworn I heard a snigger coming from her.

"Coffee?" I asked trying to sound casual but failing miserably.

"Yeah, thanks, milk, no sugar. I'm quite sweet enough," she added looking directly at me, almost like a challenge.

"Hmm," was all I dared say in response. "So, please, sit down. How are you today?"

"I'm good, thanks, looking forward to tonight, clearing the air once and for all. I don't know how much longer I would've been able to carry on like we've been doing."

She sounded so defeated in her admission. Poor Bella, she, like me, had obviously been struggling with how things had been.

"I'm sorry for my part in all this. That night at McCaffrey's when I first saw you, I couldn't believe my eyes. I knew you were just too good to be true. Bella, I swear I never meant to hurt you."

"I know, you weren't to know, just like me. I think we were both devastated when we realized. I can see that now. I'm sorry I blamed you; I know you weren't rejecting me, just the situation. I'm sorry for tormenting you with my clothes."

"Yes, about that. Jesus, you're evil. I should make sure I never get in your bad books again. That dress and those boot, Christ, and then as you walked away, your dress blew up and I got a right eyeful of your black lacy boy shorts. Bella, that was cruel, very cruel. I'm just a man after all and you knew what seeing you like that would do to me."

"I just wanted you to suffer like I was. Sorry."

We sat and ate our sandwiches and drank our coffee. The time passed far too quickly and when my alarm went off to remind me to head off to my class, I did not want to leave her.

"Thanks for coming today, now. This has been nice, different. I like being with you, Bella, spending time with you like this. I guess I'll see you at six o'clock, warm plates and all?"

"You will, shall I go out first or wait until you go?"

"You first, I like to keep my office locked. Keeps out nosy secretaries."

"Okay, well, goodbye then." As she walked past me, she leaned over a little and placed a gentle kiss on my cheek. Stunned, I froze on the spot and once again, I heard her throaty snigger. The tormenting witch, now I had to walk through college with a raging hard on and with the scent of strawberries coursing through my mind.

How I actually got through my music lesson, never mind to it, I really didn't know. All I could see, hear, and smell was Bella; her beauty, her scent, and the sound of her throaty laugh as she walked away knowing she had gotten one over on me again.

Payback would be a bitch. I was not one to retaliate normally, but that girl needed to be taught a serious lesson in how to behave. It might not happen tonight; in fact, thinking about it, it definitely wouldn't. I needed to enlist the help of my crazier brother, Emmett, on this one. I would ring him either when she was gone tonight or tomorrow some time. I looked forward to that. I needed a plan.

The afternoon went by so slowly. I would swear I almost fell asleep in the team meeting for music today. I could offer no inspiring new ideas today. I seemed to have had all my energy and good ideas sapped out of me. I think my brain and body were too conscious of what was going on tonight. What I meant was, us being in the same room as each other, not chaperoned, alone with our hormones. Jesus, I must have been mad agreeing to this. There was no way I was going to be able to resist her if she decided to try anything. I felt fairly confident that I would not be the one starting anything, but when I said fairly, that was me saying that here on my own, or rather sat in a room with seven other music professors, not completely alone with Bella.

I continued to try to stay awake as the meeting progressed. My colleagues ranged in age from my young twenty-five up to Roger Hart's late fifties. He was our department head, and the oldest. They were an odd lot; frumpy, old-fashioned, and rather grumpy and narrow-minded. Why they had employed me, I really had yet to understand, but my thoughts of anything remotely sexual were soon forgotten as I looked around the room. Jesus, they could fell a two hundred year old redwood with their sharp wit in thirty seconds they were so exciting. Right...

I got home just after five. I felt almost sick with excitement. I spent ten minutes in the shower scrubbing with my best body wash, trying to avoid paying too much attention to my dick as I washed. It was already gyrating like a pole dancer at the thought of Bella being near later on. However, no matter how much I ignored it, it wouldn't go down. Bloody thing; another raging boner was all I needed when she walked through the door.

In my bedroom, I pulled t-shirts and shirts from my wardrobe, trying to decide what to wear. Why the fuck I couldn't just pick something and put it on already I really didn't know. Nothing I had felt right. I wanted to appear casual yet sexy, but it could not be obvious. After an age, I settled on a pair of dark stone-washed denims that were well-worn in and matched them with a casual emerald green Henley which I left unbuttoned. I decided to forgo shoes and socks altogether.

Satisfied with how I looked, I added a hint of cologne onto my neck. I bundled the rest of the clothes back into the wardrobe and closed the door. I could sort that shit out tomorrow; or later if this went badly and she left early.

At 5:50 pm, I put a couple of plates into the oven to warm. I had set two places at my small table, and I had two bottles of wine ready; one, a fruity red Pinot Noir, was set on the side unopened, and a cool white chardonnay was already in the fridge. I took a last look at myself in the reflection of my toaster, running my hands through my hair trying to settle it down. That just made it look more like I had just had a roll in the sack. Great.

Bella would be here any minute and my nerves were going haywire. I couldn't wait to see her, but I kept reminding myself to keep it light and simple. We needed to stay out of my bedroom at all cost. Yeah, that was going to be easier said than done, my inner horny teenager sniggered. Damn it. I really needed him to be under wraps this evening. Knowing him, though, I was going to be fighting just to keep from coming in my jeans when I touched or even smelled her. God, I probably should have given in and knocked one out earlier, but it was too late now.

I was at the door already waiting when she knocked. She was bang on time. I wondered if she had been sat outside waiting for the allotted time.

"Hi, come in. You look fantastic. Here, let me take the pizza," I said to her, ogling her long slim legs that seemed to go on and on as she walked past me and into the kitchen.

"Thanks, shall I help you serve up?"

"I'm good. I'll just get the plates out of the oven. You can go ahead and sit down. Do you want a glass of wine? I have red or white."

"I prefer white if that's okay."

I poured us each a generous glass of wine and we sat down to eat. Our conversation was light and friendly, and there were no awkward moments. We finished both bottles of wine as she answered all my questions about her childhood and I enjoyed just sitting and listening to her talk about her dad. The look in her eyes when she talked about him made me smile. Even though they had only just gotten to know each other, I could see clearly how much she adored him.

Her talking about him took my mind off her clothing. Tonight, she had stepped up the challenge and she looked incredible. Her hair fell in loose curls around her shoulders and her face was perfection. She was dressed in a midnight blue cocktail dress that fit her like a glove. A deep 'V' in the front and back showcased her creamy skin, it was fitted at her waist, and it stopped just above her knees. She had paired it with a pair of high-heeled black pumps, which I believed the term to describe them was 'fuck me' heels. They made her legs look like they went on forever. She wore a pair of small diamond stud earrings and a tiny silver locket that lay between her breasts. Otherwise, she had no other visible jewelry on.

"Bella, can I just say, you look incredible tonight. That dress, the color, the fit, it's…wow, you blow me away. You're so beautiful. I just needed to tell you that."

"Thank you, Edward, that's very nice of you to say." She blushed a deep red all the way down her neck as far as I could see.

"So, what are we going to do about this?" I gestured between us.

She shrugged and looked down at her plate. "I can't ignore you any longer, Edward. It's gone too far. I know all the reasons why we shouldn't, but what do you do when you feel like this? I think I'm right in saying that this isn't only me."

"You know I feel exactly the same. I think my feelings for you are pretty clear and that's one of the things that have me worried. Everyone will know how I feel about you if we do this and I can't risk your education. You'd hate me down the track and I couldn't live with that."

"Edward, I can always transfer to a different college next year. I'm sure if we wanted to we could get through to June when this school year is over. It's nearly Christmas; then we'll be into a new year and only a few months to deal with."

"You don't know what you're bargaining for, Bella. You'd be prepared to hide this for six months, and then apply to go someplace else? Why?"

"Because, Edward, I've fallen completely in love with you, that's why," she said looking down at her plate.

I sat speechless, my mouth hanging open. I wasn't sure if it was all the wine, but surely I was hearing things.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean that to come out, not like that, anyway. Nevertheless, it's true. I really am in love with you, Edward."

At first, I wondered how she wanted me to respond. She looked so embarrassed, especially by my lack of response. What an idiot I was. Even if I was not going to say those words to her tonight, I needed to do something. The poor girl looked ready to bolt on me again.

I decided not to speak, but to show her what her words meant to me. I was out of my chair and on my knees at her side. She turned slowly to look at me. My hands reached up and caressed her face. She leaned into my touch and I heard her sigh. Her skin was so soft and I could not help my thumb rubbing little circles on both her cheeks.

"Can I kiss you?"

"If you don't, I think I might die."

Both of us leaned forward and the electricity that ran through me when our lips finally met told me I needed to do this. Her lips were warm and soft and matched me in all my movements. When I tentatively requested entrance to her mouth with the tip of my tongue, she moaned and deepened the kiss by pulling me closer and meeting my tongue with her own.

"Bella, we need to take this somewhere more comfortable."

"The bedroom?"

"No! I was thinking more the sofa in the lounge if that's okay?"

We held hands as we walked from the kitchen back into the lounge. My eyes never left hers, as hers never left mine. All I could see was desire. Her eyes told me how much she wanted me, and even though I was trying to not make this all about getting her into my bedroom, I hoped that mine reflected the same to her. She had no idea, though, just how badly I really wanted to take her to my bedroom.

God, I was in over my head.

**So finally things are hotting up. **

**If you want a really really really juicy lemon (and I mean Fuck Hot) then I need you to review. It's ready and waiting all I need is to be shown some lurve. The more reviews the sooner I'll upload it. You decide...**


	15. Chapter 15

**Life Is So Unfair**

**Dollybigmomma, thank you for all your help in making this story worth reading.**

**Okay ladies/gents, I promised a quick update for plenty of reviews, so here it is. Thank you for all the comments. I love how onboard everyone is.**

**Enjoy this very, very lemony chapter. Made me all hot and bothered writing it and then reading it back once Dolly had waved her magic wand.**

**Chapter 15 – Foot, Meet Mouth**

It was a little awkward when we finally sat down. I mean did we just get on with more kissing or did we take a step back and talk some more and see where that led us? This shouldn't have been this confusing.

For a virgin, she sure was happy to take the lead. She pushed me so that I was half sitting, half lying on the sofa and sat astride me. Shit, not good, now she was going to be even more aware of how she affected me. There was no way I could hide my erection, as she was sitting just a few clothing layers separated from it. She knew it, too, because as she leaned down to kiss me again, she ground down a little, rubbing herself right on top of my now throbbing dick.

I thought I was going to blow my load like an overstimulated teenager when she started to move harder on me. Shit, it felt so good, but there was no way I could carry on kissing her with her doing this to me. Not a chance. I would explode in about thirty seconds so I made the decision to move her aside.

"Oh, I'm sorry, you don't like that?" she asked going red, thinking I was once again rejecting her.

"Yes, I like it, probably a little too much. Had you stayed where you were, I would have embarrassed myself by cumming in my pants. That's something I haven't done in about twelve years and I don't want to start again now."

"Oh, right. Sorry about that."

"There's nothing to be sorry for, it felt fucking incredible, but we need to take this a little slower for both our sakes. I don't only want you for sex, Bella. I'd like us to be the real deal."

"Me, too, Edward, but about the sex; I really want you. So much so it actually hurts, so can we please just let whatever's going to happen tonight happen. Please, for me?"

How the fuck did I respond to that? I kissed her again and this time, I pushed her down into the cushions on the sofa and lay half on top of her. Her legs parted and her dress rode up, giving me access and a clear view all the way up her silky thighs.

"Jesus, Bella, you drive me nuts. You feel so good." I could not resist running my hands up her bare legs which were smooth as silk to my touch. I groaned loudly knowing I was powerless to resist.

"Edward, please, I need you to touch me."

"Tell me where, Bella, tell me what you want me to do."

"Oh, god, your hands feel wonderful on me. I want you to touch me everywhere. All the places a man wants to touch a woman. Show me, Edward; show me how to love you."

Our kiss this time was full of passion, our teeth clashed as we both tried to be the dominant one. Her hands moved to my shirt and slowly started to undo the buttons. I pulled back and looked at her.

"Are you absolutely positive about this, Bella? It's a big deal your first time, I'm not sure I'm worthy."

"I choose you, Edward. I want you to be the one."

Unable to resist her any longer, I picked her up in my arms and carried her to my bedroom.

Her tiny hands were all over me.

"There's no rush, love. We have all night if you can stay?"

"I can stay," she moaned.

I undressed her slowly, taking my time to kiss and worship every inch I uncovered. Underneath the exquisite dress I found a very sexy matching set of lingerie, also in midnight blue and edged with black lace.

"Oh, god, you're so beautiful, Bella."

She moaned in response. She obviously liked what I was doing to her. She had been a little distracted ever since my mouth had discovered her nipples. With her bra now discarded on floor along with my shirt, I buried myself into her perfectly-formed breasts.

Over and over, I said the word perfect, perfect. I still had my jeans on so I was aware that compared to her, I was overdressed. Her fingers tried to undo my jeans, but the buttons were stiff and a little awkward.

"I'll do it, love, they're a little difficult."

I removed myself from the bed and stood up to take them off. She rose up onto her elbows and watched; it was very sexy. She did not seem shy about being on my bed dressed only in a pair of skimpy blue lace panties.

Leaving my boxer briefs on, I crawled back up her body. I started kissing her from the ankle up. She watched as I got closer and closer to her core.

"Edward, I don't think…I mean you can't..."

"Shush, beautiful, just lay back and enjoy the sensations. I promise you'll love it, and if you don't, you can tell me and I'll stop, I promise. Can I take you panties off, love?"

She nodded her agreement and lifted herself up so that I could remove them. My breath caught when I saw how amazing she was all over. She had lain back down and I noticed her arm was over her eyes, hiding her from me.

"Hey, I don't want you to hide. Watch, Bella, see what you do to me."

Reluctantly, she removed her arm but stayed horizontal, opening her legs a little wider. I crawled in between them and took in the wonders spread open before me. First I used my fingers, spreading her lips. God, she was so wet. I already knew this from the state of her panties, but now I could feel how slick and ready she was. Slowly, I ran a finger the length of her and she gyrated towards me, pushing herself into my finger.

I slipped the already wet finger inside her carefully, allowing her to get used to the feel of me being there before I moved it deeper and began moving it slowly and gently in and out. Her answering groan told me she was on board so I added another and made my movements a little more deliberate. Her hips were meeting my every thrust. I decided now was the time to step it up a notch. She was already close, her internal walls were pulsating around my fingers now and she was getting wetter by the second.

She bucked and arched when I took a long lick across her slit then drew her clitoris into my mouth, sucking and running my tongue around it firmly.

"Fuck, fuck, Edward!" she screamed, "Fuck, please, stop, I can't…please, Edward…"

I removed my mouth from her for second to reassure her it was normal. I wondered for a second if she had ever had an orgasm.

"Bella, baby, just relax and go with it, love."

I only flicked her with my tongue a couple of times more when she tipped over the edge. Her loudly screaming my name and the considerable shaking told me she had found what she had been so afraid to look for.

I kissed her on her lips now.

"See, I told you you'd like it."

"Like it, fuck, I loved it. Is it always like that?""

"You're asking me that question? Well, I have absolutely no idea. Maybe you should talk to some of your girlfriends. I mean, I don't have a lot of experience of female orgasms, but what I do know is your reaction seemed pretty normal. Can I ask you a question, Bella?"

"You can ask me anything."

"Have you ever had an orgasm before?"

"Um...wow, this is embarrassing. Okay, well, I have a butterfly stimulator that I use occasionally, but I can tell you now it doesn't have quite the same effect since it doesn't go inside, too. Also, since I first saw you, I think I've gotten off a few times fantasizing about you, but again, nowhere near as good as the real thing. So now that I'm happy, what about you?"

"I'm fine."

"I can see that," she nodded toward the tent that was still pitching in my boxer briefs.

"Well, we could kiss some more and see where that leads. I have condoms if we need them."

"Good to know; I brought some, too."

I looked deep in to her eyes then.

"So you had every intention of us doing this tonight?"

"I hoped so, yes, and it's always best to be prepared."

It didn't take much when we were kissing to get back to where we had been a few minutes ago. This time, I removed my boxer briefs and took a small foil packet out of the bedside drawer.

She watched intently as I rolled the condom down my length. As I looked up, I saw her lick her lips and it once again nearly had me blowing my load without even being inside her.

Her legs wrapped around my hips to let me know she was ready and wanted this as much as I did. I paused only for a second at her entrance. Her nod of assent let me push into her a little further. We both knew she was going to feel some discomfort with this being her first time.

When I felt her resistance, I stopped and allowed her to get used to the feel of me stretching her. Silent tears fell from her eyes, and as they dribbled down her cheeks, I kissed them away.

"Are you okay, Bella? We can stop if it's too bad."

"No, don't stop, please; we knew it would hurt; I just never imagined how much. You feel good, though, please don't stop."

I started to move slowly in and out, pushing a little further in with each stroke. I felt when her hymen gave way and a gasp escaped from her. I kissed her deeply then, silently hoping I could make the pain go away. She surprised me by starting to move under me.

"It's okay, Edward, it feels good."

I started to build up a rhythm of deep thrusts. She was moaning and gripping my shoulders for all she was worth now, obviously enjoying the sensation. She felt so fucking good to me, tight, hot, and wet. When her walls started to pulse around me, I was near to coming undone. I helped her fall over the edge again with my fingers on her clitoris. I came hard and deep inside her. Fuck, it felt so good.

Collapsing by her side, I pulled her into my arms.

"That was amazing, thank you. You know what you said earlier about being in love with me?"

"I meant every word, Edward, and even more so now."

"Yeah, well, I love you, too, and have pretty much since the moment I laid eyes on you. I've wanted to tell you all this time. Thank you so much for choosing me. Not only for this, but for loving me, even through everything we've dealt with so far. I'm so grateful to have found you, Bella. We'll work this out, I promise."

With her head on my chest, we stayed cuddled up. I think she fell asleep way before I did. I needed to dispose of the condom, as I had dropped it by the side of the bed after tying it off. As I walked to the bathroom, I saw her phone light up with an incoming call. Not wanting it to wake her, I took it into the lounge and answered it.

"Bella's phone?"

"Who is this?

"It's Edward, who is this?"

"Where's Bella?"

"Who wants to know?

"Jacob, so you're Edward. Where is she?"

"She's asleep. Do you want me to give her a message?"

"In your bed asleep?"

"That's none of your business. Do you want to leave a message or not?"

"Yeah, tell her I'll arrive on Friday around seven o'clock and I hope she has our weekend planned out like she promised."

With that, he hung up. I stood stunned, naked as the day I was born with a used condom in one hand and Bella's phone in the other. I had just made love to the girl I was in love with and now I find out she was entertaining another man for the weekend? How the fuck was I supposed to react to that?

I did what I needed to do in the bathroom and walked slowly back into my bedroom. She was still asleep, looking beautiful as ever. She was laid on her front with her hair tossed casually on my pillow, the sheet only coming up as far as her lower back. She looked wonderful. I noticed the clear evidence that I had been her first as streaks of blood covered my fitted sheet. So whoever this guy was, he wasn't intimate with her. Was I supposed to be relieved?

I sat in the rocking chair and watched her sleep. All of my tiredness had evaporated, gone like a puff of smoke as soon as I had heard his words. She had said she loved me, was in love with me. She had wanted this more than I had at first. Surely she wasn't involved with this Jacob as well. I couldn't see it, but then I remembered Lauren and Jessica's tale of Bella and her boyfriend coming back from Forks. If Jacob was coming to stay, who was he? The supposed boyfriend I presumed. She had told me a friend was coming for the weekend, but she hadn't said it was another guy.

Cold now, I decided I needed to get back into bed. I put on a pair of cotton pajama bottoms and slid in beside her. She felt warm and smelled like sex. I tried to keep my distance. I needed to sleep; I had to teach tomorrow.

When the alarm went off, I woke to find that she was wrapped naked around me. Her arms were wrapped around my chest, her head up against my shoulder and one leg was over my thigh, touching on a place that I really didn't want to be touched, not now anyway.

"Good morning, did you sleep well? I did, it must have been all the exercise," she leaned in for a kiss.

I dropped a quick peck on her cheek and climbed out of bed "Are you going home to get ready or do you want to shower here?" I asked trying my best to sound normal.

"Is everything alright? You don't regret last night do you? I don't, it was the most wonderful night of my life so far. I love you, Edward, I meant it."

Sighing, I decided I needed to tell her the truth.

"Bella, your phone rang while you were asleep. I answered it so it didn't wake you. I wish I hadn't."

"What do you mean? Is everyone okay?"

"Yeah, it's nothing like that. The phone call was from Jacob. He said to tell you he'll be here around seven o'clock on Friday and he hopes you have the weekend planned like you promised."

"Oh, okay. I'll ring him back later."

"That's it? You'll ring him back later? So you sleep with me then entertain another guy two nights later? What am I supposed to say to that? 'Thanks for the sex, Bella, let me know when you're free again?'"

She looked surprised, shocked even by my outburst.

"I don't know what you mean, Edward. Jacob is a friend from back home. I promised I'd show him around and take him out to play pool while he was here. What do you think I'll be doing with him? Do you honestly think I sleep with him, too?"

"No, not before at least; the evidence that you haven't is all over my bed sheets. But now that you've done it once, I suppose it doesn't matter whose next."

She slapped my face, hard, and it stung like hell.

"You bastard! Do you really think I would tell you that I'm in love with you and then go sleep with someone else? Do you think I've gotten to the age of twenty-one and never slept with anyone to go out and do something like that within two days of losing my virginity to you, the man I love and thought loved me, too? Do you really think so little of me, Edward?" I stood there frozen just staring at her. "Move out of my way, I'm leaving. I can't stay here any longer."

I did not stop her; I just stood and watched as she dressed quickly, sobbing the whole time, and then she pushed past me on her way out, tears falling down her cheeks as she ran. When I realized she was really gone, I couldn't stop the tears falling from my eyes as well.

What the hell had just happened?

**So, what do you all think of Edward's reaction? **

**Told you Jacob was going to cause more trouble. **

**Is Edward right to be jealous? **

**What about the lemon, was it citrus-packed enough for you? Please let me know. You know the drill, press the button and review!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Life Is So Unfair **

**DollyBigMomma is beta, send her some love, she deserves it.**

**Welcome to all our new readers, thanks for the reviews. Feel free to spread the word about this story. Thanks too to our die hards, you make this all worthwhile. **

**Chapter 17 – One More Nail**

**BELLA**

The house was quiet when I got back. They were all still in bed. I quietly made my way to my room and closed and locked the door. Shit, it was Thursday; that meant I would have to face him in class later today. Great, that was just…fucking great.

My body ached in the best possible way, but my heart was hurting too bad to care. When I closed my eyes, I relived every touch, every kiss, and every thrust. Why, after everything had been so perfect, did this have to happen?

My phone beeping with a text message brought me back into the here and now. I hoped it was from Edward, begging me to come back, saying that he had overreacted and wanted to apologize and sort things out. It wasn't from him, though, it was from Jacob.

_**B- **_

_**I gather you and Edward got closer. I thought you were staying clear of him? We'll talk about it when I arrive on Friday. Until then, you need to stay away from him. He will ruin you if you are caught.**_

_**J-**_

I lay and looked at the message for what seemed like hours when in fact it was probably only a few minutes. I needed to decide if I was going to his class today.

Once the coast was clear and Angie, Lauren, and Jessica were gone, I emerged from the sanctuary of my room. I pottered about in the kitchen, banging pots and pans as I put away all the washing up.

Sat at the table, I ran my fingers through my hair and wondered how I would face him, how I would get through ninety minutes in his presence. My English class started at 10:30am and was my first class of the day. I took my time getting ready. Today I opted for skinny jeans, a pretty blue fitted sweater, and my boots. Just because he was being an arse didn't mean I had to look defeated. With my bag ready, I set off and hoped that my nerve held.

In the parking lot, I sat and contemplated if I really was strong enough to do this. I knew I did not have to talk to him. God, it was bad enough before, but now that we'd had sex, I just did not know if I was strong enough to be in the same room as him and not want to kill him. I would normally say rip his clothes off and have passionate sex on a desk with him, but after what he had said and how he had acted this morning, I really didn't know. Talk about killing my buzz.

I slowly made my way to the lecture hall. Fortunately, other students had arrived before me so I walked in, confident that he would not address me. I need not have worried as he had yet to arrive. I settled into my seat and made sure I had everything I needed in front of me for when the lesson started.

He burst through the door moments later, looking disheveled and upset.

"Sorry I'm late, everyone, morning from hell. So, shall we get on?"

He did not look at me or glance in my direction the whole lesson. I knew because I never took my eyes off him. The more he avoided me, the more confident I grew. I got the feeling he knew he was in the wrong. Tough. Payback was a bitch called Bella Swan.

When the time was up, he gave us a five thousand word assignment and asked for it to be in the following week. A few groans emanated from other students and I knew they were being punished for our falling out. Well, Edward's falling out, not mine. I had been asleep and was innocent in all this.

I walked out of the room with my head held high today. I could feel his eyes on me the whole way. I did not look back or even glance in his direction.

I met Angela at the library. "So, Swan, spill. You didn't come home last night. I don't suppose I need more than one guess to know where you were and who you were doing."

The tears started as soon as she finished her last word.

"Bella? What on earth is wrong, are you okay? Come on, girl; let's get you home so we can talk in private."

I drove us both home and did not say a word. She made us both a strong hot coffee and we sat down to talk.

"It was so perfect, Angie, all of it. We talked, we laughed, and we kissed and made love. I told him I loved him and he said he loved me, too. Then this morning, he was cold and distant. I assumed he was regretting everything, but no, it's much worse than that."

"How can it be any worse, Bella?"

"I fell asleep pretty soon after the activities, if you know what I mean. The man sapped all my energy on two mind-blowing orgasms. Anyway, my phone rang and he answered it so I didn't wake up. It was Jacob. He wanted to confirm our weekend. Edward made his mind up what was going on and accused me of sleeping with Jacob, too."

"He did what?"

"He said I should let him know when I'm free again from Jacob so we can resume round two. It was so awful, I wanted to die. How could he even think something like that after what we shared? It really was perfect, Angie. We just fit, you know? What am I going to do? Jacob knows about Edward now and wants to talk about it tomorrow when he arrives. It's all such a fucking mess and I don't know what to do. I said Jacob could crash here Friday and Saturday night, now I'm not so sure it's such a good idea. He already had ideas about me and him and now if he thinks Edward is out of the picture, I don't want him getting any more ideas. What should I do, Angie?"

"Okay, well, Jacob is easy. I'll just make sure you're never alone with him. He can crash on the pull-out bed here in the lounge. We'll take him to play pool like you promised, introduce him around. Maybe even Lauren and Jess will help take him off your hands for a bit," she added laughing and wiggling her eyebrow.

"Even in this situation, I wouldn't wish that on him. Jesus, Charlie would kill me if they ate him alive." We both laughed a little at that.

"Bella, surely Edward will see there's nothing between you and Jacob. I mean he was just jealous, right?"

"I suppose, but what he said was such horrible things to say right after we'd spent the night before making love and declaring ourselves. How can he even think I would sleep with someone else?"

"I think his male pride has been wounded. I'm guessing he was still insecure over what Lauren and Jess said about you bringing your boyfriend back. He probably came out fighting, wanting to protect his precious ego."

"He was so sweet the night before, caring, gentle. Perfect really, he made me feel special, loved."

"How was class today?"

"He ignored me completely until it was time to go, then he couldn't take his eyes off me as I walked out the door. He looked like hell and so sad it was heartbreaking. I miss him already. What am I going to do, Angie? I really do love him."

"I know you do. Don't worry, we'll sort something out. Now, how about a night out on the tiles?"

"No, I don't think so. I'm tired emotionally and physically. I ache in places I didn't know I even had. I think an early night after a long hot soak is in order for me."

"Okay, but I'm guessing the aches and pains were worth it, something to remember him by?"

"Definitely, but I was kind of hoping it wasn't going to be a one off."

"I know, Bella, but just be patient. He'll see sense, I'm convinced of it, and now that he's experienced the phenomenon that is Isabella Swan, he'll come crawling on his hands and knees for more I'm sure."

"I don't need that. I only want him to believe that I would never do something like that to anyone, let alone someone as special to me as he is."

I must have fallen asleep in the bath, the ache between my legs eased by the hot water. I dragged myself to bed and set the alarm for 7:30am. As I was just about to turn off the light and snuggle down, my phone rang.

Edward's number flashed before my eyes. Did I answer and speak to him now? I decide to try.

"Hello?"

"Bella, it's Edward Cullen. We need to talk."

He sounded all official and so distant and it made my hackles raise as well as breaking my heart. To think that only at this time last night, we were wrapped in each other's arms making love, declaring our love and now...this.

"What more could you possibly have to say to me, Mr. Cullen?"

He sighed before speaking again. "Bella, please, I need to know if you're going to tell anyone about our...indiscretion…last night. I mean it could ruin me and your education if you did. I just wanted to make sure you didn't plan on doing something stupid."

His words ripped through my heart like a scalpel, so I did what I did best. I came out fighting, too.

"Don't worry, Mr. Cullen, I already did something stupid. I won't be making that mistake again," I growled and hung up before he could speak.

I cried myself to sleep that night. When I woke, I felt like shit, my head ached, and my throat felt like I had swallowed glass. God only knew what I looked like. I would probably scare the birds. Dragging myself out of bed, I walked to the bathroom.

In the mirror, I saw a shell of my former self. A woman on the outside, but inside, I was empty, hollow. Even behind my eyes, there was nothing but pain. I would hide the pain, though, and retreat back into myself, coat myself in a protective shield so that no one, well, Edward, could not hurt me anymore.

I only had one class today last thing so I spent the day at home wallowing. I listened to music; Jeff Buckley, Muse, and Damien Rice. I think they all made me feel worse, if that was at all possible.

How was I going to deal with Jacob tonight? He was going to want to know why Edward had answered my phone and I really didn't want to be having to justify myself to him. Angela, bless her heart, would ensure we were not left alone. I knew she would cover my back if required. I just hoped he didn't push himself on me. I really didn't want to hate him right now and I could do with another friend.

I'd spoken to Leah during the week and she had promised to come for a visit on her own. She had questioned me like mad over the Jacob thing, but she seemed to accept that I saw him as nothing more than a friend. Of course, at that time I was still daydreaming about Edward and me together. Now, I knew that train had already pulled out of the station, tragically derailed, and crashed.

At college, I did not see him. To be truthful, I did not look. I walked swiftly to class, keeping my head down and spoke to no one until I was asked a direct question.

Back at the safety of home, Angela looked up when I walked through the door. "Are you all right? Because you look, well, like shit to be honest. Sorry, Bella."

I laughed at her honesty and knew she was right. I looked and felt like shit, there was no getting away from it. My eyes were swollen from crying, the bags underneath them huge, purple, and no doubt very unattractive. My skin had somehow lost its natural glow and now looked a ghostly bluish-pale white and deathly almost.

"I know, attractive or what? Jacob should be arriving about seven o'clock. God knows what he'll think of the way I look. I'll tell him I've been ill or something. Back me up, okay?"

"Whatever, so did I hear you talking in your room last night or were you just talking in your sleep?"

"No, you heard right. He rang to ask if I was going to out him and ruin his precious career!"

"Really? That's all he said? Strange."

"Why?" I asked a little curious as to what she knew.

"Well, I saw him today and, well, he looks no better than you. It's just awful and I mean yes, he's drop-dead gorgeous, but today he looked so sad, all alone, and like he'd just recovered from a very long illness himself. I almost felt sorry for him. Even his lesson was lack-luster. Maybe he's ruined his career all on his own," she added as an afterthought.

"I hope not. Even though he's broken my heart and said the most terrible things, I still hope he doesn't lose his gift for teaching. He's a natural and I don't want to be the reason all that changes. He'll be fine; I'm sure he's just worried I'll report him just now. Once he realizes I'm not so petty, he'll be back to normal."

"Bella, he's more than just worried about his job. That much is plain all over his face. He's jealous of Jacob and the fact he's coming to stay here. Yes, he reacted badly and now he's probably worried about that reaction, too. It's more than obvious to me that he's in love with you, Bella."

I thought to myself that he had a funny way of showing it, but did not say it out loud for once. We left the Edward subject alone and made something to eat. Conversation revolved around college and Ben. I was glad Angela got over her sulk from the other week and they were back on track. He had invited her to spend the weekend with him next week. She was excited and giddy and I was glad for her.

At least one of us was having a decent go at love.


	17. Chapter 17

**Life Is So Unfair**

**DollyBigMomma needs some lurve. Please review to show her just how much she is appreciated. **

**Chapter 17 – Pick a Leg**

**BELLA**

As I sat talking to Angela, a loud knocking on the door startled us both. Angela opened it to find Jacob Black stood outside in the flesh, looking handsome with a big toothy grin across his face.

"Jacob, welcome to our humble abode. Don't just stand there; come on in."

He moved towards me as though to hug me. I nimbly stepped out of his way and introduced him to Angela. They shook hands and struck up a light conversation. It was weird to know that even though they had both lived in the same small town forever, they only knew each other by sight and had never been introduced.

Fortunately for us, Lauren and Jessica had a late lecture and would not be back until after we had already headed out for the evening. Things got a little awkward when Angela went into her room to change.

"So, Bella, I spoke to Edward."

"Yeah, um, he told me he answered my phone."

"He said you were in bed asleep. Bella, I thought you weren't going to go there? What are you thinking? He sounds like a right arrogant ass."

"Jacob, I'm not going to discuss Edward with you. Yes, it was unfortunate that you rang when I was sleeping and that he chose to answer my phone. However, what we were doing, or why we were together, has nothing to do with you and I refuse to discuss it further." I hoped that told him the subject was closed.

"Well, you look like hell so I'm guessing it's not all hunky-dory, but okay, if you don't want to talk about it now, I'll wait until you do. I told you before, Bella, I'm here and I'm not going anywhere. Whenever you decide to see me as an option, I'll give you a reason to choose me, I swear."

I felt sick. I had really hoped he would have given up on the whole me and him thing. Now I saw Edward was right; he was here to stake his claim, or at the very least make his intentions known.

"Jacob, you're my friend. I invited you here as such and if you're thinking of making this visit a play for me, then you might as well head on back home right now because I'm not interested, now or ever. I need you to understand that. Edward or no Edward, it'll never be you. I just don't see you that way. Sorry, but it's the truth."

"Why not? You say you like me as a friend, why not just let things happen and see where we end up?"

"No, I just don't feel it, Jacob. I really like you as a friend. I enjoy your company and you make me laugh, but there's no spark for me. I didn't want to say this to you, but when you pulled me back in Forks, I felt nothing. With Edward, the electricity is sparking before we even touch and that's how I know we can never be. I hope you understand, I really do, and I'd love for you to stay the weekend and have some platonic, friendly fun with Angie and me, but not if you're only here to try to win me over because that won't work. I have absolutely no romantic feelings for you whatsoever, Jacob, only friendship."

He looked at me long and hard before replying, "That kind of sounds final."

"It is. It's all I have to offer."

"Okay then, I'll stay and keep my mouth shut and behave, but on one condition."

"What condition?"

"He doesn't get to hang with us this weekend. Maybe at some point in the future I'll be happy to meet him, but not now."

"He won't be joining us this weekend, don't worry."

"Does he not like the fact I'm here? Does he see me as the competition?" Jake smirked looking smug.

"Enough already with that crap, Jacob, it's not helping."

Thankfully, Angela came out of her room at just the right moment and we all headed off to McCaffrey's to play some pool. Angela had found out that there was another pool competition going on tonight and she had registered our names early. It should be quite a night.

The place was heaving already and it was early still. We all paid our entrance fee for the competition and found a small table out of the way. Well, as out of the way as you could be in a place that was so overcrowded.

We laughed and the conversation was light. Angela's presence made me feel much more relaxed, even though Jacob touched me at every opportunity. Just little touches like a hand on my lower back as we walked to find a table, moving a piece of hair that had dropped over my eyes back behind my ears, a casual arm around my shoulder when Angela introduced him to some of her other friends as a friend from back home. I was uncomfortable with it all and dodged discretely him where I could, but I did not want to hurt his feelings further.

The competition wasn't starting for another half hour so we continued to drink and talk as best we could over the noise. I saw Angela's face change and wondered what had her reacting like that. She gestured that I should look behind me. Looking straight at us were Edward and his brother, Emmett. Both were glaring at Jacob and I suddenly realized why. He had been telling me something about my dad and I couldn't hear so he had pulled us closer and had wrapped his arm around my neck. It was still there. Shit and double shit. I moved awkwardly out of Jacob's arms.

Angela and I excused ourselves to talk in the ladies' room.

"Why, Angie, why tonight? Do you think Jacob did that on purpose? I told him we were all going out to play some pool while he was here, not like a date or anything, but he's just loving playing it up, even though he doesn't know Edward is here."

"Oh, Bella, he knows. Believe me, he knows. Edward and Emmett came in quite a while ago. I only reacted like I did when I saw them move closer. Now they're stood glaring daggers right at Jacob. He's been surreptitiously watching Edward watch you since they walked in. He picked up on Edward's watching pretty quickly because his little touches became far more exaggerated then. You told him you aren't interested, right?"

"Of course I did, and he doesn't know Edward and I aren't together and I'd like to leave it like that. I told him to go home if he couldn't behave. I thought he understood."

"He does; I'm sure he's doing it on purpose to drive Edward nuts, trying to mark his territory."

"It's got nothing to do with Edward. He lost all his rights yesterday morning. If I were that sort of person, I would play up to Jacob's advances and then Edward would really have something to gripe about."

"That wouldn't be fair to Jacob, and besides, Bella, that's just not you. I know you're hurting over all the things he said to you, but I'm guessing how you feel about him hasn't changed. You can't turn love off that easily."

"Since when did you get so smart?"

"It's a vocation. Come on; let's go back and face the music."

As we walked back towards our table, I noticed a stunning blonde and a cute pixie-like girl stood with Edward and Emmett. Jealousy coursed through me now and I hated the fact he had brought someone here to flaunt in front of me. I realized how ridiculous that sounded when I had done the very same thing to him, albeit unintentionally.

"Jesus, girls, I thought you'd bailed on me," Jacob said greeting us.

"Never ask a girl what she's been doing in the bathroom, Jacob, it's not cool," Angela replied laughing.

The pool competition was announced and because bad luck followed me around, Edward, Emmett, Jacob, and I were drawn in the same half of the draw. Angela was on the other half. Great, now I had lost my ally. Jacob pulled me in close when I complained about losing Angela.

"Never mind, Bells, you've still got me. Like always," he declared loudly laughing.

The two women with the Cullen brothers did not follow them to the pool tables. They instead took over a free table and appeared uninterested in the raucous atmosphere going on around them.

The competition was huge this time and I had to wait ages to play my first game. I was number twelve and Jacob was five. I hoped and prayed that we did not have to play either Edward or Emmett, at least not yet.

Emmett finally spoke casually, "Hi, Bella, up for a good game tonight? I so have to whoop your arse this time."

"I take it you know this human tree trunk, Bella?" Jacob asked rudely.

"Well, sort of, I've played him here before and whooped his arse. He's a sore loser."

"He's not Edward then?"

"No**, **why would you think that?"

"Well, it's just that he and the other guy he's with haven't stopped staring at you and me all night. They look kind of intense, and the two gorgeous women they're with aren't really getting a look in."

So, did I tell him the other guy was Edward or did I leave it? I decided to leave it. If it all fell down around me, then so be it.

Jacob won his first match easily and I could not help but be pleased for him. He picked me up and swung me around when he rejoined me by the side of the spectators. I saw Edward's reaction and it was not good. Emmett placed a steadying hand on his arm, I presumed to stop him from coming over. His lovely face looked tortured. Tough shit, it was all his own doing.

My match was harder than I expected. Nerves got the better of me, but I eventually pulled through. I kept my distance from Jacob, knowing he would take advantage and hug me to him again if I let him.

Angela joined us soon after, having being knocked out early. She was unfortunate to draw the winner of a previous competition. At least I had her back by my side and I immediately felt more at ease.

"Bella, you've drawn number fourteen. Any idea who that is? I've got number two," Jacob said after reading the next round draw. I had no idea.

The next two rounds flew by with both Jacob and I winning easily. This time, I managed to limit his exuberant celebrations to a high five. I could feel Edward's eyes on me and I was not brave enough to look at him. I kept my eyes firmly fixed on the matches or Angela and Jacob.

I needed to use the bathroom before I had to play again. I went alone this time and found myself face to face with the stunning blonde when I opened the bathroom door.

"Hello, you must be Bella. I'm Rosalie Hale, a friend of the Cullen's. You have poor Edward in quite a tailspin, young lady. Poor Emmett had to cancel our weekend plans so he could rush back here and help his brother out. I just hope you're worth it."

Before I could even react, she flounced past me and out of the room. Well, that was awkward.

When I opened the door to return to the main room, Edward was stood outside leaning on the wall opposite.

"Look, can we not do this tonight please? I just want to show my friend a good time while he's here."

"Your good friend has enjoyed making me squirm all night, Bella. He clocked me looking at you the minute I walked in and since then, he's done everything he can to touch you at every little opportunity. He knows I hate it and if Emmett hadn't stopped me, I'd have decked him when he picked you up and swung you around. Can I have just a couple of minutes of your time, please?"

"What's the point, Edward? You said all you needed to say yesterday," I sighed and looked down at my feet.

"I said far too much and I regret every word. I swear I didn't mean it or even believe it of you. I was just jealous and pathetic. I love you and I hate us being like this when I know how we can be."

"I was on cloud nine, Edward. Everything was so perfect and then you crashed my world and brought me back down to earth with a rather large bang. I can't forget so easily what you said. Deep down, I suppose I know you didn't mean it. However, it still hurt like hell and to say it after all we'd shared, well, that really was cruel. I think we both need time to re-evaluate what we feel and what we want. Maybe it isn't love after all. Maybe it's just infatuation and will fade with time and space. Maybe that would be best."

"You don't believe that, I know you don't."

"I don't know what I believe anymore, Edward. This love stuff seems too hard and too painful right now. I need to get back to Jacob and Angela before he comes looking for me," I said and went to walk away.

However, Edward grabbed my hand, "Do you love me, Bella?"

"That's not the issue here, Edward."

"Please, tell me the truth."

"Yes, I love you, Edward."

I had no sooner said the words than he crashed his lips to mine and it felt wonderful. I couldn't resist him. Hell, I didn't even want to. It felt like heaven, our lips moving together. Slowly, he pushed me back into the wall and moved his body closer to mine. My hands found their way into his hair as I pulled him closer and closer. Chest to chest, hip to hip, I groaned when I realized his erection was pressing firmly against me and it felt so good.

His lips left mine and moved down to my neck, nipping and biting all the way. It felt so wonderful and I did not want him to stop. His hands roamed freely all over the outside of my clothes and I shivered as he briefly caressed my breasts. When his hands moved lower and encased my backside, I was shocked and even a little turned on. No, I was more than turned on already by his kisses; this was more, so much more because when he lifted my legs and hitched them over his hips so he could grind into me, I came hard on the spot. He knew it, too, smug bastard.

"Bella, please don't throw this away. I'll do anything to make up for what I did. Hell, I'll even welcome Jacob for the weekend, but please don't leave me. I can't live without you now, not after this," he gestured between us.

Someone clearing their throat behind us had us breaking apart. The tiny pixie-like girl was stood with her arms folded glaring at us.

"So, this is where you are, Edward Cullen, I should have known. Anyway, they've called your number and you're up next. I think you need to go cool off before you go back out there, though," she gestured toward his obvious erection.

"Fuck off, Alice. Go away and leave us alone. I'll be there soon."

"Be like that then. It was nice to meet you, Bella, if not a little awkward. I'm sure we'll be introduced properly at some point in the future." And with that she was gone.

I groaned at the embarrassing position I had just been caught in.

"Um, I think I should go back to Angela and Jacob. I don't want him coming back here and finding us like this. It's bad enough he knows you were around while I was asleep."

"I told him you were in bed asleep, Bella. He asked me whose bed and I told to mind his own damn business."

"Look, I think we've established we have a great sexual chemistry here, but I really do need to work this out for myself. I need time to digest what you said and deal with it in my own way. I love you, Edward. Jesus, you just made me come in the bathroom corridor of the local bar just by hitching my legs over your hips. That should tell you a lot."

"It does, and I love you so fucking much I think I'm going to go mad. Please come over and let's talk when he goes home on Sunday. I'll keep my distance until then, I swear, let you have a good time with your friend. Please, Bella, I need you, please come and see me."

"I don't know, Edward. You know what happens when we're alone together and things won't get resolved if all we do is fuck."

"As much as I'd love to fuck you right here, right now, I could only ever make love with you. Yes, I'm sure given the chance that there'll be times when our lovemaking will be hard, fast, and passionate, but nevertheless, it'll be still be making love."

His words made me melt and once again I was in his arms and he was kissing me like his life depended on it. His tongue was gentle, teasing as it probed my mouth and swirled with my own. His erection did not go away; if anything, he felt even harder and bigger than before.

"God, you feel so good. I want you so badly my dick actually hurts, Bella. Please, come and talk to me, we need to make this right, I need to make this right again. I'm so sorry for being a jealous boyfriend, lover, or whatever you want to call me, but all I know is that I love you more than life itself and I have to make this right."

"Let me think about it, Edward. Look, you really need to deal with that," I gestured to the tent pitching in his jeans.

"No, it'll wait for you to do it."

My breath caught at his words.

"If we had time now, I'd whisk you away and take you, make you scream my name."

"Edward, you need to stop because this is just as hard for me, too. Please, I need to go back inside."

"One more kiss before you go, please? I need to have your scent on me, remember how you feel, taste, and smell until the next time."

With one tug, I was back in his arms and being kissed to within an inch of my life. How could I ever contemplate not being with him? We were perfect together, we just fit. Kissing Edward was like everything I had ever dreamed it would be only more, so much more.

Our passionate goodbye was disturbed when a gruff voice shouted, "Get your filthy fucking hands off of her!"

As I turned to the voice, I saw Jacob looking ready to kill Edward as he was glaring right at him.

"Jacob, it's okay, this is Edward."

"No, Bella, it's not okay, you're here with me. This is our weekend, not his. Now tell him to fuck off and come back with me to the table. Don't make me even angrier, Bella."

"Jacob, you have nothing to be angry about. What's going on here is none of your business. I didn't know Edward was going to here this evening or I wouldn't have brought you here. However, he is and we wanted a few minutes on our own. Now stop being an idiot and go wait for me with Angie."

"Yeah, Jacob, fuck off and leave us to get back to where we were," Edward glared at him.

I elbowed Edward hard in the ribs, knowing he was baiting Jacob. God, men could be such idiots sometimes.

"Stop it right now, both of you!" I told them. "God, next thing I know, you'll both be pissing on my legs!"

"Sorry, love, but you're mine and while I appreciate he's your friend, he needs to know his place and where I stand," Edward said loud enough for Jacob to hear.

"You don't deserve her, pervert. A fancy lecturer like you preying on their students, it's just sick," Jacob sneered and reached to pull me out of Edward's arms.

All hell broke loose then. One minute I was stood in Edward's arms and the next he had Jacob up against the wall and was growling in his face. Just as Edward pulled back his arm to punch Jacob, Emmett came running in and dragged Edward away. I stood shocked and appalled at what I had witnessed and the words I had heard Jacob say.

"I'm going home. You need to think seriously about your apology to me before coming back to my house, Jacob Black!" I walked away from him, leaving him stood alone in the corridor.

In the main room, I walked straight to the door and out onto the street. Angela quickly followed behind me. "Bella? Where are you going?"

"Home, Angie. I might see you later. Please make sure Jacob stays away from Edward for the rest of the night."

"Edward and Emmett left already, what's going on exactly?"

"I'll tell you another time, just…not right now. Goodnight, Angie," I said and left the pub.

What the hell was I going to do with these idiotic men!

**Told you all that Jacob was going to be Trouble with a capital T. I really dislike him and he hasn't even started yet.**

**You know the drill...press the button and review.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Life Is So Unfair**

**Dollybigmomma rocks as Beta.**

**I noticed that the number of alerts and favs is climbing for this story. Thank you to all who take the time to read, it means the world to me.**

**As always, I'm grateful to SM who owns all that is Twilight.**

**Chapter 18 – Pity Party of One**

**EDWARD**

So, was I a complete fucking idiot or what? I had just fucking stood there and let the best thing to ever happen to me walk out the door. Oh, and that was after calling her a whore and accusing her of sleeping around, knowing that she had just given me her virginity only the night before.

Yeah, well done, Cullen, fucking brilliant.

As soon as the door had slammed behind her, I regretted every word. It seems to me like I had no control over my big fat gob or the words that spewed out of it.

Like the loser that I was, I slid down onto the floor and let the anguish and reality of my stupidity wash over me. What one thing I was so fucking upset about I really didn't know. There was so fucking many to choose from. If I had just kept my mouth shut or talked it through with her, maybe I wouldn't be sat here now wallowing in my pathetic self-pity.

After how long I didn't know, I finally dragged myself up and headed into the shower. Somehow, I had to go to the college and face her later. I hung my head in shame knowing I had ruined what could have been my happy forever.

Under the hot, strong water jets, I stood and let the pulsating sensations wash over me. I was numb. While the water and heat feel good physically on me, my mind and heart were empty. She would not forgive me in a hurry, if at all, I knew that much. I was so stupid! I could remember my every word and winced at their harshness. Thinking about my reaction, I knew I had never felt jealousy like this before. I certainly had never accused anyone of cheating; now knowing full well it would have been impossible seeing as she had lost her virginity to me only last night. Besides, she did not seem the type to cheat. Jesus, like she'd said, she had reached the age of twenty-one and had retained her virginity, why the hell would she do what I had accused her of now within two days of consummating our love? I really was a bloody idiot.

I was seriously late and I had a planning meeting with the rest of the Literature department in less than twenty minutes. I looked and felt like shit, how the fuck was I going to face my class at half ten? As I drove the short distance to campus, I tried to work out a plan of action. I would try to act cool, like the professional I was supposed to be. Yeah right, I felt sick and could throw up last nights' pizza in a second. So much for playing it cool. I decided upon just ignoring the massive elephant in the room.

Planning finished late so the students were already settled when I walked in. She was here as well, I could sense her. Hell, I was even convinced right now that I could smell her. I coped somehow remarkably well. I got on the best I could, trying not to look in her direction, and when at the end of the allocated time I handed out an assignment, a collective groan from my students did not include Bella.

As they all made their way out, I could not help myself a little look. She looked beautiful, but her face looked like I felt. My eyes never left her until she was gone from my line of sight.

The rest of my day went by in a blur. I felt so sorry for the students today. I was the teacher from hell. I had a few appointments later in the afternoon, but I knew I did not do each and every one of them any favors. I didn't listen, offered little or no advice, and constantly looked at my watch for the torture to end.

Back in the safety of my apartment, I decided I needed to share my misery. Jasper's phone was switched off so I decided to call Emmett.

"Emmett, are you free to talk for a bit?"

"Sure, Edward, what's up?"

"Everything, you won't believe what I've done. I've ruined everything."

"Has this to do with the lovely Bella?"

"Who else."

"So, come on, tell me what has you sounding so down."

"We talked last night, confessed a few things. It was great, Emmett, we really connected on all levels. She's just perfect and I went and ruined it."

"When you say you connected, what exactly do you mean by that, little brother?"

"What do you think it means, idiot? But it was so much more than sex."

"Sex? You fucked her?"

"No, I didn't, we made love. It was perfect, she's perfect, and then I wrongly accused her of cheating."

"What? Why?"

"She fell asleep. I was just taking care of, well, you know, when her phone started ringing. I didn't want it to wake her so I answered it. It was another bloke, that Jacob guy from back home Lauren and Jessica were talking about. He apparently really is coming to stay with her for the weekend and she's going to show him around, take him to play some pool. I just saw red, Em. I know it was stupid. We'd just spent the whole evening declaring ourselves and being together physically for the first time and then I accused her of sleeping with him, too."

"How do you know she isn't?"

"Believe me, I know. Let's just leave it at that."

"Did you take her V-card, little bro? I'll be damned; it must have been like the blind leading the blind. You sure you found the right hole?" he laughed at his own crude humor.

"Emmett, you're such a pig. I called you to offload some serious shit and all you can do is make fun of us because we both lack experience. Thanks for nothing, bro."

"Hey, Edward, I'm sorry, I know you like her. So what did she do and say when you accused her?"

"She slapped my face and walked out on me. I saw her today in a lecture, she looks like I feel, and I feel terrible, Em. How do I make her understand I was wrong? I acted like a jealous idiot and I'm so sorry. How do I make her listen to me?"

"I think she might need a while to get her head around that, little brother. So she's showing this dude round Port Angeles this weekend is she?"

"Yes, why?"

"Well, how about we have some fun with him? I could cancel my plans and come home, bring Rosie and Alice with me. We could go shoot some pool, too. How does that sound? We could keep our eyes and ears on your precious Bella and her friend from back home."

"She might think we were there on purpose. I don't want to antagonize her any further. What would I do if I saw that they were together? It would kill me, Em, I mean it."

"From what you've told me, she isn't the sort to have two guys on the go. Maybe he really is just a friend from home, out in ten minutes flat. So what do you say? Shall I call Mom?"

"Yeah, it'll be good to see you, Rose, and Alice. So, can you get here Friday night? He arrives around seven, we could go out around half eight? I think there may be another knock-out tournament on. You up for that?"

"Sounds like a plan. So, will you be okay tonight and tomorrow until I get there? You'll need to be nice to the girls; they had a resort weekend planned in LA."

"I'll get by until then, I'm sure. Let the girls know I appreciate their support, too."

I felt a little more relaxed knowing my brother was coming home for the weekend. He was mental in every sense of the word, but I knew that I could rely on him when it counted and he had shit loads of experience with this sort of stuff. He'd be able to get a read on Jacob in a flash. He'd know if anything was going on or if Jacob had an ulterior motive for coming here to see my Bella.

My Bella, I couldn't really call her that now, not after this mornings' debacle. It was getting late and I hadn't eaten. I hadn't felt hungry all day, no doubt due to my pathetic wreckage of emotions.

After a quick shower, I was sat on the bed drying off. My phone was on the bedside cabinet. Unable to resist hearing her voice, I dialed and waited to see if she would answer. When she did, I sounded far more pompous than I meant to. I could almost hear the cogs going round in her mind as she contemplated what to say to me. This was worse than I even considered. She called me Mr. Cullen, she was pissed for sure.

I didn't mean for my words to come out so harsh, cold, and uncaring, but I knew they did and I could hear the hurt and anger in her voice. She hung up before I could speak again.

Shit, I was nailing the coffin shut with everything I did. This morning I had called her a whore, I ignored her in class, and now I had accused her of trying to ruin my career. Well done, Edward. I might as well just tie a gift ribbon around her and hand her over to that Jacob guy with my blessings for how well I was doing with her.

I did not sleep well, I tossed and turned for hours and finally drifted off into a restless sleep a couple of hours before I needed to get up.

At college, I saw Angela Webber. At first, she looked like she was going to chew me up and spit me out, then all of a sudden she backed off and her eyes softened and she gave me a small smile. Did she know something I didn't? Or did she just feel sorry for me? Who knew or cared, at least she didn't attack me or shout at me for hurting her best friend.

When I got home, my mom had left me a message to let me know that her guests had arrived and I should pick them up at 8:15pm. I was looking forward to seeing Alice and Rosalie again. As kids, our families had spent every summer at the beach and were really close. I really missed Alice and her one hundred mile per hour personality. She was like a whirlwind, everyone and everything was blown away by her. She and Rose might have been sisters, but they couldn't have been more different

I entered my parent's home around half seven, wanting to catch up with everyone. I looked a little better and felt much more positive. Having someone here to support me and have my back had done wonders. It would also help to get a reality check by my brother of if it was likely Bella really would cheat on me, but I knew better. There wasn't a fucking chance; she had pursued me as much if not more than I had her. She had declared herself to me. She was in love with me. Jacob fucking Black could go to hell and back, he was not having my girl. Not a fucking chance in hell.

Laughter rang from my parent's living room and I could only guess what Alice was saying or doing. When they noticed me, they all gestured for me to join them sat around the large square coffee table.

"Edward, it's great to see you. But don't think that spoiling mine and Rose's spa weekend isn't going to cost you because it is, big time. I'll let you know at some point how much it's going to cost you," Alice added lightly.

She hugged me to her and I noticed she was even smaller in build than Bella.

"Hey, everyone; thanks for coming. What on earth are you doing over there?"

"Well, brother, Alice has this new phone app. It's crazy, man, come and see."

I walked forward and saw my dad's face on the phone covered in all kinds of crazy shit. He appeared to be dancing and pulling funny faces. I really wasn't into all that shit with new technology. Sure, I had an up-to-date iPhone and the latest iPad, but games and such, no way. It just didn't float my boat.

After an hour or so of catching up with Em, Rose, Alice, and my parents, we headed out into town.

"So, where are you taking us, Edward?"

"McCaffrey's, it's an Irish-American bar that has great pool tournaments, you'll love it."

"You're kidding, right?" Rose asked.

"Nope, he's not. It's my favorite place to go when I come back home. Good cold beer, plenty of sports, and great pool. Ain't that right, bro?"

"It is, lots of girls like the place, too. You two won't be the only females there. I'm sure if you tried, you'd even like the game of pool."

"Over my dead body. I suppose this girl you've gone all love-crazed over is going to be there tonight?" Rose asked.

"Maybe, I'm not really sure. She and I are at a bit of an impasse right now. We have some work to do before we can move on and that's why you two and my brother here are visiting me this weekend. I need some of your hard-earned knowledge about relationships and love."

"So, you think you're in love with her, Edward?" Rose asked incredulously.

"I am; I'm sure of it."

"How long have you been dating her?"

"I haven't, it's complicated."

"How long have you known her?"

"Since September, she's a student in my English class."

"What? You're fucking a student? I don't believe it! Edward 'Mr. Perfect' Cullen is doing the dirty with one of his students? I have to meet her and shake her hand. I never thought the day would come when someone purely female could reach under your cold skin and make you feel," Rose jeered, and rather harshly I thought.

"Leave him alone, ladies, we're here. Now please behave and let the masters show you how to play pool," Emmett added flexing his impressive arms. The girls rolled their eyes at his display of macho bravado, as did I.

Yeah, this was going to be along fucking night.

**Until next time…you know the drill.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Life Is So Unfair**

**Thanks to DollyBigMomma for all her hard work and dedication as Beta.**

**SM owns we just borrow and play.**

**Keep those reviews coming and a BIG hello to all new readers, don't be shy, join in the fun and drop me a line to let me know what you think.**

**Chapter 19 – No Really Does Mean No**

**EDWARD**

McCaffrey's was absolutely packed when we walked in. Emmett put his and my name down on the pool tournament list. We went to the bar and I took a moment to look around and see if she was here.

She was sat at a table on the other side of the room with Angela Webber and a huge black-haired guy that rivaled Emmett in size. I hated to admit it, but the bloke was decent looking with his deep-tanned skin and wide white smile that he was flashing at my girl. They were all laughing and I could not take my eyes off of them.

"Here, drink this," Em handed me a bottle of alcohol-free beer since I was the designated driver tonight.

"So, I can see that she's here. How are you going to play this then, Edward?"

"I have no idea, what do you suggest?"

"Well, I take it things are still pretty shitty between you?"

"Yeah, or she wouldn't be here with him."

"Okay, so you have to let her know you're still interested and are sorry for what you said. I still can't quite believe you accused her of that."

"Okay, I get it. I made a mess of things and now I'm in deep shit and need to apologize."

"What did you accuse her of, Edward?" Alice asked.

I had to listen, cringing all the while, as Emmett filled both Alice and Rose in on my greatest faux pas so far.

"Oh, Edward, you really are an idiot aren't you."

My eyes never left the table at the far side of the room and Jacob clocked me watching after only a couple of minutes.

"She's pretty, Edward, and she has kind eyes. I think I'll like her," Alice said nudging me.

"She's stunning, not pretty. She's kind and sweet and so sexy, too. I can't believe I might have lost her."

Jacob was touching her now, his arm going around her shoulder, his fingers stroking her hand on the table. Bella looked tense and moved away from him a bit. I wanted to get her away from him completely. He glanced at me, smirking smugly as he reached and pulled her back closer to him again. I wanted to rip his head off and shove it up his arse. I knew he was doing it now more so to piss me off. It still hurt like hell and I hated that I could not take my eyes off of them.

"Come on, Edward; let's move closer, she hasn't seen you yet. I need to see her reaction to you to know if you've truly blown it," Em encouraged and nudged me forward. He moved us toward their table and I saw the change in Angela's face as she noticed me. She leaned in to mention I was here to Bella, who immediately shrugged all the way out from under Jacob's arm and looked embarrassed.

Both girls headed off towards the ladies' room, leaving Jacob sitting alone with a very smug look all over his face.

"Shall I go over there and wipe that look off his face for you?" Emmett asked me.

"Oh, yeah, she'll love that when she comes back from the ladies'. It would just be another reason to hate me. No, leave him be, let him have his few minutes of gloating."

"She hated you seeing him touching her like that. Did you notice how quickly she removed herself from him when the other girl told her?"

"Is that a good sign?"

"Yeah, it's a good sign, better than you could have hoped for at this stage. It means she's still into you."

As Bella and Angela walked back to their table, I noticed that she had spotted Alice and Rose. Her eyes widened and she looked hurt. Was she jealous? Surely she didn't think…? Well, why wouldn't she? She had no way of knowing who either girl with us was. Great, this was just another fantastic error in judgment. I was so screwed.

The pool competition was announced and because bad luck followed me around, Emmett, Jacob, Bella, and I were drawn in the same half of the draw and Angela was on the other half. Jacob pulled Bella in close when she complained about losing Angela to the other half of the draw and I about damn near lost it. The urge to kick his arse wasn't getting any smaller but only growing by the second.

Alice and Rose made their way to a now-empty table, uninterested in the tournament. We all pulled out our numbers so the competition could start. Fortunately, I did not draw Bella or Jacob.

I winced a little when I saw my brother scoot over and whisper something in Bella's ear. Whatever it was had her smirking back at him. When he came back over, I laid into him.

"Subtle, Em, real subtle," I said pissed that he had gotten to speak to her.

"Just a bit of friendly banter, Edward, calm down. It was nothing for you to get your frilly knickers in a mess over."

Jacob was up first. He played confidently and won easily. Rejoining Bella, he scooped her up in his arms and swung her around. I nearly lost it again there and then. This little prat was really trying my patience. Emmett's arm on mine and a swift shake of his head calmed me for the moment.

"He's not worth it, Edward. He's a two-bit kid who's pressing all your buttons. Rise above it, for Bella's sake."

I knew he was making perfect sense, but shit would it feel really good right now to put my fist down his throat, pull out his tonsils, and then make him eat them again later. I didn't think Bella would be too impressed with me, though, if I did that to her friend.

"I'm okay, but I really don't like it, or him. I need to speak to her if at all possible tonight, see how the land lays."

I played like a right wuss. How I managed to pull through I would never know. I knew I had Jacob to thank for that, too. Angela rejoined Bella, as she must have been knocked out. Bella looked relieved to have her back by her side and I was pissed off all over again at Jacob for making her uncomfortable.

The next couple of rounds went by without any of us drawing each other. It was bound to happen soon, as the numbers were dwindling.

My eyes were drawn when Bella made her way toward the ladies' room. Should I follow her? I saw then that Rose was missing, too, and Alice was sat alone at the table talking on her phone. I didn't want to be bumping into either of them outside the ladies' restroom. They would know what I was there for and likely cause a scene.

Rose returned to her seat with a smug look on her face and I got a horrible sinking feeling wondering what she had said or done to Bella in the ladies' room.

My mind now made up, I slipped from the main room and headed down the corridor toward the restrooms. Leaning casually on the wall opposite the door, I waited. Fortunately for me, no one else came by; they were all too engrossed in the competition.

When she opened the door, she took my breath away. How I could have ever been so stupid as to do or say anything to make this woman not want to be with me I would never know.

I got her to talk to me and she finally admitted she still loved me. I didn't need to hear anything else. My lips were on hers in a flash. I was a little cautious at first in case she decided to kick the crap out of me, or knee my boys up into my sinuses, but I needn't have worried. Once I knew she was into to it, too, I led her forcefully back against the wall. Her hands were in my hair tugging and she was moaning which went straight to my dick. I could not resist grinding my erection into her and she responded by moaning louder and pushing herself back at me. Jesus, it felt so good. Wanting to be even closer to her, I lifted her legs up behind her knees and hitched them over my hips.

She came apart quickly as I ground into her with everything I had and I could feel the effect her orgasm had on her. She twitched and shook under my touch and the smell of her filled my nostrils until I nearly ripped her clothes off where we stood.

Right after that, all hell broke loose. Alice was a pain in the ass, then that asshat, Jacob, interrupted us. He obviously had a death wish tonight as he tried to get under my skin. I wasn't having any of his shit. However, the final straw was when he tried to take Bella from my arms. He was about to pay dearly for that mistake.

Just as I was about to punch his lights out, Emmett grabbed me and hauled me away. He didn't even allow me time to speak to her or say goodbye. We did not even stop in the bar as he dragged me outside and to the car.

"Go home, Edward, right now, go straight home. Leave Bella alone for tonight. She looked upset. What the fuck happened anyway? Alice said you two were making out like a pair of teenagers when she came back to the bar and then suddenly you're about to start brawling."

"Jacob fucking happened. He said I was preying on her as her professor. He made it sound so sick. I just saw red, Em. He disrespected her as well as me and our feelings."

"Yeah, well, I'm sure by the look on Bella's face that he's in for it with both barrels later. She's got balls, I'll give her that. I like her, Edward; she'll be good for you, keep you on your toes and won't let you go all emo on us."

The drive home was quiet as I stewed over the evenings' events. I still wanted to talk to Bella and make sure she was okay. The whole thing tonight had been horrible and I just hoped Bella would be willing to even speak to me.

Back in the apartment, I took a bit to calm down and then I called her. It rang a while before she finally answered. She sounded tired. Maybe I had woken her and now I felt bad.

"Hey, Bella, I'm so sorry about tonight with Jacob. Are you okay?"

"Yes, I'm okay I suppose, a bit tired and stressed. I think you caught me napping. So, what can I do for you now, Mr. Cullen?"

"Bella, please don't, you know what he said was not true don't you? You know I've never even so much as looked at a student before, never mind fallen for one. He degraded you, our relationship, and our love and that's why I reacted the way I did. I'm so sorry. I find myself apologizing yet again to you and the one common denominator in all this is your friend, Jacob."

"Are you blaming me for all this?" she asked quietly.

"No, but I'm afraid your attempt at friendship has given him hope that you two can be more than just friends. He's fighting for you, Bella."

"I told him I'm not interested in him, even if you weren't around. What more can I do? He's still my friend and I just wanted to be nice to him. I hated what he said about us. I know it's not true, Edward. I'll have it out with him when I see him, don't worry."

"He's not back yet?"

"No, I told him to stay away until he had thought long and hard about what he said. Angela will keep him at the bar until I go to bed. She knows the score."

"Do you want me to come over so we can talk?"

"I think we've said enough for tonight, don't you?"

"No."

"No? Really?"

"I need to see you, hold you in my arms again. I need to know we'll be okay, Bella. If you don't want me there, come over here, you can stay and I don't mean in my bed, unless you want to. I'd like us to spend some more time alone, talk things through properly."

"Not tonight, Edward, I'm shattered, and we'd only end up saying things we'd both regret. Another time maybe?"

"I just miss you, Bella. It was fantastic kissing you tonight at the bar. I've missed you so much this week. Please let me come over, just for a little while?"

"Edward, I need to sleep."

"So sleep in my arms, I'd like that."

"No, it's not a good idea, what if Jacob comes back?"

"I think I should be there when he does. Let him know where we stand."

"Where do we stand, Edward? I thought we'd yet to decide that. Did I not ask for time to work it all out?"

"Yeah, you did, but we kissed and touched and everything was perfect so I thought we were okay."

"Kissing and touching and feeling great doesn't make a relationship work. There needs to be trust, love, friendship, humor, and a whole load of other things, too. Right now I'd say we're okay on the kissing and touching, but we need an awful lot of work on all of the others, Edward."

"Are you giving me the flick?"

"No, I'm saying I need time to work out what I'm feeling. I know you apologized and I thank you for that, but you still said those things, and after all we'd shared, it hurt really badly. I'm still reeling a bit over what you said to me, Edward, and I need to get my head around that."

"I need to see you, to help make it right. I need to help you understand. Please, love, I won't pressure you into making any decisions, just let us spend some time together. I need it, I need you."

"It's late, Edward, and I have no idea when Jacob and Angela will be back. It'll do no good if you're here when they get in."

"So let me come and get you, bring you back to mine. We'll be able to talk. Em and the girls are staying with my parents. Please?"

"I need some time to get some stuff together, and I'm not having sex with you, Edward."

"We don't have sex, we make love, Bella. I already told you that."

"Well, that, too. I won't make love with you tonight, either."

"Okay, I just want you here with me, near me, please?"

"Pick me up in fifteen minutes. Wait outside."

I did a celebration punch in the air. She was coming over and would spend the night. Even if we didn't make love, I would get to hold her in my arms again. I was ecstatic.

The fifteen minutes dragged by. I was outside her place in less than ten where I sat and waited. I saw Angela and Jacob hurry by. They did not notice me as I was too far away from their path and vision. I wondered what his reaction would be when he found out she was coming home with me. I knew I must have sounded smug, but that kid seriously needed to understand his place.

She opened the door and walked slowly towards me. The door behind her opened again and he followed behind her. I opened the car window so I could hear what was being said.

"Come on, Bella, don't do this. He's just trying to cause trouble. This whole thing with him is fucked up. You're not so stupid that you're buying his crap are you? Tell him to go away and come back inside, baby. Look, I'm sorry I did those things back at the bar. I was jealous, Bella. I want you to choose me, not him. I want you to love me like I love you."

What the fuck? He loved her? Where the fuck did that come from? Jesus, she had only just met him at Thanksgiving. I debated getting out of the car and stopping him in his tracks. She did it for me as she spun around and glared at him.

"I invited you here as a friend, Jacob, and I was very clear that was all you would ever be to me. You knew about Edward and how I feel about him and still you do this. I'm going to stay with Edward tonight and I want you gone by the time I get back tomorrow. Do you understand me? No true friend would disrespect my relationship or treat me like you have. Go back to Forks, Jacob Black, and don't contact me anymore. I don't want to see or hear from you ever again!"

I think I got a tear in my eye. She had stuck up for me and for us. There was hope after all.

She got in the car silently and I looked at her with pride.

"Don't say a fucking word, Cullen, just drive."

I did as she said with a little grin on my face. When I pulled up outside my apartment, her phone rang. She looked at the name and switched the thing off.

"I don't think I'll need this on any more tonight, do you?"

"Whatever you say, love."

Hand in hand, we walked slowly up to my apartment. Once inside, she looked at her watch and asked, "Do you still want to talk or can we go straight to bed?"

I knew she needed to sleep, one look at her told me she was about to drop.

"Talking can wait till morning, Bella, go get ready. I'll wait for you in the bedroom."

"Edward?"

"I know, Bella, it's fine, I just want to hold you. Is that okay?"

"More than okay."

She smiled a tired smile before making her way to my bathroom. I heard the water running and the toilet flush before she came into the room. She looked incredible dressed in the most delightful little set of black and red boy shorts and matching vest top.

As she passed me, I kissed her cheek and told her I'd just be five minutes.

"Which side of the bed do you like?"

"Not bothered really, I haven't thought about it before."

"Okay, I'll decide. Don't be long; I need your arms around me."

Brushing my teeth had never been so quick. I pulled on the old t-shirt I had grabbed and changed into a clean pair of boxers. The boxers from earlier were a little sticky from my previous excitement.

When I walk out of the bathroom, she looked up and nodded, satisfied that I would not be taking advantage of her.

When I got in next to her, she scurried over to me and laid her head on my chest. I tucked one arm under and around her and the other over her, stroking her arm. She was close enough for me to drop tiny kisses onto the top of her head.

"I'm sorry you had to hear him say those things, Edward. I never led him on and told him outright that I wasn't interested in him romantically, only platonically. I told him about you, us, right from the start."

"Hey, it's not your fault. I can see why he feels like that about you. I feel just like he does about you, only I hope I'm lucky enough to be the guy you feel the same way about in return. I'm sorry you had to lose your friend, Bella. Maybe he'll come around in time once he knows we're the real deal and I'm not going anywhere."

"Thank you."

"For what?"

"Wanting me, loving me, and making me come here tonight. I needed this; I needed to be in your arms. Goodnight, Edward."

"Goodnight, love, sleep well."

I think we were both unconscious in minutes.

**So let me know what you all think, good, bad, indifferent.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Life is So Unfair**

**DollyBigMomma has waved her magic wand once again. Thanks Dolly.**

**SM owns we just borrow and play.**

**Thanks to all the new readers for taking the time to drop by, don't be shy about dropping me a line. Thanks also to those who review faithfully, you rock my world.**

**Chapter 20 – Hold, Please**

**BELLA**

When I woke up, it was just beginning to get light. It must have still been early. I was laid in the same position with Edward's arms wrapped tightly around me. Tiny snores were coming from him, I presumed because he had slept on his back all night. I carefully removed myself and looked at him. He was so beautiful, even in his sleep. His eyelashes were long and so thick. Most girls would give their right arm for lashes like those.

Moving a little further away from him, he stirred a bit and I stopped dead in my tracks. He turned over and faced away from me now and I felt the immediate loss of his arms, though his moving allowed me to go to the bathroom. I was desperate to empty my bladder. While I was in there, I decided to brush my teeth and clean up a bit. The fur on my teeth from a nights' sleep needed to go. I might get lucky this morning and get to kiss Edward again so I did not want the old morning breath spoiling that.

Looking at my reflection in the mirror, I could see I looked heavy-eyed. I had slept very well and I felt at peace in the arms of the man I loved, but I guess the last few days had taken their toll. I would probably I need about a week of sleeps like last night to get rid of the dark bags under my eyes.

When I crawled back under the covers, I knew I would not be able to go back to sleep. I spooned into Edward's back and put my arms around him this time. I swore he mumbled something that resembled 'I should think so', and I chuckled quietly at his nocturnal rambling, placing small kisses onto his back.

I was restless now that I was awake. The morning light was growing brighter by the minute and I knew from the alarm clock at Edward's side of the bed that it was almost seven o'clock. I wondered if he would wake up if I got up properly. Fidgeting about a bit not knowing what I should do for the best, I must have disturbed him.

I felt him move before I realized he was turning back to face me. I also turned onto my side so that we were now facing each other. His eyes opened and I could not help a huge smile crossing my face.

"Good morning, Mr. Cullen, I hope you slept well."

"Good morning, love, I slept like a baby. What about you?" he asked dropping a peck on the tip of my nose.

"I slept well, thank you. I like being in your arms all night."

"Well, that's good to hear. Why do you smell of mint?"

"I woke up earlier and went to the bathroom. I decided to brush my teeth. Get rid of my morning breath."

"Morning breath, eh? Why would you need to get rid of it so early?"

"Well, I like to be prepared. You never know what will happen."

"Do not move a muscle; I'll be back before you know it," he said as he hopped out of bed in a flash, running out of the room.

I snuggled down, happy that we were both awake and could now talk.

He was right; he was back very quickly. He jumped into the bed like a ten year old, grinning widely and sporting freshly-brushed teeth.

"So, Mr. Cullen, shall we talk?"

"If that's what you want to do," he replied sounding disappointed.

"I'll do whatever you want. Well, I should perhaps rephrase that," I said with a small laugh.

"Sounded good to me."

He kissed me then and my breath was gone. His lips were so sweet on mine; soft, tentative, asking me the question of if this was okay. When my lips matched him kiss for kiss, he had his answer and he moved in closer, wrapping me in his arms once again.

Our kisses deepened and soon our tongues were involved. He felt perfect in my arms now, our mouths moving in perfect unison. We just fit so well together. As he caressed my back, he moved his mouth to my neck and nibbled down towards my collarbone and I moaned loudly. It felt so good, so damn good.

"Bella, we should stop now. If we don't, I won't be able to. I love you and I want to make love with you so badly right now, but I know we need to talk, sort things out properly."

His words made sense, but I wanted him, I wanted his hands and his lips on me, all over me. "I know I said I wanted to talk and that I wouldn't make love with you, but being here with you like this is just so good, it feels so right."

Evilly, I moved my hands down his back and grabbed his arse. I knew it was wrong to give it a little squeeze, but I could not resist. He pushed into me in response. He was already rock hard and I knew if I pushed even just a little, he would be mine.

"Please, love, I think you can feel what you do to me. If you stay this close to me and keep touching me like this, I'll not be able to stop myself from making love to you and I won't regret it for a moment. You decide, Bella."

His words made me regret pushing him like this. I knew he was only doing what I asked of him. I pushed myself away from him and lay on my back, staring at his ceiling. "Sorry, I guess I got carried away a bit. You're rather hard to resist you know."

"It's okay, I like that you want me like I want you, but like I said before, this isn't only about sex; this is about you and me and our relationship going forward. I want to have a proper relationship with you. I love you."

"I love you, too," I said and kissed him chastely.

"Shall I make us something to eat and then we can sit and talk?" he offered.

"Can you cook?"

"I get by, what would you like for breakfast?"

"Can you make eggs and toast?"

"Oh, I think I can. Go get ready; I'll be in the kitchen."

Stood under the hot shower in Edward's bathroom, I replayed our night and morning so far. He had kept his word and not pushed anything physical. If anything, it was me. Sure, he had initiated the kiss, but it had been me that'd had the wandering hands.

Pulling my wet hair into a sloppy ponytail, I headed out toward the kitchen and Edward. He was stood at the cooker, dressed casually in lightweight cotton sleep pants and the t-shirt he had slept in. I walked up behind him and wrapped my arms around his waist.

"You do know how much I love a man that can cook don't you?" I teased him.

"Any man or me in particular?"

"Hmm, let me think about that and let you know after I've eaten. Until then, the jury is out."

"Cheeky wench, I should spank you with this this spatula," he said laughing. He motioned for me to sit down and placed a plate of food in front of me.

"Thank you, slave," I teased.

"You're welcome, my beautiful Mistress. Enjoy."

I smiled at him as I tucked in. We ate our breakfast in companionable silence. It was easy and I liked it. I liked the fact that we did not need to have a constant stream of dialogue, and the silences were not uncomfortable. More evidence we just fit together. We washed the dishes up, sharing slow kisses and it all felt so wonderful.

"So, shall we sit down and talk now?" he asked me.

"Sure, let's get this all out in the open. But first let me just check my phone and call Angela. I need to make sure Jacob left like I told him."

When I turned on my phone, there were a number of missed calls, all from Jacob; the last one was before seven thirty this morning. Angela confirmed to me that he had left shortly after his last message. I knew I probably should have felt sad that I had lost a friend, but his behavior had been unacceptable. I didn't listen to his messages, I just deleted them all. Angela said he had ranted and raved all night, and it had taken her ages to quiet his mouthing off in front of Lauren and Jessica. I hoped that they did not cotton on to what he had been ranting about.

Edward sat quietly while I talked to Angie. His eyes showed concern, but he let me deal with it. When I hung up, he stood up and pulled me into his arms.

"Oh, baby, I'm so sorry, please tell me what I can do?"

"You being here is all I need. Just hold me, please."

We stood hugging for a while before I pulled away. "I can't lose you, Edward; we need to make this work."

"I can't lose you, either. I think I'd die without you now. So let's sort this out so we can be together."

"What other local colleges offer the same Literature course, do you know?" I asked him.

"No, I don't offhand, but I can find out for you. Are you sure I'm worth it?"

"Positive, I've never felt like this before. I want us to be a couple and if that means me getting on a new course at a different school, then so be it. It'll be a small price to pay, believe me," I assured him.

"Okay, then let me work on it and I'll let you know. Now, about what I said and how I reacted; I can't ever say enough how I regret that. I was jealous and a fool. I know what I said was absolute rubbish. I acted like a jealous teenager and I apologize from the bottom of my heart. I love you, Bella, I know that's no excuse, and to think you're prepared to forgive me, there are no words, love. Thank you."

"What you said hurt me a great deal, Edward. I know deep down you were just bothered by Jacob's call and overreacting, but you need to have more faith in me, in us. Now, we can talk about this until we're old and grey, but I suggest we draw a line under it and never speak of it again. What do you say?"

"Are you sure? What about our first night together? The memories of that are surely ruined."

"Well, we'll just have to make new memories now won't we? I'm up for that if you are," I said wiggling my eyebrows at him.

"We're not going to sleep together again until we've been on a few proper dates. I want to do things right, date you, get to know you better. I'm serious about making this work. I want to introduce you to my family. They're going to love you just as much as I do. So when shall we go out and where?"

He was right; we needed to basically start over. However, I wanted him so badly and I just had to let him know that. I leaned over and ran my hands up his legs stopping just below his groin. I let my thumbs roam further and caress his now throbbing erection.

"Bella…"

I didn't think he could manage any more than my name. A loud groan followed as I continued to touch him gently. His hands reluctantly closed around mine to stop my movements on him and he rested his forehead against mine.

"Are you trying to put me in an early grave, love?" he asked, his eyes heavy with lust.

"No, I just need you is all. I love you, Edward. I want to be with you in every way and right now I have an ache that needs to be addressed."

"We shouldn't, please don't tempt me like this."

"Don't you want me, Edward?" I asked as I kissed him under his ear.

"Of course I fucking want you. Damn it, woman, I'm so hard right now I could burst."

Proving his words, he moved the whole of my small hand over his pulsating hard-on. I could feel him throbbing under my touch and it made me want him all the more. I was on the edge, and I knew if I made a move, he would fold and we would be together. I wanted him so badly right now, but I also knew that Edward wanted to wait. He wanted to show me we were more than just physically attracted to one another.

I could not believe it, but I was going to let him have his way, at least for today. With a deep sigh, I removed my hand from his crotch and moved away from him slightly.

"It's a really good job I love you so much, Edward Cullen, because you're driving me mad right now. I ache to make love with you. I want to feel your hands on my body, your mouth all over me, and most of all, your cock pounding deep inside of me as you make me scream."

He ran his hand through his glorious mane of hair and looked at me with heavy lust-filled eyes. "Driving you mad, eh? Bella, you're fucking killing me here. Every word you've said sends me into another universe, one where I get harder and harder. Jesus, we need to make sure we don't spend any time alone, especially not here or at your place. Please, love, at least try to restrain yourself. For me?"

"Why don't we just get out of here and see where the day takes us? I have no need to go home right now, my guest has gone home and I unexpectedly have a free weekend. So, what shall we do? We need to be careful, though."

"Will you spend the weekend with me?"

"I'd love to."

"How about going over to my parent's house while Em and the girls are still there? I know they'd all love to meet you. They're intrigued with the girl who has finally captured my heart. Will you come with me?"

"Do I look okay to meet your parents?"

"You always look great. Come on, let's go."

"Isn't it a trifle early?"

"Oh, yeah, I'd forgotten how early it was. So, what do you want to do instead?

He grinned widely at me and I could not resist walking into his arms and kissing him silly, willing to let whatever happened happen.

**A/N: **_**As usual, I appreciate your comments. So, does anyone think Jacob is going to accept this lying down? What will happen if the evil twins realize who Bella is involved with? And what will Ma and Pa Cullen make of Edward's new love? Review and let me know your predictions!**_


	21. Chapter 21

**Life Is So Unfair**

**Chapter 21 – Heady Endorsements**

**EDWARD**

Ignoring the sexiest woman alive was not easy, especially when she was doing everything in her power to break my resolve. She rained kisses down my neck, nipping and sucking at my pulse point. My reaction told her she was hitting the right spot.

"Baby, please. What time is it? We should set off soon."

She chuckled and whispered, "Coward," into my ear.

I knew I was, but I was determined to do this properly. She would be my girlfriend, we would be together, and I would find her an alternative course for the next semester.

Our kisses at first were slow and gentle, but soon they turned heated and passionate. Her hands were all over me, running through my hair, squeezing my arms and shoulders. Her fingernails scratched at my back and it felt so good. I could not resist pulling her closer to me by her backside. I left my hands there, pulling her into me, closer and closer. I knew she would be able to feel my need loud and clear.

She opened her legs a little and ground into my erection, groaning as she did. I about came apart at the seams. Her legs were around me in a flash, and I couldn't help but pick her up and walk her towards the bedroom.

"Baby, are you sure? We can wait, but if we do, you need to stop grinding against me. I can only take so much and I've just reached my limit." I really did not know which way I wanted her to answer.

She kissed me hard and reached down to my throbbing erection. "I want you so fucking much right now. I need you, Edward. Can we just worry about everything else later? We both desperately need this right now. Is that okay?"

To answer her, I kissed her as deeply as she had kissed me before and pulled her closer, tugging her towards the bed. I took my time undressing her, kissing, nipping, and caressing every centimeter I uncovered. Her moans drove me crazy and spurred me on. I saw her looking at me scowling when she was finally naked.

"You have on far too many clothes for my liking. Come over here and let me remedy that."

Laughing, I moved closer and allowed her to remove my clothes. When we were both naked, I climbed onto the bed and pulled her into my arms.

How long we spent kissing and touching I did not know or care. It felt fucking incredible and I loved it. I loved touching her, kissing her. My hands roamed freely all over her beautiful naked body. She rose to meet my touches and responded so beautifully when I touched her breasts. She pushed into my hands and moaned loudly.

"Please, Edward, I need you, please make love to me."

I slid into her and she was incredibly wet and hot. Now it was my turn to moan. She felt so good that I had to stop for a moment or I would embarrass myself and blow my load. She seemed to understand and kept her hips still but moved her hands all over me. When she hesitated over my arse and squeezed it hard, I automatically bucked into her.

She matched me thrust for thrust, moan for moan. It felt wonderful to be buried so deep inside her. Our mouths explored each other and we could not seem to get close enough to each other. I could feel my climax building and knew she was close, too. Her muscles pulsed around me, begging for my release.

"Oh, god, I'm so close. I love you so much, Bella."

"I love you, too. Oh, god, Edward, let me feel you, let go."

Three more hard fast thrusts and I exploded deep inside her. I fell limply on top of her, all my strength gone. It took us both a while to recover our orgasms were so intense. When I eventually slipped out of her, I kissed her shoulder lightly.

"Fancy joining me in the shower, conserve some water?"

"I thought you'd never ask."

Hand in hand, we walk naked to the bathroom. I hadn't anticipated round two, but when Bella fell to her knees and took me into her mouth, I had to grab hold of the wall so my legs did not collapse under me. Jesus, she had a wicked tongue and I did not last long before she took me all in and had me swearing and shaking through another mind-blowing orgasm. She swallowed all I gave her and I felt humbled.

"You didn't have to do that you know. I would never expect you to do something like that."

"I wanted to do it, Edward. I've wanted to give you head since I first saw you naked. Was I okay? I just sort of went with what I thought. Did you like it?"

"Oh, god, it was incredible. Did you not notice how quickly I came? You're incredible at it, baby, and I love you very, very much. Jesus, woman, you only have to look at me and I'm creaming my pants. Can I repay the favor?"

"Later, we need to get washed and ready or we'll never go out today."

Nodding in agreement, I picked up the soap and started to wash her. It was so sensual and I had to concentrate very hard to control my newly-sprouted erection as she leaned her back against my chest so I could wash her front. She was brushing her arse against me as I slowly massaged my soapy hands over her peaked nipples and down between her folds. Geez, I was becoming insatiable. It would be so easy to slip inside her once again and fuck her up against the shower wall. She leaned forward against the tiles for me to wash her back, her arse still pressed against my cock and I swear I heard her snigger over her shoulder as she looked back to see me looking down at my dick laying between her cheeks. She fucking knew I was struggling to remain in control.

She quickly spun around and pressed an open-mouthed kiss on my lips and then slipped out of the cubicle, leaving me stood stunned. She was a tease and she knew exactly what she did to me.

"Come on, Mr. Cullen, if we're going to visit your parents, we need to get moving. It's nearly half ten. Get your bony arse and big cock out of that shower and get dressed."

Did she really call me bony-arsed? I'd deal with the insult later. Wrapped in a fluffy white towel, I sauntered back into my bedroom. She was fully dressed and looked up at me with appreciation in her eyes.

"See something you like, love?" I fired at her.

"Nope, something I love, actually. Now stop trying to get me back into bed and put some clothes on so we can go. Emmett rang, they're expecting us."

This surprised me. She must have answered my phone whilst I was still in the shower. Good, it meant she was feeling more at home here. I wondered what he was calling me for.

Ten minutes later, we were on our way. It did not take long to arrive at my parent's house. I could tell Bella was really nervous. I took her hand in mine and whispered in her ear, "Don't worry, they'll love you just as much as I do."

She nodded her head and we walked inside. My mum, dad, Emmett, Rose, and Alice were all sat in the lounge awaiting our arrival.

"Hi, everyone," I said loudly as we walked in, "I want you all to meet Bella, my girlfriend. Bella, this is my parents, Esme and Carlisle Cullen, and you've already met Emmett and Alice, and that's Rosalie, Emmett's better half."

"Hello, everyone, I'm so pleased to meet you," Bella looked down shyly.

Alice was on her feet and heading over to us. She took Bella out of my arms and walked her over to the sofa.

"See, Bella, I told you we'd meet again, didn't I? And it's in less embarrassing circumstances this time. Come and sit with me, tell me all about how our little Eddie made you fall for him."

"What do you mean about less embarrassing circumstances, Alice?" my mother asked innocently.

I looked straight at Alice and begged her silently not to embarrass Bella even more. I should have known it was a wasted effort.

"Well, Bella and Edward were kind of going at it a bit in the corridor outside the restrooms in the bar last night. I sort of interrupted them going all the way."

I cringed at her blunt explanation and when I looked at Bella, she was scarlet. Poor love, I hoped she would be able to get used to Alice's open views on sex and everything else very soon. I knew I did not see Alice all that often, but when I did, she was always the same; loud, blunt, crass, a bully, and a bit of a control freak. I silently wondered how long it would be before she had Bella going shopping with her. I heard her suggest a shopping trip before she returned to LA. I needed to put a stop to that right now.

"Alice, Bella has plans with me all weekend so you can't go arranging a shopping trip. Maybe next time you're here."

"Edward, you can't monopolize Bella every minute. She needs some quality female time and your mom, Rose, and I can give her just that."

A series of nods from the females in the room made me hesitate to speak again. Bella came to both our rescue.

"Edward and I are just getting to know each other and I really do have plans for the rest of this weekend, but as Edward said, next time you're here we'll go, if that's okay with you guys."

Everyone agreed it sounded like a plan. We all fell into a casual discussion, my parents drawing Bella into the conversation easily. She looked at ease and happy and did not shy away when I slipped my arm around her waist and pulled her close to me.

When they invited us to stay for lunch, we agreed and Bella went with my mum to help. Dad approached me and asked me the dreaded question. "She's a lovely girl, Edward, you seem so well matched. She's the girl you played pool with isn't she? The one who's your student? I wondered when we would finally get to meet her. I'm glad you managed to find her."

"Me, too, Dad, but we have some problems ahead. We're going to look into getting her transferred to a different school next year. Until then, we'll keep things pretty low key, spending time at mine or here if you don't mind. It'll be safer if only family and a few close friends know. What do you think?"

I could not discern if he was for us or against at first. His face was unreadable as he pondered on what I had told him.

"Son, you're a good man, your mother and I know this, we've always known it. When Emmett and Jazz first told us about the girl who'd caught your eye, we had a feeling she could be special. You don't normally react like that to the female species, Son, so she had to be different. The fact that she's one of your students doesn't matter to us. As you say, she's of age and can decide for herself who she sees and who she wants to be with. You seem to know what you'll be up against. I'm sure you'll be careful and make the right decisions based on what's best for the both of you."

When we were called to eat, I took her hand in mine once again and I immediately felt calmer. I squeezed her hand a little and my heart soared when she smiled at me a little shyly.

Lunch was easy. The conversation was light and we spent a lot of time laughing. Bella joined in and even told some funny stories from her childhood. When it came time for us to leave, she looked a little sad.

I could have kissed my mum when she pulled Bella close to her for a hug. "Come back and see us again soon, Bella. It was so lovely to meet you and I can see how happy you make my son. Let's do lunch one day when you don't have classes."

When I hugged my mum, I whispered my thanks in her ear. I knew they would love Bella and their easy acceptance of her and us made me smile with pride.

In the car, we headed back to mine. "Are you staying for a while or do you need to go home?"

"I could do with some fresh clothes and I need to catch up with Angela really, see what Jacob had to say for himself."

"Will you come back? I'd like you to."

She nodded her head. "I don't know how long I'll be, but I want to spend more time with you. I think we both need that. Shall I bring clothes for tomorrow?"

I could not help a smile crossing my lips as I nodded eagerly.

"I'll miss you when you're not here. I know that sounds silly and a little desperate, but nevertheless it's true. Hurry back to me, we have lots to talk about. While you're gone, I'll look up other courses for you. I may even call in a favor or two."

Leaning over to me as I parked up, she kissed me gently on the lips. "I'll be back as soon as I can. Thank you for today, Edward, your parents are lovely, and I think Emmett, Rosalie, and Alice are great. I can't wait to meet Jasper properly, too." With another teasing kiss, she got out of my car and into her truck and drove off.

After a few minutes, I got out of my car and headed on inside to get busy. I needed to find my girl a new course so that we could have a normal relationship.

**Okay, so she's met the rents and one sibling. Next time, things will heat up as suspicions are raised. I wonder by whom?**

**If you feel the lurve, press the button and let me and Dolly feel it, too!**

**Wishing all A Very Merry Christmas and A Happy New Year.**

**Update may or may not follow during the festive period. Just saying...**


	22. Chapter 22

**Life Is So Unfair**

**Dollybigmomma rocks as beta. Thanks for waving your magic wand once again, and for getting this done for Christmas.**

**A special Christmas present to all our readers and reviewers with much love and very best wishes for a very Happy Holidays. LoveRob and Dolly. x**

**SM owns, I borrow and play.**

**Thank you to those who read and review, I love reading your thoughts. Keep 'em coming!**

**Chapter 22**

**BELLA**

I sat for a while outside my place, pondering on the events of the past few hours. I touched my lips which were more than a little swollen from Edward's passionate attention. I also had that now-familiar ache from being loved thoroughly. Just remembering his roaming hands and lips and his attention to every part of me was, well...I blushed even though I was on my own. When I eventually calmed down again, I realised that I needed to go in, face the music, and then get back to Edward as soon as I possibly could.

Things seemed quiet in the house. The lounge room was deserted and I hoped no one was here, but since it was me, Isabella Swan, I wasn't that lucky. A door opening down the corridor halted my progress. I prayed it would be Angela and not one or both of the evil twins. Luck again eluded me as Lauren's plastic boobs rounded the corner a good few seconds before she did.

"Well, well, Bella, what a surprise, you finally showed back up. We need to speak to you because Jess and I are not too happy about you inviting your Incredible Hulk of a boyfriend to stay for the weekend and then bailing on him. What he sees in you I'll never know," she rambled on and I was unsure if she even wanted me to answer. I really wanted to tell her to go fuck herself for her shitty comment but decided to be the bigger person and take pity on her daft arse instead. She truly had no clue how repugnant she was.

"Sorry to inconvenience you, Lauren, but we had a fight and I decided to stay with a friend keep out of the way until he got out." I hoped with fingers crossed that she bought my story.

"Well, that's all well and good, but he carried on, alarmingly so, most of the night, shouting and throwing things like someone positively mental. Poor Angela really had her hands full trying to calm him down. You also owe us fifty bucks for food; he ate everything in the fridge. He's a human dumpster that one, we're well rid of him." She looked at me with a calculating smirk on her face, "So, which other friend did you stay with?" she asked sounding not one little bit interested, but I knew better. She was always out for blood.

If I was lucky, I would be able to easily divert her attention away from me and back onto her. I was doing just that when her partner in crime joined us, looking like she'd been dragged through a hedge backwards. I tried in vain to stop myself from laughing, especially at her hair which looked like a cross between a haystack and a crow's nest.

She yawned loudly before pointing her finger at me, "You've got a lot to answer for, Bella Swan. I've not had nearly enough sleep because of Jacob Black and his Neanderthal antics for most of the night." She looked up and directly at me then, "Where have you been, anyway? You look different." She walked towards me for a closer look. "Let me see, you smell fresh enough, so no sleeping in the gutter, you have different clothes on, so you've been somewhere you could change. It's your face, your lips look like…oh, my god, you've been out fucking someone else while we had to entertain your boyfriend!" she yelled right at me.

I was saved from having to respond when Angela showed up. "What the hell is all the shouting about? I thought we had enough of that last night to last a lifetime. Oh, Bella, you're home. Jess, back off and give her some space. Come on, Bella, sit down and ignore these two; they're both just grumpy because their much needed beauty sleep was disturbed." Angela dragged me to the sofa to sit down. They weren't even aware she had insulted them.

"Thanks, Angie; did he give you too much trouble?"

"He's all wind and water, spouted a lot, threw a few cups and glasses, but nothing I couldn't handle. He actually apologised this morning before he left. He left a message for you; it's in your room."

"What the hell was he on about anyway, Bella?" Lauren asked as she plopped down in the chair across from me and Jess sat on the arm. "He said something about you being 'sick in the head' and it all being 'illegal.' What the hell was he on about? What have you gotten yourself into? Jess and I don't want our reputations sullied by anything immoral you're doing, understand?" Lauren spat at me.

Choking back a guffaw at her audacity, I just shook my head, "I assure you two that whatever it is that had Jacob upset is not going to 'sully your reputations' or anything like that. They're as intact as they ever were," I added the sarcasm knowing it would go right over their empty heads. "What I'm doing or not doing is no one's business but mine and I intend to keep it that way. I'll not bring it here and I'm politely requesting you don't ask any further questions. There's nothing for us to discuss, anyway."

I got up and walked swiftly to my room. The sooner I could talk to Angie in private, the sooner I could get back to Edward. My phone pinged with a message and I could not help but smile when I saw Edward's initials come up in front of me.

_**Hurry back, I miss you already. EAC**_

I needed to think of a new name for him. His initials in my phone would give the game away if either of the ugly sisters got hold of it. Mmm, what would be an appropriate name...I wondered.

Angela's knock a minute later had me opening my door to her. "Ignore them, girl; they're both idiots," she smirked knowing I would be fretting about what they knew. "They're just fishing right now, they know nothing. Yes, Jacob said a few things that someone who had an idea would've picked on, but they don't so just keep stum. Jacob was pretty upset, Bella. I think he really likes you and his ego is hurt more than anything. He said you'd told him you weren't going to go there."

"I did, but that was before Edward and I had really talked and before we'd touched or kissed. Once that happened, believe me, there was never any options for either of us. You saw how upset he was, and I was just the same on the inside. Angela, I've never in my whole life felt like this about someone. It's crazy I know, but it's wonderful, too. He's everything and we're going to be together. Right now he's looking up courses for me at another college. I'll transfer next semester and we'll be able to be together. I met his family this morning they're so supportive of us, they're really nice people, and they like me because I make him happy. I love him, Angie, is that so wrong?"

"Bella, I'm not going to judge you, I've seen you both at your worst. I just need you to be careful, especially around those two out there. They might only be fishing right now, but Lauren is like a barracuda, and if she thinks for one minute she has something on you, she'll sink her teeth into it and hold on for dear life." She pulled me into a hug, "So, those lips of yours look like they've taken some pretty heavy weather," she teased and laughed when I blushed beetroot red.

"That would be because they have, as well as the rest of me, and I can tell you, girl, it feels fucking amazing. I ache so good right now in places I didn't know even existed. He's a perfectionist, his attention to every little…well..." I blushed again and gnawed on my bottom lip remembering.

"So, what are you going to do about Jacob? I don't think he's going to go away quietly, Bella. He's smarting from his wounds and I think he's going to come out fighting. He could ruin Edward and your reputation if he goes to the authorities. What if he tells Charlie? Bella, that's a real possibility. He's close to him and has his ear. Oh, god, Bella, you need to tell your dad before Jacob does!"

Shit, I hadn't given any thought to what Jacob might do next. Silly me had been too love-struck to see what could very possibly happen. Was he so hurt that he would do anything to hurt me in return? Jesus, we hadn't even known each other a month and we were never anything more than friends. I had made that more than perfectly clear. Why did I always attract the weird ones? Mike Newton back in high school used to follow me around like a lost puppy, and Tyler Crowley turned up at my door time and time again asking for dates, even after I had told him no, not ever. Both of them were downright creepy to be honest.

Angela was right; I needed to speak to my dad and soon. I knew it would be best done face to face, and even though I knew Edward would hate me going, I had to go back to Forks next weekend and face the wrath that was Charlie Swan, Chief of Police. Great.

"I'll go home next weekend and talk to Charlie. Edward won't be happy since it's the only time we get to hang out and be ourselves," I sighed.

"If it's for the good of your relationship, he'll get over it in the long run. You need to tell Charlie, convince him this is right. I hope Jacob gives you the opportunity to tell him and doesn't go spouting his mouth off as soon as he's home."

"So do I, believe me, so do I."

Angela stayed and we chatted about school and classes while I packed an overnight bag. I packed my homework to do while I was away and then I was ready.

"So, will you be back tomorrow night?

"Possibly, I'm not sure. I might just go to school from there. I'll let you know."

"Okay, but please, Bella, be careful, for me as well as for you and Edward. He's a nice guy and he doesn't deserve what would happen if you two are found out. Look, I know this is a mutual thing, but the law is the law and no matter how old you are, if it says he can't be involved with a student, then that's what it means. Just be aware you could both lose everything, including each other," she added sadly.

"I know, Angie, but I won't lose him, I refuse. I'm twenty-one for heaven sakes. My mother had me at this age, so I think I'm old enough to know what I'm doing. Loving someone of age should not make Edward a criminal. Should it come up, I would refuse to talk to anyone in authority about it and I hope that you would, too."

"Of course I wouldn't say anything, Bella, but what about the likes of Jacob and those two out there if they find out? They'll be looking to get their fifteen minutes of fame and such a scandal would most certainly be big news around here. Lauren would sell her own sister down the river if it meant she was noticed for five minutes, and you know damn well she's going to do everything in her power to grab the spotlight with an 'inside scoop', even if it's mostly fabricated crap. Please, just be careful."

"We will, I promise," I hugged her.

With my bag in my hand, I walked back out through the lounge and prepared for my departure.

"Leaving us again, Bella? My, my, he must good. So, do we know him? Do tell! Come on, we're all friends here, aren't we, girls?" Lauren said in a sickly-sweet voice and sat up from her slouched position on the sofa.

"Mind your own business, Lauren. What I do has nothing to do with you."

"You know, you're truck is pretty distinctive, it would stand out like a sore thumb if you left it somewhere," she added in a threatening manner.

"Are you threatening to follow me?" I asked her sounding incredulous. "What difference does it make to you what I do? Get a life, Lauren, really."

Was she really telling me that she would follow me or drive around the area looking for my truck? There really was no end to her malice. Well, that put paid to that then; no more going to Edward's in my truck. I could always walk, but who was to say she wouldn't follow me while on foot? Now I was being paranoid. No, I would text Edward to meet me somewhere.

I was about to do just that when Angela came to my rescue. "Come on, Bella, I'll give you a lift to the bus."

Lauren rolled her eyes at us and turned to face away, striking up a conversation about her nails with Jessica. Vacuous, so vacuous…

"Thanks, Angie," I said grateful as we walked out to her car.

"Look, I'll drive round for a bit, make it look like I've taken you further than I have. Just, please, be careful, you need to spend some time at home during the week, make it look like it's a more casual thing. They might lose interest then."

"Damn it, I just don't get them and their stupid nosiness. You could be right, though. I just like being with him, Angie. It'll be hard, especially if I'm not going to be able to see him next weekend."

"Bella Swan, you're pathetic,'" Angela giggled. "If it wasn't so sweet, it would be sickly. You're really making up for all those missed boys for years aren't you?"

"I didn't miss out, Angie; I was just waiting for the right one to come along," I laughed as I got out and walked into Edward's apartment block.

He must have been stood right behind the door because it opened the moment I knocked. He dragged me inside, nearly pulling us both onto the floor.

"What the fuck, Edward?"

"Shhh, love, I just missed you," he whispered kissing me gently all over my face.

"Well, it's really nice to see you, too."

My bags were dropped and forgotten as we made our way, our lips still locked together, into his lounge and sank down onto his sofa. Urgent hands and kisses from both of us had us panting, but I knew I needed to tell him what had happened back at mine.

Dragging my lips from his very reluctantly, I asked, "Can we talk for a bit?"

"Of course, is anything wrong?" he sounded worried.

"I don't know, maybe. Jacob is making threats to expose us, and the ugly sisters are kicking up a storm, too. Angie thinks they're just fishing at the moment, but we need to be extra careful since they're not to be trusted under any circumstances. Look, I need to go home next weekend and tell my dad about us, about you, before Jacob does. He'll distort our relationship to Charlie and make it sound tawdry and I'll not allow that to happen."

"Okay, I'll go with you."

"No, my dad would arrest you on the spot."

"You're not going to face this alone, Bella, I won't allow it. Look, baby, we're in this together and we need to face it together. Even if you won't let me go with you to talk to your father, I'll go with you to Forks. I'll wait at a hotel or something. I love you, Bella, and it isn't going to go away. You need to let your dad know and I want to be there with you."

"Not happening, Edward. Okay, so we can go to Forks together, but you have to stay away from my dad, out of sight and out of range. That town is a haven for gossip and this," I gesture between us, "has to be on a need-to-know basis only for now, until I move schools."

He kissed me then deeply and with so much love it took my breath away.

"I promise we'll get through this, Bella. What we have is worth all the trouble." I knew he was right because I felt exactly the same. It was going to be a long semester.

We were just getting into a heavy make-out session when I felt my phone vibrate from my jeans pocket. I sat up and looked at the caller ID. Crap, it was Charlie. Sitting bolt upright, I answered my phone.

"Hi, Dad, how are you?" I asked trying to sound casual.

"_Isabella Marie Swan, you have some explaining to do, young lady! Now, you have until noon tomorrow to get your skinny arse back here or I'll be coming there. Do you understand me?"_

He hung up before I could even respond, leaving me stunned. I turned to Edward in a wide-eyed panic, "Oh, god, Edward, I think the shit has hit the fan already."

**So, does Charlie know? Has Jacob grassed them up?**

**What will happen when they arrive in Forks?**

**Until next time...**


	23. Chapter 23

**Life Is So Unfair**

**Dollybigmomma rocks as Beta. **

**Thank you to all who continue to read and review. It makes it all worthwhile.**

**Chapter 23**

**EDWARD**

It had been a rough night. Poor Bella had tossed and turned in my arms all night long. Following the phone call from her dad, I wasn't even sure she should stay. I wanted her to of course, but she was so upset and angry. I realised that I did not know her well enough yet to be able to deal with all of these emotions. I struggled with what to say to her. When I did try, I seemed to make things worse and she glared at me from the chair she holed up in. So I stayed quiet and stewed to myself.

She didn't go home, though, and snuggled close to me when we finally decided it was time for bed. Sex was not on the agenda for either of us tonight. She clearly was in no mood to be sexed up, and me, well, after hearing all about her dad and his reputation, I didn't think I could have raised a smile, much less anything else.

Spooning with her was nice, though. Actually, it was better than nice, even though we both left on our underwear; well, Bella had on her panties and a vest top sans bra and I was in my CK boxers. We needed each other in an entirely different way tonight. I hoped it would prove to bring us closer.

I held her tightly when she cried out and thrashed in her sleep, and when she woke up sobbing, I sat up and held her tightly, whispering that it would be okay, that we'd find a way if it was meant to be. One thing was for sure; we both felt like this was a choice neither of us could refuse.

Morning came too soon. I'd had far less sleep than she had since I'd been on watch so to speak. I was absolutely knackered and would have loved to turn over and switch the alarm off. It was certainly what we had originally planned. Now, though, we needed to drive the sixty or so miles back to Forks, Bella's home town. I tried to nudge her awake, but she didn't stir.

Now she decided to be out of it…

"Bella, my love, it's time to get up and get ready if we want to be at your dad's by noon," I said kissing the back of her head as I reluctantly got up from the bed.

When I came out of the bathroom fresh and more awake from my shower, she was still in bed, but she was now laid on her back staring at the ceiling.

"Are you sure you want to come to Forks with me? What will you do while I am my dad's?" she asked turning to look at me.

"I'll drop you off then wait in a café or the infamous diner you've told me so much about. I could get us a room at the local hotel, but would he see that as seedy?"

"I don't care what he thinks. I don't care what anyone else thinks but you and me. I'm glad your family are okay with us, but if they hadn't been, I really don't care. I'm sick of people having an opinion on my life. Anyway, a hotel room is probably best. The diner is too much like central station and it'll be full of gossipmongers on a Sunday. A hotel room will give us a chance to talk in private after, cuddle some more, maybe even get some more sleep before coming back for school tomorrow."

She got up then and I felt the usual stirring in my groin at the sight of her in just her skimpy panties and vest. She smirked at me as she walked past on her way to the bathroom.

Coffee and toast was ready when she came into the kitchen dressed and ready for the day, whatever it might bring. She reached up on her tiptoes and kissed me before sitting down and tucking in to the breakfast I had made.

We left at ten o'clock and I insisted on driving to Forks in my Volvo. For one, it was safer, and two, I needed some semblance of control today. She gave in without too much argument, I think mainly because it meant she would have to return to her place and pick up her truck if she drove and she didn't want yet another showdown with the evil twins.

The roads were pretty quiet and we made good time. I had booked a hotel room online while Bella was in the bathroom. The Forks Motel was cheap and offered us a noon check-in time. I would be close enough to where Bella's dad lived to be there in five minutes if she needed me.

As we neared our destination, she got quieter and quieter.

"Are you sure you don't want me there? I mean this involves me, too, you know."

"We don't even know what he knows yet, Edward. Let me see what his problem is first. Let me see if Jacob has been an idiot and we'll take it from there. Will you drop me off away from the house?" she looked at me worried.

"If that's what you want, then of course. I just wish..."

"I know. Look, you'll have your phone on and I won't be overly long. If he's not aware, I'll ring you to come meet him. That should be fun."

We passed the 'Welcome to Forks' sign and my hands started to sweat. She directed me to a small junction and pointed out a house down the street; painted white, it stood out like a sore thumb. We had already passed the motel so I knew where to go.

I took her face between my hands and looked deep into her eyes. "Remember, Bella, I love you, you love me. We've done nothing wrong. You're twenty-one for god's sake and an adult in every way. Please remind him of that if necessary. Tell him Jacob has his own agenda, too. Now, are you really sure about this?" I asked kissing her deeply, trying my best to convey how much I wanted to be by her side.

"I'm sure. I love you, too. I'll be okay. He's my dad, Edward. He's just worried or scared. I'll call you soon, I promise."

With that, she was gone from my car and making her way towards the white house she used to call home. When I finally saw her go up the porch steps, I put the car in gear and drove towards the motel.

**BELLA**

With a deep breath, I took one final look at the Volvo still parked up along the street and walked calmly up the porch steps.

Opening the front door, I called as I walked in, "Dad, I'm here."

He was sat where I would have expected in his armchair, eyes glued to the TV. No change there then. He got up, spilling his beer all over himself.

"I didn't hear the truck, I've been listening for it," he said moving towards the window.

"I didn't drive; I got a lift with a friend. So, your call made it sound like I was in trouble. So what's up?" I asked, trying my best to sound casual.

"A friend? Do I know this friend?"

"Does it matter? So come on, why have you insisted I come today? What's so urgent it couldn't have waited until next weekend?"

He looked at me and I could see disappointment in his eyes. Probably my attitude toward him right now more than anything else was the cause, but he needed to know that I was seriously pissed off.

"Isabella Marie Swan, there's no need to take that tone with me. You're not too old for me to take you over my knee and whip your skinny little arse. Now, what's all this young Jacob told me about you deserting him last weekend for some other bloke? Bella, you were brought up with more manners than that. So what do you have to say for yourself?"

"Is that what he told you? That I ditched him for another guy?" I sat down now, a little more relaxed. It seemed like our secret might still be that, a secret. "Did he also tell you he tried to cause a fight? Did he tell you he was rude and possessive of me, practically groping me in public, even after I told him I was with someone else?"

"You're with someone else? First I've heard of this. So who is he then?"

"That doesn't matter right now. Right now I want to know what Jacob Black has been telling you and why you would even listen to him and get all twisted up before speaking to me."

"He's a good kid, Bells; I've known him a long time. So he's sweet on you, so what. Is this other guy not up for a bit of competition?"

I rolled my eyes at him, "There is no competition, Dad."

"Look, he was excited about spending some time with you. Billy said he came home early with a foul mouth and an even blacker mood. I saw him in the diner. He said you were not a very good host; dumped him on your friends to go off with this other bloke. He wasn't too happy, that's for sure."

"I told him we were nothing but friends, Dad, but he wouldn't listen. Look, I probably shouldn't have invited him, but I did that before Edward and I really got together." Shit, now I needed to explain who Edward was. "Edward and I weren't sure we were going to work out, but we liked each other, a lot actually. I told Jacob I liked him only as a friend, but he kept pushing for more. He was rude to Edward, and he tried to force the issue between us."

"What do you mean by force?"

"Not like that, Dad; Edward would have killed him. No, he was just saying I should choose him and not Edward. He caused a scene at the pub. He embarrassed me and I didn't like it, so I left."

"Where did you go? Or do I need ask."

"Look, Dad, I'm twenty-one; I'm not a child. Yes, I stayed with Edward, so what. I like him a lot. He brought me here today because he was worried about what Jacob had told you. Dad, I love him, this is it for me, he's it for me."

"So where is he now? Hiding at the diner?"

"No, we booked a room at the motel; we didn't get much rest last night." As my mouth spewed these words that I couldn't seem to stop, I could see Charlie cringe and turn an odd shade of puce. "No, not because of that. Jesus, Dad, I was worried, he was worried. We just thought we could grab some more sleep before heading back later tonight."

"So how long have you known him? Where'd you meet him?"

Knowing I had to do this, I asked him to sit down. He did so very cautiously and I could tell he would be ready to blow the minute I said something he did not like.

"I've known him since before school started. I met him in Port Angeles, Dad." I took another deep breath, "He's one of my professors." I sat and waited for the reaction I knew would come.

"So he's a student teacher then?"

"No, Dad, he's a lecturer at the college. He teaches me English Lit and he also teaches music. Angela is one of his music students."

"How old is he?" I could see the cogs turning, gathering momentum.

"He's twenty-five, his name is Edward Cullen. He's great, Dad. If you give him a chance, you'll like him. He has a nice family, two brothers, and his parents are hard-working, nice people."

"You've met them? And they approve?"

"I have and they do. They can see we're happy together. Edward isn't just someone who takes home his students, Dad. This is serious. I want you to meet him, too."

"Why isn't he here with you now then?"

"I wouldn't let him. Dad, this was my idea, not his. He wanted to come with me. He's just a phone call away. He'll come if I ask him to."

"So the college is okay with teachers having relationships with their students?"

I knew this question would come up, but I suppose I hoped that because I was twenty-one, he would think it was all okay.

"Not exactly."

"What does that mean, Bella?"

"It's illegal; well, it's against college laws for a student to be involved with a member of the faculty. So I'm going to transfer to another school next semester and we'll be okay."

His puce colour had turned deep purple and I thought at one point he was going to bust a blood vessel or two.

"Illegal? Bella, I'm a cop and you come here and tell me you're involved in an illicit love affair. What the hell are you thinking? What about your reputation, your education? He'll lose his job, he'll never be allowed near a school again. You better get him over here right now."

While I was on the phone to Edward, I could hear my dad chuntering in the background. Edward was on his way; he would be here soon then we would be able to explain. Once dad saw us together, he would have to know it was right.

"I know the law, Bella; just because he cannot be prosecuted by the law since you're a consenting adult does not mean I condone what he's doing."

"What do you mean what he's doing? Dad, how many times…for god's sake, both of us are doing this! It's a mutual thing and we're doing something about it. I'm transferring."

"What about in the meantime? Are you going to stay away from him?"

"No, I won't do that and Edward would never agree, either."

We were still arguing when I heard a car door outside. I rushed outside to meet Edward, to let him know all was not well. Dad followed me to the door and watched as I scooted down the path and into Edward's waiting arms. His arms around me immediately made me feel safe. Like this, we could conquer the world. Not Charlie Swan perhaps, but the world, no problem.

"Come on inside and stop doing that in public, the neighbours will be able to see and I don't want to be the subject of this week's gossip," Charlie grumbled turning his back and walking inside.

"He's on the warpath; I told him about us, not Jacob," I said quietly as we walked inside.

Charlie was stood in the centre of the lounge with his arms folded tightly across his chest, his fists clenched. "Come on in then, let's get this show on the road," he growled.

"Edward, this is my dad, Charlie Swan. Dad, this is Edward Cullen, my boyfriend," I made the introductions.

Edward moved forward and held out his hand, "Pleased to meet you, Sir." His hand was ignored.

"You sit your bony arse down there," he indicated his chair to me, "And you sit there where I can see you." I rolled my eyes, knowing he was going all out and was going to play bad cop.

"Dad, is this really necessary?" I asked knowing it would do no good at all.

"It is, Bella, and you know why. So, Edward, Bella tells me you're twenty-five. Couldn't you get a girlfriend your own age?"

"Dad! Stop it right now."

"Sir, I wasn't looking for a girlfriend. Bella and I were instantly drawn to one another. I had no idea how old she was or that she was a student. It was quite a shock for us both, I can tell you. We tried to fight it, I'm sure Bella told you that."

"She didn't."

"I told you we didn't know if it was going to work out. That was when I invited Jacob to visit. Then Edward and I talked and realised we had to try."

"It's wrong, maybe not in the eyes of the law, but if the school has a rule about this then it's wrong and I will not allow it to continue."

"What are you going to do, Dad, ground me?" I threw at him.

He glared at me and pointed at Edward, "I don't think he's having a very good influence on you, Bella, because I haven't heard so much lip from you ever."

"What do you expect when you try to tell me how to live my life and with whom, Dad? Look, you either accept this or you don't, I'm past caring. I'm twenty-one and an adult! God, you and mum had me already by that age. How dare you be so judgemental?"

"I don't want you to ruin your life with some lowlife that preys on..."

"Dad, enough!" I shouted, levelling him with a cold glare. Getting up quickly, I grabbed Edward's hand. "Come on, we've heard enough, let's go."

Charlie did not stop us as we walked out of the door and I think I was glad. Things would have been said that could not be retracted and then the damage would have been done. No, Edward and I would go home, let my dad have time to reflect on his reaction, and then we would see what happened.

In the Volvo, Edward took my hand and squeezed it gently. "Are you okay?"

"Now that I'm with you, I'm fine."

"Do you want to go straight home?"

"What, and waste as perfectly good motel room? Not a chance."

As we backed away from the house, I looked back to see Charlie watching us from the porch, the scowl on his face fighting with looks of concern and sadness. We had always been close and I just hoped he would come around soon.

**So, will Charlie come around or will he stir up even more trouble?**


	24. Chapter 24

**Life Is So Unfair**

**Dollybigmomma is beta, without her magic fingers, this story would suck.**

**Hi to everyone who continues to read and review. Happy New Year to you all. Hello and welcome to all new readers, good to have you on board for this weird and wonderful Twilight rollercoaster ride.**

**Chapter 24**

**EDWARD**

We hadn't even gotten half way inside our motel room when Bella grabbed me. To say I was taken aback would have been an understatement. Her hands were everywhere, running up and down my body. Her left hand squeezed my junk a little harder than I thought she realised and I immediately lost the semi that had been threatening with her divine touch. Something wasn't right.

Removing her hands from me and taking a step back, I looked at her and knew for certain then that all was not well. She was behaving like this for all the wrong reasons and I was educated and old enough to know that right now, she was using sex as her way of escaping the reality of what was really going on with her dad.

"Bella, stop." She didn't look too happy when I held both her hands in mine, trying to halt her progress.

"You don't want me?" she asked near to tears.

"I always want you, baby, but not like this. We're better than this."

I hoped she understood what I was trying to convey to her. I loved her so much and doing this now like this would not help us in the long run.

"Baby, please come and lie down with me. Let me hold you, I need to hold you, Bella; please understand that I'm not rejecting you, truly I'm not. I love you and I want to make love always, but now, like this, on the back of the conversation with your dad…baby, it's not right."

She huffed a bit, but she did not complain or pull away when I embraced her in my arms and moved us slowly towards the bed. She followed me down, her small body tucked neatly in front of mine. I nuzzled her hair, humming appreciatively because she smelled so divine, like fresh strawberries and lilacs.

"I'm sorry, Edward, I just want to love you, but I know what I did wasn't right. I'm so sorry, I didn't hurt you did I?"

"No, love, you didn't hurt me, not physically at least. My pride might be a bit wounded with you trying to use me for sex to make you feel better, but I'm sure I'll get over it."

"I never meant to hurt you. I didn't mean to use you. I just needed you and sex seemed like the best way to prove we were still together, you know what I mean?"

"Let's just forget it, eh? Are you tired? Do you want to sleep or just lay here cuddling?"

"Cuddling is nice. I might fall asleep, though, do you mind?"

"I don't mind at all, love, and I agree; cuddling is great. I love holding you like this. Do you want to undress in case you fall asleep?"

"Mmm, sounds good, but I can't promise that I won't try to seduce you."

"Oh, I think I can handle a little seduction, Ms. Swan."

She laughed quietly and I could tell she was already almost asleep since her body was so relaxed. I nudged her so she would wake up and at the very least take off her jeans. She slipped off the bed and deposited her jeans and jumper on the chair in a flash.

"Come on, Cullen, your turn to get naked," she said climbing back towards me dressed now only in a lacy little matching bra and panty set.

Not wanting to disappoint her, I sat up and swung my legs off the side of the bed, undoing my jeans as I kicked off my trainers. My shirt and vest followed, making an untidy pile on the floor. Rolling my socks off, I slid back under the covers and pulled her close to me. Spooning with Bella was fast becoming one of my very favourite things to do.

The little minx pushed her delightful rear into my now growing erection and I could not help but grind into her. Her quiet giggle made me realise she was tormenting me, seeing if I could hold out, testing whether I could resist her. Without my consent, my now steel-like erection made itself known and when I heard her sigh in a thoroughly satisfied way, I knew she was just proving to herself that she could still make me want her. She wanted to make me hard and now, oh, man, was I hard. It felt fucking fantastic being pressed up against her arse, covered now only in skimpy red boy shorts.

I, too, let my body relax into the sleep it desperately craved. When I woke up some time later, it was to Bella's mobile ringing, but she didn't stir. Knowing how drained and exhausted she was, I allowed her to sleep on. A quick glance at my watch told me it was a little after six o'clock. The phone did not stop and I knew if it continued, she would wake up. I slid out of the warm and comfy bed and picked up her phone, which vibrated in my hand. I could see that there were numerous missed calls, three unanswered phone messages, as well as a boat load of text messages, too. Someone wanted to talk to Bella badly. I was guessing it was her dad. I did not want to access her messages so instead I turned the phone off and replaced it back on the small bedside table.

We could, if necessary, stay here till morning. I was thinking that if she continued to sleep, it was likely that she would wake up early tomorrow, giving us plenty of time to drive back to Port Angeles and get ready for school. She looked so out of it and me, well, I could do with a decent night's sleep, and one wrapped up in Bella's arms would and could be just the tonic I needed to rest for a whole night. No disturbed sleep thinking and worrying about Bella and our situation would be heavenly. Sure, it was still there, but if we were together, I was convinced we were invincible. I snuggled down next to her, wrapping my arms around her slender form, pulling her close.

It was light when I woke up again and I was sure that I was dreaming about Bella's lips and tongue doing something wonderful to my dick. The reality was even better as I became aware of my surroundings and the fact that my hips were thrusting of their own accord; well, not really on their own. It might have had something to do with the fact that my lovely girlfriend was in fact knelt at my side naked and paying homage to my throbbing member. My hands automatically moved to her head and ran through her hair, putting a little pressure on the downward movements she was making. Her eyes looked up at me and I could see her smiling in them.

Bereft when she moved off me, she said, "So, you're awake then? You sleep like the dead, Edward. I tried to wake you earlier because I'm starving."

I silenced her with a kiss.

"I sleep like the dead? You've got some room to talk, woman. You crashed out in like five seconds last night. You have a million missed calls on your phone. It wouldn't stop ringing so I turned it off. Your dad, I guess. It looks like he really wants to talk to you."

My throbbing erection now forgotten for the moment, she moved away and turned her phone back on. It beeped and buzzed almost continually as messages and the like were brought to her attention.

Gnawing her lips a little, she sighed. "You're right; they're all from my dad. He wants to talk, alone. He hasn't learnt anything."

"At least he's trying, Bella. Maybe you should arrange to meet him somewhere neutral like the diner. He can't carry on too much in public, can he? Not in his position."

"I'm not going alone, Edward. We're in this together and the sooner he accepts that, the better it'll be for all of us. So, shall I respond and tell him it's both of us or nothing?"

"Be reasonable, baby, he's your dad, he wants to protect you. You go, I'll wait here."

"What part of NO do you not get, Edward? Please don't try to tell me what's best for me. I know what's best for me and I choose you. So, shall I get ready to go back to Port Angeles or are we going to make some use of this bed?"

In answer, I pulled her down next to me and kissed her deeply. The kiss was not a promise of anything more, just my way of being close to her, feeling all her love. She didn't push for more and I was glad. I could do without having to resist her advances right now on top of all the aggravation with Charlie. I needed her to be okay about us.

Reluctant to end our cuddle session, we dressed and got ready to leave. Bella still had not contacted her dad, and no amount of me trying to persuade her to do otherwise had worked.

We were on the road by six thirty. The journey was quiet apart from Bella's phone ringing and beeping with calls and messages she still ignored. Back at my apartment, we got ready for the day. She had enough stuff here to shower and dress, and then I dropped her off for her truck so she could go straight to class.

She wouldn't let me park too near as she was still worried about the evil twins, convinced they had gone into the PI business. They might have done just that, but not at seven thirty on a Monday morning.

We agreed reluctantly not to see each other this week in the evening like Angela had suggested. If we cooled it a bit, we hoped the twins might just lose interest. So for this week at least, it was class and maybe lunchtime in my room a couple of times. I was not looking forward to our forced separation.

Her old truck was already parked up in the student lot when I drove past a little later and headed on to the faculty car park. I could not help a wry smile from crossing my face when I saw her in my imagination driving that damn thing.

I was early so I set about making myself a pot of coffee. I needed it to kick-start my day. Yes, I had slept well in the motel room and for more hours than I thought possible, but the tension of our relationship still hung heavily over me. I hated lying and sneaking around, I hate having to deny how I felt about her, and I knew that she felt the same way.

Checking my emails first, I came across one that had my immediate attention. The head administrator wanted a meeting with me today, saying it was urgent. I wondered what the hell all that was about. Taking a deep breath and trying to calm down, I was determined not to get ahead of myself with unwarranted concern.

And I had no reason to be concerned, right?

**Until next time...**


	25. Chapter 25

**Life Is So Unfair**

**Dollybigmomma, thank you for your magic hands.**

**Hello and welcome to all new readers. Great to have you on board. Thank you to all who religiously review, it means the world, I mean it. Makes all my late nights and lack of sleep feel good.**

**SM owns, we just borrow from time to time and play.**

**Chapter 25**

**BELLA**

It felt off not being with Edward after our weekend together. I knew he was busy as hell. I was busy, too, but I just missed his presence and his little touches. Shoot me now; I knew I was a lost cause. I had never really been around men before, never even had a boyfriend, so these feeling I had for Edward were new and all-consuming and I needed to make sure they did not take me over completely.

I managed a ninja trip into my place to retrieve my truck keys. All was quiet so I assumed the evil twins were still in their pits, trying, albeit unsuccessfully, to get more effective beauty sleep. I mentally patted my back as I slipped out undetected and drove back towards college much earlier than normal.

After turning off the engine, I sat and contemplated the conversation with my dad yesterday. He was still trying to talk to me, still trying to make me see sense, as he put it, over my relationship with Edward. Why he was keeping on with this type of talk I really did not want to know. He was not the father I thought he was. I really thought if I told him how I felt, he would at least try to understand it.

The library was dark and deserted, a little eerie really, but I knew that since I had to gain access via my student swipe card, anyone else coming in would have to do the same. I was safe here from prying eyes and the evil twins' questions, because let's face it; those two never entered the library. I was not even convinced that either of them could actually read.

I opened my laptop and looked at my emails relating to homework and assignments. Nothing there I wouldn't have expected; a couple of reminders of due dates for some assignments and a date in my diary for a field trip. I closed down the folder with the school-related emails and opened up my personal email.

Jacobs Black's name flew off the screen and hit me square between the eyes. There was not one but four emails from him, two dated just yesterday. I was almost tempted to delete them without even looking at what he had to say. Curiosity got the better of me, though, and I opened up his earliest offering.

_**Bella, **_

_**I'm sorry that I acted the way I did when I visited you. It just got me so mad that on my weekend, he had his hands all over you, and you had promised that he would not be around.**_

_**I still think you would be better off walking away from him and the heartache that is sure to follow. Know that I'm waiting in the wings to pick up the pieces.**_

_**I'll always be waiting for you to see me as the better option, Bella. We could and would be great together. I could make you forget he ever existed. Just give me a chance.**_

_**Jacob**_

I saved the message in a new folder referenced 'Jacob's emails' and shook my head. He still didn't get it. After what he had witnessed at the pub, after I left him to go and spend the weekend with Edward, he still didn't get that I was just not interested in anything he had to offer.

His next message was a plea to get in touch. He wanted me to call him so we could talk. With a huff, I sent that to the folder, too. I never knew when I might need them. The ones from yesterday appeared lengthy.

_**Bella, **_

_**You haven't responded to my previous emails or called me so I'm assuming you're still mad at me or you haven't seen them yet. I'm not going to give up, Bella. I've fallen in love with you and it's not going away. I've talked to your dad and he asked me why I came home early. I told him the truth, but I did not tell him who Edward is. That's your job, not mine and I would love to be a fly on the wall for that conversation. Just a heads up; I wouldn't take pretty boy with you for that meeting. His face might just get messed up knowing Charlie's protective nature and all.**_

_**You'll eventually understand that whatever happens is for the best. I'll as always be waiting for you to forgive me and come back to me.**_

_**Jacob**_

What the fuck?

I reread the whole thing, getting madder with each word. The boy was delusional as well as just plain fucking thick. In what world could he _ever_ imagine that I would choose him over Edward? The reality of the situation was glaringly obvious. Jake just couldn't compare to Edward, at least not in my eyes. Edward was drop-dead gorgeous and he could make me cream my panties just by walking into a room. Hell, I got wet when I heard his voice on the phone. Jacob was okay if you liked the dark-skinned muscular type. I didn't. Edward was intelligent; he loved music and literature. He loved the same type of literature I did. He studied my favourites for his degree. He was everything I could have ever dreamed of and more.

And Jacob Black, well, he was the younger son of a family friend; that was all. He did nothing for me sexually. Yes, I had liked him well enough to think we could be good friends, but we had nothing in common other than my dad and where I used to live. Even if I were willing to overlook everything else, he would still bore me stupid within a week. Hanging out with his friends and tinkering with cars was Jacob's whole source of topics for conversation.

His next email just about blew my rapidly-dwindling control completely out of the water. It was dated the same day as the previous one and was timed later in the afternoon.

_**Bella**_

_**I saw you and him today in Forks. I saw you parked near Charlie's house. Is he so much of a coward that he did not want to go in with you? I nearly came out of my hiding place when he kissed you like he did. I stayed and watched when he left. I was on my way to see Charlie anyway to enlist his help in winning your heart. I thought I'd give you a bit of time with your dad before coming and knocking on the door. He was back before I had the chance. A dagger went through my heart when you ran into his arms like you did, Bella. How can you not see how much it hurts me to see you with him? His hands all over what should be mine will not be tolerated. I know Charlie won't fail me and if he cannot persuade you to end things with that pervert, then I will be forced to rethink being nice about this.**_

_**I remain ever hopeful,**_

_**Your Jacob.**_

I sat back in the chair flabbergasted at what I had just read. The boy was certifiably insane! If I were talking to my dad right now, I would be asking him to get me a restraining order. I pondered for just a moment before taking out my phone and ringing the person on my speed dial number one. Shit, it went straight to voicemail. I left a short message asking him to call me as soon as he could.

In what might have been a very stupid move, I decided to reply to Jacob Black myself.

_**Jacob,**_

_**The emails you've sent are safe and will be used against you when I prosecute you if this harassment does not stop. Get this through that thick skull of yours - I'M NOT INTERESTED IN YOU! NOT NOW, NOT EVER! LEAVE ME ALONE!**_

I did not even sign it I was so thoroughly pissed off.

Edward still hadn't called back before I headed to my first lecture. I turned my phone off reluctantly, grumbling as I did. I walked by someone who stopped me when I did not speak to them.

"Well, well, Bella, you do live after all. So, are you totally ignoring me now?" Lauren asked in a voice that made me want to vomit.

"Lauren, I didn't see you there."

"Too busy texting lover boy no doubt," she huffed as she said it. "We noticed you were absent again last night. Getting to be a bit of a habit, isn't it? So, are you going to introduce us or are you afraid he'll see me and dump your plain ass?"

If she wasn't so totally thick-headed and stupid, it would actually be laughable. My guard dropped for a second and I almost asked her in what real world would she believe that Edward Cullen would prefer her. Fortunately for me, the second passed and my instinct to protect Edward and I kicked back in before I opened my mouth.

"Lauren, if and when it gets to be something more, I'll introduce you. And by the way, he wants me and no one else." I turned and walked on towards my class, not waiting for her response.

My phone buzzed and chirped with voicemails and messages when I turn it back on. Amongst the ones from my dad was a text from Edward. My brows furrowed as I read it.

_**B**_

_**We need to talk. My office asap. **_

_**ILU**_

_**E**_

I wondered what that was all about, but I made my way over to where his office was located. Victoria was hovering so I did the right thing and asked her if it was possible to see Mr. Cullen on such short notice. She rang his extension, nodding a moment later for me to go back with a scowl on her face.

"Hey, what's up?" I asked dropping my bag on the floor and walking towards him quickly.

"Hey yourself. You okay?" he asked dropping a peck on the tip of my nose and then moving out of the way of my embrace.

Well, what the fuck was all that about?

"Can I have a cuddle, please? I've missed you."

"Bella, please, love, not here."

"Why? It never bothered you before."

"I've had an email from the senior administrator; he wants to see me urgently. Have you heard anything?"

"No, do you think my dad has rung to make a complaint?"

"Possibly, or Jacob." So the penny drops.

"Jacob makes more sense. I've had a few emails from him. Here, let me show you."

I booted up my laptop and logged in. Edward's face was none too pleased when he read them.

"He's fucking delusional. Bella, I want you to stay well clear of him, he could end up being dangerous. Have you responded to these at all?"

I pulled up my sent box and showed him my curt reply.

"Good girl, if you do need to get a restraining order at some point, these will be good evidence. He's definitely implying at the end here," he pointed to the last sentence, "that he'll take further, more drastic action. I guess three o'clock will tell us if that's happened here. You don't appear to have received a request for a meeting so let's hope it's unrelated. So, Ms. Swan, do you still want a cuddle?"

He pulled me into his arms and kissed me deeply, taking my breath away. When we eventually pulled away, I was hot and sweaty and extremely turned on.

"Do we have time for a quickie?" I asked him cheekily.

"Definitely not happening here, Swan. Now calm down and get out of here before I do something that really is not appropriate in my office."

Taking five minutes to sit away from him, I brushed my hair and drank the bottle of cold water he had given me.

"Okay, I'm off then. I'll come to yours later to see what the meeting was about. I'll head home early, leave the truck, and walk over before it gets dark. You can drop me back home later."

"Okay, Bella, and remember that I love you. No matter what, okay?"

"I know; I love you, too. See you a bit later, Edward, good luck for the meeting."

I walked out of his office and closed the door behind me. Victoria was at her desk not far away.

"Ms. Swan, remember in the future that you need to make an appointment. Mr Cullen may be happy to waive the rules of this college, but I'm not."

"Whatever," I muttered as I walked away. I wondered how Victoria would react if news of our relationship got out. I knew she had offered herself to Edward. He had told me all about it and I could not help laughing as he shuddered when he told me the story. I was sure he would react the same way to Lauren's offer, too.

I couldn't wait to show these skanks just who Edward Cullen really belonged to.

**So, we're still no wiser.**

**Edward's meeting is up next.**

**Let us know what you think.**


	26. Chapter 26

**Life Is So Unfair**

**Thanks to Dollybigmomma for her wicked Beta skills.**

**Thanks to Stephenie Meyer for bringing us these wonderful characters.**

**Thanks to all who read and review. **

**Chapter 26**

**EDWARD**

After Bella left my office, I heard a little of what Victoria said to her, making it sound as if Bella couldn't see me if I were available. I would like to see Mrs. Samples try to stop her. Her iron-fisted ruling of her secretarial duties and her possessiveness toward those she worked for was quite scary. I was glad that I had little to do with her, even though I knew she hated the fact that I managed all of my correspondence myself. A security monitor on my email account had reported that she had tried twice to gain access, and this was after I had told her my security details had been changed and she would not be required to access my account. I couldn't help but wonder what she playing at, and I most certainly didn't trust her.

I also knew from comments I'd overheard that the rest of the professors were petrified of her. She had them by the short and curlies and I was glad I had stuck to my guns from the offset. Something really needed to be done about her. If I still had a job tomorrow, it might just have to be me.

Nervous was only a partial description for what I felt as my appointment drew closer. My poor hair was taking the brunt as my fingers found it over and over, raking and pulling. Jesus, I'd be bald if I didn't get a fucking grip. A strong cup of coffee was no help, either, as I sat at my desk drilling my fingers on the smooth hard wood.

I set off in good time and made my way to where the administrator's offices were. His secretary told me to take a seat while I waited. I knew I was a good few minutes early, but I wanted to make a good impression. He was in with someone already and I could not go in until that meeting was over. Now my fucking nails were chewed down to the wicks.

The office door to my left opened and a youngish-looking man who was really skinny and looked like he had stepped out of a time machine the way he was dressed walked out. Poor bloke looked like his mummy dressed him. I had never seen him before, but he looked harassed and very nervous as well as totally stressed out. He did not look at me, but sidled away with his head down. I knew just how he felt. I was sweating buckets now and felt sick to my stomach.

The shrill ringing of the telephone on the desk of the administrator's PA made me turn my head to look in her direction. She motioned for me to go in. This was it then I told myself, getting up slowly and walking toward the closed door.

I knocked and waited to be told to enter. Once inside, I was told to take a seat in one of the two vacant chairs in front of his desk.

"Edward, thank you for coming on such short notice, I know how busy you are. So, young man, how are things going this year so far? How are you finding juggling two subjects? Going okay is it?" he asked sounding relaxed and not accusatory.

I relaxed a little, too, before answering. "Well, Sir, it was hard at first; the first couple of weeks were all about finding the right balance, but I think I found it and now it's all good. The lessons and subjects are working really well and I think my students are progressing as they should be. I make myself available for interviews and questions as much as I possibly can."

"Good, good. So, Edward, I think you must be wondering why you're here?"

"You could say that, yes."

"You're associated with Victoria Samples, the secretary assigned to you, are you not?"

"I am, of course. Is something wrong?"

He sighed deeply and I wondered what the hell was going on. "Edward, she's made some allegations against you. She's put in a formal complaint against you for sexual harassment."

"_What? _Why would she do that? I don't even know the woman beyond her secretarial status in the department, and I've certainly never sexually harassed her or anyone else for that matter. Can I see her complaint? What can I do about it?"

"Edward, calm down, please. She's filed a written report that you'll receive a copy of. You need to get yourself some representation so that you can defend yourself. Now, I know she has a reputation for being forward and I myself have had to speak to her on several occasions about the way she dresses, but this is serious, Edward; this time she's gone over me and straight to the college board. They're duty-bound to investigate and I wanted to give you a heads up, lad. You'll be suspended with full pay pending their enquiry. Can you think of anything you might have done that could have been misconstrued? Anything at all?"

I was absolutely dumbfounded. Here I was thinking this would be about my relationship with Bella, but no, it was even worse because at least if it were about me and Bella, it would be based on truth. This was just a vicious set of lies from a woman who I knocked back. After our initial meeting in the car park on orientation day, I had had little to do with the woman. Sure, she was about three doors away from me and did act as my secretary, but I did all my own correspondence and I only needed her to do the more formal college stuff. Maybe she was not used to being knocked back, or being surplus to requirements.

"The only thing I can think of, Sir, is that I told her I'd be dealing with my own correspondence and would only need her to handle the official college stuff. I run a pretty tight ship and my previous students have responded well to emails coming directly from me. I thought it would be a good idea to continue like that and I have. Oh, and I changed all my passwords to my email account so she couldn't have access. She's tried to get access a couple of time since, even though I told her not to. I have a new security system in place that reports to me when an incorrect password has been used. Maybe she feels I've snubbed her somehow. I really don't know; I can't really believe it."

"Edward, I can tell by your face that this is a shock and, well, my gut instinct tells me you're being honest. I believe you, lad, but it's not up to me and what I think will have no bearing. Do you know any good lawyers?"

"A friend of the family, Jason Jenks, he'll help me. But when he shoots all this down in flames, he's going to want her fired and I think that's only right and just, seeing as she's sullying my reputation. I still can't quite believe it. When will the board meet to discuss the complaint? Do you know?"

"They received it first thing today, so my guess is that they'll call an emergency meeting and want to meet with you tomorrow or the day after. They might ask me to suspend you before they meet with you. I just don't know."

"Okay, look, I'll get onto Jason tonight. Ring me if I'm not to come in tomorrow. I can't believe this is happening. Why would she do something like this to me? I hardly know her."

"She's an odd one, that's for sure. The gentleman you saw leaving my office before was her unfortunate husband. Poor bloke. He delivered the written complaint after she phoned it in."

"The guy who looked scared to death is married to Victoria? Jesus, no wonder he looks like he did. She'd eat him alive, poor guy. Will I be okay getting Jason on board before I know officially? Will I be able to bring him to the meeting if they want one?"

"Once they contact me, I'll know more. I'll be the one to ring, too, you so you can tell them you've instructed your solicitor then. I'll do whatever I can to help, Edward, but my hands are pretty tied. Victoria's personnel file will be made available to you and your representation. It has some, let's say, interesting things in there. Make sure you use it to your advantage."

"Well, she has nothing on me, nothing at all. Her whole claim is a ridiculous lie."

"Go on then, lad, be off. Look, I know this is a stupid thing to say, but try not to worry; the truth will come out in the end." I got up and shook his hand, still more than a little dazed.

I was glad I had brought all the stuff I needed from out of my office because if I had to go back there right now, I just might have killed a certain someone. My shock turned to anger as I drove home.

Jason was happy to come to mine after work so we could talk. Shit, what would Bella think about all this crap? I needed to make sure she wasn't dragged into this. God, her dad was going to have a field day with this juicy news.

If I thought the knowledge of me and Bella was stressing me out, it had nothing on this. Pacing seemed to have become what I did nowadays, that and chewing my fingernails until the ends of my fingers were sore. When a small knock came to my door, I knew it was her.

"Bella, come in," I said opening the door and moving aside to let her move past me.

"Edward, what is it? You look terrible. Please, baby, talk to me." She grabbed hold of my hand and pulled me over to my sofa.

"We're in the clear, Bella, for now at least. It's something else entirely. I really don't know how to tell you."

"Just start at the beginning, please; you're worrying me now."

I told her word for word what I was told. Her lovely face changed from one of shock to anger, and then she was upset. Tears flowed freely down her cheeks and I could not help but pull her to me.

"Why would she do something like that, Edward? What could she hope to gain? I'm so, so sorry, what can I do to help? I'll admit our relationship if it helps. If they know you're committed to me, they'll see she's lying."

"You haven't even asked me if she's telling the truth."

"I know she isn't."

"You have that much faith in me?"

"I have total faith in you, in us, how you feel about me. I love you, Edward. I know you're not interested in her, you told me so. Don't forget about her coming on to you, too. I can be a witness for you if you'll let me. It was ages ago."

"An old friend is coming by tonight. He's a lawyer, he'll be my representation. Maybe when she sees I'm going to fight her on this, she'll back down. Once we get the letter, we'll know what she has. It can't be much, if anything at all."

"Shall I stay to meet with him?"

"No need, love. Maybe later on if it's absolutely necessary. I'll probably be suspended from teaching while they investigate. I'll miss you, not seeing you in class and at lunchtime," I whispered and kissed her tenderly on the lips.

"I don't want to go, I want to stay and support you, Edward; that's what partners do. Please let me stay," she clung to me.

"Not tonight, Bella. I want to keep you out of this if at all possible. I'll tell Jason about you and me tonight, see if he thinks it'll help, but I don't want you here, not for our initial meeting. Look, I love that you have complete faith in me, truly I do, but I'm kind of struggling to think that someone could do something like this to me. It makes me feel dirty, you know?"

"Okay, I'll go now, but I'm coming back when he's gone. No arguments, I want to spend the night wrapped up in your arms. I want to comfort you, be here for you if you need me. I love you, Edward, let me help you. It'll make me feel better, too."

"How can I say no to an offer like that?" I led her out of the door, following her so I could drop her off like we'd planned earlier in the day.

Jason's knock a few hours later startled me, as I was away with the fairies. I'd been sat here going over and over each and every bit of interaction I'd ever had with Victoria Samples. There was nothing, absolutely fucking nothing that could be classed as any sort of sexual harassment. Polite, short conversations, all work related, curt and to the point, were all we had ever shared. She definitely wasn't someone I conversed with on a social level.

"Edward, how are you holding up?" Jason asked shaking my hand.

"How do you think? Thanks for coming, mate."

"Well, let's sit down see if we can work out this mess, eh?" Jason smiled reassuringly.

For the next couple of hours, I talked, and I mean talked. It all came out, from how I met Bella, to falling for her, to my meeting today. Jason was quiet; he was busy taking notes and did not interrupt.

"So, that's it, all in a nutshell."

"Okay then, well, first off, I'm shocked that you're disregarding college rules and having a relationship with a student. I get that she's twenty-one, but she's still your student, Edward. If this gets out, on top of this complaint, it could make it so much worse. Now, from what you said, you've had little to do with Mrs Samples?"

"Correct, very little, I do all my own emails and letters. She does the official college stuff, that's all. She wasn't happy when I took over control of all that stuff or when I changed my passwords so she couldn't gain access to my email account."

"Have you ever argued with her or had to reprimand her for anything?"

"Sort of, we had words about her dress sense one day when she came to my office for a meeting. She said something about 'getting to know each other better,' her eyes making suggestions. She was dressed like a tart, really short red leather skirt, see through blouse. I told her not to bother on my account. I told her that her dress sense was not appropriate for around school. She left in a huff."

He pondered for a few minutes. "I wonder if your rejection is the basis of her complaint then. Has she seen you with Bella? Do you spend time in your office, you know, together?"

"I don't have sex with her at work, Jason. Sure, we've spent a few lunchtimes eating our lunch together. But apart from a few stolen kisses in private, it's all been above-board. No one has seen anything that could be misconstrued. Bella came to my office today, in an official student capacity. Victoria had to ring me to see if it was okay to see her. There seemed to be nothing out of the ordinary."

"So you saw Mrs. Samples today and she acted normally, like nothing was out of the ordinary?" I nodded. "Okay, so I guess we're just plucking at straws until we know exactly what she's saying. Look, ring me when you hear, arrange to meet with the board straight away. You've got nothing to hide, man, so the sooner we address this shit, the better it'll be for you. Have you told Carlisle and Esme?"

"Not yet, I was going to do that tonight, but Bella's coming back, she wants to be here for me. I'll ring them, maybe go over later."

I showed him out and sent Bella a quick text letting her know he was gone and she could come back when she was ready. I decided to ring my parents and ask them to pop round. I think I needed to tell them about this face to face.

Bella bounced in about a half an hour after Jason left. She carried with her an overnight bag and her school bag for tomorrow.

"Hi, baby, you okay?" she asked linking her arms around my waist.

"I'm surviving, how about you?"

"Good now I'm here with you again. So, tell me what he said?"

"Soon, mum and dad are coming round. I need to tell them as well, so it's best I do it all at once if that's okay with you?" I asked nuzzling into her neck where I felt safe and loved.

We were curled up on the sofa a little while later when my parents arrived.

"Edward, Bella, is everything okay? Oh, no, you haven't been found out have you?" my mum asked sounding worried.

"No, Mum, we're okay, it's something else entirely. Please, both of you sit down," I gestured to the spare seats in my lounge.

My mum's reaction to what I told them was to resemble a goldfish, her mouth bobbing open and closed without anything coming out. Bella was tense at my side, her shock now having been replaced with anger. My dad was the first to speak.

"Is Jason on board, Son? He's the best, you know. He can smell a rat a mile away."

"Yeah, he's been round. He'll come with me when I hear from the board. We're a bit in the dark at the moment not knowing what she's actually accusing me of. We've been through everything and she has nothing. Not a thing."

"Edward, your father and I would never doubt you. I'm just glad Bella's here to support you, too. Victoria Samples must be a pretty sad individual to accuse someone of doing something like that," mum told me quietly.

"I guess only she knows why she's done it. I'm just relieved that everyone believes me. Bella, you two, none of you doubted me for a second and that means an awful lot right now." My voice was full of emotion and I felt immediately better when Bella's small hand slipped into mine and caressed my palm.

"We all love you, and of course we believe you," dad added getting up. "Look, we'll be there if you need us. Just call, okay? We'll leave you two to get some rest, talk some more." My dad stood, taking mom's hand, "Come on, dear, let's go home."

Hand in hand, Bella and I walked into my bedroom. It was still early, but I was exhausted and Bella looked all in, too.

"We okay hitting the sack so early?"

"Mmm, I just want to be close to you, Edward, be in your arms. I love you so much, and right now, I need you to know I'm here for you."

"I know, love. Thank you, for everything."

**So, did anyone see that coming? Any ideas on what Victoria will accuse Edward of? Let me know!**

**Until next time...**


	27. Chapter 27

**Life Is So Unfair**

**Thanks and much love to Dollybigmomma whose help and guidance with this story have been invaluable. **

**Continued love and thanks to all who read and review. **

**SM owns all that is the wonderful Twilight.**

**Chapter 27**

**EDWARD**

Lying with Bella in my arms all night was like nothing on this earth. We were both too tired, emotionally and physically, to have sex, but her laying in my arms asleep was better than I could have ever hoped for.

I hadn't slept much except for maybe the odd half hour here and there. Thankfully, Bella was blissfully unaware that I was not getting the rest I probably desperately needed. Over and over, my brain replayed all my interactions with Victoria. Even being generous, I'd had maybe three long conversations with her. All the rest had been one sentence exchanges or the odd word like yes or no, and possibly a thank you here and there. There had been nothing, and I mean _nothing_, that could have been misconstrued as flirting or sexual harassment.

My bladder was dying to be relieved, but I was reluctant to move. I did not want to disturb my beautiful girlfriend while she was asleep. She looked so peaceful, serene almost. When she shifted and hitched her leg over my groin area, I knew I needed to move fast. The pressure of her leg right over my bladder was an accident waiting to happen. I slipped out from under her as stealthily as I could.

In the bathroom, I relieved myself then moved to the sink where I placed both hands on the granite countertop. Taking a deep breath, I took a long hard look at myself in the mirror. I looked like shit. Large purple bags glared at me from around my eyes and my skin looked sallow. If I didn't know better, I'd think I was ill.

Man, how things could change in such a short space of time. Earlier today, I'd been worried that the administrator was on to Bella and me; now I wished that was my only worry. Bella and I had talked for a while about Victoria's motives, and like me, Bella was totally none the wiser. We'd considered Victoria's motivation as possibly being anger at my rejection, and we'd considered her being angry over my not wanting her to be involved with my emails and class correspondence. This reaction, though, was surely too extreme if that was all it was. We considered whether she knew about us and was doing this so we would have to come clean. Maybe she'd seen Bella coming to my office at lunchtime. I doubted that was it as we had always made sure the coast was clear when she came and when she left. No, we were missing something. There surely had to be more to this than any of that.

Splashing cold water over my face made me feel a little better and I made my way back to bed. A quick glance over at the clock told me it was a little after three o'clock in the morning. Maybe I could get a couple more hours of rest before I needed to get up and face the day.

As I slid in next to Bella, she turned and faced me, eyes wide open.

"Are you okay? I was worried you were going to stay in there all night. Talk to me, Edward, please. I need to know what you're thinking if I'm going to be of any help at all."

I leaned over and dropped a small kiss on her forehead. "I just needed the loo. Sorry if I woke you. Come here and go back to sleep." I pulled her into my arms and hoped she would settle back down.

"Edward, I love you; please don't shut me out. You need people around you right now that believe in you." She looked up at me and my heart flipped.

"I love you, too, Bella, and I do know you love me and believe in me. That so makes this more manageable. I don't think I'd be doing as okay as I am if you weren't right here."

She kissed me tenderly on the lips and I felt an immediate sense of calm wash over me. When her hands started to explore my body, I was torn between letting her continue and stopping her and making her go to sleep. It felt so good having her tiny hands all over me, though. She took her time, caressing my shoulders and back. When she started to knead into the knotted muscles in my neck, I let out a loud groan at how good it felt.

"Turn over and let me try to help you relax," she said as she moved away and allowed me to turn.

It was a little painful laying on my front with a granite-like erection poking out of my boxers. When she climbed over me and sat her arse down on mine, I groaned even louder. I could feel her heat and it drove me insane.

Her fingers worked their magic and slowly I started to relax a little. She concentrated her massage on my neck, shoulders, and upper back. I suppose those areas took the brunt of any tension. She moved slowly and determinedly over me, leaning close to me so that I could feel her taut nipples caressing my back. The heat between her legs increased and now I could feel the slickness of her arousal, too.

"Bella," I moaned loudly.

"Do you want me to stop?"

"Yes, and fuck no, I don't know, baby. It feels so good, and you feel so good, hot and wet, and I need you so bad right now, but it's late and I guess I have a hell of day coming tomorrow so we really should try at least to get some more sleep."

She moved off me slowly, "Okay, turn over for me." I did so without thinking. As I did, she slipped out of her nightshirt and waited patiently for me to lie still on my back.

"Bella? You being naked in my bed is not conducive to us going back to sleep." My eyes took in her sexy body and my body reacted like any normal male would and I was once again sporting a tent pole that was eager to get out of my Armani boxers.

"Mmm, I can see someone is a little bit interested in more than going to sleep right now." She climbed over me again and situated herself right over my now throbbing erection. When she moaned as she started to grind herself down on me, I knew I was fighting a losing battle.

"Fuck, baby, you feel so good. Let me take my boxers off at least." She moved a little to the side, barely giving me the space I needed to get naked with her.

She settled herself over me once again and started to move slowly. It was killing me, but I loved it. It was sexy and erotic and driving me mad, and I was not even inside her yet. When she leaned down so that her breasts were touching my chest, my hands came to life and I grabbed a hold of her hips and placed her right where I wanted her most.

I slipped into her wet warmth in one easy movement. I didn't even have to thrust at this angle. He found his way home easily and she let him in. She moved slowly up and down on me and I about blew my load right there and then.

"Baby, you need to take it easy, stay still for a minute or two, I'm struggling here to hold off. I need you to help me, baby, please."

Settling down with me deep inside her, she stilled and sat upright, arching her back as she did. It was not what I had in mind as her internal muscles clenched around me.

"Argh, Bella! Jesus, woman, be still and stop milking me or you're going to get more than you bargained for," I pleaded my case and she laughed a little, but did her best to stay still.

When I eventually felt able to continue, I thrust up into her once again, encouraging my wonderful girlfriend and lover to continue making love to me. Watching her movements and her facial expressions as she rode me made me love her all the more. When she came apart and crashed down onto me, I felt a sense of pride and love wash over me. We were so good together and I knew I was the only man to ever make her feel like this.

Unable to keep still now, I took control and held her hips tightly as I pounded into her over and over, pulling her to another dimension once again as we crashed over the precipice together. Totally spent now, she slipped me out of her and snuggled into my side.

"That was interesting for this time on a morning. I love you."

"You'd call that interesting, would you? I'd call it fucking mind blowing. That's what that was to me, love. Thank you, I think I might've needed that more than I thought. Now, will you please go back to sleep? It's now after four o'clock and you need to be up at six." I kissed her hard on the lips and pulled her into my side.

A familiar noise dragged me into consciousness. After a couple of seconds, I realised it was the ringtone of my mobile phone. Sitting up quickly, I noticed that Bella was not in bed and I heard the sound of running water, telling me she was in the shower.

"Edward Cullen," I said answering the phone.

It was the head administrator, telling me of my suspension pending a full investigation of the allegations by Victoria. He told me I would receive by courier later today a copy of her personnel file and a copy of her allegations. I was to meet the board at three o'clock tomorrow afternoon to answer the charges. He said goodbye with a wish of good luck.

When Bella came back into the bedroom from the shower wrapped only in a towel, I was still sat in the middle of the bed with my phone in my hand.

"Who was that?" she asked probably knowing the answer.

"The administrator, I'm suspended pending a full investigation. I'll receive the pack later today by courier. Jason and I can go through things then and see where we stand. She can't have much, Bella, if anything at all. You look incredible with that towel on, by the way. I'd better get you some breakfast or you'll not be going in today, I can assure you that."

Her smirk made me smile as I made my way to the kitchen to make coffee and toast for the love of my life. Ten minutes later, we were sat together eating and drinking coffee.

"I'll miss you today. Shall I come over at lunch so we can spend some time together?" she asked innocently.

"Are you sure it won't cause you any trouble? I mean I'd love to see you, you know that, right? But I don't want you rushing over here if you need to be someplace else."

"It's fine, Edward. I have over an hour to kill and I'd like to spend it with you."

"Okay then, text me when you're on your way and I'll make us a sandwich. Thank you, love. I'm guessing I'll need you by then. I might be a bit stir-crazy after being alone all morning."

"You'll be fine. Write down all you can remember so when we see Jason, you'll be prepared. I'll also be back this evening. I not leaving you tonight and I'd like to meet Jason, too."

"Could I stop you even if I wanted to?" I didn't want to, though.

"Not a chance."

"Good, now you'd better be off or you'll be late." A lingering kiss followed and I immediately missed her lips and her presence when she walked out of my door.

**Okay, so a short chappie with lots of fluff. I thought you deserved some light-hearted stuff before the real angst begins.**

**Next up, the file arrives and Victoria's allegations are revealed.**


	28. Chapter 28

**Life Is So Unfair**

**Sorry for the delay, RL and all that. Thanks for reading and reviewing.**

**Dollybigmomma is beta. Thanks, Dolly!**

**We haven't heard from Bella in a while, so before we get to grips with all the angst...**

**Chapter 28**

**BELLA**

I felt guilty, and to be honest, a little ashamed. When Edward had told me what he had been accused of, I was relieved, at least at first. A huge part of me couldn't help but breathe a sigh of relief that we weren't being exposed. Now, though, I felt horrible for thinking like that because what that heinous witch was accusing him of was ten times worse, and all lies. I never believed her accusations for one minute. I knew better of Edward. I knew he had eyes for only me. Victoria's motives, however, were a mystery to poor Edward, and to me.

On the day after he'd told me of it, I had gone to college determined to stay away from her, when all I really wanted to do was confront her and then rip her head off and shove it where the sun didn't shine. When I saw here strolling casually around campus, looking like she did not have a care in the world and dressed like some hooker from a sleazy porno, I found my feet moving towards her at a pace I could not control. Luckily for me, Angela was around and she steered me away before I did something both Edward and I would have regretted.

The campus gossip mill was gathering momentum. Angela's class had a substitute teacher and were told it could be indefinite. I'd received an email from the English coordinator saying my class was being merged for the time being with another. In the canteen that first day, whispered conversations were held at almost every table. Students who did not know him or were not even taught by him all wanted to know what everyone knew, all wanting a piece of my Edward.

Some second year music student had been told that Mr. Cullen had forced himself on another member of staff. I felt myself stiffen when everyone started talking about it. Angela stroked my back, letting me know she was there for me and did not believe a word of it. The evil twins, funnily enough, offered me the most comfort by both stating loudly that they did not believe a word of it, either. Mr. Cullen was not some desperate jock who needed to sleaze on someone unwilling. They both told anyone who would listen that he could have his pick of ninety percent of the girls here. Including them. I almost laughed; in their own sad way, they had made others realise that Mr. Cullen would not have had to resort to preying on unwilling women. He had more than his fair share of willing ladies to choose from. If only they actually knew the truth.

I'd decided on the way home not to mention any of this to him. He had enough to worry about without being worried about being the centre of campus gossip. I couldn't wait to get around there and be with him. I missed him more than I could ever have imagined. Calls from my dad and Jacob continued at regular intervals. I ignored them all, they weren't important right now. Now Edward was my only focus, I needed to be strong for him, for us.

Who would have thought that in such a short period of time, this man could have gone from being someone I lusted over from afar, a stranger, unattainable and mysterious, to being my whole world? My heart beat at a quicker pace just thinking about him. My panties became moist just at the thought of him. It was true; I throbbed with anticipation of his touch. He was all I thought about, he was all I wanted. I was hopelessly in love with him and I loved how he made me feel.

He did not ask about school, I could see he was otherwise occupied, in his head at least. Little touches with his hands and fingers on mine let me know he appreciated my presence. It was still early when he suggested we call it a night. In his arms, I relaxed and snuggled closer to him. I loved his scent, all man, sharp and fresh, yet musky and incredibly sexy. I knew sex was probably the last thing on his mind so I closed off my mind to it and tried to sleep.

It was still dark when he came out of the bathroom. I had woken when I felt him move away from me. I thought he was going to stay in there as he'd been in there so long, but eventually he came back to me. He was incredibly tense so I decided to try and help him relax. I could not stop a smile crossing my face as I remembered his response to my impromptu massage. The lovemaking that had followed made me smile and tingle in all my girly bits, and I blushed a little at just the memory. He was perfect, we were perfect together, and no one, certainly not some cheap slutty secretary, was going to spoil what we had together.

At school now, the atmosphere seemed to have shifted once again. People were going about their business quietly, subdued almost, and I wondered what else had happened. There seemed to be more suits around; older, more official-looking men watching quietly, making notes. I decided to head to the English department and see what was happening over there. Stealthily, I made my way over to the offices. I could always use the pretence of having a query if anyone asked what I was doing.

It was clear that Victoria wasn't at her desk, which would indicate that she had not been here at all today. I saw her yesterday, swanning around like she had won the lottery. Today, her desk area was like a ghost town.

"Can I help you?" a voice behind me asked.

I turned to address the person speaking, a small older lady with a welcoming smile looked at me.

"Oh, yeah, I need to ask my English professor a question, but he's not here and neither is his secretary. Any idea who I can see in their absence? Or shall I just email him?" I asked trying my best to sound casual.

"Well, dear, if Mr. Cullen is your professor, he's absent for a while," she shook her head, "And Mrs. Samples is, well...let's just say she's not here today. Have you been given a new contact in the last day or so?"

"No, we had a sub, but nothing was mentioned about questions and the like. I'll just email Mr. Cullen and come back another day."

"I can't promise a response, dear, he's rather busy with other matters right now and you probably shouldn't disturb him. Look, let me look into what I can do for you. Come back this afternoon and I might have some answers for you. Does that sound okay?"

"Yes, thank you." I decided to be brave and see how much anyone knew, or was willing to tell. "Um, is Mr. Cullen okay? I mean his absence is causing a lot of gossip. I'd just gotten used to him and his ways."

I glanced toward her just in time to see her cringe.

"Ignore the gossip, dear. No good will come out of listening to all that rubbish. I'm afraid I'm as much in the dark as you about what's going on. I hope he'll be back soon, such a nice young man, polite and courteous; always willing to muck in. I'm Mrs. Levy by the way, one of the English department's secretaries. Four of us share the workload of the department. I would have usually looked after Mr. Cullen, but this year, Mrs. Samples was rather insistent she be the one to take on Mr. Cullen." My ears immediately pricked up at this bit of new information and I wondered if I could find out anything more.

"I'm Bella Swan by the way, and I don't blame Mrs. Samples for wanting to work for Mr. Cullen. He's totally gorgeous, and as you say, so nice. All the girls in my class sit and daydream about him."

"Well, he is dreamy, dear, and as you say, he's so very nice, too, and that makes all the difference. If I were thirty years younger, I might even fall for him myself. I was a little bit surprised, actually, when Margaret, the admin manager, gave in to Victoria's demands so easily. She's not usually one to give in to something like that, Margaret isn't. Anyway, now I'm gossiping. Come back around three o'clock and I'll see what I can find out for you, Bella. It was nice to meet you, and remember what I said, don't listen to the gossip. It really is just rubbish."

She turned and headed off, letting me know our conversation was done. So, not much more learned, but at least I now knew Victoria had insisted on working for Edward. Even had his usual secretary bumped in her favour in the process, and by someone in authority who didn't usually do such things. That was very interesting. I was sure Jason would be able to make the most of this small piece of information. I hoped so at least. I got through the morning quite well, the information had helped and I could not wait to see Edward at lunchtime to tell him what I had been told.

I parked my truck around the corner from his apartment. I was still a little paranoid about Lauren's annoyingly nosy inquisitiveness concerning my comings and goings. Inside, Edward was waiting and I walked quickly into his open arms.

"You feel and smell so good," I said to him, drawing a deep breath laced with his incredible scent. "How are you? Has the pack arrived?" I asked moving away from him before things got too heated.

"No, no pack as of yet." He reached for me again, "I'm not done with you yet. I missed you, love. You taste and smell so good. Come back here, Bella, please?"

How could I resist him? His eyes pleaded with me to come back into his arms, and so I did.

Ten minutes later, after being kissed and caressed to within an inch of my life, he finally allowed me to move away.

"Are you sure you really missed me? Because I mean that was like nothing I would have expected if you really, _really_ missed me," I said laughing, knowing he would respond.

He did and I was flat on my back on his sofa with him hovering above me with a huge grin on his face. It was nice to see it amongst all his worries. I ran my hands through his hair and pulled his face down to mine. I kissed him tenderly. "I love you, Edward Cullen, and I've missed you so much this morning. Now get off me and get me some lunch."

Dropping a small kiss on the end of my nose, he vaulted over the back of the sofa and headed into the kitchen. Two minutes later, he was back with a plate full of sandwiches and two mugs of hot coffee. He sat close to me and we both tucked in. I waited until we were done eating before I told him what I hoped was good news.

"So I had a very interesting conversation this morning with Mrs. Levy. Do you know her?"

"Yeah, she's lovely, such a sweetie. I wish I'd gotten her as my secretary even before all this. So what did she have to say that has you looking like the cat that got the cream?"

"Well, I went fishing for information and I found out something very interesting. Victoria Samples bounced Mrs. Levy as your secretary and insisted she work for you instead. Someone named Margaret gave in to her demands apparently. Mrs. Levy said this Margaret acted out of character by giving in to those demands."

"Really? Did Mrs. Levy tell you this?"

"She did, I played dumb and she opened up a bit. I was hoping for more, but at least it's something. Now we know she got herself assigned to you at her own request. I'm sure Jason will be able to use that."

"Mmm, I wonder why she would do that."

"Edward, you don't see yourself too clearly do you? The evil twins told the whole place yesterday that you had ninety percent of the college population in love or lust with you. That does include the male students, too, by the way. They rightly questioned why someone who could have his pick would force himself on someone unwilling. I think they did you a favour because they made people consider that fact, that maybe they hadn't before."

"I suppose I should thank them then."

"That won't be necessary," I snapped and he laughed. Bastard. He had played me.

"So, can I come over tonight to meet Jason and help?"

"Bella, it's not that I don't want to see you or be with you, but I'd prefer, at least tonight, to get things started with just Jason and me. Do you mind?"

"Yes, but I'll get over it. I'll miss you, though. I love sleeping in your arms and the sex in the middle of the night is hot as hell."

"I'll make it up to you, I promise. I love you."

"I know, and I love you, too, a lot. I'll be thinking of some ways you can make it up to me for when I see you again."

I headed back to school content, if not a little bit sad, that I would not be seeing him later. It would do me good to spend a night in. Hopefully, it would help throw Lauren and Jessica off the scent.

At the house, the evil twins were already home and did not even bother to speak to me when Angie and I walked through the door. They were too busy with their glossy magazines and fake nails. I ignored them, too, and headed into my room. I lay down on my bed and closed my eyes. All I could see was Edward's beautiful smile and his incredible eyes and I smiled. I smiled knowing he was all mine.

Unable to resist, I sent him a short text message.

**Hey,**

**Wish I were there**

**Miss u **

**ilu X**

I was just about to put my phone down on the bedside table when it beeped with what I hoped was his response.

**I miss u 2 baby**

**Packs arrived :(((**

**Jason and I have lots to do **

**c u tmz?**

**Ilu2**

Shit, the pack obviously contained stuff he didn't expect. I wished I knew what. Nothing was going to stop me from seeing him tomorrow. I sent him a text to let him know just that.

**Lunchtime again?**

**Then after school for the night?**

**I need 2 b with u**

His reply was almost instant.

**Okay c u then.**

**Ilu X**

I put my phone away on the side and lay back and closed my eyes. I didn't know what Victoria was trying to pull, but I would be damned if I would sit by and not help Edward fight back, somehow. I wasn't sure what I could do, but I was determined not to let her get away with whatever she had planned.

She would be one sorry bitch for messing with my man.

**So, Bella has found out a little snippet of something that might be useful. **

**Let me know what you think Victoria has on Edward and how you think things will go down.**

**Until next time...**


	29. Chapter 29

**Life Is So Unfair**

**Many thanks to Dollybigmomma, my beta extraordinaire. Her magic fingers make sense of my drivel.**

**SM owns, we just borrow and enjoy playing.**

**Chapter 29**

**EDWARD**

The courier knocking on my door around mid-day brought me out of what felt like a trance of sorts. I could not even say that I was thinking about anything in particular, not even Bella. I was just vegetating, feeling sorry for myself. I would have been better off compiling what I knew about Victoria and our interactions. I didn't, though; I just sat staring, for how long I did not know. Thank god the courier came or I probably would have been in that state all day.

I signed my name with a shaking hand and closed the door quietly. I stared long and hard at the large brown envelope with my name on it. I picked it up and turned it over and over in my hands, debating again with myself whether I should open it or wait for Jason to arrive. A quick glance at my watch told me he would not be here for at least a couple more hours. I could not wait.

Making myself a stiff drink, a glass filled with JD and Coke, I sat it down in front of me after the first big pull and then I once again took the envelope up and proceeded to open the seal. My hands were shaking so bad it was pathetic really. I knew whatever the bloody thing held, it was all lies. My conscience was clear so why the hell was I reacting like this?

A cover letter from the head administrator explained the terms of my suspension and confirmed that my hearing would be held at three o'clock the next day. The next set of documents was Victoria's personnel file. I flicked through it and had to laugh when I saw several file notes for inappropriate behaviour towards male staff members. There was a letter detailing a formal warning for inappropriate dress in a work environment as well. Big surprise that one.

Two years' worth of appraisals was also in there and I once again flicked through the two-page documents. All I could see was a lot of negativity, an awful lot of things she needed to do better, and an even longer list of details about how she should have been behaving at work with her colleagues. How the hell she had managed to keep her job with all of this going on was anyone's guess. A large bulldog clip held together the documents below. I ran my hand over the papers and took a deep breath before removing the clip.

I put the papers to one side and instead picked up my drink. I sat back on the sofa and closed my eyes for a second or two. One long pull on the JD and Coke gave me the courage to sit up again and pick up the documents.

The first things I saw were emails. Emails I had sent to Bella to be exact, only this time they were addressed to Victoria. The bitch had successfully hacked into my email. Now I knew she knew about Bella and me. I obviously needed to get tough in this. If I needed to bring Bella in on this, then so be it. The next pages were a sworn statement from Victoria stating how I had come on to her on several occasions, the first being our encounter on orientation day in the car park.

She went on to mention the meeting in my office when I'd told her that I would not need her assistance with emailing the students. Her accusations were really, really laughable. Even her husband had gotten in on the act, adding his own statement, stating that on numerous occasions, she had come home upset because of my continued harassment and sexual innuendos. He apparently had wanted to do something about my actions sooner, but Saint Victoria had not wanted to sully my reputation and did not want to put my job in jeopardy. I wondered what changed her mind?

A brief text from Bella made me smile; she was missing me and could not wait to come round tomorrow. I instantly regretted knocking her back tonight. After what I had just read, I could probably do with her in my arms all night. She soothed me like nothing else could. I sent her a quick reply, telling her that I missed her, too, and I loved her. I did not ask her to come over later. Staying at her place would do her good. I knew she was worried about Jessica and Lauren's interest in her new guy. A night at home would hopefully throw them off our scent a bit, and she and Angela could do with some one-on-one girl time. I had been more than a little selfish with her lately.

By the time Jason arrived with a large pizza box in his hands, I was three sheets to the wind. I had continued drinking all afternoon and had demolished the entire bottle of Jack Daniels good and proper. I was okay; don't get me wrong, just a little squiffy round the edges and maybe a little unsure on my feet. It certainly helped me deal with all this shit that was for sure.

"Jason, come on in," I sort of told him, slurring most of my words as he walked past me.

"Edward, you being inebriated won't help us get any work done tonight. I take it if you needed to get into this state, the news in the pack isn't good?" he asked sitting down.

"What pizza did you get?" I asked ignoring his question about the information.

"Double pepperoni and peppers, thin crust. You want some?"

"Mmm, sounds good. I'll just go and get the plates," I slurred and stumbled into the kitchen.

"I'll take those, piss-head. Here, give them to me before they drop on the floor and smash." Jason snatched the plates out of my hands and I could not suppress a childlike giggle coming out of my mouth.

He rolled his eyes at me as he walked back into my lounge. I followed slowly, making sure I was sure-footed and did not make a total fool of myself by falling over.

He was sat on my sofa, leafing through the pages from the brown envelope. I mentally reminded myself that I remember to tell him what Bella had told me at lunchtime about Victoria getting Mrs. Levy bumped to another lecturer because she wanted to work with me in her stead. I didn't know how useful having this bit of info would be, but surely it was better than nothing.

I sat down rather clumsily next to him and leaned over and helped myself to pizza.

"So, any thoughts so far on what you've read?" I asked around a mouthful of pepperoni.

"I take it these emails are false?" Jason asked.

"Yup, I sent those to Bella, not Victoria. It means she fucking hacked into my email successfully. I knew she'd tried, but I thought my security system had it covered. Apparently not. She must be good, or she has someone helping her who is. I have the originals on my system if you need them. I'm guessing Bella may still have hers, too. I can check if you need me to."

"Not right now, maybe later if necessary. I think you may be right about her knowing about you and Bella, though." He continued to look through the papers shaking his head. "Wow, have you seen her personnel record? Why the fuck would they keep her on with a track record like this? When we win this case, you could sue their arses off with all this. She sounds like a right piece of work. I'm surprised she still has a job and that makes me wonder what else she has up her sleeve, or who else she has in her pocket. Any ideas, Edward?"

"No, I hadn't thought about it like that. I suppose it makes sense for her to have protection with a record like that, but I can't believe it's the head administrator, though. He seemed happy to help me all he could, unless he needs rid of her for other reasons and can't get involved himself."

"I'll do some digging, don't worry. So, these conversations in her statement, all shit I presume?"

"Well, the meetings and conversations all took place, but not like she said. I told you about the ones where I told her I wasn't interested, even the initial conversation on orientation day is over-egged, and I wasn't even with Bella then. I didn't even know she was a student until after that initial conversation. So, Jason, any thoughts on what you've seen so far? Come on, mate, I'm dying here."

"Edward, we both know this is all bullshit, don't we? Now, we have to take our time and use it carefully to prove to the board tomorrow that she's a liar and that she's actually the sexual predator and not you. You said before that you'd like to keep Bella out of this, but it might not be possible with those emails. I guess she may not have to appear, but your copies will have her name all over them and I'm guessing that if you use your copies to counteract what Mrs. Samples is saying, then she'll bring Bella into this so you might want to prepare her. Is she coming here tonight?"

"No, I told her to stay home and let us work."

"I think you need to get her over here, Edward, I'd like to meet her anyway. I never actually thought you'd meet someone who could turn your head, so she must be something special," he smiled as he continued to flick through the paperwork. "Ask her to come over after nine; we should be about done by then. Ask her to bring her emails if she still has them."

"Okay, but she's going to be pissed that I've been drinking. She's very protective of me, especially over this. Oh, and by the way, she told me something at lunchtime that I forgot to mention to you. It would appear that Victoria wasn't going to be my secretary originally. It was going to be a nice older lady named Mrs. Levy. She told Bella that Victoria had her bumped to another professor because Victoria wanted to work for me. Apparently, a woman named Margaret, who is the admin manager, gave in to Victoria's demands, which was apparently out of character for her. I wonder now if Victoria has something over nearly everyone in that place."

"That could be really useful info, Edward, it shows intent. We can use that to our advantage and it might just throw the board and Mrs. Samples off kilter for a bit. Look, ring Bella now while I go over their statements. I need to concentrate, pick up any anomalies."

I wandered out of the lounge and into the kitchen. I felt a little more like my old self, but I had a banging head coming on. I took out my phone and pressed one on the speed dial.

She answered after a couple of rings sounding sleepy and I immediately felt bad as I guessed I had woken her up.

"Hi, baby. Sorry, did I wake you?"

"You did, but seeing as I love to hear from you, I don't mind, and I guess I needed to wake up anyway or I'll not sleep later tonight. So, Mr. Cullen, what can I do you for?" she purred.

I growled at her calling me Mr. Cullen in that voice.

"You know how I said not to come over tonight? Well, Jason would like to meet you and he'd like you to bring any emails I've sent you if you've still got them on your laptop. I'd like to see you, too, not just Jason, in case you were wondering."

"You sound a bit odd, Edward, are you okay?" Shit, she had rumbled me.

"I'm okay, love, just a little worse for wear. I've had an interesting afternoon with a bottle of JD. I'm suffering a bit now."

"Oh, Edward, you don't need to drink, baby. You know you have me to lean on. I can come over whenever you want. I think I still have your emails; let me check and get back to you." She hung up before I could say anything else, but my phone rang back not a minute later.

"I've still got them. I'll print them off and bring them with me, and I'm staying over. I won't sleep now here anyway knowing you've been upset and I wasn't there."

"I wasn't upset, love, just feeling sorry for myself, and I missed you."

"Look, give me an hour and I'll be there. Okay?"

"Actually, can you come after nine? Jason wants to get most of the stuff done before you arrive. We've eaten already so make sure you do, too."

"I will, I guess I'll see you after nine then. I love you."

"I know and I love you, too."

When I walked back into the lounge, Jason was grinning at me from the sofa.

"What?" I asked.

"You're pussy-whipped and I never thought I'd see the day. It's going to be fun meeting her and seeing you with her, especially as I heard how you talk to her on the phone," he mimicked my 'I missed you' and 'I love you.'

"Fuck off, Jenks. Just because your relationship with Heidi is old news nowadays doesn't mean you get to take the piss out of mine. I'm not afraid to admit that this girl has me by the short and curlies, and I love it. No one has ever made me feel like she does. It feels wonderful and I'm not going to let you or Victoria fucking Samples mess up what has been the best thing to ever happen to me. Is that understood?"

"Well, fuck me sideways. Edward 'nice boy' Cullen has finally grown a set, and I say hallelujah to that because, man, we're going to need you mad and spitting fire like this tomorrow when we go up against this woman. Is that understood?" Jason asked me grinning like a prized idiot.

"It sure is."

**So we now know that she hacked into his email and doctored the ones he sent to Bella. Bitch or what? I reckon between them they will take her apart. Do you agree?**

**Next up Bella meets Jason and Edward's meeting with the board.**

**Until next time, press the button and review!**


	30. Chapter 30

**Life Is So Unfair**

**Dollybigmomma rocks as beta, show her some love, people.**

**Thanks to all who continue to read and review.**

**SM owns all that is the wonderful Twilight.**

**Chapter 30**

**EDWARD**

I knew immediately what Jason meant about me growing a set. I had been meek and mild Edward Cullen for too long. Living in the shadow of Emmett and Jasper had not helped. Being the youngest, it was easy just to hang back and observe, disappearing into the shadows behind their charismatic and all-too-often overpowering personalities; being there, but not really, always in the background. Now, I was confident in my new position at the college and I was in love with a wonderful, beautiful girl that loved me back. I could feel myself growing in stature as well as self-esteem and self-worth. Victoria fucking Samples just might have gone up against the wrong man this time. I was going to make sure she never put anyone else in this position ever again.

"So, what do we do?" I asked Jason, a more determined sound to my voice.

"We tell the truth, but we play dirty. I'm going to tell the board at the meeting that you strongly refute all her allegations. I'm also going to insist that they allow us some time to defend those allegations. They have to give us time to prepare, no one can be accused and found guilty without being given time to prepare their defence. I'm going to ask them for a two-week period so that we can prepare properly. That should give me enough time to do plenty of digging, get some witness statements, and talk to other people at the college. I don't think we'll get that, but it's a starting point."

"Two weeks?" my voice cracked and I knew I had lost all my previous confidence. "I have to live like this for another two weeks?" I asked knowing I sounded like a whining, weak, and pathetic sulky child.

"Two weeks is better than a lifetime of stigma attached to something like this, Edward. Think along the lines of a week or ten days at best. I can't see them agreeing to my first request. They'll want to be seen as putting up a fight. Imagine what this could do to your career. You'd never be able to teach again, and from what I hear, it's your life's calling. It'll give me time, time I need to rip her allegations apart. In two weeks or so, we'll have her banged to rights. I'll be able to show her true colours. She won't know where to go; she certainly won't have a job. Do you happen to know where she lives?"

"No, why would I?"

"I just wondered. I need to find out all I can about her lifestyle and that husband of hers. The college should have the details, so I'll get them tomorrow. Anyway, with what you've told me about her getting the other secretary bumped, I'm guessing Mrs. Samples has the clout of someone pretty big standing behind her. Any ideas who?"

"Nope, fuck if I know, but it's looking more likely that she has someone higher up in her pocket. I just can't believe it's the administrator, though. He seemed pretty sad about the whole situation and offered his support. I'll have a think; see if I can recall anything, but to be honest, I never really paid her any attention so she didn't appear on my radar most days. She has nothing I'm interested in, never had."

"Okay, so tell me again what Bella said about this other secretary...whatever her name was…"

"Mrs. Levy."

I retold him what all Bella had told me. He took notes and grunted a little. I sat nervously and folded my hands over and over in my lap. I looked at my watch to see how soon my Bella would be arriving. A small smile crossed my lips when I saw there was only another thirty minutes until Bella was due to arrive.

"Fed up of me already?" Jason asked smirking to himself.

"Yes and no, I just want her here, I feel better when she's around. She calms me, gives me a sense of real worth. You'll see what I mean when she gets here. She's it for me, man, she's the real deal and if this shit backfires and I lose my job, I know without a shadow of doubt that she'll still be by my side after it's all over. How we feel about each other doesn't happen often, Jason. I'm lucky to have found her."

"I can see how you feel, Edward, it's written all over your face when you talk about her and your relationship. I also heard you on the phone, remember? You're pussy-whipped, my friend. Emmett will have a field day with this." He paused before sighing and went on to say, "Look, we can make all this go away providing that whoever she's in cahoots with doesn't have sufficient influence over the board. Let's just hope to god it's not one of the board members or we're in serious trouble."

"I hadn't thought of that."

We were quiet for a few minutes, me contemplating what would happen if she did have the influence of the board, and Jason quietly making notes after reading something in the file. A knock at the door had me jumping up with a huge grin on my face. Jason shook his head laughing as I hurried over to answer the door.

We didn't talk at first; she just stepped into my arms and kissed me deeply on the lips. It felt like heaven. God, I'd missed her.

"Hey, you smell so good, I've missed you," I said taking a deep pull into her neck and hair.

"Hey to you, too. I love you, Edward, and I've missed you, too," she added leaning in and giving me an Eskimo kiss.

Hand in hand, I led her into the lounge and made the introductions.

"Bella, love, this is Jason Jenks, an old family friend and my lawyer. Jason, this is my Bella."

They stared at each other for a few seconds before Jason moved forward and offered his hand. Bella blushed a little and offered her small hand to him.

"Pleased to meet you, Bella, I'm sorry it's not under better circumstances. Edward's told me a lot about you."

"Nice to meet you, too, Jason. Any friend of Edward's is a friend of mine. So, I brought the emails, did Edward tell you about Mrs. Levy?"

"He did, come on, let's all sit down," Jason added leading us over to the sofas.

Bella and I sat together closely, our hands still intertwined and our legs touching. Jason asked Bella to tell him about her conversation with Mrs. Levy in her own words. She spoke confidently whilst fumbling in her bag, getting out her copies of the emails I had previously given to him. He looked them over and saw clearly that they were one and the same. He retrieved the emails from the file and studied them, frowning and shaking his head.

"She isn't very clever, guys; she hasn't changed a single word. Edward, can I take your laptop with me tonight? I've got a guy who looks at computers for me. He's a bit of a whiz kid and he'll be able to tell us how she hacked in and when. Your security system should have also kept a log of when things were accessed. With any luck, she'll have hacked in when we can prove you were elsewhere."

I rose and got my laptop, handing it over willingly knowing it would help.

"So, I think I've covered all I need to tonight. I'd better get home to Heidi. She's already going to think I'm lying when I tell her I've been with Edward Cullen and his lovely lady." I rolled my eyes knowing what he was implying. "Look, I'll be here after lunch tomorrow, Edward. We'll go to the college together."

I walked him to the door and shook his hand.

"She's perfect for you, Edward, she compliments you in every way and she looks at you the same way you look at her, never doubt that."

Back in the lounge, Bella was sitting more relaxed on the sofa. Flopping down next to her, I took her hand in mine.

"Phew, what a day, so many ups and downs. At least now Jason has all the facts. He's going to ask for a two-week stay of execution so to speak, or at least that's his starting point. He needs time to prepare my defence, do some digging, and speak to people at the college."

Bella flicked through all the paperwork Jason had left with me and shook her head as she placed it all back in the file.

"Those things she's saying are all the conversations you told me about, only twisted to her advantage. I think I'm going to need to give a statement, Edward. If our relationship comes out, then so be it, but I can't sit by and let her accuse you of all this when I know it's all a pack of lies."

Resting her head on my shoulder, I pulled her closer. "I don't know about you, love, but I'm ready to call it a night."

She did not reply; she just stood up and took hold of my hand, leading me to the bedroom. She undressed me slowly, kissing every inch of skin she could reach. There was a confidence about her tonight that I had not seen before. I let her do her stuff, and once I was left in only my boxers, she fell to her knees in front of me. Her mouth was hot and wet and it felt incredible. I wanted to love her properly, but what she was doing to me felt so good I did not want her to stop, ever. I pulled her up immediately, feeling regret at the loss of her mouth on me. She shoved me onto the bed. Slowly and seductively, she started to undress in front of me. My eyes grew wide at the striptease she was doing for me. She was gorgeous, sexy, and beautiful, and it took everything I was not to jump her bones right there.

When she was left in front of me in nothing but the sexiest little black teddy I had ever seen, I could not resist any longer and pulled her down on top of me.

"You're so fucking gorgeous, I love you so much, Bella."

"Edward, shut up and make love to me."

I didn't need to be told twice.

Jason was bang on time the next day and I was ready, or as ready as I would ever be. We went over all of what Jason would say. If the board would allow, I was not going to speak at all other than to maybe refute Victoria's claims.

We sat and waited outside the administrator's office, which had been cleared for the afternoon. We already knew that three board members were inside the large imposing room the hearing would be held in. When an elderly gentleman opened the door and came out to greet us, I felt immediately sick.

"Mr. Cullen, Mr. Jenks, I'm Marcus Volturi, one of the college's board members. Also on the panel today is my brother and chairman of the board, Aro Volturi, as well as Felix Winter, another board member. Mrs Samples will be here shortly, but will not be in the room with us at first. Do you have any questions before we go in?"

I looked to Jason for guidance.

"No, let's just get this over and done with," Jason said walking swiftly over to the door.

I swore I heard Marcus sigh and wondered if he knew what was coming.

Inside the imposing room, the other two men were sat at the far side of the table. Both were older, but not as old as Marcus, their faces stern and unreadable.

Jason and I sat opposite them and waited for the formalities to begin.

The man who I assumed was Aro Volturi started the proceedings by telling us what we were doing there and reading a very formal script of how things would be handled. It all seemed to be stacked in the favour of the accuser. Had I had not had the foresight to bring Jason into this with me they would have eaten me alive.

"So, Mr. Cullen, you know why you're here I presume?" Aro spoke.

"I do."

"Very well, let's begin. I understand that Marcus has told you who we are and what we're here today to discuss?"

"Yes."

"Mr. Volturi, my name is Jason Jenks and I'm an attorney. I represent Mr. Cullen and will be answering on his behalf today. Please direct all your questions through me."

"As you wish," Aro smirked. "So, Mr. Cullen, you've received and read the information sent to you and understand the allegations made against you by Mrs. Samples?"

"He has and he does, and he strongly denies all said allegations. I request that in light of the severity of these accusations and the speed in which these proceedings have been undertaken that we be allowed time to properly prepare Mr. Cullen's defence. He'll be fighting this all the way, and I request formally that the board allow us this time as any independent hearing or court of law would." Jason spoke clearly and with a confidence I would never have found.

"Mr. Jenks, your request is unusual. In fact, your very presence here is unusual. Cases like this are usually cut and dried. I have no reason to believe that this one will be any different," Aro sneered.

"So you're going to accept the word of this woman without allowing my client to defend himself, present facts to you that clearly show that the opposite in fact happened? What sort of hearing is this? I want it put into the record now that I strongly disagree with your comments and I'll take this matter further, to court if necessary." Fuck, Jason was angry now.

Marcus jumped in before his brother could reply. "Mr. Jenks, going to court will not be necessary. I'm sure we can consider your request and come to some mutually satisfactory solution. What sort of time frame were you thinking to allow you and client to present your case?"

"I was thinking two weeks. That should give me adequate time to gather the information I need to prove these ridiculous allegations bogus. I also need to make you aware that when we win this, we'll be pursuing the college for damages to Mr. Cullen's reputation, especially in light of information held in Mrs. Samples personnel file." I could see all three men cringe and sit up, taking note of Jason's comment.

"Please take a seat outside for a moment while we deliberate your request," Marcus sighed.

Jason and I got up and went outside to wait. I was grateful that Victoria and her husband were not there, as I just might have strangled her. A text from Bella calmed me considerably.

**Hey, baby**

**Thinking of you**

**Let me know asap**

**ilu X**

I fired a quick reply in return, letting her know we were waiting for them to consider our request for time. We were called back in after only a couple more minutes.

"We've considered your request, Mr. Jenks, and feel inclined to agree that if your client is going to refute these allegations, he should be given time to prepare. We've had to speak to Mrs. Samples about this delay, and as I'm sure you'll appreciate, she wants this matter concluded as soon as possible. She's registered her disagreement totally, but we have to be fair to all parties. We cannot agree on two weeks, though. We will, however, meet you both back here in seven days' time at 4:30 p.m. Is that agreeable?" Aro stated sounding furious and not happy at all.

"Agreed. Seven days it is."

"Do you wish to say anything today at all for us to take into consideration?"

"Only that we strongly deny all the allegations and will prove that they're false."

As we turned to leave, I saw Aro nod slightly and Marcus scowled at him. Something was going on between these two and I was pretty sure Jason had picked up on it also.

Outside, I turned to ask him what he thought, but he beat me to it.

"They know something, Edward. Aro Volturi is involved in this somehow and I'm going to prove it. His brother I think does not like covering for him and he may be the person I need to work on to get some answers. If Mrs. Samples is connected to Aro somehow, we'll have our work cut out for us. I'll still do some digging on the administrator and all the other males in authority, but I'm pretty sure you've just met the puppet master."

"So, do you want my help or Bella's?"

"Nah, I have a team of gophers who love this sort of challenge. In fact, I think Jane and Alec will wet themselves over this one. They're like two dogs fighting over a bone. Love to outdo each other. Look, go home, relax for the evening, and I'll talk to you tomorrow. Is Bella coming to see you tonight?"

"She is."

"Go to your parent's house for dinner or something. Take it easy, Edward, because the real nitty-gritty is yet to come. This could very well get rather ugly and I need you to be prepared, especially if Mrs. Samples drops you and Bella in it. She'll try to make your relationship look sordid and tacky, so you'll need to be prepared to hear some not very nice things about yourselves. Use this time wisely to strengthen your bonds and prepare for the fight. You'll need to be on the same page," Jason advised.

"I realise that's a weapon she could attempt to use quite easily, so we'll be ready."

"Good, I'll speak to you tomorrow." He dropped me off outside the apartment and drove off, dismissing me almost.

I wandered inside slowly, looking forward to Bella arriving. I needed her more now than I had ever needed her before.

**So let us know what you think!**

**Updating may not be a regular just now. RL and all that, please bear with us. We'll be back on track soon we hope.**


	31. Chapter 31

**Life Is So Unfair**

**Chapter 31**

**Sorry for the delay in this chapter being posted. We hope to get back on track soon. Thanks for sticking with us, we appreciate it and your support.**

**Thanks as ever to Dollybigmomma who rocks as beta.**

**EDWARD**

We didn't go to my parents; instead, we stayed in, talked some, tried to give ourselves some light relief by watching mind-numbing rom-coms on the TV and re-runs of _Friends_. I knew both of us were trying to hide the fact we were scared to fucking death of what was going to happen. We made out on my sofa and it ended up starting to get all hot and heavy before I pulled back and invited her to bed, where I intended to pick up where we had left off. However, Bella had other ideas and I was still reeling from her firm rebuking.

"No, not tonight, Edward, I need to go home..." she had started, but I cut her off; I didn't want to listen to her try to explain why.

I sulked like a child and snapped at her, "Just go on then!"

_Great, Edward, that was just what you need right now. Chase away the one person willing to stand by your arse unconditionally._

She closed the door quietly as she left sobbing. Where the fuck had that come from? Stress and tension I presumed, but that was no excuse for my harsh tone. I was such a git and a complete idiot.

I hadn't slept a wink. I had tossed and turned for hours, replaying in my head my conversation with Bella. I felt rejected, although I knew her going home was not meant like that. We'd talked before about her needing to spend time at her place to throw the evil twins off our scent, now more than ever, and I was sure that was what she had been trying to say. I knew it would hurt, or rather devastate, my defence if our relationship became public knowledge right now. Victoria and her puppets would use our love against us; make it out to be sordid and tacky. We both knew it was anything but, we were the real deal, we both knew that, and my reaction tonight was pathetic. I had hurt my beautiful Bella for no real reason. Yeah, I wanted her with me all the time, in my bed every night to make love as and when I wanted. I knew she felt exactly the same, but being a dick-head, I reacted like a spoiled brat and had hurt her with my selfish words.

It was still early, but I had gotten up, giving up on sleep ages ago. I needed to make things right between Bella and me, but I was at a loss for how I could do that with her at her place and me here alone. I decided to text her; it was a starting point if nothing else.

**Hey, I'm sorry.**

**I'm a dick.**

**I love you.**

**You know that, right?**

**I hate you not being here.**

**Let me know we're okay.**

**XO**

**E-**

I sat and waited for her to reply. Minutes turned into an hour, then more. I had royally fucked up. I continue to wait and still I heard nothing. The sensible side of me told me it was still too early. She'd be still sleeping or getting ready for school. The stupid dick-head side of me fretted I'd lost her and I was going into full-blown panic mode. I paced and paced in front of my window, watching in case her truck appeared in my parking lot. Nothing. The sun was fully up and it was almost eight o'clock now, so I knew she would have read my message. Her lack of response obviously meant she was ignoring me. Shit! What the fuck had I done?

My morning was taken up answering questions for Alec and Jane, Jason Jenks' gophers. It was true what he had said; they were like a pair of rabid dogs. They pelted me with question after question, for clarification purposes they told me. Jane said they wanted to get everything clear in their own minds. She made me uncomfortable, undressing me with her eyes. I was glad she had her partner in crime with her so we weren't left alone.

Their afternoon was to be spent at the school interviewing a list of people who I thought might be able to collaborate my story of having nothing to do with Victoria Samples. I knew they were going to talk to Mrs. Levy about what she had told Bella in regards to being bumped from being my assistant. They were also apparently going to talk to my students, get their views on me as a teacher and as a person. I wasn't sure that was a good idea. If my relationship with Bella got out, surely any thoughts that I was the good guy would be blown out of the water.

I still hadn't heard from Bella and I was dying inside.

The end of school came and went without a word. I was almost tempted to drive over to her place and hang around until she came home, force her to talk to me. I didn't. A loud knock on my door brought my thoughts back to the here and now. Who the fuck could that be?

Emmett and Jasper stood there as large as life. It was so good to see them. I swear I had tears in my fucking pussy eyes.

"Guys, what are you doing here?" I asked opening the door and inviting them in, grabbing them both in a hug.

"Mum said you could do with some man love, so here we are, happy to deliver," Emmett said laughing and nudging our brother in the gut.

"So, any more news for us since we last talked?" Jasper asked sitting down.

"I don't think so, no."

"How's Bella? You still all loved up?" Emmett asked joining Jasper on the sofa.

How did I answer that one? "Well, I'm not sure. I was a bit of an arse last night. I haven't heard from her since. I sent her a text earlier, but she hasn't responded. I think I might have blown it."

"Rubbish, she was as smitten as you," Emmett said loudly. "She'll be doing what women do and that's make you suffer. It's something they're able to do quite easily, making us suffer, keeps us on our toes, or so Rose tells me."

"I hope you're right, Em. I'll take whatever punishment she feels I deserve if she'll just come back to me eventually."

"God, Edward, you really are pathetic. You need a good boy's night out, beer and pool, no girls allowed. What do you say?"

"Sounds good, but I'm not sure I'm up to one of your boy's nights, Em."

"Pussy."

"Look, why don't we just go out, play some pool, drink some beer, and not talk about the case or girls. Let's make this a girl-free zone tonight. Beer and pool, what do you say?" Jasper asked grinning.

"You're just declaring no talk of girls because you don't have a girl to talk about, Jazz," Emmett teased and I couldn't help but snicker.

"Shut the fuck up. Are we going or not?"

Half an hour later, we were at the pub drinking beer and playing pool. It was still early so the pub was quiet. A couple of my students had come over to say hi and asked when I would be back. Emmett answered for me, making sure I didn't get all tongued-tied around their questioning.

It was amazing how four beers could make you feel so much better. I mean I hadn't checked my phone for a message for at least the last thirty minutes, which according to Emmett was progress. According to my brothers, I had been checking my phone for messages every five minutes. Surely I wasn't that bad, was I?

By closing time, I was a little more than three sheets to the wind, having been handed pint after pint. I'd lost count at eight. I wasn't used to drinking so much anymore. I had always been a light-weight in comparison to my brothers, but tonight they had held back and made sure I was the one who drank the most.

I staggered towards home between my brothers and let out a loud sob when I saw a familiar truck parked next to my beloved Volvo. I would have run to it if I could have done it without falling flat on my face. When I reached the truck with my brothers' help, I was disappointed to find it empty. Where the fuck was she?

I wanted to panic over her whereabouts, but the alcohol had numbed my brain and I couldn't. The tears flowed freely, though, and I could do nothing to stop them. My brothers helped me up the stairs to my apartment. I stood stock still when I saw her small frame there in the hallway, huddled on the floor outside my door. She was sat stone still with her back against my door, waiting for me to come home I presumed.

When she looked up and smiled, I fell to my knees in front of her. I was a blubbering mess, but I didn't care. She was here and that was all I cared about right now. She hadn't left me, she was here and I was never going to let her go.

"Bella, baby, I'm sorry..." I choked out around a hiccup, "I'm so sorry," I sobbed again.

"Oh, Edward, what have you done to yourself?" she mussed my already messy hair up even further.

"Come on, you two, let's go inside. I'll make some coffee," Jasper said tugging me up.

Emmett helped her up and she then in turn helped me inside. I did not take my hands off her. I dared not let her go in case she left me again. We sat next to each other on the sofa while my brothers clattered and banged on purpose in my kitchen. With her small hands in mine, I was lost for words. My alcohol-riddled brain was not helping. I could not find the right words to say to her and I desperately did not want to make things worse.

"Will you stay?"

"Of course I will. Look what you do to yourself when I'm not here," she laughed quietly.

I leaned in and nuzzled into her side. She smelled wonderful and I took my time letting her scent wash over me. I never wanted to forget it, never be without it again.

Jasper brought in two cups of steaming coffee and placed them in front of us on the small table.

"We're going to get off, Edward, leave you two to it, so to speak. Get some sleep and we'll talk to you tomorrow. Goodnight, Bella, it was lovely to see you again."

It was quiet once they were gone. I did not know what to say other than sorry. Was I capable right now of apologising and making her understand that I was an idiot, and that I needed her more than I needed anything else?

"So, you've been at the pub all night? How much did you drink, Edward?"

"I lost count. I think Em and Jasper wanted to help me relax a bit. I've been miserable all day. Bella, I'm so sorry about last night and my reaction to you wanting to go home. Can you forgive me?"

"There's nothing to forgive, Edward. I just felt I ought to go home, you know, like we talked about, spend some time there to throw Jess and Lauren off our scent. I'm sorry if I had you worried. I'm sorry, too, that I didn't respond to your text. I left my phone on charge all day and I didn't see your message until I got home this afternoon. I would never have made you suffer all day if I had known. I love you."

Those were the words I needed so desperately to hear since she had left last night. I was so relieved and so fucking tired. As we drank our coffees, I could feel myself drifting and I needed to go to bed.

I did not remember going to bed, only wanting to. When I woke up to an evil little man bashing around inside my head with a sledgehammer, I was surprised to find myself naked and wrapped around Bella. My head might have been being pummelled right now, but it did not stop my dick from responding to the awareness of her being so close. She, too, was naked and her delightful butt was pressed closely against my groin.

I felt like a right cad lusting after her while she slept, but when she moved and ground herself into me even harder, I forgot all propriety and ground right back. Her resulting groan had her on her back in a second flat.

Hovering over her despite my head still pounding, I nudged her legs apart and slid home with a loud moan. She was more than ready for me, warm and wet already with no foreplay. She matched me thrust for thrust, our lips never leaving each other's skin, biting, nipping, loving each other long and hard until we were both sated. My headache was long forgotten as I tried to catch my breath.

"Are you trying to kill me, love?"

"Me?" she asked sounding incredulous.

"Yes you, my beautiful Bella. I want to wake up like this every morning, making love with you. When this is all over, will you think about moving in with me?"

"Edward, are you still drunk?"

"No, I'm serious, and I couldn't have made love to you like that if I were drunk. So, will you...think about it?"

"Yes, I'll think about it, but right now we need to get up. Do you want some painkillers?"

"Mmm, please."

She leaned over and kissed me gently on the lips. "Stay right there, I'll be right back."

She was back with a glass of water and two tablets. I sat up and took them from her.

"Thank you, love."

She disappeared into the bathroom and I heard the shower turn on. Should I join her? No, I needed to let her get ready, leave her be for now at least. I didn't want to pressure her just now. If I wanted her to say yes to moving in with me, I needed to give her the space to let her make that choice for herself. I got up with a spring in my step, even though my head felt like it belonged to someone else.

My phone rang just as I entered the kitchen to put on the kettle. It was still early, only just after seven o'clock, so I wondered who the hell would be ringing at this time. Surely at this hour it could not be good news.

"Hello?" I answered cautiously.

"Edward, I need to see you in my office as soon as you can get here," Jason said then hung up without another word.

What the fuck was that all about?

**Okay, you can kill me now for the cliffie.**

**Bear in mind, though, if you do kill me, you don't get to know what Jason wants to see Edward about.**

**Is him asking her to move in too soon? He's pretty pathetic, but then again, once you know you've found the one, what's the point in waiting?**

**Let me know what you think…**

**Until next time…**


	32. Chapter 32

**Life Is So Unfair**

**Hey, all! Thanks for sticking by us while RL got in the way. Welcome to all new readers and those who are now reviewing, too, great to have you on board. Dolly and I love reading your comments and thoughts, please keep them coming.**

**So, Bel Ami? Here in the UK, it's had a limited release with mixed responses. Such a shame the genre does not widely appeal. I loved it, though. I honestly sat and did not move an inch, a muscle or two moved involuntarily at a naked thrusting Rob, but hey, what can a girl do. If you're in the US, go see it when it comes out, you'll love it. Our boy needs your support and love to keep those nasty Rob haters at bay.**

**SM owns, I borrow from time to time and play.**

**Dollybigmomma, you rock with those magic fingers of yours.**

**Chapter 32**

**EDWARD**

After hanging up from Jason, I put my phone down on the table with a loud thump and stood, wondering what the fuck could have happened now. I heard the shower cut off and the bathroom door opened and closed quietly. Little feet padded across the tiled floor as Bella readied herself for the day. Should I tell her and worry her even more? I knew she would want to come along and see what Jason wanted, but I could not let her miss classes again, let alone be off at the same time as me, especially if anyone had started to put two and two together.

The coffeemaker switched itself off just as she walked into the room with a towel still wrapped around her hair. When she dropped a lingering wet kiss on the back of my neck, my dick stirred with immediate interest. I groaned and turned to face her, pulling her close so she was stood in front of my now throbbing manhood.

"That's not in the best interest of you going to class, young lady. You know damn well that your kisses make me lose all sense of what's right," I said, nuzzling into her neck and grinding my hard-on into her stomach.

Her resulting moan just about finished me off and I roughly moved her away from me, knowing that if I didn't, we would be heading either for the nearest wall or back to my bedroom to commence round two of the day.

"Pussy," she said laughing, but moved further away from me of her own accord.

I followed her with two hot cups of steaming coffee in my hands; I needed them occupied before they got into trouble.

"Mmm," I said smiling at her as I sat down, "Did you hear my phone ring?"

"No, who was it so early? Not more bad news I hope?"

"It was Jason, and god only knows, really. He wants to see me in his office first thing."

"What about?"

"He didn't say, just said to get there asap and hung up."

"Shit. How did he sound?" she asked worrying her bottom lip.

"Stop that, Bella," I indicated to what she was doing. "I honestly don't know how he sounded. I didn't get the chance to talk to him."

"Are you worried? Do you want me to come with you?"

"I think I'm past worrying, and no, you should go to school and try to act normal if you can. I'll ring you later or you could come over for lunch. I'd love to see you, spend some more time together."

"Okay, but please let me know if it's anything important, anything we should be dealing with together. Promise me?"

I tugged her into my arms and kissed her hard. "I promise."

We finished our coffee and she headed back into the bedroom to do her hair. All too soon, she emerged looking good enough to eat. It was not that she didn't look good before, even with a wet towel wrapped around her head, she just looked particularly gorgeous today. Her hair was shiny and hung in soft curls, falling casually over her shoulders, enhancing her beautiful face. God, I loved this girl so much.

"Are you off then?"

"Yeah, if you're sure I can't come with you to see what Jason wants."

"I'm sure, love, now go. I love you and I'll see you at lunchtime. I'll let you know if our plans need to change, okay."

"Okay, I love you, too, a lot."

"I know, love, me, too." I quickly kissed her goodbye and then hurried her out of the door before I could change my mind and beg her stay.

A quick shower for me and I was ready to go and face whatever it was that Jason had to tell me today. Surely it could not be more bad news. How much more could the lying bitch come up with before the absurdity of it all was just too much?

The short car journey across town to Jason's office was uneventful, if not a little tedious with all the rush hour traffic. I parked close by and grabbed a ticket to display in my window, showing the ticket police that I was parking legally. A fucking traffic ticket was the last thing I needed tossed onto my shit pile.

Jason was awaiting my arrival and we both walked into his office.

"So, are you going to tell me or just wait until I die from the suspense?"

"Always so bloody dramatic, Edward."

"Fuck off, Jenks; you were the one that called me at seven o'clock this morning."

"What's up, Bella plead a headache this morning? You're in a right grump."

"I have a hangover if you must know, and Bella is just fine, thank you for asking. Now, will you just get the fuck on with it before I'm up on a charge of murder, too?" I sat down anxiously in one of the chairs opposite his desk.

"Okay, keep your hair on. So, as you know, my assistants, Jane and Alec, were doing some interviewing around the school yesterday. They spoke to a few people in admin, as well as the head administrator and some of your students. I have to say that they're all rooting for you, Edward. Of course, they don't know the ins and outs of what's exactly going on, but they're all on your side. They don't seem to want to hear a bad thing about you. I had the administrator all wrong, too; seems like he's tried his best to get rid of Mrs. Samples on numerous occasions, only to have his decisions overturned by someone higher up."

"So she isn't fucking him then?" I asked just to clarify.

"Nope, she's got much bigger fish to fry, so to speak. Mrs. Levy confirmed all that Bella told us. She would have been your assistant had Victoria not insisted she 'do you' so to speak." I cringed at his terminology, knowing he had chosen his words carefully.

"It appears Mrs. Samples set her sights on you way back when you first started at the college, and she's had a loose mouth about her interest. Our inquiries have revealed that her colleagues are well aware of the fact that she finds you a 'fuck hot' prospect. She loves what she calls your 'just got fucked hard' hairstyle, and she's yet to decide if you're a little shy or just plain aloof. Anyhow, put all of that together and it has her creaming her panties every day over you. It's no wonder she took your rejections so badly. She wants you, mate."

I felt sick at the thought, but motioned for him to continue.

"So, after Margaret caved and gave Victoria what she wanted, Mrs. Levy was none too happy and let her feelings be known. She went looking for Margaret one day and found not Margaret, but Victoria on her knees in the office servicing a Mr. Berty? Do you know him?"

The images flashed before me and I could not stop a giggle escaping before I replied.

"Mr. Berty? You're sure? Holy fuck, Jason, he must be at least sixty already, getting ready to retire. I'm surprised she didn't give him a heart attack. He's been plagued with ill health on and off the whole time I've been there. I'll bet his missus is none the wiser, either. Shit, man, this is massive."

"Not really, he's just someone she keeps sweet. The big fish is none other than Aro Volturi. The administrator was hard to shut up once Jane bought him a few drinks, turned her charm and feminine wiles on him, and then got him talking. Aro is apparently Victoria's husband's uncle. Sweet niece Victoria has been doing Uncle Aro for years. On more than one occasion, they've been caught 'in flagrante delicto'. She likes to keep it in the family, so to speak. The husband turns a blind eye because Uncle Aro has made him his sole heir.

"You're not the first professor she's tried to frame when things didn't go her way. The last one walked of his own free will; however, you're the first to turn around and fight. I think it's thrown them a bit; they're so used to doing exactly what they want. Aro has no love for you since Victoria is quite smitten with you, Edward. Apparently, he doesn't like it.

"After hearing all this, I decided to talk to Aro Volturi myself, throw him a curve ball he wouldn't see coming. I had him stuttering and stammering like a right idiot. I felt quite proud of myself. Anyway, not an hour later, he called back to tell me Mrs. Samples has decided to drop the allegations against you. It appears she might have 'misread the signals you gave her' and she'd like to go back to the way things were."

I jumped straight in. "Fuck that, she might want to drop it, but I sure as hell don't. No way, Jason, I want her and him hung out to dry. Can we sue for defamation of character?"

"I assumed that's what you'd say, Edward. I told him we would not be willing to let things go. I told him we want her gone, a full retraction of her allegations, and compensation for the losses, upset, and the stress this has all caused. I also suggested he should consider his position at the school as I would be making my findings public for staff, students, and parents to see. I felt it was in the school's best interest. He really didn't like that by the way, and I'd dare say he looked positively murderous. In fact, I'm sure he actually growled at me," Jason smirked.

"So what do we do now?"

"Not so quick, Edward, Alec uncovered something that you need to be aware of. A few students have mentioned your relationship with Bella. One apparently joked about asking her out, but then said he didn't want to dare face the wrath of Mr. Cullen. Alec said all the girls fancy themselves in love with you, but they all said you were respectful and polite.

"Bella's roommates, Jessica and Lauren, were very vocal in expressing their support for you, but Lauren did say she thought you were up to something and she intended to find out exactly what it was. She made it very clear she wants you for herself. When Alec pointed out that a student/professor relationship was not allowed, she scoffed and said as long as it was you and her, she didn't have a problem with it, but if she found out there was any other female student involved with you, she would see to it that they were crucified. She's a right nasty piece of work and you need to be careful with that one, mate."

"She's been giving Bella a really hard time over where she goes at night. Bella said she wouldn't put it past Lauren to follow her sometime. We've been trying to let Bella spend more time at home on a night so that we can throw her off the scent. It's fucking hard, though, I can tell you. It's why I have this hangover from hell right now. Bella and I had words the night before last because she felt it necessary to spend time at home. I reacted badly so Em and Jazz took me out last night and got me blotto, hence the hangover. Bella and I made up, we're okay, but I overreacted like I always do. Yeah, I know, I'm an idiot and pussy whipped. Tell me something I don't know," I groaned.

"Edward, you need to be more careful, take a step back. No one is asking you to break things off with her, just give yourself and her some time and space until you can make things right. The end of the semester will be here soon, she can transfer to another school, and then you two can be together openly; don't risk your relationship for the sake of a few weeks.

I started to say something, but Jason cut me off. "Look, mate, you told me her old man is none too happy, and then there's this friend, Jacob, that wants her, too, and would like nothing more than to throw you under the bus. They could still cause you loads of shit, even more than this mess because at least this was all lies. I can't defend you when the next allegations might just be the truth, Edward," Jason sighed.

"I know, but it's hard not being with her every night. I love her, Jason, and I want to be with her always. I've asked her to move in with me. I know it's too soon, but she's the one and I want her with me."

`"Just be careful, Edward. You can go back to work on Monday, Victoria won't be there. I don't think Aro will fight our request for her to be gone. He's already putting himself at risk by carrying on with her. I'm going to formally serve the school with papers Monday, suing them for wrongful suspension. I'll deal with it all on your behalf; you just carry on as normal.

"Please, Edward, for Bella's sake as well as yours, be careful. We've obviously ruffled some feathers asking these questions and digging around. There's no telling what kind of hornet's nest we may have poked with these two, and judging from their actions alone in all this, nothing coming from either of them would surprise me. We need now more than ever for you to watch your back and to protect Bella, too.

"Since Victoria saw those emails, she knows there's something there between you and Bella. It's imperative we keep her away from Bella, else all bloody hell could break loose. The old saying about a woman scorned could come back to bite you in the arse and be your and Bella's undoing," Jason warned seriously.

"I promise I'll keep my wits about me, Jason. Thank you for everything. Can I tell Bella and my family the good news?"

"Be my guest. I'll be in touch, mate."

I walked out toward my car feeling on cloud nine. They caved, they fucking caved. Not that I was worried that they wouldn't or anything, but I never expected it to be without things getting really dirty. I wondered for a moment who the other poor bastards were that she had gotten to and how on earth Mr. Berty had gotten involved with her. The sad old bastard, maybe he just needed to get his rocks off now and again and she was willing. I shuddered at the thought. If I didn't already despise her, I definitely would now knowing she could blow an old man like Mr. Berty and also fuck her husband's uncle on the side. Some people had no respect for their marriage vows. It was something I could not get my head around.

Back in the relative safety of my apartment, I rang my mum to let her know the good news. We chatted casually for a while and she ended up inviting Bella and I over for dinner on Sunday. Telling her I needed to talk to Bella before I committed us, I let her go.

Bella was not due for another hour. I sent her a text telling her lunch was still on. I made myself useful in the kitchen and put together a chicken pasta bake dish that could go into the oven until she arrived. I mixed a green salad and cut up some crusty bread to go with it. Once it was all prepared, I set about bringing myself up to speed with work. I wanted to be prepared for Monday. I emailed Mrs. Levy, asking her to make sure all the cover teachers emailed me over the weekend and let me know where each class was and where I needed to pick up from. I was excited to be going back to work. It would do me no good being at home all the time, as I would surely go mad. I was one of those people who needed to share my talent with others. I enjoyed the joy others got from my music, or their music, or fuck, any music. I also enjoyed sharing literature with people like Bella.

Her soft knock brought me out of my stupor and I raced to the door. She took my breath away, even though it had only been just over four hours since I had last seen her. I pulled her to me and devoured her lips. She did not fight me and kissed me back enthusiastically, her hands dropping her bags and making their way into my hair. I moaned as we both pulled apart.

"Well, that's what I call a welcome," she said raising her eyebrow at me.

I growled as I followed her to the sofa and sat down, pulling her onto my lap. She teased me by rocking her hips into my now aching erection, pretending to try and get comfy. We kissed again, only this time we both ground into each other, both it seemed needing the feel of the other desperately.

"Edward! Stop, for god's sake, stop. I only have an hour and if we're going to eat and talk, I need to get off you right now. God, you feel so good," she moaned as she pushed herself down on me one last time before she swung her legs off me and moved out of my reach.

"Can you not stay all afternoon? I need you really badly right now," I asked her with puppy dog eyes.

"Why, has something happened I need to know about?"

"No, but..."

"Well, then, no. See, I have this professor who's a real hard taskmaster and he's off right now, but when he eventually comes back, he'll be riding my ass hard if I've missed his classes and fallen behind."

"A hard taskmaster is he? Is that so?"

"It is. So tell me how your meeting went; come on, I'm dying here. I've been worried all morning."

"It was good I suppose," I said while plating up our lunch and indicating to her to help herself to salad and bread. I proceeded to tell her all that Jason had told me. I left nothing out. Her resulting smile made me smile. She even continued to smile when I told her how he wanted us to be cautious in continuing our relationship.

"So she actually blew old man Berty?"

"Apparently so."

"Well, I guess there really is life in the old goat after all. Who would've thought it? So, Mr. Cullen, now that lunch is over and I still have a little while before I have to head back, how about showing me how you come by that 'just fucked hard' hairstyle that Victoria Samples is so fond of."

I did not need to be asked twice, and her resulting giggles could be heard all the way to my bedroom as I carried her over my shoulder caveman style.

I was more than ready to claim my woman.

**So, Victoria is doing Aro and he's her husband's uncle…ew. Poor old Mr. Berty. How hard should Edward and Jason fight against the school's board to get rid of Aro? Let me know what you think!**

**Noble Korhedron, did you notice I used it, too? lol**

**Until next time...**


	33. Chapter 33

**Life Is So Unfair**

**Hey, everyone, thanks for the reviews! It's great reading them. Please keep them coming as we continue with this story through to its conclusion.**

**Dollybigmomma is the best as Beta. Thanks, Dolly, for all your hard work and time. You rock.**

**Chapter 33**

**BELLA**

Things had finally gotten back to some sort of normality. Well, if that was what you called it when you were head over heels for your English professor and in the middle of a rather intense and extremely satisfying emotional and physical relationship with him. Edward had come back to class amid giggles and a round of applause, at least in my class. Angela told me pretty much the same had happened in his music classes. It made me feel very proud to know his students were right behind him.

At home, we had continued to spend quality time together, sharing meals and nights wrapped in each other's arms. I also made a conscious effort to spend more time at my place with Angela. Lauren had been full of shit when Edward returned to school. She was determined to "nail him" as she so eloquently put it. I found myself cringing more and more around her, so even when I was at home, I tended to avoid her at all cost.

Jessica was another story totally. I was honestly not sure there was much going on between her ears. She pouted and giggled at Lauren's every word and never had an opinion of her own. How the hell she got a high enough GPA to get into college baffled me. If it wasn't so sad, it would actually be quite funny.

I lay on my small bed listening to their inane chatter, mostly consisting of boys, clothes, nails and make-up. Oh, and the latest boy band or celebrity hunk. Their titters quieted and I wondered if they had gone out so I ventured out of my room to the kitchen.

Once again, my typical bad luck struck the jackpot. They were sat there on the sofa huddled over some magazine. Both turned and glared at me as I walked quietly past them on my way to the kitchen.

"Well, Bella, to what do we owe the pleasure?" Lauren asked sniggering to herself.

"Just getting some water, Lauren, then I'm back to my studies."

"I didn't even know you were here," Jessica added. "I thought you were at wherever it is you go most nights of the week," she sneered staring me down.

"Well, as you can see, girls, I'm here and staying and I need to study. Finals are coming up and if I want to do well, I need to get back to it. You two should try it sometime."

"Eww, studying, no way. We'd much rather stare at gorgeous men and make ourselves beautiful, wouldn't we, Lauren?" Jessica stated quite proudly. She really was the poster child for stupid people.

"Jessica's right, Bella, we're preparing for when I finally get Edward to ask me out. In the meantime, a little window shopping doesn't hurt," she laughed as she held up a page full of some half-dressed guys in her magazine. She really had no idea.

I couldn't resist.

"Edward?" I asked curiously, knowing she would spill her guts.

"Mr. Cullen, Bella, duh! He's actually your professor. How on earth do you not see him as the god he actually is?" Jessica asked incredulously and I had to hold back a snort.

"Maybe he's more to me than a piece of meat. He's a great professor and you two perving over him is not respectful to him in the slightest."

"Do you actually have a pulse, Bella? Because from where I'm sitting, you must be dead not to see that man as he truly is; a sex god."

They huddled closer together, giggling some more as I made my way back to my room. Angela rolled her eyes at me as I passed her room.

"Ignore them, Bella. You know differently, you know him better than they could ever hope to."

"I know, but I just hate that they objectify him because of his good looks and amazing body. Shit, there I go now. I need to get back to my studying. I'll talk to you later."

Relief overtook me when I finally closed the door behind me. I dropped the latch, making sure no one intruded on me any further.

The studying, however, was not for my exams; it was for the essay I had to send along with my application to the new school. Not only had they asked for all my school reports and a list of credits, but they also wanted a ten thousand word essay on why a transfer to their program would be beneficial to my studies. Edward had offered to help, but on the occasions we had gotten down to it, we had become distracted and ended up making out, the essay forgotten. No, I needed to do it on my own where I could concentrate.

I glanced over what I had so far, which was not much for all the hours I had put in. My laptop stood open, waiting for me to add more. An email box popped up letting me know I had a message. I opened it with a smile on my face, knowing it would probably be from Edward, and I was right.

**Hey, babe, I miss you. Are you sure you don't want to come over here to spend the night? We can study together. I have some marking to do and I can help with your essay. I'll be good, I promise. I just miss you. BTW, you looked hot in class today.**

**I love you, Miss Swan.**

I automatically started to gnaw on my bottom lip at the thought of being with him. I shook my head and laughed; he definitely knew how to get to me. But tonight I was not going to give in to my baser instincts. Yes, I was horny as hell and I had only read his words on an email. The thought of spending the night in Edward's arms and bed were very appealing, but I could and must resist. I squirmed a little and rubbed my thighs together at the thoughts drifting through my mind. God, the man had me wanting him twenty-four hours a day, seven days a week. If this continued, I would need to be admitted to rehab for sex addict therapy.

Shaking my head, I typed up my response, knowing he wouldn't be happy.

**Hey, I miss you, too. I'm actually getting some work done for a change so I'm not going to come over because I know that if I do, I won't get any further tonight. Stop trying to tempt me. Now you have me all worked up, Mr. Cullen, and you're not here to relieve my stress. Do your marking and go to bed early. **

**You look hot all the time BTW. **

**Your fan club here are dreaming up ways to make you Lauren's! I'll be interested to see how that pans out. **

**I love you, too, baby, so much. Sleep well.**

**Bx**

As I pressed send, I could not help but smile. I could just picture him reading my reply. He would be cringing now over the evil twins' plans for him. Poor Edward, he really was innocent and quite oblivious to his obvious charms on other women. It was one of the reasons I loved him so much. Yes, he was kind and sweet and fun to be with, not to mention sexy as hell, but his innocence and total ignorance of his beauty were just so endearing. I was so lucky that he loved me as much as I loved him.

Hours later, I closed my laptop, satisfied that I had achieved at least a few more hundred words. I now had just under five thousand words written so was nearly halfway there. I headed for the shower and snuck a peek into the lounge to see the evil twins still on the sofa as I made my way to the bathroom. I wondered if they ever actually slept. Maybe they were vampires and that was why they were the way they were about men and their bodies.

The hot water relaxed me and I stayed under far longer than I usually did. It felt good on my skin. Wrapped in a large fluffy towel, I made my way back to my room just as my phone started to flash. A familiar name lit up the screen and my heart soared.

"Edward, baby," I almost sighed out to him.

"I just thought I'd check in before I turned in for the night in my cold, huge, lonely bed, Bella."

"Edward!"

"Sorry, I couldn't resist. I just miss you when you're not here. Look, I'm not nattering or anything, but have you given any thought to what I asked you about moving in?" he sounded hesitant and worried.

I knew I had avoided this subject since he asked me. I wanted all the school stuff to be behind us before I told him I would love to live with him. I wanted his career and my studies to be secure before we announced to everyone that we were a couple.

"Edward, I have thought about it, and I know what my answer is, but I want things with school to be right first before I give it to you. Please understand my reasoning. I love you; I truly do, but please don't push this, at least not now. We can still spend time together like we have been, but I don't feel like now is the right time to announce our relationship. Once school is sorted, we'll talk more, I promise. Is that okay?"

"I suppose it has to be. I just don't understand if you love me why you won't live with me so we can be together all the time."

"Look, I obviously haven't explained myself very well if you're worried about my answer. The answer will be yes, Edward, but just not right now. Once I'm in a new school and your career is stable, I will, I swear. I want nothing more than to be with you every night. Please believe me, baby, I love you."

"Really? You'll say yes once you're in a new school? You're really going to say yes?" he asked sounding excited now.

"Did you really doubt me, Edward?"

"Well, I was kind of worried when you haven't mentioned it since I asked. You know how paranoid I get."

"Hmm, I know. I'm headed to bed so I'll let you do that, too. I think we both need a good nights' sleep. I love you, please remember that, and I'll come over tomorrow and make us a nice dinner. How does that sound?"

"I can't wait, babe. I love you, too. Sleep well."

I lay back and let myself drift into sleep. The phone ringing again woke me and I saw that only about an hour had passed. Thinking it was Edward again, I picked up the phone without paying too much attention to the caller ID.

"Edward, I thought we already said goodnight, baby," I sleepily giggled a little into the phone.

"Isabella? So I take it you're not with him right now?" a deep familiar voice asked.

"Dad, what do you want? I thought I already told you we have nothing to say to one another." I was mad now, especially since he sounded so happy that I was alone right now.

"Keep calm, Isabella, I think I get the hint that Edward is a somewhat of permanent fixture in your life, at least for a while. I just want to talk if you'll give me a little time?"

"I told you before, unless you're willing to embrace us being together, we have nothing to say to each other. I love Edward and until you accept that..."

He cut me off mid-sentence.

"Like I said, Bella, I get it that he's important, at least right now. I hate not being able to talk to you or see you. I wondered if I might come for a visit, or if you'd like to come home for a weekend?"

"Dad, until you get it that it's not just a 'right now' thing with Edward and me, then no, I'm not interested."

"Bella, how can we sort this out if you won't see me or even talk to me?"

"Look, Dad, I'm in bed now, and I already told you, Edward and I are a package deal. If you want me in your life, you'll be nice to Edward and accept that he and I are together for the long haul. It's not negotiable. I have all I'll ever need in him, Dad. So you think about that and let me know if you can accept my terms."

I felt quite proud of myself for being strong and standing up to him. I hung up and turned my phone off so he could not disturb me anymore tonight.

When I woke up, I actually felt refreshed and was eager to see Edward. I was up and out early. I was going to surprise him at home with breakfast. I stopped off and picked up croissants filled with fruit preserves and his favourite coffee.

He looked shocked and pleasantly surprised when he opened the door in only his trousers. Obviously he was not long out of the shower and he had not had time to get dressed properly.

"Bella? What are you doing here so early? Not that I'm complaining, come on in."

He pulled me inside and closed and locked the door behind me. His lips were on mine a second later and I moaned into his mouth.

"God, you taste so good. I missed you so much last night," he said wrapping his arms around my waist.

"Good morning to you, too. Wow, what a greeting. I brought my favourite professor breakfast. See," I held up the bag containing the croissants.

"Okay, so come on and let's eat. We have about an hour before we need to be at school. You brought me coffee, too?"

"I did, I wanted to show you how much I missed you last night. I also have something to tell you."

"Now I'm worried, go on, please."

"My dad called last night. I only answered because I stupidly thought it was you. He wants to talk, but he still seems to think you're just a passing fancy for me. I said no unless he accepted you and me. Full stop. I hung up and turned my phone off. Do you think he'll every fully accept our relationship, Edward?"

"I have no idea, love, but I can tell you he's missing you. I know exactly how he feels when we don't connect for a day, let alone how long it's been since we were in Forks. Maybe it's time to listen to what he has to say. What do you think?"

"I want to, but only if he can accept you and me. I told him we're non-negotiable. I love you, Edward, and if he wants me in his life, then he has to have you in it, too. Does that make sense?"

"Yeah, but we're not seeing this from his point of view. Maybe we should take some time to consider how he feels as your dad."

"Why are you always so reasonable?" I nudged him with my elbow.

"I'm not. By the way, I have some news, too. Jason called; Aro refuses to resign and sent a cryptic message stating I should be glad I still have a job. Victoria's gone, but she gave up information he's prepared to use if I decide to push him too far. I think we both know what that'll be, don't we?"

"Our emails?"

"I'm guessing so, plus anything else she may have gotten on us. Who knows if she's had this place watched for you coming and going. By the way, when you do move in, I'd like us to find somewhere new. A fresh start and all that, I want us to choose something together."

I leaned over and kissed him lightly on the cheek. "How did I get so lucky?"

"So what do you think about my forcing Aro's hand? Shall we set off a shit storm and see if we can weather it or cut our losses and accept the deal he's offered and get on with our lives? I want to know what you think, love."

"What other deal is on offer?"

"I keep my job, Victoria stays sacked, Aro keeps his job on the board, but not as Chairman. That would be handed to Marcus, and I'd get a cheque for twenty-five thousand dollars for compensation."

"Twenty-five thousand dollars? Wow, sounds like a lot for such a short period of time. I think it sounds good, especially if it makes it all go away like we want. We don't need any more prying eyes."

"It could furnish our new place. So we'll accept and get on with our lives, yes?"

"Yes, let's put all this behind you and then we only have my dad, Jacob Black, and your fan club to worry about."

We both laughed, but we knew that there were things still out there that could seriously ruin us. We still needed to take Alec's warning seriously and watch our backs.

I left before Edward, not wanting anyone to see us leaving together. It would be lovely when we could come and go however we wanted to; no one to hide from, not caring who knew about us or had an opinion. I had to admit that I could not wait to see the look on Lauren and Jessica's faces when we came out. That was going to be the sweetest revenge of all. I would have to think up an appropriate way to rub their noses in it for all the hateful things they'd had to say. Yeah, girls, payback would be a bitch, and her name?

Envy.

**So any suggestions on how Bella and Edward could come out to the evil twins? Let me know. Does Charlie want to make peace or is it just a ploy? I think our lovers deserve some peace and time to just be in love after recent events. What do you think?**

**Until next time…**


	34. Chapter 34

**Life Is So Unfair**

**Apologies for the delay, folks. Easter, school holidays, and a mega busy time at work have all contributed toward me getting no time to write. I promise to do better.**

**I've got some interesting ideas on how to deal with Lauren and Jessica, time I suppose will tell.**

**Thanks as ever goes to Dollybigmomma for her skills as Beta and her superfast magic fingers.**

**Chapter 34 **

**EDWARD**

I actually felt great. Being back in the throes of everything at school was challenging me to my limits and I loved it. Everything with Bella was beyond amazing. She had agreed to move in together once this school year was done and she secured a place in a new course. She had worried and fretted a bit lately over her applications, but I knew she needn't have. Her applications were outstanding and her essay supporting her move blew me away. Her passion for everything she did astounded me. I was also very lucky that I was a recipient of that passion. Sometimes I felt like I needed to pinch myself to make sure I was awake and not in the middle of some fantastic dream because everything was so wonderful.

My compensation cheque came through about a week after I was back in the classroom. We had spent a few weekends window shopping for furnishings for our new place and deciding what we wanted together. We had looked at a few places, too, but nothing so far had grabbed our attention. We both agreed that when we found the right place, we would know it.

Today I was in class all day. Bella would be here soon and I looked forward to our subtle glances and shy smiles. No one seemed to notice, and Angela assured us both that we were not too obvious, at least at school. Although on the odd occasion where she had joined us for a bite to eat at my place, she had complained loudly about our not being able to keep our hands off each other. Bella had giggled and was carefree, and she had laughed loudly, arguing that poor Angie was only jealous because she didn't get as much quality time with Ben as she would have liked. I loved to see Bella be herself around people and I hated that we still had to hide, at least for now.

Charlie Swan was a thorn in my side. He had followed through on his promise to come and visit, and against her better judgement, I persuaded Bella to spend some one-on-one time with him in the hope that he would see how happy she was. Yeah, like that was even possible. When I had joined them for a discreet lunch several miles out of town, he had been impeccably polite to me in Bella's presence, but when she went to the ladies' room, I got it with both barrels.

"Don't think I don't know that you've brainwashed my only daughter. And don't think for one minute that I'm going to allow this farce of a relationship to continue. Do the right thing for once in your life and walk away now," Charlie had snarled at me.

I didn't give him the satisfaction of a response to any of it. I smiled politely and kept my thoughts and my fists to myself. For the rest of the meal, I was quiet. I sat and observed this manipulative man try to get back into his daughter's good books. Bless her, she tried, she really did. She argued quietly and eloquently when he insisted she return home to live with him. She never let go of my hand and squeezed it tightly when he suggested she should meet up with Jacob and forgive him, too, and be more open to something romantic developing with him. He was lucky neither of us punched him for that suggestion.

After he left, I for one breathed a huge sigh of relief and I think Bella did, too. She didn't say much at first and I debated long and hard with myself over telling her what he had said to me when she wasn't there. Bella being Bella, she already knew what he was like and half expected him to have had a few things to say when she left. After some serious coaxing on her part, she had sobbed her beautiful heart out when I reluctantly told her what he'd had to say to me. I held her tightly in my arms that night while she sobbed some more at the loss of her father for good.

The pain I felt on her behalf the next day when she called him to tell him she wanted nothing more to do with him confirmed to me what I already knew. She was it for me. I knew I wouldn't feel like my heart was breaking in two because someone I cared for was heartbroken unless they were truly a part of me, and she was, she was the other half of me. She completed me, made me a better, stronger, more confident man. The man I wanted to be for her.

Since that day, our relationship had gone from strength to strength. We were like satellites; she moved, I moved. It all seemed so easy, so natural. I loved her; it was as simple as that, as it should have been.

Bella had thrown a fit one day at school when she witnessed me being accosted in the dining hall by Lauren and her partner in crime, Jessica. They actually had me scared to death and I didn't mind admitting it. There I was, standing in line waiting to collect a sandwich, minding my own business, when Lauren moved in close behind me. And I mean really close. Her breasts were shoved up against my back and her hips were pressed close up against my arse. I knew it wasn't Bella, it felt nothing like her. My body reacted to Bella's very presence in a room, and I also knew she would never do something like that in such a public place, at least not yet, not until we were official, and even then it really wasn't her style.

When I'd turned around to see who was being so familiar, my heart sank and I felt sick and more than a little worried. I immediately stepped away, but Lauren followed closely, her eyes never leaving my lips as she pressed herself against my front this time. She actually licked her own lips and I really thought I was going to upchuck. Her face, never pretty even at the best of times, was caked in thick, almost brown make-up that looked like she was trying to fake a tan. Her eyelids looked like bad bruises they were so dark with so many odd colours layered around them, and her eyelashes, well, don't even get me started on them. I had seen less frightening Halloween masks.

She didn't take my hint of moving. Bella had always suspected the evil twins weren't too bright. Lauren continued to match my retreat move for move until I backed into something and stopped dead. Shit. I had nowhere left to go.

Really fearing for my junk's safety now, I turned before I realised who would now be in front of me. Jessica, of course. Lauren's partner in crime stood grinning at me like the Cheshire cat. She didn't scare me like Lauren did. Jessica was just plain dumb; nothing going on between her ears. Lauren, however, was feral and predatory. I knew if I didn't make my get away soon, I would be devoured whole and I shuddered at the thought.

Luckily for me, though, my saviour entered the dining hall right at the moment I really thought I might pee my pants. Her loud and sharp, "What the fuck do you two think you're doing?" rendered the evil twins speechless and almost frozen to the spot. Bella never swore in public, her face was red and her beautiful eyes full of anger and jealousy. I was torn between standing back and watching my woman protect me and stepping in so that a cat fight did not break out.

I need not have worried, though. Lauren slowly turned towards Bella as she approached and snorted before she said, "Really, Swan? Just stay out of what's none of your concern. Or if you prefer, stay and watch how a real woman reels in her man."

Now it was Bella's turn to snort and she did a belly-rumbling laugh, too, before walking past Lauren and taking a hold of my hand. She looked at me as she spoke confidently and loudly. "Come with me, Mr. Cullen, I'll see you get back to your office without being bothered again. Lauren, I suggest if you don't want Mr. Cullen here to report you for sexual harassment that you fuck off and leave him the fuck alone. Try finding someone that's actually interested."

Damn, she was so sexy. I absolutely loved this never-before-seen side to my Bella. Fuck, now I was turned on and I was hard as rock. I wanted nothing more than to plunge into her hard and fast. Take her, claim her, and show the whole school she belonged to me. I knew I couldn't, though. Shit, since the Victoria incident, we had been so good. Bella had not come to my office once, wanting to keep things above board, make sure my job was safe in case someone was watching.

Today, though, I needed her there. If nothing else, I needed to thank her, kiss her, and hold her in my arms. I had myself a little spitfire and I couldn't wait to see her in action again. She'd ranted and raved, pacing and chewing between her nails and lip. She was planning something and I had no idea what. I wasn't sure I even wanted to know.

When she walked into the room, my eyes were immediately drawn to her. I did not need her to speak to know she was there. I could feel her presence, and she felt me, too. We had talked about it before. More confirmation we belonged to each other.

Tonight I was going to the pub with my brothers, and Bella was going to be there with Angela and the evil twins. Lauren had acquiesced to the fact that Bella had gotten to leave with me hand in hand. Brownie points were awarded, and tonight was the twins' effort to get Bella a man. Little did they know I would be that man.

Bella had received her offer of a place at the uni across town. The course was more or less the same as what she was already doing. I would miss her terribly, but knowing that in two short weeks the school year would be over and we could be open about our relationship made me even happier. Tonight was about putting the building blocks in place so that when we 'came out' so to speak, people wouldn't suspect things had been going on for as long as they actually had.

Emmett and Jazz were home for a few days and had spent a lot of time with Bella, giggling and whispering. I dreaded to think what those two would have encouraged her into. She seemed to soak up all their enthusiasm. I wondered if Lauren and Jessica knew just what my girl was capable of. She seemed to have won their respect by the way she had waded in and rescued me that day. God knows what they would think if she put all of her plans into action tonight. No one would tell me shit about what was going on. Emmett tapped the side of his nose and Jazz giggled like a twelve year old about to do something really risqué.

I had been told what to wear tonight. Bella had left me strict instructions, even down to which cologne to put on after shaving. I wanted to have a bit of scruff, Bella loved my sexy scruff, and from Friday through to Monday morning, I never shaved anymore. Now she was making me and I wondered why. Maybe my being how she preferred would be just too much for her to deny. I let myself get ready with that thought in place.

A final glance at myself in the mirror confirmed that I looked good. She had me dressed in snug fitted black jeans and a body-hugging t-shirt in plain white. I finished the ensemble off with a casual black hoodie zipped only half way and a pair of black Chucks. I was just counting how much money I had on me when my brothers arrived at my door.

The pub was busy with yet another pool tournament going on. Jasper added our names to the ever-growing list and paid our entrance fee. I noticed Bella and Angela's names were already down. I could not see her anywhere, but I knew I would be able to feel her presence if she was nearby.

With a pint in hand, we grabbed a table near the pool tables and waited. I saw Jessica first, and I nudged Emmett, letting him know target number one had just made an appearance. As she passed by the table, she accentuated her swagger and nearly fell flat on her arse in her ridiculously high heels. A little red-faced, she hurried over to a table that was obscured from our view by a large pillar. A very beautiful and familiar face peeked round the pillar and winked in my direction. She was here. Bella was here and I could feel as well as see her.

Then I wished I hadn't seen her. She stood up and made her way over toward our table. I swallowed and tried to control myself, albeit without success given my growing erection. Fuck me, I could not possibly stand by and let her play pool looking like this. She was wearing a pair of fuck-me red heels that were positively sinful, jeans that were so tight she must have been poured into them, and the tiniest red sequinned tube top she could have worn without being indecent. I was sure if she made any sudden movements that her top would be off her breasts and her jeans would split in every direction. She was definitely trying to torture me, that was for sure.

Emmett's fist pummelled my arm as she flounced past, wafting her scent all over me, making me groan. "Man, at least try to keep your cool." I glared at him and attempted to get up to follow her. "Sit down, Edward. Jesus, we've only just gotten here and you're already panting like a dog scenting a bitch in season." I cringed at Emmett's choice of words.

"Emmett, I just need to touch her, just for a minute. I promise I'll be right back," I said hoping he would give in.

"Sit the fuck down, Edward, or you'll spoil her plan. You need to remember she's here with all her housemates. Two of whom are lusting after you as we speak."

My eyes immediately went back to Bella's hidden table. Now it was Lauren and Jessica's turn to peep around the pillar, both staring at me like I was something to eat. They really did scare me.

"Fuck, Em, please don't leave me alone with those two at any point tonight. Bella had to rescue me last time, and I can tell you I was scared shitless."

"They look pretty scary, have you seen all that crap they've got round their eyes? The blonde one looks like a family of spiders have taken up residence on her eyelids. They obviously haven't heard of the phrase 'less is more.'" We laughed and turned back to Jazz who was watching Bella at the bar.

My eyes followed his and the hairs on the back of my neck stood up when I saw there was some guy rubbing his hand up and down her back, coming dangerously close to dropping it down over her arse. She definitely looked uncomfortable, but she was not doing anything about it and I was half a second from launching myself at the prick.

"Sit tight, Edward, I'll sort it," Jazz said getting up and walking over to the bar where Bella was stood.

I could not hear the conversation, but seconds later, Bella and her drink were being escorted back to her table by Jasper, who was pulling out all his best flirting skills to impress the girls. Bella rolled her eyes, but Lauren and Jessica were mesmerised by him. Two sets of spider-like eyelashes fluttered in his direction and they hung on his every word, their high-pitched giggles traveling across the pub.

Angela got up now and walked our way. She stopped by the table and leaned in, "I don't know how much of this I can stand. I can feel my IQ dropping by the second. I know Bella has a plan to drive those two insane tonight, but they really are sickening. God knows what they'll do when he steps into the mix," she nodded towards Emmett.

"I know; I'm irresistible, right?" he asked sounding genuinely interested.

Angie and I laughed as now Emmett made his way to Bella's table.

Their antics were disrupted when the DJ announced the start of the tournament. Shit, that meant my Bella leant over a table. How on earth would I possibly win a game with that distraction in front of me?

**So, the evening frivolities have commenced. Do you think Jessica and Lauren are going to be daft enough to fall for Emmett and Jasper's charms?**

**Until next time...**


	35. Chapter 35

**Life Is So Unfair**

**I find myself having to apologise once again for not updating sooner. RL is being a bitch and a half lately, but once again, I promise to try to do better.**

**Dollybigmomma, thanks for your patience and super quick turn around when I do get a new chapter to you. Your magic fingers never cease to amaze me. Big hugs are coming your way.**

**So, anyone want to comment on the Cosmopolis trailer? Looks pretty wild and wacky, but hey, two hours of RPattz and I'm happy as Larry so you won't get any complaints from me.**

**Chapter 35**

**BELLA**

I giggled constantly as Angela and I had shopped for my new clothes for our planned night out. My eyes had bulged widely when she appeared at my side with a pair of red fuck-me shoes with heels I was sure I would break my neck in. They fit me like a dream, though, and even when I saw the price, I knew I just had to have them.

Tops and dresses were handed to me in the dressing room as I tried in vain to choose what to wear. It took the two of us to get my new skinny jeans fastened, but once they were on, I knew they were perfect. A cropped, clingy red sequinned tank top with tiny straps finished the outfit off to perfection. It showed way more skin than I was used to, but I knew it would still cover me more modestly than the outfits my roommates would be wearing. However, I was sure I was going to have to grow a new set of balls to wear this outfit with the confidence it would require to carry it off. It was definitely out of my comfort zone.

Now it was time to go. My hair and make-up were done and I had managed with help to pour myself into the jeans. I'd lain on the bed and Angie had used a coat-hanger hook to get the zipper up. I daren't breathe and I certainly wouldn't be drinking or eating anything. No way would I be going to the bathroom in this get-up without an escort, either.

The pub was still fairly quiet when we arrived. As expected, I had cringed at Jessica and Lauren's outfits. Talk about putting it out there. Their skirts were so short that with every move, I was expecting to be flashed with a nasty view of their thongs or an eyeful of their unrestrained boobs. I was sure even Emmett would be turned off by the extreme trashiness of those two. Lauren's face was almost orange she had on so much make-up, her eyes once again nearly black with spider-like lashes caked in thick mascara. No accounting for taste there and she certainly had no idea about the concept of less being more. I was made up subtly, a little smokiness around my eyes and a natural lip gloss. Angie, too, looked good without being too over the top.

With our names on the players list for the tournament, Angie chose us a discreet table away from prying eyes. We could see the whole room, but the whole room could not see us. We were protected by a large pillar; it gave me a great advantage when the time came. Slowly but surely, the pub got busier. I heard them before I saw them, Emmett's raucous laugh and loud bellowing voice carrying over the noise of the crowd. I peeped around the pillar and got my first glance of the night of the perfect being that was my Edward. He'd done as I had asked and worn the clothes I had asked him to. Fuck, he looked good enough to eat. My plan to blow his mind might have just been about to backfire on me. I could not resist winking at him when our eyes met and I had to rub my thighs together a bit when I saw him adjust himself. Shit, how the fuck was I going to get through tonight when I wanted him right now?

Taking the bull by the horns, I got up slowly, accentuating my every movement, knowing it would drive him crazy. I made my way over to the bar, making sure I passed by their table as I went. He growled, at least I would swear that was what I heard when I walked past. He made to get up, but I saw Emmett stop him and poor Edward was none too happy at his brother's interference. At the bar, I glanced back and gave Edward my most seductive smile.

A sweaty palm on my back made me turn around quickly. A guy who looked vaguely familiar stood close to my side and actually started stroking up and down my back now. I pulled away and gave him a piece of my mind when I was joined at the other side by another familiar face. Jasper lazily wrapped his arm around my shoulder and asked me if I were okay. He glared at the guy who took off with his tail between his legs.

"Better me than my hot-headed brother, Bella. The guy would be in need of an ambulance if I'd allowed him to come over here. He's pretty protective of you, you know. I think he's in love."

"Good to know, Jasper, good to know. I think I'm in love, too, in case you didn't know already," I told him blushing bright red.

"I guessed as much. Come on; let's get this show on the road. Ready for some fun, Miss Swan?"

Taking my drink with me, I followed Jasper back to our table where a stunned Lauren and Jessica sat, mouths agape.

"Ladies, let me introduce you to Jasper, I ran into him at the bar and he rescued me from some sleaze-bag. Jasper, these are my friends, Angela, Lauren, and Jessica."

"The pleasure is all mine, beautiful ladies," Jasper trilled. I about choked on my JD and Coke.

Angela and I sat and watched in silence as Jasper reeled them in with his flattery and delicate touches. They were lapping it up, and when he told them who his brother was, they about passed out. It was like watching that early Indiana Jones movie, _Raiders of the Lost Ark_, when that female student in Indi's class had 'I love you' written on her eyelids. That was the exact look the evils twins were giving Jasper right now. I thought happily to myself that Edward might be forgotten.

"Jasper Cullen!" a loud and familiar voice yelled as Emmett came clattering round the pillar.

"Brother, come and see what I've found over here. These lovely ladies are Bella, Angela, Jessica, and this is Lauren. Ladies, meet my brother, Emmett."

I think Jess and Lauren thought Christmas had come early. They were absolutely hanging on the boys' every word and believe me, most of it was pure bull. No matter, though, the evil twins loved it. A sneak peek at Edward sat on his own made me feel bad for him. I knew there was no way he would come over here; he was scared to death of Lauren and Jessica so he would not purposefully put himself within reach of their clutches. Not even with the added protection of me and his brothers.

We were rescued by the DJ calling time on the tournament and everyone made their way across to the two pool tables. As usual, I hung back, not wanting to draw attention to myself.

"How am I supposed to let you play pool dressed like that, Bella?" a velvet voice whispered in my ear. "Have you any idea how I feel right now looking at you dressed so provocatively? I want to take you home and make love to you all night. I want to fuck you so hard you scream my name. Is that what your intentions were for tonight, Bella?"

I tingled at his words, the ache between my legs growing as the flittering in the pit of my stomach reached a crescendo.

"Edward...I...you look amazing and I want to do those things to you, too. I love you."

"I know, baby, I know." He walked on by, delicately and subtly rubbing my back as he walked past.

Names were called and once again I found myself on the same table as my Edward. So, too, were Lauren and Jasper. Emmett, Jessica, and Angela were all pitted against each other on the other. Numbers were allocated and drawn and I avoided Edward and Jasper, but I was drawn against Lauren. I didn't even realise she played pool. I had never seen her play before. She was usually too busy making goo-goo eyes at some bloke or flaunting her stuff in front of an unsuspecting male who did not know her. I was pretty confident I could win; my main problem was moving freely in the tight jeans and a skimpy top.

Edward won his game easily and I had to admit I nearly lost the fucking plot when he bent over the table to reach a difficult shot. Duh, what kind of fool was I to put him in tight-fitting black jeans and a white t shirt? Jesus, the man would look like Adonis in a brown paper bag. My girly bits throbbed with need for him and my panties were uncomfortably wet.

When my number was called, I tried to make my way to the table as elegantly as I could in six inch heels. I wobbled a bit, but I managed to stay upright. A snigger rose out above the rest of the crowd. I would know the sound anywhere; Edward. So he thought it was funny, my nearly breaking my neck, did he? I turned to look at him. He blushed slightly under my intense gaze. I moved forward and stood waiting for Lauren to take her place at my side. She arrived in a flurry of hair and perfume, giggling loudly.

"Am I late, Bella? I was busy with Emmett back there," she giggled again and I rolled my eyes.

She won the toss and broke. She wobbled and giggled some more as she moved around the table. It made it very hard for me to concentrate. I potted balls easily, much easier than Lauren; she was more interested in sticking her butt in the air and gathering the support of the salivating male masses. Well, most of the men were salivating, excluding the likes of Edward and Jasper. Angela nearly made me choke laughing, sticking two of her fingers down her throat in disgust at Lauren's antics.

I played Edward at his own game and moved forward to the table and hovered over it, hitching my leg high over the lip of the table to take a shot that I really didn't need to make. I heard the gasp from my position and knew who it came from. A wry smile crossed my face knowing that I had him on the rocks. The crowd around the table went quiet as I lined up the shot. A low guttural growl erupted just as I was about to make the shot. I turned and looked over my shoulder.

"Edward, shut the fuck up while I take my shot," I said loud and clear.

His mouth dropped open, stunned by my bold statement. I had called him Edward out loud in front of Lauren. I wondered how she would react to that. His blush grew as all around the whispers got louder and louder. I potted the ball successfully and moved back to take up my position at the side. A quick glance at Edward saw him smiling proudly at me. He mouthed the words 'I love you' and I smiled back, shaking my head at his boldness.

Lauren missed her ball; she'd left it wide open for me to win. I did, clearing up at my next visit. We shook hands and she leaned over and said to me, "Isabella Swan, you do actually have a pulse. I heard you call Mr. Cullen by his given name of Edward, and the look on his face when you were plastered all over that table was nothing but pure lust. I thought he was going to jump you there and then. Go get him, girl, he's hot, just like his brothers." To say I was stunned would have been an understatement.

"You think?" I whispered and Lauren grinned.

"Oh, yeah. You should totally go for it."

The competition went on and soon we were down to the last four; Edward, Jasper, me, and another guy from college. I almost hoped I was drawn against Edward. I wanted to tease him some more. I knew I would benefit later once we were home. I got my wish and we were to face off. I was going to love every minute of it.

"Are you going to behave?" he whispered from behind me, sounding so damn sexy with his voice low and like velvet.

"I plead the fifth, Mr. Cullen," I said flippantly as I walked off.

Jasper joined me. "You'll kill him if you play with him out there, Bella. He's about ready to explode, Em and I have had to restrain him tonight more than once. He wanted to come to you the minute he saw you, then when he saw that guy touching you, I had to intervene because if Edward had gotten there first, he'd have killed him. Be kind, Bella; remember, he loves you."

"I know he does, but I think he deserves a little teasing. This is, after all, our first time out in public and we're trying to build some foundations for the future of our relationship. People need to see how I affect him."

"Just be gentle, that's all I'm asking, Bella. He's new at this and his usual calm exterior is fast coming apart at the seams. He doesn't know how to deal with things like this."

"I'm sure he'll catch on quick enough," I said as I took up my position to start the game.

A large crowd had now gathered around the table, this included the players from the other table. Jessica was stood hanging on Emmett's every word. Lauren was stood glaring at her. They seemed to be fighting over the brothers already.

Edward broke and moved slowly in my direction.

"Your turn, beautiful," he whispered as he walked past me.

We each potted balls successfully and I made sure I rubbed up against him as we exchanged places. I could feel his hard interest and the resulting growl come groan every time we touched. My panties were now sopping wet and I could not wait to get him home. I did not think I had ever been so horny. Now it was my turn to moan as his erection pushed into me hard as he walked closely behind me.

"I can play these games, too, Miss Swan. Be careful, you could end up losing," he snickered as he walked away.

Bastard, he had me so wound up I played like a girl and lost the game to him easily. He wasn't even gracious with his winning.

"Told you you'd lose, little girl, now give me your hand and let's shake like a normal pair of competitors," he held out his hand.

I handed mine over and was surprised when he lifted it to his lips and kissed the back of my hand gently. I could feel my blush coming on so I pulled my hand away, mumbling an excuse to move away.

"Good luck in the final, Edward."

Back at our table, Emmett had Lauren and Jessica hanging off his neck. The girls did not even look up when I retook my seat. He looked over and grinned sheepishly at me.

"Hi, Bella, how are my brothers doing?"

"They play each other in the final. You should go watch."

"I'm kind of busy here."

"Yeah, I can see that," I laughed when he rolled his eyes.

"Ladies, some space, please. Leave a little of the Em Man for Bella here," he pleaded without much success.

"She's got her own Cullen to play with, Emmett sweetie, let her go play with Edward."

"Yeah, Edward seems to want to play with Bella, too, or that's what it seemed like over at the pool table," Jessica added with a brow wiggle.

I would swear they were trying to eat poor Emmett alive, and right now he had lost his wing man because Jasper was playing the final against Edward. I felt bad about leaving Emmett with the two harpies, but his knowing nod told me he would be fine. I made my way back to stand by Angie's side and watched my man play pool.

"So, how's Emmett doing back there?" Angie asked not so innocently.

"He seems to be coping quite well under the circumstances. In fact, it looks like he's loving the attention."

"You did say he was a different kettle of fish altogether when we first discussed setting this thing up. Jasper seems quieter, more like Edward. I'm glad it's worked out this way because I doubt Jasper would've coped like his brother has."

"Yeah, well, both Emmett and Jasper are both quite capable of dealing with those two; in different ways maybe, but still both as capable as the other. Wait till Jasper goes back over, he's going to act all jealous and pretend to start a fight. Lauren will shit bricks; she'll think they're fighting over her."

"So how does it feel being out in public with your man?"

"Well, it's hardly 'in public' and we're not together, so while it's nice to be out with Edward here, too, it's still not like a real couple," I sighed. "It's a start I suppose."

"Bella, everyone watching that game knows how he feels about you. His face is pretty transparent when it comes to you. You really don't need to be a rocket scientist to figure it out, love was written all over his face as well as other things."

"Other things?" I asked innocently.

"Bella, really, are you that dense?" she asked raising her eyebrows.

"Oh...um...yeah, I know he wants me, but..."

"There's no but, Bella."

Jasper won the tournament and took his trophy and winnings back to the table. Angie and I watched as the show began. First, Emmett looked up shocked, and then Lauren smirked when Jasper pulled her out of Emmett's arms and into his own. Jessica squealed in delight that she now had Emmett all to herself. She launched herself onto his lap and attacked his neck. His face was a picture when he looked over to where Angela and I were stood. His eyes pleaded for help, but all we could do was laugh.

"Are you torturing my brothers now, Bella?" a smooth sexy voice asked close to my ear.

"I'm not torturing anyone, Mr. Cullen; we're just stood here minding our own business. Aren't we, Angie?" She nodded enthusiastically before taking her leave.

Edward stood close by my side, "You look delicious, did I tell you that?"

"No, I don't recall you saying that."

"Well, you do, and I can tell you I'm having an extremely hard time controlling myself around you. I can promise you one thing, Miss Swan; when we get home tonight, I'm going to worship you all night. I hope you didn't have plans for tomorrow because you'll be sleeping." He walked away and sat down at the table nearest to us.

I wondered if I should join him. Was I brave enough?

**So, I was going to continue this until the evil twins got their just desserts, but it felt right to leave it there.**

**Is she brave enough to go and sit with him in a public place?**

**Until next time...**


	36. Chapter 36

**Life Is So Unfair**

**No more apologies, just another chapter that hopefully makes up for the serious lack of mojo of late. Enjoy!**

**We seem to have picked up some new readers and reviewers. Welcome on-board this crazy ride and thanks for taking the time to read and review. Hope to hear your thoughts as we continue. Thanks as ever to all the regulars who take the time to read and review. Love you all!**

**Thanks as always to my beta, Dollybigmomma. You rock, girl!**

**Chapter 36**

**BELLA**

I could feel the turmoil inside of me as I gnawed relentlessly on my bottom lip. I wanted so desperately to go to him, sit with him, and touch him. I was scared, though. What if by doing that we were exposed and he lost everything? I could not and would not let that happen. Seconds went by as I pondered what to do. He looked unsure, too, like me. I knew he wanted me to sit with him, be near him, but I was guessing that also like me, he was aware of the possible repercussions.

Then I had one of those eye-opening light bulb moments. Fuck it, fuck them all, Christ, we were in public, we were hardly likely to go at it on the pub bench now, were we? Well, I obviously wanted to, but I wouldn't. Anyone who would care knew we were acquainted through college, so what harm would there be just to go sit and talk to him? I could and would resist him until we got back to his apartment. Hey, who knew how much better it might even make things later, the waiting and the flirting would build the anticipation so it would be worthwhile to endure.

I sauntered over towards him slowly, my eyes never leaving his. I knew I had made the right decision when I saw the wry smile and look of relief cross his lovely face. He was beautiful and he was mine.

"I worried you'd decide against this," he said quietly, taking my hand in his.

"Yeah, I can see that. Just know that even if I hadn't come over here to sit with you, I love you, Edward, and it would only have been to keep our secret, nothing more. Okay?" I stroked the back of his hand discretely, looking down at it nervously.

"I know, Bella, I love you, too, so much."

We sat quietly for what seemed like an age, our hands entwined under the table, gazing between each other and our surroundings. No one seemed to care that we were sat together. No one turned around and stared, no one started to whisper and gossip. Maybe here, in a relaxed and friendly atmosphere, no one would even consider our behaviour as anything other than normal. Our hands were completely hidden from view under the table on Edward's lap. Only close friends and relatives already in the know would likely notice.

People went about their evening, singing and shouting and enjoying themselves. Edward and I sat and watched, laughing occasionally, making the odd comment here and there. It was nice, normal.

Angela came over and asked to join us. She sat opposite and immediately started to talk ten to the dozen.

"So, you finally decided to take the plunge then, Swan?" she asked smiling up at us hugely.

"I really don't know to what you're referring, Miss Webber," I squeezed Edward's hand under the table.

She smiled back knowingly. "You guys look like two friends or people that know each other just having a chat while out with your friends for the evening, nothing wrong in that. I'm sure there's only me and Edward's brothers who are aware that under the table right now, your hands are grasped together tightly and you just want to go home and fuck each other's brains out."

I gasped, and Edward nearly choked on his drink at Angela's bold words.

"Angela Webber!" I said loudly in disbelief.

She laughed and winked at us, "It's true, if you both dare admit it."

"Well, Angela, it may be true, but neither Bella nor I would admit to just 'wanting to fuck each other's brains out.' We're far more than that. Not that we don't, I mean...we make love, of course, like all normal couples, and there's nothing I'd rather be doing right now than just that, but we're adults and can restrain ourselves when in public. Isn't that right, Bella?" Edward addressed me, fucking me with his wonderful eyes.

It took me a moment or two to reply I was so lost in his intense gaze. Time to pay him back... "Edward, love, I want to make love with you all day, every day, and you know that." I slid my free hand up his leg and stopped high up on his thigh. He shifted under my touch and I knew I had him. He was hard and having difficulty controlling his response to his need for me. "Are you okay, love? You look a little flustered there," I added sweetly, slowly rubbing his thigh, making sure I caressed his now throbbing erection.

"Bella," he groaned between gritted teeth, hanging his head and closing his eyes.

I turned my attention back to Angela. "So, what's happening over there?" I nodded toward the table hidden behind the pillar.

Edward slid closer and nibbled on my ear. His hand slid up my inner thigh, his fingers rubbing firmly against the seam of my jeans as he bit down on my earlobe, sending me into oblivion. "You are so in trouble when we get out of here. I hope you know that," I groaned.

"I'm looking forward to it," he whispered then bit my earlobe again.

I ignored him, I had to because I had just come in my panties and now they were soaked through and I knew he would know if I responded. I could feel the familiar heat rising up the rest of my body and any second now I would have that none-too-secret exposing glow Edward knew so well.

Poor Angela, she looked confused at my now-flushed and doped face. I was in that haze, all gooey and light-headed, with limbs that felt like they didn't quite belong and certainly weren't capable of doing anything; at least not yet.

"Uh, Bella, are you okay? You spaced out there for a second," she asked sounding concerned. Edward moved away a little, and I turned to look at him, seeing that smug smirk I loved so much. Satisfaction that he had unhinged me was written all over his glorious face. Fuck, he knew.

With a shake of my head, I turned my attention back to Angela. "Sorry, what did you say?"

His one hand started stroking my back slowly while the other found my thigh again. Christ, he was driving me mad. Just a touch and he had me. I really needed to do better, resist him at least until we were home. I should have made him work for it, but no, one touch and I went off like a bag of firecrackers. I could feel the tight knot rebuilding in the pit of my stomach.

I took a hold of his too-talented hands and brought them back to his lap, "Behave, Edward," I pleaded. He smiled and nodded reluctantly.

"I'm okay, Angie, just having a bit of trouble with the heat in here."

"Oh, okay, well, when I left to come over here, each of them was draped over Edward's brothers like blankets. They're both three sheets to the wind and Emmett and Jasper are both dead sober. I don't think either Jess or Lauren have noticed that the boys haven't renewed their drinks all night. Your brothers are very good at play-acting, Edward."

"Angela, if I knew what the hell was going on here tonight, I would comment, but seeing as I don't, I can't. My brothers have always been able to handle female attention; me, not so much. Well, up until now that is. Now I can handle all that this one has to offer," he added snuggling closer.

I rolled my eyes but let my body relax into his. We were both as useless as the other when it came to the opposite sex. But now we had each other so we were fine with that.

"So, they think the boys really like them? Do you think they have any idea about me and Edward?"

"They talked amongst themselves about the way he was looking at you tonight at the pool table. Lauren made some remark about wishing someone would look at her like that. I think she thinks she's found that in Emmett. I think they're too wasted to remember much of anything right now. I'm beginning to doubt the finale will register when it happens. What time are they arriving?"

I glanced at my watch, "In about twenty minutes I think. Rose said she'd text me when they were outside."

"Rose?" Edward asked, sitting up now and paying more attention.

"So, should we let lover-boy here in on what's about to happen?" Angie asked me.

"Seems like now is as good a time as any I suppose," I said laughing.

I explained how Emmett had come up with an idea that just might make Lauren stop her hounding of me; make her realize that her shameless flirting and aggressive pursuit of unavailable men carried consequences, and that nosily interfering into other people's lives did as well. I guess we would find out soon enough. Emmett thought Lauren more than Jessica needed teaching a lesson. He had come up with the idea, and I had shied away it from initially. I wasn't interested in hurting anyone. I just wanted her to leave me and my relationship with Edward alone. I also wanted her to back the fuck off my man and stay the hell out of my business.

"So, Em thought to get them wasted, flirt with them a little, make them think they had your brothers in the bag, and then bring in reinforcements. Rosalie and Alice should be arriving shortly. Rose is kind of looking forward to the confrontation. Remind me never to get on the wrong side of your brother's girlfriend, Edward, she's scary as fuck."

"So you're hoping that this will teach the evil twins a lesson they won't forget too easily?" Edward said smirking.

"Exactly, they need to know that other women's men are off limits and that I can get a man all by myself without their useless input. I don't need their help or anyone else's, actually. I found my Mr. Right all by myself." I leaned over and dropped a quick kiss on his cheek. He blushed and looked down at his lap, his hands still folded neatly there.

The noise coming from the table that was hidden behind the pillar was getting louder and louder. Emmett's booming laughter was becoming more and more raucous as the night went on. Jasper peeped at us from around the pillar periodically, grinning like a Cheshire cat, winking and making me and Angela laugh out loud.

"You do realise you've unleashed a right pair of monsters now, don't you? They'll dine off this for years to come, telling all and sundry and anyone who'll listen just how it was them that saved our relationship; saved me from being physically assaulted by two small but persistent women. We're never going to hear the end of this, my love, you do realise that, right?"

"It'll be worth every minute if it gets us some peace. Jesus, I can't leave the house for fear her nosy arse will follow me, and look at what they did to you in the canteen at school. I dread to think what might've happened if I hadn't come along when I did that day."

"I heard about that, Edward," Angela joined in. "That sounded like it had to be horrible for you. Had one of the other faculty members seen that, it could've landed back in your lap all over again."

"They were pretty insistent. Victoria Samples' allegations didn't scare me at all compared to what that day did. I was so relieved and so proud when Bella rescued me. Turned me on, actually, but you probably didn't want to hear that. Sorry."

Angela and I laughed. Edward was embarrassed all over again. It was usually me that had the runaway mouth. Maybe it was catching. I squeezed his hands, letting him know that I understood.

Movement near the pub's doorway attracted my attention. Men of all ages stood and stared as the door closed behind two women, one a statuesque blond, tall with a knock-out figure and an air of confidence I could only dream about. The other was a small elfin-type girl with short, crazy black hair, a somewhat boyish yet curvy figure which made her beautiful just the same. They looked around and then moved forward toward us as the blond saw Edward's familiar face.

Angela swallowed loudly and I swear I heard her curse. She muttered something that sounded like, "Fucking hell, they're going to freak." I smiled widely as they reached our table.

"Edward, lovely to see you," Rose leaned over me and kissed him at the corner of his mouth. So that was how she greeted my man, was it. A burst of the green monster ripped through me and I struggled to remain in my seat. "Bella, nice to see you again," she nodded in my direction.

"Rosalie, Alice, good you see you both," I said as calmly as I possibly could.

"Where are they?" Rose asked looking over her shoulder.

"They're just there, at a table hidden beyond the pillar behind you," I nodded in the general direction.

Alice sat down next to me and started to talk at a hundred miles a minute. I had difficulty keeping up, but I loved her enthusiasm. I had liked her the moment Emmett introduced us. She also had a knack for making me feel totally as ease, unlike Rosalie whose very presence intimidated the hell out of me.

Edward slipped an arm around my shoulder and pulled me closer. He whispered in my ear, "I need you closer, you don't mind, do you?"

"Not at all. In fact, I love being close to you." I snuggled closer to him, showing him what I meant. I then leaned over and planted a long, slow kiss on his stunned lips. "I love you so much," I whispered bravely and he grinned back at me like the cat that got the cream.

"I love you, too, baby, so much."

Angela sat in awe as Alice and Rosalie took over the conversation. I could tell both were looking forward to the coming confrontation. They invited us into their conversation willingly and I started to feel more at ease. They teased Edward endlessly about how much he had changed and how being in love did that to you. He responded by nodding eagerly and pulling me even closer. After finishing their drinks, and with a quick glance at my watch, I gave them the nod.

Emmett had asked for a text giving him a heads up, but I thought the surprise might be even more interesting.

"It's time," Alice said getting up and straightening her clothes.

As the two women made their way over to the pillar, Angela joined Edward and me on our side of the bench. We all wanted to be facing the action. The pub had emptied somewhat as it was nearing closing time, so our view was unobstructed and the lower noise level meant we would be able to hear what was being said.

Pausing before the pillar, I saw Rose lean in and speak to Alice. Alice, being so much more dramatic, made her way around the pillar. A piercing shriek sounded and then all hell broke loose. Rose rounded the pillar and I heard her roar. Even though this was all an act, I would have hated to be in Emmett's shoes right about now. Edward cringed into my side. I heard Jessica's whiny voice questioning Alice and then Jasper. Alice made it quite clear that Jasper was hers and hers alone, and from the look on her face and the way she was holding on to Jasper's arm, she wasn't acting in that moment. I turned to ask Edward about that. I could see by the surprise on his face that he was as bewildered as me.

"Remind me to ask Jasper later about his relationship with Alice. The sly old dog has never let on that something was going on between them," Edward mused.

Another loud shriek brought our attention back to the table behind the pillar where a pair of scantily-clad legs was now flailing all over, leaving nothing to the imagination. I covered Edward's eyes in jest.

When I tried to remove my hands, he begged, "Please, love, leave them where they are. I don't want that image etched in my brain for the rest of the evening, thank you very much." With his eyes still closed, he kissed my palms and placed my hands back over his eyes.

"Aw, aren't you two just so sweet," Angie said poking two fingers down her throat pretending to be sick.

Alice and Jessica were screeching at each other, while an amused Jasper stood back watching the whole thing going down. Jessica towered over Alice, but both Angela and I knew Jess was a coward, a right old yellow-belly. If Alice said boo, she would shit her pants. I heard Alice call her a whore and a no-good tramp. Jessica's response was to cry and tell Alice she didn't know he had a girlfriend or she never would have flirted with him. Liar. Jessica asked Jasper why he didn't tell her he had a girlfriend. His calm reply was, "You never gave me the chance."

Then from around the pillar, Rosalie appeared with Emmett in tow looking sheepish until he spotted us watching. He then grinned widely at us and put his thumbs up. Rosalie smirked as she dragged him away from a mortified Lauren who looked like something the cat had dragged in. Her hair looked like it'd had a good ragging, her clothes looked worse for wear, and her over-abundant make-up was smeared all over her face. If she hadn't looked like a witch before, she certainly did now.

She watched as Emmett followed Rosalie out of the pub, then her eyes found Edward, Angela, and I all looking at her. I could see her mortification from here. She actually looked embarrassed. She did not look like I would have expected, though, as she settled her gaze on Edward and I who were sat close together and obviously more than student and teacher. It made me nervous. I made to move away from him, but he stopped me by wrapping his arm tightly round my waist.

"I don't care anymore, Bella. I love you and I want the whole world to know it. Let's not hide anymore, please, love?"

His words and the look on his face told me he was serious. There were only two weeks left at school. Two fucking weeks and then we would be home free. I looked back at Lauren's face and swallowed hard. Could I deny him now? Could I refuse him in order to save his career when he had asked me so longingly?

**Well, can she refuse him? Should she?**

**How do you think the twins are going to react to Rose and Alice turning up, and to Edward and Bella's obvious involvement? **

**Just a few more chapters left now of this story**.

**Until next** **time...**


	37. Chapter 37

**Life Is So Unfair**

**Grateful thanks to Stephenie Meyer. She owns it all.**

**Thanks to Dollybigmomma, my beta with the wicked red pen, as always.**

**Big hugs to all who read, and even bigger ones to those who take the time to review, too. **

**So this story is winding up now. One, maybe two more chapters remain after this one. **

**Chapter 37 – Into the Light**

**EDWARD**

"Let's not hide any more, please, love."

The words I had just uttered rang loud and clear in my Bella-addled brain, slipping out of my stupid mouth before I could stop them.

What the fuck? Why did I have to try and ruin everything? I meant them, of that I had no doubt, but we were just two weeks away from being home-free for Christ sakes and here I was putting her on the spot once again.

"Sorry, love, I know we don't have long to wait now, but I just wanted you to know I really don't want to hide anymore."

"So shall I not answer you then?" she asked sounding more than a little sad.

"Well, I'd love to hear your thoughts on our 'coming out' so to speak, but I'd also ask you to bear in mind that I am, as ever, impatient and want the whole world to know how much you mean to me. It was presumptuous of me to ask that given it's your arse on the line as well. I don't want to add any more pressure to you. Don't worry about it, love. We can wait, you're worth every moment. It's just two weeks. While I'd love to be open about our relationship, I don't want to pressure you into something you aren't comfortable with." I knew I was rambling and I also knew from the arch of Bella's brow that I needed to shut up now.

"So do you want me to consider your request or not, Edward? I'm well aware of how long is left till the end of the semester. I also know how you feel about me, us, because I feel exactly the same way. I want to shout it from the rooftops, too, but I also don't want to put your career in jeopardy. I love you, you gorgeous, infuriating man. I'd love for us to 'come out' as you so delicately put it, Mr. Cullen, but it's just two more weeks. Two weeks then we can really be together. We can talk about a compromise if you'd like."

I leaned in close and squeezed her hand. "You know I love you, too, very much. Thank you for not being mad about me saying that without thinking it through first. Compromise? What do you have in mind, Ms. Swan? You know me; I'm always open to negotiation." I gave her what she called my best panty-dropping grin before continuing. "It's a good job you're around to keep me on the straight and narrow. I dread to think what trouble I'd get into without you watching my back."

"I don't mind watching your back; it's quite a nice view," she teased. "I think you'd managed perfectly fine until I came onto the scene, Mr. Cullen. You're still living," she rolled her eyes at me.

"Just barely, love, I swear. Now it seems like I just existed, waiting for you to come along and awaken me."

"You're either full of shit or incredibly sweet. I can't at this moment in time make my mind up which it is, though," she laughed and nuzzled closer to me. "Shall we head off home? I seem to recall that someone has some big promises to keep."

Hand in hand, we walked out of the pub. No one seemed to take any notice of us. Not that I cared. With my girl by my side, I felt invincible.

On the way back to my place, Bella checked that Angela had gotten the evil twins home in one piece. A series of girly giggles told me she had some funny stories to tell me once we were home. She laid her head on my shoulder for the rest of the journey. It felt wonderful and right.

The sexual tension in the air was palpable the minute I locked the door behind us. I could not resist walking her backward into the nearest free wall. We both moaned loudly as our lips crashed and our tongues collided in a frenzy of dominance. Clothes were ripped off and thrown to the floor, and when we were both finally naked, I leaned back and stared at the amazing sight before me.

"You're so fucking incredible, baby. Do you know how much I want you right now?"

She smirked seductively and stepped closer to me, wrapping her tiny hands around my hard length. "Oh, Mr. Cullen, I think I have some idea."

After a couple of slow pumps, she fell to her knees and I about came apart at the seams as she slowly licked the pre-cum pooled at my slit. Her mouth continued to drive me to heaven and beyond, and when I could not take another second of her sucking and licking my throbbing cock, I pulled her up. The plopping sound of my dick coming out of her mouth did nothing to help my already dwindling self-control.

I lifted her bridal style into my arms and made my way to my room. We kissed and nibbled each other until I dropped her into the middle of the bed, both of us laughing.

"My turn," I told her licking my lips before pushing her legs apart and diving in.

She writhed and moaned under me, lifting her body clear off the bed in response to my tongue worshipping her clit and my fingers finding her G-spot over and over. She came apart screaming my name and there was no better sight.

I crawled slowly up her body, kissing and nibbling as I went. When I reach her eyes, they were glazed with unshed tears and I immediately started to panic. Shit, had I hurt her? Did she not enjoy that as much as I thought she did? My body stiffened with worry. She must have sensed the change in me and rushed to reassure me.

"Hey, Edward," her small delicate fingers held my face at either side close to her, "Happy tears, baby, they're happy tears. I love you so much and that was so...it was everything. My emotions kind of got the better of me. It's all good, I promise. It's more than good, actually. Now stop worrying and make love to me...please?" My girl never had to ask me twice to make love to her; I was always more than willing.

We drifted off into a sated sleep a few hours later. When I woke up, it was light and my girl was wrapped around me, naked and far too tempting for me resist and so we picked up where we had left off last night. It was late when we finally emerged freshly showered and ready for the rest of the day.

"So what do you want to do today?" she asked kissing me on the cheek.

"I thought we could go visit my mum and dad while Emmett and Jasper are still here. I need to talk to Jasper about Alice. He's kept that quiet and I want to know why. You'll come, too?"

"I'd like that, thank you."

My mum just about burst with joy when Bella and I walked through the door hand in hand, "Aw, all my babies are home at the same time with their better halves. I wonder what you're dad and I have done to deserve such a treat," she teased pulling both Bella and I in for a hug. I could feel Bella blush as the heat rose in her beautiful face.

"Mum, we are the better halves, you know that," I said laughing, but it still earned me a dig in the ribs from Bella at my side.

"Ouch, that hurt! Mum, tell her to stop, she's being violent toward your favourite son," I mock-whined and Bella walked away rolling her eyes.

Bella headed to the kitchen with my mum so I went to investigate the noise in the other room. It sounded to me like my brothers were in the middle of a video game. I wondered if they would let me play. I seriously doubted it. I was nowhere near as competitive and they usually gave me a good drubbing. They didn't even acknowledge me when I entered the room, and when I tried to ask a question, I was shot down in flames by both of them for interrupting their concentration. Rosalie and Alice were not around and I wondered where they were. Surely they had stayed here last night. I needed to remember to ask mum if they didn't turn up soon. I needed to thank both of them for their little show last night.

The game soon turned violent when Emmett blamed Jasper for his failure to secure the compound. A scuffle broke out and I had to intervene to prevent mum and dad's place from being wrecked. All three of us ended up wrestling and rolling about on the floor. From my prone position, I looked up and saw my beautiful girl watching intently, leaning her skinny ass against the door jamb. She looked amused at the sight before her. She coughed to get our attention.

"Coffee's ready, boys, if you're interested," she said sniggering as she walked away.

I was up and after her in a flash. I wrapped my arms around her delicate waist and nuzzled into her neck when I caught up with her. I held her for a long moment just feeling her in my arms before we entered the lounge. Rose and Alice were already seated and they looked relaxed, smiling at each other when Bella and I walked in with my arms still firmly wrapped around Bella's waist.

"Bella, where's the Edward we know, and who is this imposter?" Alice asked laughing and nodding in my direction.

"Ha-ha, very funny, Alice. I'm just happy because I'm in love with my girl here and not afraid to show it. Now on the contrary, it would seem that you and my brother like to hide your relationship. Any particular reason for that, pixie?"

Alice actually looked like she was blushing a little; that would be a first I think. Bella moved out of my arms and took a seat next to Rosalie on my parent's huge sofa. I was a little put out that there was no room for me. It meant I could not sit and touch Bella for now. Pulling a sulky face, I sat myself down in front of Bella's legs, leaning back against her. I craved the contact of her and when her hands ran through my hair, I knew she liked that I was close enough for her to touch when she wanted to. Like me, she needed to feel me close by. We were like satellites, she moved and I moved and visa-versa. We just were that way and it came naturally to us.

The day passed quickly with lots of laughter and fun. My brother and Alice were keeping their cards very close to their chests. They would neither confirm nor deny that they were an item. Emmett smirked at my questions, that fucker knew more than he was letting on, that was for sure. I would talk to him later when we had less of an audience.

Time flew by and another week of classes zipped passed with no one asking any questions about me and Bella. When we met in the corridors or the canteen, we spoke casually, not wanting to arouse interest in us by blatantly ignoring each other.

The twins had been somewhat conspicuous in their absence. Jessica had been around some, but Lauren was apparently spending a lot of time away from their flat. Angela told Bella they had both been mortified by their actions at the pub. Mine and Bella's flirting had not been mentioned. Maybe Bella had been right; we were just two people out for a good time that night and no one saw anything wrong in that. Maybe it had set us up nicely for next week when we would finally be able to go out on a proper date.

Whilst Bella and I were distant at school, the nights in my apartment were our time. Our compromise to coming out early was that Bella would stay over every night until we came out officially. I had cringed when I had suggested it, thinking she would shoot me down in flames and I worried she would end things before they had officially begun. Thankfully, though, she had jumped at the idea. She loved spending the night in my arms. The sex she said was amazing and she could never get enough. I preened when I recalled how I had felt at that declaration. Things were finally working out for me; my career was going from strength to strength. The results I had gotten this year were the best the school had seen for some years. I had received hearty slaps on the back and vigorous handshakes from all my colleagues.

Bella's results were pretty good, too. They would stand her in good stead for her new course. I knew she was looking forward to a new challenge come September.

We lay in bed with only a few days left of this semester. Her head was resting casually on my chest while my hand raked through her hair, massaging her scalp, her quiet moaning telling me she was getting turned on. I had thought she was joking when she had first told me how erotic she found it when I played with her hair or massaged her head. Now I found myself doing it every opportunity I got, not to turn her on so much, just because I knew she liked it. Bella being turned on was something of a permanent fixture around here now, and I reaped the rewards of that most nights, and sometimes like tonight, several times a night.

Yes, life was good.

Bella and I had gone through some rough patches and come out still together. We were in the home stretch now and nothing was going to spoil our happiness. I had everything I needed right here in my arms and everything was finally good, almost too good to be true.

**So we're nearly there and things finally seem to be going okay for these two...or are they?**

**Until next time…**


	38. Chapter 38

**Life Is So Unfair**

**Chapter 38**

**Thanks to all the usual suspects. Dollybigmomma wielded the red pen on this with finesse. Enjoy!**

**BELLA**

The atmosphere seemed strange when I arrived back home early to get some more underwear and toiletries. Jessica smiled cautiously at me, but she did not speak. She seemed nervous as she slipped out the door and I wondered what was up with her. I'd ask her when I saw her again. Lauren was nowhere in sight, thank god. I knew we seemed to have stopped them in their tracks, but I halfway expected…something, anything but this silence. It was just…quiet. Too quiet.

When I was done adding some clean panty and bra sets to my small overnight bag, my phone buzzed, alerting me to a message. I knew it would be from Edward. I'd been away for over an hour now and he'd be missing me. I rolled my eyes, but I did not look at the message. I'd save it until later. When my phone rang again several minutes later as I was gathering some personal things I wanted to leave at Edward's, I laughed before pulling it open and speaking.

"I'm nearly done, baby. Jesus, are you still so impatient even after last night and this morning?"

A voice I had not heard in a while answered me back. "Bella, it's me, your dad."

"What do you want, Dad?" I asked ignoring the massive elephant in the room.

"I take it you're still seeing that professor?"

"Is that all you called for, Dad? Because if it is, I'm ending this call now."

"Come on, Bells, you know this isn't right. What he's doing is against the law. You could end up getting hurt and have your reputation destroyed. You need to put a stop to this, Isabella, before it's too late."

"Dad, I have two days left in school here and then Edward and I are free to pursue our relationship without it bothering his career or my reputation, or warranting anyone else's opinion. Not that I care about that. So, did you have anything else you wanted to talk about?" I said curtly annoyed that once again, I had let him get to me.

"I'm your father and I care about you, Bella. I know when you finally come to your senses about this, you'll need me. Jake and I have been talking. We think you'll need him, too, and he's convinced you'll come around. He's proved to me he's a great kid and I think he's more your type than this predatory professor. Look, when school is done, come home for a few days and let's clean the slate. I know Jake wants you home, too, and has made some plans for you he's really excited about. What do you say?"

"I say no, Edward and I have plans and they don't include Jake, and from the way you're still acting and letting Jake fill your head with crap, there won't be any visits to you, either. I love you, Dad, but please don't call anymore if you're just looking to start this again." I hung up, sad that my dad still hadn't changed his mind. He used to be so loving and supportive of me. I didn't understand what had gotten into him.

My phone beeped and Edward's text calmed me to no end.

**You are coming back to me aren't you?**

**I miss you already**

**Please hurry back to me.**

**Love you x**

Why couldn't my dad get it through his thick skull that Edward was it for me? Forever if I had any say in the matter. I texted Edward back, letting him know that I was on my way as I walked distractedly out of my room. I headed back towards the lounge, passing Angela's room. I heard a muffled grunt from her room and figured she was still sleeping. She did tend to make funny noises in her sleep. The sight that greeted me as I rounded the corner into the lounge made me jump back, my stomach turning over.

Standing in front of the closed front door was none other than evil twin number one, Lauren, looking like the cat that got the cream. A movement to my right caught my attention and I looked up to see someone stepping out of her room. It was Jacob Black. The smirk on his face made me want to punch him...hard.

"Well, well, well, look what the cat dragged in, Jakey boy. It seems like your crush has returned just in time for your visit. Bella, how did you know Jake was coming to visit today? I swear, are you two, like, able to read each other's minds or something?" Lauren asked sarcastically as she folded her arms and smirked as Jake sauntered over and joined her in front of the door.

"What the fuck are you talking about, Lauren? You know perfectly well that Jake is nothing to me. Now move out of my way, I'm going out." I stepped forward to leave, but they did not move.

"Now, Bella, that's just rude, going off and leaving your boy here after he's come all this way to declare himself to you. You do seem to like doing that to him, don't you? Now why don't you give him a big hug and show him how happy you are to see him."

"No thanks, I'd rather hug a cobra. And Jake, I've just gotten off the phone with my dad. You might want to talk to him before just showing up here next time. Better yet, don't let there be a next time. I want nothing more to do with you and I've made that perfectly clear. I want you to stay the hell away from me. Now move the fuck out of my way!" I was getting really fucking pissed off now.

"Shut the fuck up, Bella!" Lauren yelled making me jump a little at her tone. "If you don't want your precious Edward to lose his career, you'd better just shut up and listen."

My heart dropped at her words. She knew, fuck, fuck, and double fuck, she knew. My expression must have given away my panic.

"That's right, Bella dear. I've followed you, more than you know. I have pictures of the two of you on my cell phone just waiting to be sent to the college administrators."

Jake stepped forward and wrapped his huge hand around my upper arm. "Come home with me, Bella, come back to Forks and forget Edward fucking Cullen ever existed and we'll keep our mouths shut."

I rolled my eyes and jerked my arm out of his grip before replying from between gritted teeth. "What damn part of 'not a fucking chance' do you not get, Jake? I. Don't. Want. You! Edward is it for me. We're together and will be together no matter what you say, or what fucking dipshit Lauren here says. If necessary, Edward will resign from the faculty and we'll just go elsewhere. We have two days, two fucking days left and you turn up here threatening to take my future away from me. What the fuck right do you two have trying to butt into my life?" I yelled in their faces.

"When you're gone, Bella, he's going to be devastated, I realize this. But I'm sure with a little encouragement, I can persuade him to accept my offers of comfort and companionship to get over you."

"You're bat-shit crazy, Lauren. Edward loves me and I love him, that's more than you'll ever have with him. Even if Edward and I were not together, you'd still never be the one he'd ever want to be with. Like me, he loathes you and all you stand for." She snarled at me, hatred flashing in her eyes at my harsh words.

"You think you know everything, Bella, but I know it was you that set Jess and me up the other night at the bar, and I know Angela was in on it. I could see it on your damned smug faces. Well, she'll be sleeping off the headache I gave her for a while," Lauren smirked as we heard another moan from the direction of Angie's room.

"What did you do to her?" I yelled turning to go check on Angela when Jake gripped my arm tightly again.

"Oh, nothing much, but she won't be awake to hear anything, and she has no clue it was me that hit her. Stupid girl should really look behind her sometime.

"Now where were we? Oh yes, I asked around and found out that Jasper and Emmett are Edward's brothers. I figured out you all planned that whole thing once I learned that bit of info, some kind of payback I suspect, but now the joke is on you, Bella. Say goodnight."

I suddenly felt a sharp pain on the back of my head and everything went black.

When I woke up, my head was throbbing and it was pitch dark outside. Wherever I was lying was uncomfortable, not to mention dirty. I tried to sit up, but I couldn't move. I looked around, realizing I was in Charlie's old fishing cabin outside of Forks and my hands and feet were tied to the bunk. How long had I been out? The sound of a dark chuckle caught my attention and I flinched and wanted to back into the corner, but I couldn't.

"You're awake finally. I was beginning to think maybe I'd hit you a little too hard," Jake said coming over and sitting on the side of the bunk next to me. "You're so beautiful, Bella. I'm so glad you're coming with me."

It took me a second to get my head cleared when I realized Jake was talking about me leaving school and going to live with him somewhere that sounded like it was in Canada. Like hell that was happening.

"Jake, you need to let me go. Charlie is going to be so pissed when he finds out about this, and Edward will kill you," I hissed trying to pull my hands and feet free. Apparently, mentioning Edward's name was the wrong thing to do as Jake backhanded me in anger.

"Don't mention that asshole's name again, Bella! He doesn't get to have a place in your life anymore. You're mine and you need to remember that."

Jake's features changed again and he softly ran his hand down my face, cupping my neck. "I've waited patiently for months to come get you, but that damned Lauren always said I had to wait, that she'd let me know when you were ready for me. As awful as she is, Bella, she was right. You were worth the wait."

I started to struggle as his hand moved lower, cupping my breast through my shirt, his fingers searching for my nipple. Fear shot through me as he began undoing my buttons, laying my shirt open so he could unclip my bra in front, exposing my breasts to his groping hands. I was sobbing as he moved over me, unzipping my jeans and pulling them down my legs. He had to untie my feet to remove them the rest of the way and I kicked for all I was worth, but he managed to get them and my underwear off before retying my ankles to the bed.

"I didn't want our first time to be like this, Bells, but you keep fighting me so it'll have to do." He quickly shed his clothing and was back over me again, rubbing himself between my folds as I screamed for him to stop.

The door was suddenly flung open and Edward burst through it in a panic, quickly making his way to the bunk and jerking Jake from atop me. "Leave her the fuck alone, Black!" Edward growled as he smashed Jake repeatedly in the face with his fist in a rage.

Charlie came into the cabin next, dragging Lauren behind him in handcuffs. He shoved her down into a chair before pulling Edward off Jake.

"Enough, Edward. Jacob, Son, what the hell were you thinking?" Charlie asked frustrated. "I trusted you!" he screamed at Jake as he handcuffed him. Edward was already at my side untying me. He pulled his shirt off and slipped it over me before Charlie came to me, kneeling in front of me.

"I'm so sorry, baby girl. I had no idea he'd do something like this. Are you okay?" Charlie asked concerned, looking on the verge of tears.

I nodded as Jake sat naked across the room, still ranting. He started yelling at me, "I love you, Bella! He can't love you like I do. You belong to me! ME! I deserve to have you, I loved you first. You're mine!"

"You're a sick parasite, Jake, you make my skin crawl. Never in a million years, even if there was no Edward, would I ever choose someone you like you!" I screamed at him from Edward's arms and Jake recoiled at my harsh but true words. "All we wanted to do was be together," I sobbed, "Two more days till the end of school then we could be a real couple, go out on proper dates with no people like you interfering, wanting to come between us. Why couldn't you just leave us the fuck alone?" I screamed crying hysterically. "When are you all going to understand that Edward and I love each other and just want to be together without all this insanity? I don't know how much more of this I can take!" I cried, collapsing against Edward's chest.

"I'm so sorry, Bella," Charlie said sadly. "He had me totally fooled." He looked up at Edward holding me protectively and sighed with resignation.

Edward gathered my clothes and helped me redress, holding me as much as possible while trying to help me calm my gasping sobs. I was having a hard time with that as the realization that I had almost been raped by Jake hit me hard, triggering what felt like a panic attack.

Charlie got Jake back into his clothes as well and read him his rights, as well as Lauren, who had been acting as a look-out. She was shooting daggers at me with her eyes this whole time.

I finally calmed down enough for Edward to help me out to his car as Charlie got Lauren and Jake into his cruiser. Charlie turned to Edward as he closed the door on Jake's crazy rambling.

"You love my daughter?" he asked Edward.

"I do, Sir, more than my own life, and I'll do anything it takes to protect her and make her happy," Edward promised holding me tightly to his chest.

"Alright then," Charlie conceded with a nod and smiled slightly toward me, looking more like a grimace. "If he's who you want, Bells, then I'll trust your judgement," he said then looked toward Jake who was still mumbling about me like a toy that had been taken from him, "Seems your judgement is better than mine these days, anyway." I watched as Charlie produced Lauren's cell phone and removed her memory card, snapping it between his fingers before he smashed her phone under his heel, picking it up and flinging it and the card into the lake.

We followed Charlie back to the station to give a statement and press kidnapping charges against them and attempted rape charges against Jake. We were sitting in the corridor waiting to be called when we heard her.

"Mr Cullen, I'm so sorry," a small voice said from behind us. Edward and I turned slowly towards the voice. Jessica stood there looking scared by all that she was witnessing. "I'm so sorry if we made you feel like we were cheapening you. I'd never do that to someone. I'm afraid I let myself be roped into something that I'm not in agreement with. That's why I went and got your dad and told him everything, Bella. I couldn't let them get away with it. Mr. Cullen, please accept my apology, too. I'll do whatever I need to in order for this to be over."

We heard a scream from down the hall behind Jessica and saw an officer bringing a handcuffed Lauren in to be fingerprinted.

I looked between Jessica and Lauren, Lauren's face was full of rage and a look of betrayal.

"Jessica, shut the fuck up!" she sneered.

"No, Lauren, I'm done with letting you manipulate me any longer. I've tried my best to ignore what everyone was telling me about you. I wanted to be the one who helped you turn around, made people see what I saw. You're just a lonely girl who's never been shown any love. You hurt people to stop them from hurting you first. Or you strike out at them out of jealousy over something they have that you don't.

"But you make enemies all over the place, Lauren. You go about everything in the wrong way and now enough is enough. Bella is my friend, she never wanted to hurt anyone, but you did. Anyone can see how in love they are. Open your eyes and take a real look. Love like that is not so hard to find if you're loving and let people love you in return. Maybe if you stopped trying so hard to hurt others, something good might have actually happened for you like that, too."

Lauren was gob-smacked; you could tell by how it was written all over her face. The officer led Lauren away and Edward motioned for me to follow him.

"Come on, love, let's leave this lot to it."

One we were done at the station, Edward took my hand in his and I walked slowly out of the door with the love of my life.

I was in a bit of a daze when Edward pulled me towards his beloved Volvo. We rode back to his in silence; neither of us quite knew what to say.

When we arrived, Angela was sat on Edward's sofa crying quietly, holding an icepack to her head.

"Oh, Bella, I'm so sorry! I started to wake up just as they hit you and I didn't know what to do. I thought getting Edward first would be the best thing I could do and he went straight to your dad. I hope I did the right thing."

"Shush, Angie, it's okay, we're all okay and we're safe here now. That's all that matters. We left them to it, Charlie seemed to have things under control, and Jessica appeared to be on our side, didn't she, Edward," I turned to him.

"Yeah, she did, quite the turn, eh? She's obviously been doing some thinking and has seen Lauren for who she really is."

"What do you mean?" Angela asked wiping her nose.

"She told Lauren quite a few home truths, pretty much put an end to everything. It was quite interesting to watch and hear. Jessica even apologised to Edward and I for interfering in our lives. We left as soon as we could. How are you holding up?"

"I'm fine, a bit of a headache, but I'm going to be okay. What did Jake have to say? I nearly died when he turned up this morning, Bella. I was going to text you, give you some warning, but I was knocked out before I knew what, or who, hit me. He's crazy, isn't he?"

"Delusional is more like it," Edward muttered going into the kitchen to put on the kettle.

"He really is crazy if he thinks he's ever going to be in my life after this. We were friends once, but never again. I doubt we'll be hearing anything from him except maybe for a trial."

Angela and I chatted while Edward made coffee. When he came back in, I reminded him I had told Charlie we had plans together after school was out. He walked back towards me with a panty-dropping grin on his face and I suddenly wished we were alone to take advantage of it.

"I like the sound of that, love. Plans with you sound wonderful, especially if we're alone." He dropped a small kiss at the corner of my mouth and went back to grab some biscuits.

Checking my phone hours later, I smiled when I saw a message from Charlie letting me know all was well and no one would be any the wiser about Edward and me. I breathed a deep sigh of relief. Tomorrow was the last day for us. I had only one more class with Edward and I hoped and prayed it passed uneventfully.

I knew Edward was still wary of Aro, although Marcus seemed to have him under some semblance of control these days. Victoria, Edward had been told, had moved states. Her husband finally grew a set of balls and demanded she did as he said after causing such a scandal.

Edward had heard through the grapevine that she was pregnant and we speculated on potential fathers. Mr. Samples was one of course, but we questioned that with amusement because from what Edward had told me, he didn't look particularly capable. Aro Volturi was more than a possibility, and then there was no forgetting old Mr. Berty. My whole body shuddered at the thought of him getting anyone pregnant. I mean if Charlie Chaplin could father a child at age seventy, then I assumed it was possible for an aging Mr. Berty. But the idea was still repulsive.

Sleep didn't come easily tonight as I remembered what Jake had tried to do, causing anxiety to keep me awake. However, Edward wrapped me in his arms and I soon drifted off. We had one more day to get through and given everything that had happened today, I found myself looking forward to tomorrow with more than a little trepidation.

**Okay, so one more to go then a short epi.**

**Your thoughts?**


	39. Chapter 39

**Life Is So Unfair**

**We're almost there. Thanks to everyone who reads and hugs to those who've reviewed or pimped me. **

**Huge thanks go to Dollybigmomma, without whose help I would've given up on this little number a long time ago. You rock, Dolly.**

**I have a few ideas bouncing around in my head so I don't think it'll be too long before I'm posting my next offering. Keep a lookout for it uploading if you're interested.**

**So, without further ado...**

**Chapter 39**

**BELLA**

Charlie was a little more than overprotective nowadays. I would swear he had rung me every hour on the hour. Even poor Edward had taken to rolling his eyes before turning away with a smirk written all over his gorgeous face. Even when I'd told my dad we were headed to bed for the night, he still called. Yeah, he didn't even miss a beat when I said that, but at least he kept any negative comments he might have had to himself. Smart man if he wanted to keep things heading upwards. It seemed he really had come around since I'd been kidnapped and almost raped by the man he had wanted me in a relationship with.

My ordeal with Jacob had taken its toll on me as well as Edward. Neither of us slept well. I could feel Edward tossing and turning; never moving far away, making sure we were still touching. It seemed like he needed it almost as much as I did. When I woke this morning, my head was resting on his t-shirt-covered chest. Don't even get me started on why he had clothes on in bed. I had very nearly lost it when he came out of the bathroom dressed in sleep pants and a grey t-shirt, and when he handed me an old navy t-shirt of his to put on, I very nearly lost the plot.

Edward being Edward, he would not back down. He insisted that we both wear clothes to bed. He flatly refused to discuss sex of any kind and even after wrapping himself around me securely, no amount of wiggling or trying to dry hump him worked. My man was awfully moral sometimes, but I guess that was part of why I loved him to bits.

A light breakfast was waiting for me when I entered Edward's kitchen. He spoiled me, of that there was no doubt. We sat and chatted casually over our toast and coffee. There was, however, a massive elephant in the room. Neither of us it appeared were man enough to talk about what had happened just yet. I knew time would allow us to do that, but right now it was just too raw. We needed to talk about it, though. I knew I didn't want this to fester and cause problems in our relationship down the line. Jacob wasn't going to win this.

Some thought was needed on my part on how to get Edward to open up to me, tell me how he really felt about what had happened and what had nearly happened. I realized it had been a traumatic experience for both of us, but damn it, I missed our closeness and I didn't want to be handled like a spun glass doll. I was a little roughened up, but I wasn't fucking broken. Edward had to know I was tougher than that.

Angela picked me up on her way to school. I insisted it was better if we rode in separately, especially with today being the last day. There was no need to tempt fate any further. After today, we were home free; no more hiding, no more feeling guilty, and no more secrets. I could not wait.

The gossip had already started when Angie and I sat down at break for a coffee mid-way through the morning. We could hear whispers from every direction questioning as to where Lauren was, making it obvious that gossip travelled fast on a small campus. When Jessica entered the café, she was immediately surrounded by all the biggest gossips, looking for a story. I almost felt sorry for her; almost, but not quite. She never met our eyes, keeping her nervous glances in the opposite direction.

"She really is sorry, Bella, she was brave to say no; a little too late maybe, but she still did it. I know she's not going to win any BFF contests any time soon, but at least she did the right thing in the end. She's agreed to testify if they plead not guilty and it goes to court."

"Angie, I know this may sound really harsh, but I really don't give a damn about Jessica. Yeah, she came forward and yeah, she apologised...but she made my life hell for months with her BFF and then was a part of something so horrible and depraved that it'll probably stick with me somewhat for the rest of my life. While she doesn't figure in my life sufficiently to affect it anymore, I don't want to even think about her, let alone speak to her. Sorry if it sounds harsh, but I really don't care."

Instead of getting into more of a discussion when I obviously didn't want to, Angela simply squeezed my hand, letting me know that she understood.

We were about to leave the café when he came in. My heart soared and my stomach started doing somersaults just seeing him there. When he looked over in our direction and saw me, I about melted into a puddle on the floor as he smiled a huge sexy smile, all for me.

"Miss Swan, Miss Webber," he said still smiling at both of us as we walked past him and out of the door.

"Bella, you could at least try to play hard to get or even try to be a little aloof," Angela said laughing, knowing that I did not stand a cat in hell's chance of resisting him. Not that I wanted to, mind you.

When the final lecture ended, I collected my stuff and joined the long queue to hand back my keys. I was done some twenty minutes later and as I turned to head out, I noticed him stood leaning casually, looking sexy as hell against the wall opposite. The look on his face caused my panties all sorts of problems. I was a little uncomfortable as the dampness seeped through. I really needed to try to at least control my body around him. I mean it was not as if my body didn't know his body inside and out. Maybe that was the trouble. Maybe I was always looking forward to being with him in that special way and my body was just always preparing for it. I decided I'd go with that.

"Hello, Mr. Cullen, anything I can help you with?" I glanced down, trying not to be too conspicuous in my perusal of his obvious erection. I failed miserably, though, and when I felt the blush start and the dampness becoming near unbearable, I knew I was his completely.

"Bella, are you done here?"

"I am, why?"

"Because, Isabella Swan, I have some very important plans for you for the rest of the day and night. Shall we go?" he offered his hand to me and the sexy smirk on his face let me know we were going to be just fine.

No longer nervous about being seen with him, I held out my hand to him and allowed him to clasp his fingers through mine. Hand in hand, we walked out towards his car. It felt wonderful and I could not stop myself looking down as we walked to see if we really were hand in hand or if I was perhaps just dreaming. Angela was waiting by her car in case I needed a lift. She nodded appreciatively, laughing out loud at our cheeky grins before getting into her car and driving off.

No one seemed to be taking a light bit of notice of us, and soon we were ensconced in the privacy of Edward's car and free to do whatever we wanted.

"I love you, Bella," he said leaning in to kiss me on the lips.

"I love you, too, Edward, so much."

The kiss was long and passionate and when we eventually pulled apart, I was gasping for breath.

"Wow, that was some kiss, Mr. Cullen," I added a small peck at the corner of his mouth.

"That, my darling Miss Swan, was the first kiss of the start of the rest of our lives," he smiled as he started the car and drove off towards home.

Looking at the beautiful man sitting next to me, it was hard to imagine that everything we had been through had happened over just a semester, that I had only known him a few months. He completely owned my heart now and it felt like he had always been a part of my life. He was my life now, and if I had my say, he always would be and that sounded completely fair to me.

**Short, I know, but I felt it was right to end it here.**

**The short epilogue will cover off any loose ends and I hope to get that out as soon as I can.**

**Thank you so much for joining me on this journey, I look forward to you doing so on the next.**

**So if anyone would like a list of stories I would recommend to read at the end of the epilogue please let me know. I will be glad to supply anyone interested in a list of my favourites.**

**Until next time…**


	40. Chapter 40

**Life Is So Unfair**

**Epilogue**

**So here we are at the very end of this particular journey. It's been quite a roller-coaster.**

**Thank you so much to all who continue to read and review, you make it all worthwhile.**

**Massive thanks to Dollybigmomma, without whose magic fingers this story would be a complete mess and would have been abandoned long ago. Much love from across the pond, Dolly.**

**Please look for my next offering which I hope will follow in the next few weeks.**

**Edward**

Where the hell had time gone? It had been a whole ten years since I first set eyes on Isabella Swan. Ten years since I fell irrevocably in love. We had lived together now for nine years, nine years of absolute bliss, on my part at least. We had been married now for almost seven years, and our twins, Alex and Lily, were celebrating their third birthday this weekend. I still pinched myself on occasion just to make sure I wasn't dreaming. My life was perfect in every way.

Bella had successfully aced college and graduated years before; like there was ever any doubt. She was snapped up shortly after graduation by a local kindergarten, where she flourished as a teacher as she grew in confidence. If it were at all possible, she grew more and more beautiful every day as her confidence rose to heights she could never have imagined.

I loved to watch her after work each day. I loved her telling me everything about her day. The look on her face was worth the wait until either she or I got home. We took it in turns nowadays to finish early so we got some quality time with our children.

It took a while, but with some counselling, time, and lots of tears and patience on both our parts, Bella finally got passed what had almost happened with Jacob Black. The boy had truly lost his mind and ended up totally mental, being committed by the courts and was still institutionalized. He was considered a danger to himself and others, so he spent most of his time either restrained or in a nice padded room.

As for Jessica and Lauren, as soon as Lauren got out of jail, she headed for Los Angeles where, according to rumour, she began working in the adult film industry. Jessica finished college and moved out of state, married a returned military man, and settled somewhere in the Midwest. Charlie said her mum and dad talked non-stop about their six grandchildren who all looked just like Jessica. Speaking of Charlie, he and Bella had mended their fences and were as close as ever, and he even warmed up to me quite nicely. He was doing well, even better since he found himself a lady friend and had less time to fret over mine and Bella's affairs.

My own job now was serving as head of the Music Department, a role I had worked incredibly hard for. One I loved and threw my all into. The college had gone from strength to strength since I had taken over the Music Department. Bella loved to hear about my successes and celebrated with me each and every one of them. Aro fucking Volturi was still on the board, but Marcus kept him quiet, at least when I was around. As for Victoria and her child, it was surprising to hear that the boy actually turned out to be her husband's and she finally settled down and became a mother. I guess miracles really did still happen occasionally in this day and age.

About six months after Bella moved in with me at the old apartment, we finally found our perfect home. We must have looked at a hundred places. Both of us knew that when we found the right place, we would just know immediately. It was worth the wait, a quaint little cottage-style three bedroom property with a flower-filled garden and a garage to keep my beloved Volvo. Bella laughed at me still over my connection with my car. She still didn't understand and I was done trying to explain it to her. Women!

Our families helped us get settled in, and then they threw us a surprise party to welcome us to our new home. Now, however, our home was getting a little tight on space. The twins each had their own room so we had no room for guests and I longed for an office. It meant I worked at the breakfast table, and we had trouble seeing our family when they came into town. Okay, so mum and dad were still close by, but Charlie was still in Forks and he liked to spend time with his "grandbabies" as he called them. Emmett and Rose along with Jasper and Alice lived in California and usually stayed with my parents when they visited with their kids, but to have the option would be nice.

"We need a bigger house, my love," I told her for the umpteenth time.

"But I love this house, Edward, you know that."

"I know you do, love, so do I, but it's time. I brought some brochures for us to look through. Will you do that with me? For me?"

She looked wounded, hurt, and I knew I had put her in a difficult position asking her to do it for me. She would always do what I asked; we did that for each other.

Later when the kids were safely tucked up in bed for the night, she sat down beside me and leaned her head on my shoulder.

"We have so many memories here in this house. I'll miss it. Our wedding, the pregnancy, the birth and bringing our beautiful children home, here to this house. All those things make this house so very special to us."

I dropped a kiss on the top of her head. "I know, love, it'll be hard to leave. But we've had some wonderful years here, Bella, lots of happy memories to take with us, but it's time to make new memories in a new home. Like we did with this place, we'll know the right place as soon as we find it."

For the next hour, we sat and read the brochures. We agreed on the ones we wanted to view and I promised I would make arrangements the next day.

Esme and Carlisle look after the twins while we spent a few hours viewing prospective new homes. None of them felt right and I was a little disappointed, but I could tell Bella was happy. The places were all either too small, too expensive for what they were, or just not right. I knew deep down that we had yet to find our next home.

"Edward," Bella called from our small en-suite, "What about extending this place if we can't find something?"

Walking into the bathroom, I answered her as truthfully as I could, all the while trying to not get too distracted by her near-nakedness. "We'd lose most all of the garden, love. Where would the kids play then? I'm not sure this house lends itself to an extension." She moved closer, dropping the towel, thoughts of building an extension gone.

"See something you like, Mr. Cullen?" she asked in her most sultry voice.

"No, something, or rather someone, I love very much. Now stop teasing, wench, and get your bare backside onto the bed so I can ravish you."

She giggled like Lily did as she pushed past me, glorious and naked, making sure her delicious naked lower half touched me where she knew I would be affected the most. With a loud groan, I scooted after her, bowling her over and landing us both on bed in a heap.

"I love you, Mrs. Cullen."

"I love you, too," she moaned as I reminded her how much she owned me.

Weeks, then months went by without us having much success on the house front. I think the agents were sick of us, every perfect house they found us we shot down in flames. I felt bad about turning down requests from friends for a visit, but we simply had nowhere to put them in our tiny cottage. I knew Bella was sick about Angie and Ben not being able to stay when they visited us over Christmas with their kids. She finally got it then and we stepped up the hunt for the next Cullen house.

We didn't have loads of money, but we were comfortable. Sure, my parents were wealthy, but I was fiercely independent and refused to take any money from them when they offered. I just might have had to rethink that, though, as all the properties we genuinely liked were way out of our price range.

Then something happened that seemed like fate. Dad was offered a new role lecturing. He would be based at his old hospital, but he would travel the states and in fact, the world, on a regular basis. Mom would travel with him as much as possible. Apparently, my parents had talked it over and had decided they wanted to downsize. Their house was way too big now that it was only the two of them. The only time it was filled was when we all stayed over at Christmas. The proposition they put to us was just too good to refuse.

We were going to swap houses.

Mom had always loved how quaint our little place was and had helped Bella in the garden for hours. The plan was for us to move into my old family home and my parents would move into our cottage. They insisted that no money change hands. We'd never get a better offer.

Bella and I walked round my parent's home hand in hand. We wanted to do a walk around on our own, talk through the practicalities. Make sure it was right for us. I knew it was right for me. Hell, I'd lived here the whole time I was growing up. Bella had to want it, too, though.

"So, what do you think?" I asked her cautiously.

"I love it, I always have. It's always felt like a real family home, Edward. We'll be really happy here, I know it," she smiled and squeezed my hand as she took off up the galleried staircase.

I wandered from room to room downstairs, smiling when I heard Bella's gasps of delight when she found something else she did not know about. I could picture my piano in the more-than-ample study-come-music room. Bella would love that, me having a space to house my piano and the opportunity to play and teach the kids. Mum and dad's library was full of classics that would keep Bella amused for years to come. Glancing out of the large patio doors from the dining room, I looked over the decked patio and out into the pristinely landscaped lawn. I knew my children would love playing in this garden and living here.

Arms snaked around my waist and I felt her lips pressing between my shoulder blades.

"Penny for your thoughts?" she asked pulling herself closer.

Placing my hands over hers, enjoying the feel of my beautiful wife close to me, I answered her. "Well, I was wondering how I ever got so lucky. I mean first you, then Alex and Lily, and now this. What have I ever done to deserve it all?"

"You're a wonderful man, Edward, a wonderful husband, a wonderful father, and a wonderful son. You're also a good friend and colleague. You deserve this, you deserve all of it. Thank you for allowing me the privilege of sharing it all with you."

I turned and found her lips. Our kiss was not sweet and tender; it is wild and passionate. When we finally pulled apart, I saw her smile.

"So, we'll tell them yes?"

"You bet we will," she grinned wider at me.

"The kids will love growing up in this house. I know I did, and I think I can say the same for Jazz and Emmett. It's the perfect house for us," I kissed her again.

"Edward, how long before we can move in do you think?"

"Well, I have no idea, a few weeks I guess. We can talk about it when we get back home. Why?"

"Well, if it's only weeks, that'll be okay, but any longer than that and I'd not be able to help much."

It took me a minute to look at what she was doing. She was gently rubbing her tummy in a protective pregnant-mummy sort of way. My eyebrows rose with a questioning look. I knew we had not been taking precautions for a while, deciding to let fate play its part in whether we should add to our family.

"Yes, Edward, we're expecting a new addition to our family."

My hands automatically dropped to caress hers. Our hands together caressed our new son or daughter.

"When? How long have you known?"

"Conception or due date?" she asked cheekily. "I found out two days ago, I was just waiting for the right moment to tell you and this seemed like the right moment."

"So, when are we due, Mrs. Cullen? And when did my swimmers do their stuff?"

"By my calculations, I think around Christmas Eve, and I'll let you try to work out when we conceived." I knew with our active sex life, pinpointing the exact time of conception would be near on impossible.

I pulled her back into my arms. "I love you so much. I thank the Lord every day for sending you to me. Thank you for making me the happiest man alive, the happiest husband, and the happiest father ever. You do realise my mom is going to freak. More babies, she'll love it, she'll not want to leave with dad and miss anything. Do you think it might be twins again?"

My question seemed to throw her. "Shit, Edward, I'd never even considered that possibility."

"Oh, Bella, I have a beautiful girl, I have." Taking my beautiful pregnant wife into my arms, I held her close to me.

"I love you, Mrs. Cullen."

"I know, my husband, I love you, too."

Yeah, life didn't get any better than this.

The End

**Well, it's been a blast. I will not be writing anymore on this particular story, but thanks for hanging with me until the not-so-bitter end. Be sure to put me on author alert if you like my stuff, and I'll see you next time!**


End file.
